Lisa Loud's Secret
by sky3427
Summary: Lisa Loud was doing a study on DNA when she discovers something that will change what she knows about herself and her family. An alternate Loud House universe story.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa was working on her day's work. This scientific endeavor was her looking at genetics she was collecting all the genetic information about her family as a case study to see how genes work between family members. This had been an arduous affair because she had to collect DNA from her family members and they weren't always willing to have this happen. There were great things that could be done with this information: solve any future disease chances, why Lincoln's hair is white, and so much more. Lisa had collected information on all the members of her household, including herself and had was now looking at the results.

She decided to look at her genetic composition first.

"I do wonder why out of 13 people in this house, am I the one who has to wear glasses," she said out loud.

The first thing was do a match up of her and her parents' genes. This would give her a clear understanding of what genes she inherited from her mother and father. She already had some theories about what, but now she could confirm if she was right.

"I'm sure inherited my brown hair from the paternal unit, it's the dominant gene unlike the blonde girls who got Mom's blonde recessive gene, I am sure Lincoln got his white hair from mother as well.", she explained.

Time marched on as she looked through all the information there was a lot of detail that couldn't be skipped since it was so intricate. There was something of note that came through that jarred her something wasn't adding up at all.

"This is not adding up, parents provide about 50% each of their genetic code to their off spring," she replied. "but my DNA isn't matching 50/50, it's 25% from each, maybe there's something corrupted with the sample."

She examined Lori's DNA and did the same test she did before looking at the matches comparted to her parental units. After some time, her tests concluded that Lori had the standard 50/50 match up.

"Well my parental units' DNA doesn't seem to be corrupted."

Then she took her sample and matched it with Lori's since it would be quicker to compare than trying to look at another sibling. She had a 50% match with Lori, which made some sense, because siblings would have that match up. Then she took Leni's DNA data and tested it against her own and noticed that she only shared 25% with Leni. This didn't make sense how can someone share 50% of DNA with one sister but only 25% with another? She decided to skip to Lincoln and see if his DNA matched their parents.

"Welp, my only brother's DNA matches with our parents, in fact it matches more than my own, he's not adopted, but I don't know what is going with mine."

A scientist works hard for their answers and she pressed on, not noticing that Lilly was back in their shared room taking her afternoon nap. All her siblings' DNA, except Lori's, came up as 25% match to hers. There was a set of DNAs in her code that had no match to her parents, or siblings. There was another person in her DNA, someone whom she didn't know who it was, or why there was. Her initial theory was that her parents really wanted a 10th child but were having some trouble so they had a surrogate. This was a little off to her since that past siblings and Lilly all didn't seem to have this problem. Was she a test for a three-parent birth?

"My other theory is way to silly to think about at all, I can't even verbalize it."

She was hungry and hadn't eaten most of the day, so she left her room and went to the kitchen to see what she could find. She saw Lori talking on her cell phone to Bobby like always, even when he moved, they still talked a lot on the phone. Leni was helping Lola with her next pageant outfit. Lincoln was laying on the couch reading a comic book in only his underwear, and Lana was teaching her snake some tricks. Lisa's mind was wrapped around the data she had collected and the results she found where she accidently bumped into Lucy.

"Me apologizes, older sister," she said.

"No problems, Lisa," Lucy said in her normal monotone voice.

"Older, sister," Lisa Thought, "I might not be."

Lisa went back in her room where Lilly was awake and wanting out of her crib. Since Lisa was kind of short, had to get a stool to get Lilly out.

She rolled out her chalkboard, while Lilly played with some baby toys and she made a drawing of two boxes with a line linking them. Then she drew a line under that one and branched it out with more lines making a "tree" Then she wrote in the names of her parents, her siblings, and herself.

"Alright, my DNA result shows that mother and father have only 25% of the DNA sharing with me, and everyone but Lori is the same result, I share 50% with Lori." She said.

"Yori," Lilly said trying to say Lori.

"Everything comes up to Lori, being a key figure to my answer in this mystery a link, if you will."

"Lincoln," said Lilly.

"You are good at saying his name, Lilly, don't worry you'll soon have a great vocabulary and be expressing words like the rest of us."

"The hard part is I am going to have to talk to Lori and do an inquiry."

 **AN: This is my first story, I hope you like , there will be another chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Lisa Finds Out

Later in the day, Lisa went to confront her oldest sister for hopefully an answer, she knocked on the door for Lori and Leni's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Lori asked.

"It's me older sister unit," Lisa said.

"Fine, come in Lisa," Lori replied.

Lisa noticed that Leni wasn't in the room this was better for her had put her phone down and looked at Lisa.

"What is it, Lisa?", she asked.

"Well, I've been looking at the family DNA samples that I've collected and…" Lisa replied.

"You have our DNA samples! What are you doing?', Lori said angerly.

"Well I was doing a service, but that's not what this about, I am having a slight anomaly and think that you may be the key to solving it," Lisa answered.

"You literally need my help?"Lori asked.

"Affirmative," said Lisa.

"Fine, go on, though I am not sure how much help I could be", Lori said.

"Well I have found something interesting with my DNA, it only 25% matches with our parents and other siblings but we are a 50% match."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Well Usually, children have 50% of their parent's DNA meaning they 50% from the mother and 50% from the father I only have 25% match with both, and siblings have 50% matches with other but instead everyone is 25%, we have the only normal match."

Lori's heart started beating rapidly, Lisa couldn't notice this "So, um what do you think is going on?"

"Well there is also some unknown DNA in my genetic code that doesn't exist in our family- meaning, I think I have a different parentage than everyone else."

"But you said that Mom and Dad, do share some DNA with you, though that means they are your relatives."

"This is correct."

"Maybe you made a mistake, got cliff's fur mixed in or something?"

"I thought of every error that could have been made, but every time nothing matched up."

Leni came into the room.

"Hey Leni, could you give us a minute, Lisa and I are having a girl chat," Lori said to her sister.

"Oh, totes, just getting my sewing kit to fix Clyde's shirt, he got a little hole in it," Leni replied.

"Thanks, Leni."

She left out of the room.

"Ok, Lisa did you make sure though, like are you sure you didn't get your numbers messed up, you did say Mom and Dad are related to you."

"Well it is true that Mother and Father do match up to my relations, but they seem to match up like a grandparent or aunt and uncle would."

"It's probably nothing, Lisa."

"I wish it was, but I need an answer I feel this is important."

Lori saw the pained expression on her sister's face it's not something that would be normal for her because she is so normally stoic in her expressions.

"Alright, Lisa I think it's getting late, can I talk to you tomorrow, early, in your room?"

"I think that's doable."

Lisa left the bedroom feeling a bit strange still, maybe Lori knew some dark secret and needed time to compose her thoughts. Lori was acting strange, she could feel it. Lisa didn't want to be wrong about her work so, she had checked many times to make sure the information was correct. In her mind she had put together a theory but, she didn't want to finish it for, it was too strange. She saw Lincoln going to his room and decided to talk to him.

"Hey only male sibling," she said.

"Oh, hey Lisa, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought I like to spend time with my only brother," she said adding a sheepish smile.

"Well, that's a little different, but you can hang out if you want for a while," Lincoln said.

She sat on the side of his bed as Lincoln played on a portable video game device. He looked over at Lisa who was quiet and seemed in her own world.

"Hey Lis, do you want to play?" he asked.

"Huh, no thanks." She replied.

"It's fun though, you might enjoy it," he tried to entice.

"I guess, I give this fantasy of play a try," she said.

"Are you sure you are my sister?" he joked, "I never seen you have that much fun playing a video game."

She almost jumped at the question luckily, she figured out it was , she didn't have her mind on anything, but this game and she fell asleep on Lincoln's bed. He decided to pick her up and take her to her room. He saw her chalk board with the names on them, he didn't think too much about it, then tucked her in the bed and put her glasses to the side.

It was morning the birds were chirping outside by the window and a new day was dawning. Lori had woken up before most the others in the house she quietly went to Lisa and Lilly's saw the chalkboard with all the lines and names, nothing else really filled tapped Lisa hoping to wake her up.

"Hey Lisa, could you wake up?", she asked while whispering.

Lisa yawned and rubbed eyes removing the crust from them.

"Oh, eldest sister, what is it?" Lisa asked.

"I think we should have a talk, can we go to the garage, where we have some privacy?", Lori asked.

"Alright, let's go now," Lisa said.

In the Garage.

"Can you promise that you won't tell anyone else this, or I mean that you know this information?" Lori asked.

"I believe that's a fair deal, yes.", said Lisa.

"I also want to request something else, Lisa the information I give you. I know I act like I don't care sometimes but I do, and I don't want you to hate me", Lori pleaded

"That depends on the information," she said.

"Please, Lisa, I don't want you to literally hate me, I am willing to give you the truth."

"If it's important that I don't then, I'll try so, please tell me."

"I wasn't expecting you to find this out, or at least getting this answer at this time, hard to believe you are 4 years old, sometimes.I am … I am… I am literally….no, what did you say about the DNA again, what does 50% mean?"

"Well, usually parents each give 50% of their genetic data to their children and usually siblings share 50% of data."

"Who normally has 25% matching?"

"Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, etc."

"Alright, Mom and Dad aren't your parents."

Lisa was quiet.

"Almost, 5 years ago I found out I was pregnant, I made some mistakes, Lisa, and well I ended up pregnant."

"But your age, that seems a little too young to have…"

"Well I am actually 19, I had you when I was nearly 16. Mom and Dad thought it would be best that we'd pretend that you were their daughter. I missed most of a school year when I was pregnant so when I came back, I was still a sophomore so, I just went with saying I was 15, my birthday is still the same date though."

Lisa waved for her to continue.

"We decided to make you be my 'sister' instead of being my daughter, and I went back to school, and nobody knew any different, since a lot of the students there didn't remember me or thought I was on a trip in Europe or something."

Lori seemed to be close to tears revealing this couldn't be emotionless her face started collecting tears.

"I'm sorry, Lori, I think I screwed this up, I had to meddle, I had to be curious and inquisitive for my own good," Lisa broke down and said.

Lori patted her back to comfort the young girl.

"No Lisa, this is not your fault, it's literally mine I did lie to you all this time. You just were doing what you normally do being curious and trying to find answers that's what science is right?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Don't beat yourself up."

Lisa rested her head in Lori's lap. "Do the others know?"

"Well, yes and no, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln do know, they were old enough then for it to be hard to hide but as you can see, they went along with it, Lucy, was 5, the twins were 2, but they don't really remember anything about your birth or situation."

"So, who's my father then?"

"Umm what?"

"You know a male parental unit, the person who puts their …"

"Alright stop there, I guess I should have prepared for this question."

 **AN:** I hope you are enjoying so far. Now we know the truth about Lisa and Lori , but who's her father? That's next time.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lisa's Father

Lori and Lisa were still in the garage and Lisa now wanted answers about her father. Lisa was still resting her head on Lori's lap. It was quiet. Lori was thinking on how to talk about Lisa' father, her real father. It had been a long while since she remembered the boy, she had a baby with.

It was 5 years ago they had met in High School both at the time were Freshmen. Lori once had worn braces and had some acne. She was walking from math class experiencing a miserable day. Everyone in math laughed her for getting an answer wrong. She forgot to finish her English assignment, she was sure she had finished it. Her parents expected her as the oldest to be more responsible for watching over and setting a good example for her eight younger siblings. Sometimes helping them with their problems meant she couldn't deal with her own.

"Stupid locker, open, I need to get my History book", Lori yelled.

A boy with shaggy brown hair, round glasses, and a round-ish head, saw her and wanted to help.

"I can help if you want", he said.

"It's this stupid locker, it won't open", she said.

"What's your combo?", he asked.

"36-12-19", she said.

He placed his ear on the locker and whispered something to it, what it was only he and the locker would know. Then he turned the lock with the combination that Lori gave but, the locker didn't open.

"Are you sure this is your locker?" he asked more in a curious way.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked angrily.

Then she looked that number up top, it wasn't her locker.

"I'm literally, an idiot, I can't even be at the right locker. It's the one right next to it", she said.

The boy said nothing he just went to the correct locker and unlocked it. He walked away without saying a word. Lori grabbed her history book and closed her locker quickly to catch up with the boy. He was also carrying a history book.

"You aren't an idiot, you know, you probably just have a lot on your mind," he said.

"I'm not having a very good day", she said.

"Me neither", he said,

"You aren't?" she asked.

"No, I just spoke to a locker I hadn't met before", he said.

She laughed.

"You going to history class too?", she asked him.

"Yes, I am switching to Mrs. Thorn's class", he said.

"That's my history teacher, we're going to be in the same class, why did you switch?", she asked.

"Mr. Glass didn't like, I was too annoying to him", he said.

"No way."

"He actually wrote that on the transfer paper, 'He's too annoying for my class'."

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Cowan (pronounced Co-win) what's your's?"

"Lori Loud."

Lori breathed out and finally said that his name was Jimmy Cowan. The first time she had said that name in years. Lisa took that name into her head. "Jimmy Cowan, my male parental unit's name is Jimmy.", she thought. She decided to press further for more information.

"Are you sure, he's my father?"

"Yes, I am very sure, I haven't done that with anyone else before or after."

Lisa lifted her head up wiping away some tears from her face. She looked straight at Lori who seemed to have some red where tears had been going as well. So much emotion going on before 10 AM. Lori hugged Lisa who didn't squirm or flinch at being hugged. Maybe Lori was being motherly in this case.

"Why doesn't Jimmy make appearances or visits?", Lisa asked.

"That's hard to explain.", Lori replied.

"He's not passed on, is he?"

"I don't think so, I haven't seen him in years."

"Why not?"

"Well, his parents weren't pleased with all, they decided to literally take their whole family and move but, I am not sure where they went. I know he must have been crushed."

Luan came into the garage Lisa and Leni pretended nothing was happening.

"There you two are, breakfast is ready, you two should make like an egg and run, haha gets it?"

The two of them groaned.

"What were you two doing in here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I was…" Lori started to say without knowing how to finish.

"Getting her vitals checked, she said she was feeling a little off, and though I should give it a check, seems everything is fine, just need to take in a little more H2O, street name, Water."

"See I'm all good Luan, we'll be right there, alright?"

"Alright, I better go before rest take the good stuff", Luan said.

"Don't worry eldest, umm Lori, I won't let on that I know, if that is your request."

"Thanks, Lisa."

"Also, don't worry I don't hate you."

After breakfast, Lisa returned to her room to write the findings of her study. She wrote, "Name: Lisa Loud, Age 4. After finding that my DNA had a discrepancy to the information that I had previously thought was true, I have found that said the information was false. Subject, Lisa Loud's parentage is not Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. but is in fact, Lori Loud and Jimmy Cowan. Subjects: Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lily are the subject's aunts, and Lincoln is her uncle." Lori had come into the room holding what looked like a piece of paper.

"Oh, eldest, Lori, you know what I am sure what I should call you now," Lisa said.

"Remember, you should keep up the appearance you don't know the secret", Lori explained.

"For once, you are right, what is that your holding?" Lisa asked.

"This is a picture of Jimmy from when he was 15, you really do look kind of like him", Lori said.

Lisa looked at the photograph. He did have that strong resemblance though her nose was different than his. Lori handed her the picture, so Lisa could have a closer look. Lisa couldn't help herself and gave a faint smile. He very much could be her father, after all, it didn't seem real until seeing this picture. She handed the picture back to Lori.

"No, you keep it", Lori said.

"Thank you", she replied.

Lori gave Lisa another hug.

"I know it's a lot that's why I wasn't planning on telling you for a few more years, at least. I hope you know I do care, love, you", Lori said.

Lisa took the picture and put in her fire-proof safe, probably the safest place for it in her lab. There's one more thing she wanted to do, and that was to find Jimmy and at least meet him. She had to know if he wanted her in his life, if he even knew about her, why he left, what was like? Any scientific experiment needs a conclusion and that's what she sought for this one.

 **AN:** Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been nice to see and read. I am also thankful for the critiques they have been helpful as well. Anyway , back next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Lisa's Worry

**AN: Thank you for reading this story so far, I am glad it's being enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews so far so keep them coming especially if you have any ideas, constructive criticisms. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

It had been a couple days since Lisa learned about her father and her entire situation. It was easy for other Louds to keep secrets but, normally for her she didn't like secrets or lies because she felt they wasted mind space. She had to let it out let someone know because she was distracted by it and couldn't do any other work.

The picture of her father also was in her mind as much as it was in the safe. She took it out a few times to look at. She even showed it to Lilly, Lilly could hold a secret. She needed to know more about him but, first, where is he? She went to her computer and did the simple search by name, using private browsing, of course, "Jimmy Cowan Royal Woods Michigan". The results didn't give her what she was expecting at all. Maybe "James Cowan" would work? It was futile. Many people would give up, but not her she knew what to do. She pressed some keys and accessed a government records database, just don't tell the government. The government would have something on him, they have almost everyone's records. There she found a Jimmy Cowan who was 19 years old which fits the right age. He was born in Royal Woods. School records showed that his schooling changed at 15 to a High School in Paul Town, Indiana. At age 17 he started attending a university in Michigan. The clues to the puzzle matched were he her father?

To be thorough as Lisa always felt was necessary, she checked to see if he had a criminal record. If he did anything criminal, the government didn't know about it. She closed the browser and rubbed her temples. Then she took off her glasses and laid in her bed eventually dozing off for a mid-afternoon's nap.

[Lisa's Dream]

Lisa was sitting in a waiting room in a strange office it was a burgundy room with leather couches with think curtains over the windows blocking out most of the outside light. There was a woman with graying hair in a ponytail with wrinkles on her face and wearing a flowery dress sitting behind a small wooden desk.

"Lisa, Lisa Loud?" she called as if other people were in the room other than her and Lisa.

"Yes, that is me", Lisa said,

"Good, Mr. Cowan can see you now", she said.

Lisa walked to the door that had a gold plate that said JAMES COWAN. She opened the door and there was a large office, almost cartoonishly large. There was a man sitting behind a desk that looked like the image of Jimmy, Lisa had. There were also two ladies next to him wearing business attire.

"How may I help you?" Jimmy Said with for some reason a British accent.

"Well Jimmy, I wanted to meet you, it's me your daughter, Lisa", she said.

"Excuse, me?" he said as he motioned one of the women to get him a drink.

"I wanted to meet you, you're my father", she said again.

"I don't have a daughter", he said in a cold way.

Lisa had a folder in her hand and handed it to him.

"This file has everything that proves you are indeed my paternal ancestor," Lisa said.

"Ha, I like I'd have anything with that Lori Loud girl, what does she want? My money? I threw her aside for a reason", he said.

"It the truth I did the research myself, I am able to do many amazing things even though I am so young", she said.

"Ha, would you look at that? This girl thinks she's a genius, wasn't very smart coming here though, now was it? You are too ugly to be my daughter anyway", Jimmy said.

Lisa started to cry.

Jimmy motioned to one of the women to get rid of Lisa. Then they pushed the button causing Lisa to go into a trap door falling into a black void.

[End Lisa's Dream]

Lisa woke up in a cold sweat. She put her glasses back on.

"It was only a projection of my mind over thinking an outcome that couldn't possibly happen", Lisa said to herself.

Lincoln happened to enter the room holding Lilly, who herself was already asleep for own nap time. He placed her in the crib and kissed her. His attention turned to Lisa who looked shaken.

"Are you alright, Lisa, you had a bad dream?", he asked.

"It's nothing, brother unit, I just… can I converse with you?" she asked changing her thought midway through.

"Of course, you can always talk with me, Lisa.", he said.

She closed the bedroom door.

"I have to get his off my mind. You might want to sit on my bed for this. I was doing research with DNA of our family and I found out something."

"Yes?"

"I am not your sister unit, I'm your niece, your sister is my mother."

"So, you figured out the whole thing?"

"That's right, you were around when it happened."

Lisa went on to explain everything that had gone on for the past couple of days. Lincoln was quiet just listening to her. Eventually, she finished stopping short of mention what happened in the nightmare.

"Are you alright, Lisa, that's a big thing to found out about yourself?", he asked.

"I don't know, for the first time in my life, I can say I don't know and dread it", she said.

"Come and sit down next to me", he said.

There he gave her a tight loving hug.

"It's alright, I still love you, Lisa, you are always my family", he said.

"Thanks, Lincoln," she said.

"So, you found where Jimmy went?", he asked.

"Yes, do have any insight as to why he left?"

"All I can remember was Tommy, that's his brother, being really sad that his family was moving, then one day they just disappeared."

"That is unusual, and you were right, I did have a nightmare as you called it."

"What happened?"

She explained the whole thing that happened in her dream.

"… I think my thoughts on his processed to show the worst outcome though. Anything could happen when I meet him."

"You want to meet him?"

"I have to, I need to, it's something that I have to do or else it would be stuck in my mind and I can't focus on other endeavors,"

"You should tell, Lori, that you want to meet him."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do if you need any help convincing Lori, I am there for you."

She gave a smile. The burden of having all that stuck in her mind was released she knew she could trust Lincoln with her secret. She gave him a hug as he left the room. Now, she had something important to do- Talk to Lori. She left her room to find the oldest Loud girl. The first place to look, of course, was her bedroom. The door was open. Leni also wasn't in there meaning it was the right time.

"Yes, Lisa, what do you want now?"

"I want to see my father," Lisa blurted out without any tact.

Lori got up and quickly closed the door,

"What, are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"I want to see my father, I found him, and I want to meet him", Lisa said.

"You literally found him? Where is he?" Lori asked with a sense of urgency.

"He's in the state attending college", Lisa replied.

"Lisa, I don't think we can go meet him. Just showing up out of nowhere might not be the best thing."

"Please, Lori I don't beg for much, I don't really beg at all, I really want to see him," she said.

There was something about Lisa begging that got to Lori. Not, often did she really ask Lori for anything. She was also Lisa's only option for such a mission. It's not Lori didn't want to see someone who used to be her boyfriend and figure out why he left her all those years ago. She did fear the awkwardness it would bring. She looked at Lisa again who seemed to have an expression of pain in her face this was important to her.

"Alright, I think we have to go see him", she said.

Lisa smiled.

"I guess we can go visit him, maybe this Saturday," Lori relented.

"Thanks, Lori, I normally don't do this but…", Lisa said as she hugged Lori.

Finally, Saturday came. Lisa woke up and got dressed in her normal green sweater and long reddish pants and brown shoes. Her heartbeat was racing up a little. Lori was also kind of nervous, she hadn't seen Jimmy in some time, she hoped that he wouldn't want to restart a relationship though, because she was in love with Bobby and nothing could change that. They both didn't know if they would find Jimmy and if they did would he even give them the time of the day. Lori and Lisa got in Vanzilla and took their ride upstate. Their cover for the trip was that Lori had to drive Lisa to help get some materials for an experiment which, wasn't a full lie.

"What's he like?" Lisa asked.

"Well, he was always sweet to me always curious and liked trying new things even though, he might literally hate it", Lori replied.

"Was he, like me?", Lisa asked.

"You mean a genius? I wouldn't say he was a smart as you, but he was in some advanced classes", Lori Said.

"You don't think he would reject me?"

"I don't know, what I do know he that we were both prepared to take care of you but, he moved. I still think his parents really just wanted to run away from it."

"I wonder, why did you keep me, I must have not been very convenient to your life, especially as a teenager," Lisa stated.

Lori was quiet for a second.

"Oh, Lisa. Maybe sometimes I come off as mean or annoyed by everything but, Bobby, but really, I do care. I do love you. I don't regret my decision for keeping you, I'm glad you are part of my family."

Lisa was quiet as Lori's words got to her.

"Thanks," was all she could muster.

They made it to the university. Since college students lived there, Saturday was still vibrant especially, a sunny warm Saturday. Lori bumped into a girl and apologized and decided to ask by the off chance that she would know who Jimmy Cowan was and where he could be. She didn't. Lisa looked around for something that could help in this mission.

"I wish the government had tracked him even more", Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?", Lori asked.

"Nothing, I wonder what Jimmy's pursuing in education", Lisa said.

"I don't know, but I do this is taking forever, it's been literally 2 hours", Lori complained.

"That was only to see if we could narrow it down where he would be hanging out", Lisa explained.

They asked another college student and after all this time this one proved fruitful.

"Yeah, I know Jimmy, he's where he would be in the Library's history section," said a male college student.

"Thanks, for your help," said Lisa.

"Uh sure, hey you are that really smart girl, aren't you, my brother had your chemistry class last semester," he said,

Lisa blushed.

"Whatever let's go see Jimmy, "said Lori.

They made it to the massive college Library. Lisa was impressed by its grandeur she's seen large libraries before, but they never failed to amaze her. They went to the history section which stored tons of information about the world's history. "So, he's interested in history," Lisa thought.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was reading a book on diseases that were prevalent in the 1840s. Next to him was a spiral notebook where he would collect research notes. Occasionally, he would put his hand in his shaggy hair and run his hand through it. This had been something he'd been doing for the past 3 hours. So, he stretched his arms up thinking maybe it was time to take a break.

Lori and Lisa still had a hard time looking for him the library even in the history section. Maybe he wasn't in the aisles he could be sitting at a computer or at a table, or worse, had already left. They decided to see if anyone there had seen him. They walked up to a boy whose face was planted into a book.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I am looking for someone named Jimmy Cowan," Lori whispered.

"Huh, he's probably in the oh wait that's me", he replied.

Then he looked up and saw a face he recognized instantly. "Lori, Lori Loud?" he said.

"Jimmy!" Lori exclaimed.

There was a sssh in the background.

 **AN 2: Hopefully, the real Jimmy isn't as evil as dream Jimmy was there. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lisa's meeting

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. I hope you are enjoying this story. Feel free to leave more reviews , especially any helpful critiques. Anyway, I think it's time to meet the long lost boy.**

Lisa had an intense stare at him. With the picture to go by they were a match if anything he hadn't really changed in 4 years. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck and black jeans his body was skinny and his height were a little taller than Lori. He was a spitting image to Lisa, especially in the face, except their noses were different. He also seemed to prefer not having any mustache or beard (or couldn't grow one).

"Hold on Lori, this place might not be the best place to speak. I'm going to go check out this book and we can take this somewhere else", He said.

Lisa and Lori still couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling at that second.

"Alright Lori let's go talk at the union," he said.

They followed him to the student union, a hang out for the college students, to talk. His face had a rather funny smile on it. Lori did have a little worry on her face and Lisa was mostly analyzing Jimmy: like how he walked. Some other college students waved at him and he waved back. Eventually, the three of them made it to the union. He found a nice empty table with 4 chairs and they sat down there.

"I didn't know you went to school here" he replied with excitement in his voice.

"That's because I don't", Lori replied.

Jimmy frowned.

"We kind of just found you, there's something I have to tell you", Lori.

"How'd you find me? What's going on? Who's that?", Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Jimmy, you are speaking too fast, you literally need to calm down", she said.

"My fault, one thing at a time is best", he said.

"My father is very excitable, I wonder how he'll react to the news I hope he doesn't take it in a bad way.", Lisa thought.

"Well, how about I explain this differently, I need you to meet someone, this is Lisa", Lori said.

"Hello Lisa", he said.

"She's taking forever, I should just say it", Lisa thought.

"She is four years old," Lori explained slowly.

"She's another sister?"

"Well, kind of but. not really."

"Please, just say it already!", Lisa shouted.

"OK, Jimmy she is your daughter.", Lori said then, breathed out worrying what his reaction would be.

"What, she's is my daughter?"

The college student gave a long look at the 4-year-old girl. "She said this girl was 4, let's see Lori got pregnant nearly 5 years ago, babies usually take 9 months meaning that my baby would be…", he thought. Then he looked at her face She didn't have his nose, but she had his face, had glasses, brown hair. How tall was he when he was when he was four? The math might be adding up 2+2 was equaling 4 and Jimmy was equaling that he was Lisa's father.

"Oh my God!", Jimmy shouted.

He stood up and picked up Lisa and hugged her with a squeeze. Tears started running down his face as he kept holding her. She wanted to tell him to stop squeezing now he was squeezing too tight but, at the same time couldn't the words. The tears were making his vision blurry so, he put her down to reset.

"It's so nice to meet you, wow you are so cute," he said.

Lisa heard that line it wasn't of anger, it wasn't "Go Away!" it wasn't a trap door her fears were unfounded after all, he had genuinely seemed happy to see her. This caused Lisa to start crying.

He gently put her back feet down on the ground to allow her back to the seat. After that, he took a napkin and wiped his face from the tears he had. Then he gave a couple of fresh ones to Lisa for her own tears. He blew his nose loudly not caring what anyone thought about him. He had to move his glasses off his face to wipe away the tears.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?", asked Lori.

"I apologize, I am just so overjoyed", he said.

"It's alright", Lori said.

He was quiet for a second.

"Are there any soda machines here? I think I should get you and us something to drink", Lori said.

"Oh ok", he said as he gave her a 5-dollar bill.

"You still Like PIPP?", Lori asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Lori left to the vending machine only with Lisa and Jimmy sitting at the table. Lisa didn't know what to do next. Jimmy was still composing himself.

"So, how did you find me?", Jimmy asked her.

Lisa explained pretty much everything that had gone in. From her DNA experiment to how the family kept this a secret from her and she is being treated as a Loud Sister. Jimmy listened to every detail of his daughter was bringing him. He learned about her educational status and something just came to him a detail that was under his nose the whole time.

"Wait a minute, you are that Lisa Loud, the one with the Ph.D.'s and how could have not connected that last name," he said.

She blushed again.

"I hope you are not displeased with us finding you", Lisa said somberly.

"No, No, I am quite happy you guys did", he started, "I'm glad you wanted to see me, I had thought about what happened to Lori's baby I was a little afraid that if I tried to visit that "you" wouldn't want to see me."

"I thought you didn't want to see me either", Lisa said.

"I must apologize for not seeing you or being in your life, I've done the unforgivable", he said.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"It was strange, my father told me one day that he had gotten a new job and that we had to move to Indiana. It was so abrupt and unfair when you have two kids to think about. I don't think they were happy with the baby situation in the first place and found a way out. I didn't even get to say goodbye.", he said.

He wiped away another running tear from his face.

"I did want to come back somehow, but time scared me. I didn't know if Lori had decided to put well you, up for adoption or made another decision", he continued.

Lisa found it comforting that he was worried about her even if he didn't know here, she also found it comforting that Lori had decided that she was worth having even with the circumstances. If what he was saying was true, then she felt he felt pained by what happened. She didn't think it was his fault.

"You two participated in the teenage romance mission, street name: dating?", Lisa asked.

"We were together for almost 2 years", he said.

Lori returned holding 3 20 oz bottles of soda.

"So, have you guys been talking?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's so interesting to hear her talk, you wouldn't think she's four," he said.

"Yep, that's Lisa for ya", Lori said.

"You used the name I picked if it was going to be a girl", Jimmy said.

"Well, yeah I liked how you used our family's naming tradition," she said.

"How about you Lori, how are things going with you?", he asked.

Lori explained her life after he had left. She did hesitate to tell him that she had a boyfriend, but Jimmy wasn't angered by this. It would have been strange to him if she had stayed single for a long time. He explained that he had found other girls but, wasn't currently in a relationship.

"Are you two hungry?"

"I could eat, we've been looking for you for hours," Lori answered.

"I could go for some sustenance," said Lisa.

"I know a great place, want to come with me?" he asked.

They nodded.

They got into Vanzilla and drove to a fast-food restaurant. Jimmy thought it would be best to just eat in the van away from everyone just to have a more of a talk with his daughter and Lori.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Lisa asked. (She did remember that Lincoln told her but she couldn't let Lori on that Lincoln knew she knew about the situation)

"Yeah, a brother named Tommy, he's the same age as Lincoln, they used to be friends," Jimmy explained.

"That's it?"

"Yep, no other siblings that I am acquainted with."

"How long have you worn glasses?"

"Ha, forever pretty much."

"Can I have a DNA sample from you?"

"This for science?"

"Exactly."

"Sure."

"Do you normally give up body samples to people if it's for science?" asked Lori.

"Not usually, but I think I know what she wants it for", he said.

He didn't really know, but he felt that he couldn't say no to his daughter for the first time meeting her.

"Thank you, what are your interests?", Lisa asked.

"Well, I love history. Currently, I am researching how bad water caused the spread of disease in the 19th century. That's what I was doing in the Library"

"Interesting, what's the purpose of that?"

"This stems from my project on our 9th president, William Henry Harrison, who most likely didn't die from being in the cold but from bad water. Since back then we didn't think to have sanitation with our drinking water", he explained, "My look is to examine how disease patterns affected our history but, that's broad so I picked the 1840's."

"He was in our advanced history classes in High School, and a few others because he literally annoyed many of the teachers", Lori said.

Time was getting late and Lori and Lisa had to get back before the parental units would get concerned or suspicious. they exchanged some contact information. Jimmy hugged his daughter for a long time wishing she didn't have to leave. For now, the plan was they would stay in contact and Jimmy could visit in Royal Woods just not at the Loud House or they would meet with him in his college town. Lori and Lisa left back home.

 **AN: For now, the only people who know exactly why the Cowans moved are the Cowan parents. At some point Lisa and Jimmy are going to have a more interaction but Next time, we'll be taking a dip into the past.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jimmy's (Girl) Friend

**AN: Again, thank you for reading , I hope you are enjoying. Thanks for the reviews and everything please leave more.**

 **So We go back in time 5 ish years before to when Lori and Jimmy first started at least a friendship,thought it would be nice trip to the past. We also see Jimmy's first meeting with the Louds.**

After meeting her at her locker that first time, Jimmy found that he liked her. So, the obvious step would be to tell her that. He didn't know how to go about doing that he had seen TV shows and movies, but they weren't real. He already had talked to her when they first met, it should be easy to ask her to sit with him at lunch. He would have been disheartened if she had said no and or laughed at him but, he would at least know if she was interested or not.

It was after third-period math class he mustered up enough confidence to go to Lori at her locker. Stepping each step with confidence while he felt hot. Rain inside the building could have helped him. He didn't even practice what he was going to say, he could have just asked any random thing. Lori was switching books for the classes. Jimmy made it what felt like 20 years to get there.

"Hey Lori", he said.

"Oh, hello Jimmy, right?", she said.

"Yes, that's me", he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not having locker problems this time", she said.

"You have lunch after 5th period, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch."

"You want me to sit with you at lunch?"

"Yes", Jimmy squeaked.

"We can meet up the Lunchroom doors and get our lunches together."

"I already brought my lunch but, I can wait with you and find a spot."

"Well, I've got to get to class, see you later."

"Oh, yeah I've got to get to class too, see you at lunch.

He entered his 4th period English class and sat in the 3rd row of the class, the middle row. A girl sat next to him as she usually did in this class. He said hello to her like normal she would say hello back. The boy who sat next to him and he said hello to him as well. Scotty was more than just the boy who sat next to Jimmy, he was also a friend.

"We get our essays back today", Scotty said.

"Yep, you think you did well?", Jimmy asked.

"Eh I hope I got at least a B, I know you did well", he said.

"At least, Mrs. Kennedy doesn't hate me", he said.

"I don't think the other teachers hate, you just mildly annoy them," said the girl.

"Thanks, Casey", Jimmy said.

"Hey, I saw you talking to that Loud girl earlier, do you like her?" Casey asked.

"Umm."

"Come on you can tell your best friend the truth", she said.

"Yeah, you can tell me," Scotty replied.

"Yeah, I asked if she would like to each lunch with me."

"OOH lunch", the other two said in unison.

"Sorry, that I can't eat with you guys today."

"Oh, we'll make do, won't we Scotty?"

"Yeah, you'll do just fine with what's her face."

"Lori is her name."

The teacher, Mrs. Kennedy entered the room with her bags. She was an English teacher with an Irish accident. She was an older lady with her hair turning gray, mostly from her teaching years. She grabbed a stack of papers which were student essays as she handed them out to the class. She stopped at Jimmy's desk.

"Mr. Cowan, I think your paper was excellent, you really made me feel for President Pierce, a well-researched paper. Good Work", she said.

"Look at that teacher's pet", said a boy in the back.

"Shut up Louis, what are you, in 4th grade?", Casey attacked.

"Hey why don't you marry him, why don't you?"

"Why don't you go marry a brain, you need it."

"Alright class, Ms. Green that's enough and , you know not to interrupt in my class.",Mrs. Kennedy said.

Jimmy looked forward to his lunch "date" with Lori, there was one more period to go before Lunch, Science. He waited in the Earth Science class as his teacher lectured on Jimmy already had the notes he needed, he read the book all the way through a long time ago. He ignored pretty much the entire class thinking about Lori. His stomach hurt a little he was both hungry and nervous. 45 minutes feels longer when anticipating. Finally, the bell rang to which caused Jimmy to clumsily get his stuff and fell before getting to the door. A few classmates laughed at him and the couple helped him with his stuff.

He waited at the lunchroom doors for Lori who did come promptly. Lori noticed he was holding a lunch bag. They walked into the lunchroom and he pointed to a spot that had two open seats, she went in line to get her lunch while he staked the spot. He saw Scotty and Casey and waved to them and they waved back. Lori waited in the rather long line.

"Finally, that line was literally forever, I think everyone loves Sloppy Joe day", Lori said.

"Seat's open for you", he said nervously.

He opened his lunch bag and took out the sandwich, PIPP soda, salt and vinegar potato chips, a snack cake, a nectarine, and an assortment of mayo, salt, pepper packets.

"You could have started eating, Jimmy, didn't have to wait for me", Lori said.

"I said I wanted to have lunch with you so, I waited to have lunch with you", he said,

Lori smiled. She started eating the sloppy joe while he started putting mayo on his sub sandwich. Then the salt and pepper. He took a bite out of the sandwich. Lori seemed a little down, maybe Jimmy was boring he couldn't think of something to talk about he didn't want to scare her away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired, I was up late working on Mrs. Kennedy's lit. assignment, and other homework", she said.

"OH, you have Mrs. Kennedy too?"

"Yeah, second period."

"It didn't seem hard to me, if you need any help I'm here."

"It's more my family, I love them but it's hard in a house of 11 people, including myself sometimes and they were being nosy again."

"Eleven, that's a lot of people."

"Yeah, I have 8 sisters and 1 brother, all 11 and younger."

"I take it you watch them with some frequency."

"Yeah, especially since my parents can't always pay babysitters and they are in work longer than we are in school."

"If you need any help. I can help you."

"Why?"

Jimmy smiled and opened his PIPP soda can.

"Because I like you Lori Loud."

"That's sweet and all but, I'm not ready for a boyfriend."

"Wait, we don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend we could be friends get to know each other."

"Sure, I'd like that."

The next class was history, he and Lori had that together. Like most of the classes, he just sat in his chair bored. He was busy writing Lori's name in his notebook 100 times. Mrs. Thorn noticed him "taking notes" but she didn't want to call attention to it. If he was being quiet, she didn't really mind. He looked over the Loud girl who was taking notes and listening to Mrs. Thorn intently. Previously, Jimmy would have been more talkative in his favorite subject it's also the reason why he got kicked out of other history classes. The teachers didn't take kindly to him being well, a know it all, not that he could help it. His high IQ and high curiosity always made him bored. But he wasn't going to risk getting kicked out of the class he had with Lori. He knew more history at 8 years old then others did in their 50's. He didn't really belong in this class or really at that high school. When he and his parents found out about his intelligence, he was recommended to move up to advanced grades but, he didn't want to do that. Even though they didn't think it would be best, his parents, let him go through school normally.

The bell rang.

"Alright make sure you read pages 225-229 and answer the questions 1-10 on page 230 and assessment on page 256 numbers 17-24, due tomorrow. , can I talk to you for a second?"

The other students left the room. Jimmy got out of the chair and knocked off his books from the desk by accident as he clumsily walked over to the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Thorn, I hope I didn't bug you," he said.

"No, Jimmy, I was wondering if you were alright", she said.

"Yeah, why do I look sick?", he asked.

"No, you were very chatty to in class."

"Oh, I didn't want to be kicked out of your class."

"I know your previous history but, was relieved that it wasn't a behavioral thing, I like your passion for history, and that's why I wanted you in my class," she said.

"Y—You did?"

"I love the subject that I teach and wish more students had the passion you have, yet a curiousness."

"Well thank you, Mrs. Thorn."

"Well, I don't want to hold you for your next class, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Uhh , don't forget your books."

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Lori asked.

"Not sure, but I think I do want to help you," he said.

"Well if you really think so", she said.

Lori opened the door to her family home it was busy and loud as normal. Jimmy was surprised that she really did have so many siblings. The house didn't even look that big to be able to sustain the number of people.

"Hey!" Lori shouted Everyone turned their attention to their eldest sibling.

"This is Jimmy, he is going to be watching you this afternoon while, I do my homework, I don't want any disruptions and I don't want you guys literally being loud either", Lori commanded.

"But we literally…", started Luan.

"Don't you dare finish that, Luan", Lori growled.

"Now, I don't want you guys to hurt or kill Jimmy, understand?", Lori continued.

"Good."

Lori went upstairs to her room to work on her homework. "I hope he knows what he's getting into, maybe I shouldn't have let the guy do it." She thought. Jimmy had the other Loud children's attention.

"So, what are your names?", he asked.

"I'm Lynn Jr, you can call me Lynn."

"I'm Leni."

"I'm Luan,", she lets her hand out to shake Jimmy's hand and it shocks him, "It's shocking to meet your ha ha."

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Lincoln and these twins are Lola and Lana, they don't really talk yet."

"I'm Luna", Luna said softly.

"Oh OK, nice to meet you all, umm well get to doing what you have to do, if you need any help I'm here to help,"

They all scattered about the house. Jimmy went to the kitchen to see if there was something to eat. He found some lunch meat and bread and put together a sandwich. He also looked around for something to drink. Sadly, no Pipp. After eating he cleaned up his mess and went to check on the Louds. First, he went upstairs.

"It looks like Germany after the war, up here", he said. There were rooms on the left-hand side and right-hand side of the stairs going up. He turned a left and saw the only male Loud child doing some sort of dance. Lincoln turned around and saw Jimmy and fell.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare, you Lincoln", Jimmy said.

"It's alright," the 5 ½ -year-old said.

"What are you doing, anyway?", Jimmy asked.

"He's practicing for his stupid pageant", Lynn said from behind Jimmy.

"Woah, where'd you come from?" Jimmy asked.

"From my room", she said pointing at the room she and Lucy share, "It's funny how he's in those things, he never wins any of them."

"Shut up, Lynn", Lincoln said.

"Make me", the 7-year-old said.

"What are you doing anyway, Lynn?", Jimmy asked trying to stop the situation.

"Can I go practice my baseball pitches, outside?", she asked.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes", she said with a grin.

"Go on, practice, just don't break anything or be loud", he said.

"But, how can I not be…", Lynn started to say

"Don't finish that, before I change my mind", he said.

She ran off making a loud "whoop" noise before charging the down the stairs.

"So, you are in pageants, Lincoln?"

The young boy nodded.

"Did you want to do it or did your parents make you or something?" Jimmy asked.

"He wants to win a prize, those things have prizes, good ones too", Leni said.

"Oh, you are Leni, right?"

The 10-year-old nodded.

"I'm here to help him with his costume", she said holding a sewing basket.

"Well good luck, you two, I should check on the others", he said.

He left and saw the room across from Lincoln's, which was the room of the young twins. They were playing some strange game and babbling things to each other, but otherwise seemed alright. The room next door, on the left was the Lynn and Lucy's, Lucy was in there looking at a book.

"Hello", he said to the 3-year-old, brown-haired girl.

"Hello, Jimmy," she said.

"You're Lucy correct, lots of L names here, sorry if I got it wrong," he said.

"No, you got it!"

"You are reading a book?

"Sigh, I wish could read, but I can't."

"I could help you sometime if you'd like that."

"Thanks."

He still had to check on the others first, that meant Luan and Luna's room. Luan was working on her homework at the desk. She at least headed the rule of no comedy before homework is done. Luna was practicing her music.

"Hey, Luan do you need any help?" he asked.

"Yeah, why in these math problems do these people have so many apples, bananas, peaches, and stuff, who needs 35 apples?", Luan asked.

Jimmy turned his attention from Luna who he thought was Luan to Luan.

"Huh, well you know there are 30-31 days in a month, and they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away, so one for each day."

"What about the extra apples?"

"Guests."

"You're funny."

"So, you need any help though?"

"Nah, you can subtract any help ha, get it?"

He looked at Luna playing the cello. The instrument was almost as big as it's player.

"You are practicing?" he asked her.

"Yeah, every day I do", the 9-year-old replied.

"You play such a large instrument", he replied.

"It's a cello, yeah I guess it is pretty big, I do get help if I need to move it, "she said.

"Do you play anything else?"

"The Violin, that is much easier to carry."

"Lighter, indeed, do have an interest in classical music or something?"

Luna nodded.

Just then, he heard crying from the twins' room. He bolted in a quick flash to see what the matter was. Lola was crying. He picked her up and then Lana started crying. So, he picked her up too.

"What's wrong babies, you need to be changed?" he asked in a sweet voice.

He checked for wetness or smells and found nothing. He then thought maybe they were hungry. They all went downstairs to the kitchen. He found two bottles of baby food and put them in bowls. Lana went straight for hers eating without the spoon or a care in the world. Lola was fussier. She didn't want the food.

"Come on, it's good," he said.

"Blah", she said.

"Come on, your sister likes it."

"Blah."

Then he took a bite, "mmm this good, actually."

Then he started taking more spoon-fulls. Lola gave him a strange look and then she started clinching for it. So, he gave her another spoon and started feeding her. "That tricked worked on my brother too, they want it when someone else has it.", he thought. Lana threw her bowl down indicating she was done. Eventually, Lola was done. Jimmy picked up Lola and took her out of the high chair. Lana was next, she had a strange look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Then he patted her on the back and she vomited all over his turtleneck.

"Oh, no you ate too fast, I think.

He checked if she had anything on her, nope, she was alright. So, he set her down and let them toddle off to do whatever they do. Then he took off his turtleneck, leaving the black tank top he had on underneath. It was 3:50, only 50 minutes had passed, it felt so much longer. Leni came down the stairs into the dining room.

"Hello Jimmy, I am getting a bandage for Linky, he kind of got cut by a needle", Leni said.

"Is he bleeding?", Jimmy asked with concern.

"Nah, no blood, just a scratch but bandages make things feel better."

"Oh, glad he's alright."

"What happened to your shirt, did you get hot?"

"No, Lana threw up on it."

"Oh, sorry about that, I can put it in a load of clothes for you and wash it should be done when you need to get home."

"You know how to do that?"

"Totally, of course, I must wash clothes during emergencies, you know. Though that is Lori's chore, I still know how to do it."

"Thanks, Leni."

"It's no prob."

Lori opened her door and noticed that while the house wasn't very silent it wasn't loud either. She wondered if Jimmy was tied up somewhere therefore, she checked the room next door. Lincoln was practicing his speech for the upcoming pageant with Leni and Jimmy.

"Oh Jimmy, there you are", she said.

"Hey Lori, just helping your brother", Jimmy said.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Lana had a little accident on it."

"Oh, I gotta go check on that." , Leni said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, she's a baby that's what they do, I remember what Tommy used to do."

"You have a brother?", asked Lincoln.

"Yeah! In fact, he's your age."

"I wish I had a brother."

"Oh Lori, I hope no one disturbed you."

"I'm literally finished, actually."

Leni came back with a dark purple turtleneck. It was warm, fresh from the drier, and clean of course. He smiled and thanked her and put it on. The two of them walked down the stairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You ready to go home now, Jimmy?", Lori asked.

"I failed, didn't I?"

"Oh, no you I think you did fine, how'd you get the house to be quieter?"

"I think that was more your threats from earlier."

"Thank you for your help."

"You looked so tired, I think you should have a nice amount of sleep since we are growing and everything."

"You like that, much don't you?"

"Well yeah, I do."

"You, are sweet, I'll give you that."

"Oh, it's 4:50 pm, maybe I should go now, and pick up Tommy from the neighbors."

"Thanks for everything, Jimmy."

Then Lori gave Jimmy a hug and she kissed him on the lips. Jimmy blushed. He didn't say anything.

"I do like you too", she replied.

Jimmy turned around and ran into the door which was closed.

"Does he need a bandage?", Leni asked when she saw him on the ground as she was going down the stairs.

 **AN 2: Woah my longest chapter so far. In this chapter Lori is 14 so is Jimmy, Leni is 10, Luna is 9, Luan is 8, Lynn is 7, Lincoln is 5.5 , Lucy is 3, Lana and Lola are 1. I may have messed up the aging math a little but I am going with that the Louds have different birthdays through the year so they don't have exact math subtraction the whole time. On some other details: I think younger Lucy wasn't the same as she later becomes so I think she might have had brown hair ,for example. Since Lincoln has been shown to help Lola with pageant stuff and he also knew what to do when he had Lana in one, I thought it would be interesting to have him at one time be in them himself.**

 **Next time, Tommy finds out. Lisa and her Father get to spend a day together.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lisa's Day Out

**AN: Back to the present time in the story and meet someone's little brother at least a little bit.**

Tommy Cowan came home with his parents after a long Saturday. The 11-year-old boy had been playing soccer and was ready to take a restful evening. He went to his room and took off his soccer uniform and went to the bathroom that connects to his room to take a shower. When he was done he went back into his room and put on his PJs with some socks because he hated his feet being cold. Around the house it was quiet, his parents had gone to bed after their long day. After, getting a few snacks he returned to his own room and turned on the TV. He dried his light brown hair with a towel again. His phone rang.

"Jimmy!" he said.

"Hey Tommy, how was the game?", Jimmy asked his brother.

"Heh, we didn't win."

"That's a shame, what was the score?"

"We lost 2-1, dude"

"There's always next time, Tommy"

"I wish you could have been there."

"Me too, maybe during the summer."

"That'll be nice."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Well, I was watching TV in my room feeling a little tired."

"The game took away your energy that much?"

"Well, I had to wake up at 7 am, so we could leave at 8 because the game was an hour away and started at 10, then it was over we had to take another hour back."

"That's a long day, maybe I shouldn't bother you, until tomorrow."

"No, I love talking to you, we can continue, Dude."

"I don't know it's an interesting day that's all."

"What happened with you?"

"Are Mom and Dad awake?"

"No, the trip tired them out."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I don't want you mad at me."

Jimmy told his brother everything that happened that day. Tommy didn't think that 4-year-old girl could find someone anywhere, but his brother was sincere all the way. The younger boy did remember some things about the past his brother had a girlfriend and one day he announced that his girlfriend was going to have a baby and he was the father.

"Here I'll send you a picture of your niece", Jimmy said.

Tommy looked at the picture of Lisa.

"Oh my gosh, she's real! That's my niece", he said not too loudly though.

"See, I told you, remember don't tell anyone, not even Mom and Dad."

"Like I'd tell them."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get back with Lori? Do Lori and Lisa live with you next?"

"I think Lori and I have long past sailed, she has a boyfriend now."

"She didn't even wait for you, she should know it wasn't your fault, I hate that."

"Tommy, you know I had other girlfriends."

"That's not the point, it's unfair, first they make us move I can't say goodbye to any of my friends, you can't see your own kid, and she didn't even care!"

"It's my fault, Tommy, I should have fought harder, I should have run away, done something, but instead folded."

"She and her family decided to lie to that girl though, Lori didn't even care to mention you to your own daughter, I hate her!"

"Tommy, I shouldn't have mentioned this to you, I'm sorry."

Tommy wiped away some tears and calmed down.

"Don't apologize there's nothing to be sorry for, I'm just surprised, Lisa is my family member you know, and she doesn't even know me, and I don't even know her. I don't want her to hate us just because they can tell her anything they want."

"Think about it, if Lori hated me, she wouldn't have driven so long and wide just to talk to me, if Lisa was even had any hatred towards me, she wouldn't have encouraged Lori to come this far. Think about the way she must have felt when she found out, she was scared to even want to meet me thinking I might reject her."

"She really thought that?"

"Yeah she's a genius but still a 4-year-old girl her whole life that she knew is different with this knowledge now. I think it's time to fix everything."

"How?"

"Not sure yet, Tom, all I know is it's going to take some time. All I know we can't undo the past, but we can redo the future."

"When do you think I can meet her?"

"I think soon, give me time, alright?"

"Alright, and Jimmy?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to say something that 11-year-old boys don't normally tell their brothers, but I love you."

"Love you too, Tommy, now get some rest."

"And Don't worry, I won't tell Mom and Dad, unless you say it's alright."

"Thanks."

Lisa had one more thing to do, she took the DNA sample she collected from Jimmy and ran it through. She matched it with hers and to confirm and finally, the answer came through, Jimmy and she had a 50% match. They matched, they were related he was her father. The whole entire puzzle had come together and reviled a picture she wasn't expecting when she started.

"Besides the records for any medical, criminal, or uh projects, I think I can call this study a complete file now", she said.

It was the next Saturday. Lincoln was helping Lola with her pageant photo shoot which he was going to be taking her to this day. Lynn Jr. was getting ready for her baseball game, her parents and most of the other Louds were going to that. Meanwhile, Lisa was going to be spending her day with Jimmy and since she couldn't say that she was there was a cover story of Lisa going to a science conference on Pluto's status. Lori had volunteered to take her and pick her up later. They were the first to leave at 9:50 AM.

Jimmy has left his apartment and drove all the way to Royal Wood specifically Burpin' Burger. While he waited in his small SUV, he ordered breakfast. His rate of excitement and worry were equal. Lori pulled up at the burger spot. The two of them got out and saw Jimmy's green SUV he was talking on his phone until it looked like he got annoyed and tossed the phone to the passenger seat.

"What's he doing?" Lisa asked.

"Looks like something annoyed him", Lori said.

"I hope he's not annoyed at me spending the day with him", Lisa said.

"No, he's happy to be with you, I think that phone call bugged him", Lori said.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the time with us as well?"

"I think it would be good for you two to get to know each other especially if you want him in your life."

"I think I do."

"You are nervous, aren't you?"

Lisa didn't say anything just slightly nodded.

"It'll be alright, he is a nice guy you'll have a good day."

The 19-year-old boy looked out his driver side window and saw Lori and Lisa walking to his car. He tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, which was already unbuckled then opened his door and stumbled out.

"Lisa and Lori, it's nice to see you."

He gave Lori a hug and she gave him one back. It was like he remembered. Then he hugged his daughter.

"We are going to have fun today, I think, I hope", said Jimmy.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Lori asked.

"No, yes, maybe a little", he said.

"It'll be fine, oh I need you to get her back here literally at 4:30 PM", Lori said.

"So borrowed time."

"My parents still don't know that she knows what they know, and I am trying to keep this way, you know."

"I wasn't trying to be crass, I just …."

"I understand, think it's got to take some time that's all."

"Well, we'll make good use of our time together, right Lisa?"

"I think we'll be able to make acceptable usage of the time allotted". Lisa replied.

They exchanged their goodbyes to Lori and he opened the back driver-side door for Lisa to get in. He apologized for not having a booster seat to which Lisa didn't mind. She buckled herself in and then he got into his seat and buckled in.

"So, I have a question, what should I call you?", Lisa asked.

"Huh?" he asked back.

"Usually, I call my parents, uh grandparents, Parental units or mother, and father, should I call you father?", Lisa asked.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me, I wouldn't want to pressure you to call me anything you wouldn't feel is of good conscience," he replied.

"I think I'll call you Jimmy, for now, then", he said.

"Only if I can you call you Lisa", he said.

She gave a smile. The first place they went was the Royal Woods History Museum it seemed that Jimmy had something he really wanted to show Lisa. They passed a whole bunch of other artifacts and exhibits until he finally stopped at an interesting spot – an old letter. Lisa looked around at why Jimmy so excited about this old letter more than anything else in that museum. The plate said: William Henry Harrison's letter to the first governor of Michigan, William Hull. Previously, Unknown who wrote it until discovered by handwriting samples put together by 10-year-old Jimmy Cowan of Royal Woods.

"You found this letter?", she asked her father.

"Well, I more found the author, you see that letter is messed up at the bottom making the name hard to find. I decided that maybe I could figure it out, and it took me 6 months until I could correlate the handwriting to some other samples I had", he explained.

"Jimmy does your high intelligence level ever get in the way for you?", she asked.

"Sometimes it does, especially being so curious it's hard just stop over-thinking. Why does it get in the way for you?"

"It can be tedious at times having to explain things that I just said, finding a friend is hard, sometimes finding enjoyment in menial things can be a strain, I sometimes wish I wasn't."

"Did you find a friend?"

"Well I do have one friend even that started with having an assignment in my kindergarten class, I wanted my grade to look good, but we did become real friends. Even though, she's not the same level of intelligence."

"You're in kindergarten? But you teach at colleges and have Ph.D.'s and stuff?"

"Yes, but the days get boring, so might as well just go to school just for time fill."

"We have something in common there."

"It's also a slight strain being in my family as well, I don't mind taking care of the bills, helping with taxes, helping with homework, they don't seem to enjoy my experiments though, or simple honesty."

"I think they love you if that's what you are getting at, I know it must be hard being in that house with like 20 people, but I don't they don't love you."

"How do you and your sibling get along?"

"Well, we are very close, though I don't see him as much because of our literal distance, I talk to him all the time. We don't have everything in common but, he's still the best."

"I do love my siblings, or I guess Aunts and Uncle now, as well even though I probably don't show it as much as I should."

"I think they know that you love them, you know let's cut the sentiment and do something menial. Is Gus' Games and Grub still open?"

"Yes, Lincoln tends to have some recreation there, and Lori is employed there."

"Lincoln's not there now, you think?"

"No, he's doing something else, though he already knows about me knowing about you."

"Oh, he does but, Lori doesn't?"

"Correct."

"Let's go then!"

It was only 11:15 when they arrived at Gus' Games and Grub meaning they still had some good time left. It was active there already being a Saturday. Lisa did find one game to be interesting it was one of those games where the players race each other in 'cars. Lisa did well for her first time Jimmy seemed more experienced. They played a few other games as well, to varying degrees of success and failure and finally, hunger set in and they had some pizza.

"So, it's your turn what would you like to do?"

"Hmm maybe we could see a movie, we have time."

"Sure, we do, again your choice."

After the movie, it was 3:50 PM.

"That movie was scientifically inaccurate", Lisa said.

"It was also historically inaccurate", Jimmy said.

They both laughed.

"Well, it was fun to watch and well-acted", Jimmy added.

"The music was well done too", Lisa added.

"Looks like we should get to the Burpin' Burger to beat Lori there", Jimmy said.

"So, it's almost that time?"

"Yep."

"Oh, but this day was going so well", She said with sincerity.

"I know, it was fun being with you."

Lisa yawned in the back seat she hadn't had her nap yet.

"You can go to sleep if you want, it should be a comfortable seat."

She probably didn't hear him as she dozed off into a nap stage. Jimmy went through the drive through to order French-fries and listened to the radio in the parking lot. Lori eventually drove into the parking lot and parked next to the green SUV.

"Hey, Lori, nice to see you again."

"Hey Jimmy, how was it?"

"It was a good day, she dozed off in the back."

"Aww, she looks kinda cute when she sleeps like that."

"Do you want me to wake her up, so you can put in her in the car?"

"No, she's literally light so, I can just pick her up and bring her to Van-zilla."

Jimmy opened the door on his car and said "goodbye" to his sleeping daughter. Lori carried picked her up and took her to the van. Jimmy got back in the car and started it Lori ran over to him before he could shift in reverse.

"Jimmy, I'll contact you when you two can see each other again."

"That's great news."

"I knew you would like that."

"Thanks for everything, Lori."

"You're welcome."

She walked back to the van and Jimmy backed out and then drove off. Lori looked in the back of the van to see her daughter still sleeping.

"Maybe Mom and Dad should know if they at least knew then maybe Jimmy could spend more time with Lisa, or it could go horribly wrong, ugh I don't know", Lori said to herself.

 **AN: I want to thank you for reading this story, I read the reviews so if you have any please send away. I did debate about having this chapter longer or not but I didn't want it too get to mundane. Next time Lori has some thinking to do.**


	8. Chapter 8:Lisa's Science

**AN: Thanks for reading the story, going to wish you all a Happy New Year, hope it's a great one! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

Lisa walked into the room holding a brown bag ready for her Chemistry class at Royal Woods Community College. Many would think Lisa would look down at a community college but that's not true she loved the idea of teaching at one because the classes were smaller, and she could get to know her students more and help them with their college experience. This semester she taught Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Students thought she was a tough teacher, but she also was a commodity multiple students wanted her to be their professor. Students started streaming into the room.

"Hello Everyone, I would like this session as a review for your test the next class, this your chance to get questions answered if you need help", she said.

Review days were her favorites because she would get to answer questions from people who at least were curious.

"…Remember, the test will start at the start of class, don't be late, because lateness means I will penalize your grade." She said.

The class finished, and the students said goodbye to her and wished her a good evening. Since it was later, and she was a 4-year-old girl someone usually Lori or Leni would pick her up. Today was different though.

"Excuse me is this room LH-204?' said a familiar voice.

"Lynn?" Lisa said.

"Oh Lisa, I had a hard time finding this room."

"Not to be mean, but what are you doing here?", Lisa asked.

"I'm here to pick you up, they actually said I could do it for once, could you believe they were thinking of skipping me for Lucy?" Lynn asked offended.

"Can I ask who didn't think you could pick me up?", Lisa asked.

"Luna and Luan, Lori is playing golf, and Leni working, Luna and Luan are getting ready for babysitting."

"Well, I'm ready to go."

"Let's go I have this bus pass, wait where is it?"

Lynn pats her shorts' pocket and couldn't find the bus pass.

"Oh no, no, no I can't fund it!"

"Where'd you last have it?"

"I must have dropped it when I had to prove you were my sister at security."

Lynn started to tear up a little. Lisa looked at her distraught aunt. "If she has to call someone to help her then they are going to either be angry at her or laugh at her. Worst of all, they aren't going to think she's good enough to handle things like this." Lisa thought.

"Lynn, calm down it's alright, I have money, we can use for the bus."

"But Lisa, they are going to think that I'm…"

Lisa cut her off and said, "Hey, I'm not going to tell them."

"How can I make up to you, Lisa?"

"Take me and pick me up on Thursday?"

"Really?"

"Is table salt a mixture of sodium and chlorine?"

"Uhhh."

"The answer is yes, Lynn."

"Oh, I think I can do that then."

The two of them walked down the halls and down the elevators. People were surprised to see the girl in red and the 4-year-old in the school because that was an unusual sight. They got on the bus and eventually made it home.

"Oh Lisa, I wish I could have picked you up, but my golf match was running over time", Lori said.

"That's fine, the eldest sister, Lynn did a serviceable job picking me up, and I want her to do it again on Thursday, if that is fine with you," Lisa replied.

"Uhh well, sure if that's what you want."

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to take a short nap."

"Alright Lisa, we'll wake up you if your nap runs to dinner time", Lori said.

Lisa went up the stairs.

"Hey Lynn seems you did a great job, I knew you could be responsible."

"Thanks, Lori."

Lynn wondered why Lisa did what she did and only asked to be picked up again that was strange. Was it one of Lisa's experiments or something? After dinner, Lynn went to Lisa's room to ask her why she did it.

"Hey Lisa, what are you working on?", she asked.

"Well, I'm working on a rash cream" Lisa replied.

"Uggh Sorry I asked."

"This is about our earlier encounter isn't it?"

"Well yes, you could have used that against me, you know?"

"I think you've confused me for the girl in the next room who likes pink."

"You know what I mean."

"If you want to tell them, then you can but, I have no gain from telling them."

"Thanks, Lisa, and I promise I'll do a great job on Thursday."

"That's good, do you want to be a test try for this cream?"

"No No, I don't have something happen and not be able to use my arms or something right before a game."

In Lynn Sr. and Rita's room that evening. The two Loud parents were looking over some papers that they were holding for a few years. Ever since they found out that their conversations could be heard in the bathroom, they knew to close the vent before speaking of anything of important matters. What they were looking at were adoption papers for Lisa.

"I think we should buckle down this time and actually complete these forms", Rita said.

"We still need Lori's approval since she's still legally Lisa's mother and not formally put up for adoption", Lynn Sr. said.

"Do you think she'll go for it?" Rita asked.

"It's not like we are going to be taking Lisa from her", Lynn Sr. said.

They looked at Lisa's birth certificate: LISA COWAN LOUD Mother: LORI LOUD Father: JIMMY NATHAN COWAN

"We should give her a real middle name, as well", Rita said.

"Do any of our kids have real middle names?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I don't remember."

"What about Jimmy, he's still legally her father as well, it might be hard to adopt her because of that."

"But Lynn, he hasn't shown up in years after abandoning Lori."

"You don't really think he just chose to up and leave himself, do you?"

"I don't know what to think, we don't know if he didn't make the decision to leave and his doting parents knew what to do."

"I sometimes think this is our fault, I mean we have so many kids it's hard to pay attention to everything all the time, look how long it's taken us to even consider these papers."

"I know but, it's not like we don't care, it's always a long distraction that's all."

"That Cowan kid was better at reading our daughter than we were, remember he used to come over and help watch the other kids because Lori was tired or had some extra homework or something?"

"Yeah, I do. He was very nice and polite. I guess we did depend on Lori too much as she was the oldest, maybe we still do. If better-paid attention to her she wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"If I had a time machine though, I wouldn't go back and change that, I'm glad Lisa exists."

"Me too. So, when do we talk to Lori?"

Lori had spent a few days deciding on if she would tell her parents about the past weeks, and how she would tell them. Lisa had been seeing her father for the past 3 weekends and that 5 weeks ago, Lisa found out everything. She worried that this could screw up the enjoyment Lisa has been having with seeing her birth father. She paced her floor thinking about it. Leni came into their shared bedroom and she became concerned about what's on her sister's mind.

"Are you alright, Lori? Boyfriend troubles?", Leni asked.

"I'm fine, Leni, no problems here", Lori replied.

"Are you sure?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying a memory technique for my history test", Lori said.

"I'm glad you don't like have a problem, maybe I should try that too!"

Lana went into her younger sister's room the next morning. She had a rash on her back that was red and blotchy. It had been bothering her for a few days, so she asked Lisa for help, it was early in the morning before school and she hoped there was something to help. The 4-year-old put on some rubber gloves and had Lisa lifted Lana's nightshirt to have a look at the rash.

"This is a unique rash, especially since you normally don't get them are you sure you don't know where you've been to get this any new spots?", Lisa asked.

"Well, there was this spot I found that had a whole bunch of green plants, some cool bugs, and things, I could show you", Lana Said.

"I guess that would help me find exactly, where it might have come from and why your skin is reacting in such a way."

"It's like when I have to look for the source of a clog to get rid of the clog."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Do you think you could do the cream now, it's really itchy and not in a good way."

Lisa took her experimental cream and applied it to the spots with her gloved hand.

"I should warn you that this is untested cream, so I am unsure what the side-effects are it could be anything."

"I don't mind, I just don't want to be itchy anymore."

"Just tell me if you feel any weirdness, you know where to find me at school."

"Thanks, Lisa, you are the best."

Lana fared well through the day there was no extra limbs growing or falling off, no strange bumps, no hair loss, no scales, nothing really, just no itching. It did kind of disappoint her that it didn't have anything weird or gross happen. After school Lisa went home to prepare to go the spot Lana had been going to that may have the root of the rash she had received. She found some overalls in her room that was formerly Lana's it was surprising that Lana had any hand-me-downs left. Lisa put them on over her normal clothes then she grabbed a small case to put some of her science tools to collect samples to study, followed by some gloves and goggles.

"You ready, Lis.?" Lana called from downstairs.

Lisa came downstairs ready to go. Lana couldn't help but have a laugh at her little sister it was unusual to see Lisa in overalls, but it was more unusual to see her wearing them over her normal clothes which made her look puffy. Lana showed her this new spot that looked like an old junkyard that hadn't been long abandoned. Lana being herself went around looking at the trash, remember one man's trash is Lana's treasure. While Lisa looked around at the green plants collecting samples of them, they weren't poison ivy mostly because Lana had formed an immunity to that, therefore, she wouldn't have had a rash. She also collected some water samples. The best way to figure out what Lana would interact with would be to look at Lana herself so, Lisa watched her older sister chase some bugs.

Lana took off her shoes and socks and jumped into a mud puddle. Lisa noticed that it was strange that muddle was there when there hadn't been any rain in weeks. It wasn't near the stream of water why was it muddy?

"Lana!" Lisa called.

"Hey Lisa, you should jump in it's great!"

"Hmm, I don't think that's normal mud, I need to get a sample."

Lisa took a suction device and collected the sample into a closable test tube.

Back at home, Lisa looked over her samples while, Lana said her feet did feel kind of itchy, so Lisa gave her more cream. Maybe it was the 'mud'. Lynn came into Lisa's room to ask for help with some math problems. Lisa told her she would get to it as soon as she figured out what that 'mud' was.

"This isn't water-based mud, it's some sort of industrial liquid", Lisa said to herself.

"Lana, did you play in this mud before today?", she asked her sister.

"Well, I did roll around in it before it's so nice and warm too"

"Did you take off your clothes or something?"

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," Lana said with puppy dog eyes.

"I think I found the source of your rash problem the mud is not water-based its dirt mixed with some industrial cleaner that's irritating your skin."

"So, what this means?"

"Don't play in that mud and you won't get that rash."

"Really? That's great news"

"Stick to water-based mud, alright?"

Lana gave her sister a hug of appreciation and left the room.

"Lisa, you don't mind if we change the day with your father to Sunday instead of Saturday, I think it would be easier, since I have to take Lynn to her baseball game", Lori said.

"Is he OK with a change of day?", Lisa asked.

"He literally said it would be alright."

"That'll be fine then."

Lori left her daughter's bedroom with the primary question still on her mind, "should she tell her parents?" It strangely easier to tell them when she was pregnant than to tell them this. So, another night she chose not to tell them Likewise, her parents didn't know how to ask her about their plans. The next day Lisa waited for her older sister, Lynn, to take her to the community college. Lynn had to understand being punctual was important.

"Sorry, I'm late, Lisa", she said.

"You aren't late yet, but glad you are here, let's go."

The two of them went to the bus stop to wait for it to come and rode 2 buses to the community college. Lisa and Lynn entered the building.

"Is there a way I could stay, I think it would make more sense just to stay here and wait for you to finish than to leave just to come back."

"Well I am in my office for the next 45 minutes, you can stay in there with me until class starts unless I have a student that needs help."

"You have an office?"

"Of course, most of the professors here do."

"Nice."

Lynn and Lisa hung out in the little college professor's office. Lynn was throwing old papers into the little trash can like they were basketballs. Time had passed on and Lisa left Lynn in the office to go take off her class. Lynn was slightly bored in the office, she left her new bus pass on Lisa's desk and went to venture around the college. There was a vending machine, so she got a couple of bags of chips.

Lisa sat in the classroom on a phone book on a computer chair she was there waiting for tests to be handed in and to make sure no cheating was going on. It was quiet in the room where you could hear ants whispering if there were ants in the room and if ants whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud went to talk to one of those legal consultants, one that wasn't going to charge them an arm and a leg just for some legal questions. They had gotten a man named Mr. Nathan Jones he was a man with round glasses a full head of brown hair and wore a sports jacket over his nice blue button up shirt and navy-blue pants.

"So, how May I help you Mr. and Mrs. Loud (which he produced Low ood)?" he asked.

"Our names are Loud," Rita said.

"My deepest regrets, sorry about that, how can I help you Mr. and Mrs. Loud (pronounced correctly)"

"We are looking into adopting our grand-daughter and were wondering if we're on the right track," said.

"Can, I ask are the parents consenting or non-consenting?"

"What's that mean?", Rita asked.

"Consenting would be they feel it would be best to have you be the adoptive parents, or in the event of their deaths, you would be taking care of their child under their wishes. Non-consenting would be the parents were abusive, taken away by the courts, abandoned the child or any other sort of action that would require them not to have the child in their custody."

"I think our case would be more consenting then", Lynn said.

"Alright, now is the child your daughter or son's descendant?"

"Our daughter's," Rita and Lynn said together.

"I am asking this not embarrass you but is the father in the picture?"

Rita and Lynn looked at each other and sighed, "No".

"We don't need paternal consent if he doesn't know of the child's existence or is passed of course, but if he does know he could petition against it or if he didn't know and wanted to be the parent."

"We don't know what he knows we've not seen him in 4 years," Rita said.

"Has your daughter agreed to your idea of adoption?"

"We've not asked her yet", Lynn said.

"I see, this is why you are here then to check all the i and t's before you ask."

"Yes, sir," Lynn said.

"I would see no problem if your daughter consents under Michigan Law, though if the father finds out he can petition the court to put a stop and fight for custody."

"Even if he hasn't been around?", asked Rita.

"Yes Ma`am, he could still be considered a fit parent. There are cases where a mother has a child without telling the father, she dies, and they find the father and in many cases, the fathers were found fit, able and took care of their surprise children."

"Thanks for your help", the couple say in unison.

"I have another question, are the parent's minors or adults?"

"Well they were minors when the child was born but now, they are adults by a year", Rita answered.

"Looks like you dotted your I's an T's really well, or crossed your t's, you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Mr. Jones do we owe you anything?"

"Not this time, I like your tie Mr. Loud it made me smile, and sometimes that's what I need. I am also just glad you guys don't hear talking about divorce, good God people stop marrying people you don't like!"

The two Loud parents were a little surprised by the man.

"Sorry, about that, have a good day, if you need any more help or want to go further, here's my card."

"Thanks, you have a good day as well."

Nathan Jones took out his phone and decided to call his sister back from a call she had placed earlier.

Lisa and Lynn took the bus home everything had gone well this time.

"Next time, you should tell me when the Gym is."

"I should have done…next time?"

"Yeah, when I don't have a practice or something, I would like to pick you up again."

Lisa was taken aback a little that Lynn had somewhat liked the idea of picking her up from her college work days. It wasn't something she expected. There always was a thought the others had a sense of duty to pick her up but, here's someone who is normally so focused on sports and with high energy now willing to do the menial task of picking up her little sister.

"That'll be nice", she answered.

Lynn had smiled and seemed to be happy about this. Lisa didn't ask why even though she wonders why Lynn wanted to do such a thing? Maybe she always did but Lisa wasn't paying attention or was Lynn trying to prove something to her older sisters?

Lori knocked on her parents' bedroom door, she had mustered up enough strength to tell them what was going on with a small hope that something wouldn't go wrong.

"Lori, we have something to ask you" -The parents said in unison while Lori at the same time said

"Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you."


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Know

**AN: Thank you reading the story so far, hope you are enjoying it. As always send reviews I always read them. I think it's time for some secrets to be less secret.**

Lori and her parents both had something important to tell the other. She sat on their bed her heart was beating faster because what she wanted to tell them what had been happening for the past few weeks what she didn't know was what her parents were about to ask. As a reprieve to maybe to collect her thoughts or bail out she let them ask their question first. The parents made sure the vent was closed so and that no one was going to be suspicious at the door. They had some papers in their hands.

"There's something we've been considering for a long time since Lisa was born", Rita said.

"Really, what's that?", Lori asked.

"We want to adopt Lisa", Lynn Sr. said.

Lori wasn't expecting that her heart started slowing down in rate and she settled more into worry.

"What, what brought this on?", the teenager asked.

"We've been thinking of it for some time but, you know how things in this house get muddled. Since you are going to college in the fall, we thought it would be a nice thing to do, we love Lisa as our own anyway", her mother explained.

"What do I have to do?" Lori questioned.

"We need your consent to sign over your parental rights to us", her father said.

"What…about Jimmy?" Lori asked.

"Honey, we know you loved him and that he's her father but, you've moved on, he's moved on apparently, we don't really even need him to sign his rights over", her mother answered.

"No, I can't do it."

"Lori, we aren't trying to take Lisa from you, she's part of your family, we just think it's best for her to have something settled", Lynn replied.

"What about what she would want, she had no choice in how this all turned out?"

"You think it would be wise to tell her now?", Rita asked.

"What would happen if let's say, Jimmy comes back, he still her father and couldn't he fight for his parental rights?", Lori asked.

"Well, yes but…" Rita started to say.

"Mom, Dad, a few years ago I would have signed those papers, I would have literally used my own pen, and I think you two are great parents and I think you did a great job with her, but I can't do it now."

"How about we give you some time to think about it?", her father asked.

Lori thought about the past few weeks, she lied she wouldn't have signed those papers years ago, she had held out a hope that Jimmy would find them, or she would find him one day. She looked for him as much as a teenager with a lack of money could do. The past few weeks when everything changed for Lisa made her feel relieved that the truth was out to the person who mattered and that they found the strange smart boy from her past.

Lisa was in the kitchen with Lincoln who was helping her with an evening snack.

"I don't know how you do it, Lincoln, yet you always do it just right", Lisa said.

"Well thanks, Lisa that's nice of you to say, are you ready for bed?" he asked.

"I think I am."

They went upstairs to Lisa and Lilly's room. The youngest Loud was already asleep herself. Lisa finished her PB and J sandwich and got in her bed. Lincoln moved the blanket to cover her and removed her glasses to put them on the stand next to her for easy access.

"Thanks, Lincoln."

"No problem Lis."

"Good Night Lincoln, hope you have a good REM."

"You too, uhh that REM thing too."

He kissed her on the forehead and made sure Lilly was comfortable closed the door and left.

"There's something I wanted to tell you before you asked me your question", Lori said.

"What's that, sweetie?", her mother asked.

"She already knows everything."

"What does that mean?", the paternal Loud family unit asked.

"I don't know how to explain it exactly, but Lisa was working on some experiment with our DNA I don't know what, you know how she is. Anyway, she found something strange about her DNA, I literally don't understand what she was exactly meant but she said that hers didn't match yours enough. She found that mine matched more like a mother, this is when she asked me some questions."

Rita and Lynn processed what Lori was saying and didn't say anything waiting for more.

"So, I told her that. So, I told her that I was her mother."

"You did? When was this, does anyone else know that she knows?" Rita asked.

"I for some reason couldn't stare at her and lie this was over a month ago now."

"Oh my God, and she's kept it secret this long, that's unusual", Lynn Sr. said.

"There's more."

They were quiet again.

"She found Jimmy, not only found him but she met him, with my help and she's been seeing him with my help the past 3 weekends."

Her parents didn't get mad, didn't even talk for a minute. They were playing what she had told them in their heads a few times to make sure it was clear what they heard.

"Here's something I know, Jimmy didn't leave on his own consent, he doesn't even fully know why his mother and father made them rush so much, he didn't even know Lisa existed because he didn't know If I fully went the pregnancy or not."

"Lori Marie Loud, why did you do this?", her mother asked.

"She's my daughter, Mom, I did what I felt was right for her."

"Why are you taking what that boy says at face value?" her father asked.

"Because, he's genuine, I felt that he genuinely was hurt by what happened. The boy was in love with me like, attached to me like a puppy he cared about me, you remember what he did when I said I was pregnant."

"He did own up to it, but maybe when it was getting close to the time he got scared and bolted", Lynn Sr said.

Lori looked at the papers and looked through them she also saw that Lisa's birth certificate was also in the papers. She took it out from the others. She then looked through the adoption papers and left them in her lap a second.

"She's going to see him again on Sunday", Lori added.

"But Lori, you…" Rita started.

"She loves him, and he loves her they understand each other, I think it would be wrong to deny them each other she literally has a bright smile when she sees him. I mean, I never see her face do that so much."

She ripped the papers in half leaving only the birth certificate intact.

"I am sorry to be like this, but I am not sorry for tearing those papers and I am not sorry that she is going to see her father on Sunday, I am not sorry I told her, I'm not sorry that I think they need each other. I am sorry if I am making you think you are bad parents, you aren't. You care enough that you wanted her to be official."

Then she started to breakdown and cry. Her mother put her arm around Lori to console her. Her daughter was passionate about this matter. Her father couldn't be mad, he was an understanding man, and this was important to her.

"Lori, can your mother and I talk this over and we'll talk with you tomorrow morning if that's alright," Lynn said.

Lori wiped some of her tears.

"Alright, I guess I could do that."

After she cried it out, she waited a while in her parents' room so, none of her siblings would get suspicious and wonder why she was crying.

Tommy ran back into his bedroom to get a couple more things for school and he saw his mother looking at his phone. You could say the things that Lisa inherited from her paternal grandmother was her need for glasses and that her lisp, though Greta Cowan had long lost her lisp., she also had brown hair like her kids, only her husband had different colored hair.

"Mom, it's not going to work you know?" He said to his mother.

"Can't fault me for hoping once, that maybe he would slip up", she said.

"I'm ready for school now, can I have my phone?"

"Oh yeah, sure, and I'm ready to take you."

"I have soccer practice this afternoon."

"Already know that your father is picking you up."

She got up from sitting on the bed and looked in Tommy's mirror to make sure everything was just right for her day at work.

"Hey Mom, you know spring break is coming up, could I spend it with Jimmy, this year?"

"Why, is he going somewhere?"

"Not really, but I miss him, and he did ask if I could."

"Did you ask your father too, already?"

"Yes, he told me to ask you as he left for work."

"I guess it'll be alright, are your father and I paying for the plane tickets?"

"No, Jimmy said he's paying."

"I guess it'd be better than you are hanging around here by yourself, I wish we could have done something fun for you."

"It's alright, Mom, you and Dad we are going to have a nice summer trip."

They got into his mother's nice navy-blue car and drove to his school. They listened to his radio station of choice but not much talking.

"Remember, have a good day and be good."

"I will, Mom."

"Oh, Tommy I thought you done with having a ponytail."

"Today's a test day, it's lucky."

She rolled her eyes but let him go into the school where he was greeted by a couple other boys, who were his friends. She turned the station to some public radio talking station and drove to her work.

Friday morning at the Loud House was as busy as ever. Especially since all the Louds were looking forward to the weekend. They all had something to do and they just had to get over the school time for one more day. Lori wasn't very energetic her night's sleep wasn't very good at all too much on her mind. The Loud Parents didn't have much a quality sleep either. They recommended that the others should go to school on the bus instead of Lori taking them. After they left, Lori, Rita, Lynn Sr. were left.

"Lori, we talked it over, and if Lisa wants to see Jimmy on Sunday then we can't stop it", Lynn said.

"So, are you two dropping the talk of adoption?"

"We have put in the window to cool so, to speak, and we would have to get new papers now anyway", Lynn Sr. said.

"I am not going to change my mind."

"There's something else, we would like to talk to Jimmy", Rita said.

"You want him to come here and talk with you?"

"I think that would be good if he did, is there any way he can do it tomorrow, since all your siblings will be out of the house for most of the day", Lynn Sr. said.

"I don't know, I am going to visit Bobby, tomorrow, I think I should be with Jimmy if he's going to be talking with you guys", Lori said.

"We aren't going to kill him or anything like that, Lori, we just want to talk with him", Rita said.

"I'll talk to him and see what happens."

Lori hugged her parents and they hugged her back.

After his morning class had ended, Jimmy decided to take a break and go off campus for some Lunch. He went to a place he liked that served great sandwiches much better than those chains that make subs. The teenage boy made his order of a foot-long sub, a small salad, and a large Pipp soda. It was quiet there, he must have beaten the lunchtime rush. An elderly lady sat across from him.

"You must be one of those college students, aren't you?" she asked.

"Me? Yes Ma`am", he said.

"Ma`am, so respectful, many kids aren't respectful these days, they think they know everything, well you know what they don't. I don't know everything, and I am 71-years-old."

Jimmy didn't know how to respond to that or even if he should, so he took a bite of his sandwich. The lady took out her wallet and opened it as she unfolded a string of pictures.

"These are my grandchildren, I have 12 of them", she said.

"That's nice."

"Yep, the oldest one, that boy there with the stupid haircut, is 17 he's in high school, and the youngest there is 3 months old."

"They seem like a nice bunch of kids", Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I guess they are, I have 5 kids myself, they range between 45 to 27", she continued.

Jimmy played along with a little until he could think of something that could get him to leave the lady. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it and decided to show her some pictures.

"This is my brother, Tommy", he said.

"Hmm, he's a soccer player then?"

"Yep", he replied with a smile.

"He doesn't play a sport like football, my sons played football."

"Good for them," he thought.

He swapped the pictures to Lisa.

"This is my kid."

"Oh, you have a child huh? Knocked up a girl as a teenager, are you unmarried?"

"No, my wife and I are in college, we got married when we like 16, and had my kid later, you can't hate young love", he lied.

"Oh, I should have known a boy who looks upstanding like you, would not be stupid."

She looked at the picture of Lisa and looked at him.

"Your daughter looks just like her daddy, so cute."

"Thanks."

"You should really put her in a dress, though, little girls wear dresses."

Then his phone rang.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for ringing, I don't care who it is", he thought.

He grabbed his food and soda and left to answer his call.

"Lori! What a surprise and thank you for saving me from an old lady", he said.

"Sometimes I literally don't understand you, Jimmy, this is important call", Lori said.

"Yes?"

"I told my parents about well you and everything that's happened in the past month."

"And?"

"They want to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, they want to talk to you tomorrow, if you can do that."

"They aren't going to make me not able to see Lisa on Sunday, are they?"

"No, I made sure of that, I am also going to tell Bobby, I can't see him tomorrow, so I can be there for support."

"No, you go spend time with him, I can talk to them, are the others going to be there?"

"No, that's why they thought they could talk with you tomorrow."

"For Lisa, I am willing to talk to them right now."

"Uh, tomorrow is fine, Jimmy be there at 10AM you know where the place is right?"

"1216 Franklin Avenue, still right?"

"Yeah, we didn't move, but um are you sure you don't want me there?"

"I would love you there, but I'd feel sad if you missed spending time with your guy when you don't see each other every day."

Jimmy walked to his car and put the bag of his remaining parts of his sandwich, salad, and he took a drink of his soda.

"Alright, Jimmy I'll go, I hope everything goes well. I have to get to my next class, talk to you later, alright?"

"Talk to you later too, Lori."

Tommy had finished his soccer practice and waited for his father to pick him up. He also thought it would be a good time to call his brother to tell him the news about being able to visit him during spring break. Jimmy was excited about the news his brother gave he was going to order the tickets as soon as possible to make sure everything would go nice and smoothly. There was something Jimmy didn't mention, that he was going to see the Loud parents the next day. Tommy didn't have to know everything. Jack Cowan walked up to his son of all the Cowans in his household he was the only one who didn't have brown hair, it was instead it was a strawberry blond he kept it neat but and nice medium length. Tommy may have gotten his eyesight from his father they were the two who didn't need glasses. He currently had a clean-shaven face, where sometimes he would have a mustache. He was currently wearing a white button-up shirt, with the tie removed and some khaki pants.

"You weren't waiting for me too long where you, Tommy?"

"Hey, Dad, no it wasn't too long, I was just telling Jimmy that you guys are letting me go on spring break to hang with him."

"I knew your mother would say yes."

"I'm ready to go."

"Sure, let's go home, we are going to pick up dinner first, I don't feel like cooking, and your mother doesn't feel like cooking unless you feel like cooking?"

"Uhh, we can go find something to eat."

They got into Jack's tan sedan.

"How is Jimmy doing anyway?"

"Uhh he's fine, you know school stuff, and he's doing something about how bad water was a big killer or something."

"So, he's not going somewhere for spring break then?"

Tommy shook his head.

"I don't see him as a go-to Tampa or Miami guy anyway if anything he'd be going to Maine or Vermont."

"Mom tried to talk to him today, you know, using my phone."

"Well, since she didn't say anything, I guess it didn't work,"

"You're right."

"So, I guess you are going to be taking a plane by yourself?"

"Jimmy was thinking of plane or train."

"Train, huh? That would be nice, they bring a little more style that trains don't."

"What are we getting to eat?"

"What do you feel like?"

"Chinese Food?"

"That's doable."

"How's school going?"

"It's good."

"Let me guess, good luck pony-tail time?"

Tommy nodded.

"Might work for your game tomorrow."

Lori told her parents that Jimmy was able to come the next day. So, they had to make sure that the house was going to stay kid free for a few hours. Lincoln was willing to visit Ronnie Anne on Lori's trip. Lynn had a baseball game, the parents convinced Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lana to go if they wanted to go somewhere else afterward, they could with a cash bribe of course. Lola and Leni were going to the mall for the day, taking Lilly with them. Lisa was going to visit a lab to have her cream checked out some more. So, everyone was going to be out of the house so Rita and Lynn Sr. could talk to Jimmy only a person with a time machine would know how this could end.

 **AN: Next time, Jimmy visits the Loud Parents.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

**AN: Thanks again for reading and commenting. Now it's time for Jimmy to meet with Rita and Lynn Sr. can he handle the pressure?**

Jimmy woke up early he took a shower, ate some breakfast, and got dressed into a purple turtle neck and black jeans. He left at 8:15 AM to Royal Woods in his green SUV. The first impression was to not be late. Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Lori and Lincoln were leaving to visit the Casagrandes, the rest of the family were getting ready to also leave the house. There was some doubt in Lori if she should go or not, she didn't want something wrong to happen.

The teenage boy drove to Flip's first, to get something to drink a bottle of his favorite soda, Pipp. He left slightly annoyed because of Flip and his tendency to overcharge for everything. He didn't know what to expect with Rita and Lynn. He did like them they were nice, and they were supportive of him and Lori when she had gotten pregnant, but they could have soured on him after his absence.

Jimmy rang the doorbell from the outside it was a relatively warm day, but it felt like it was a hot summer day in Death Valley for him. Quickly, he popped open the soda and drank some. Rita answered the door.

"Hello," he squeaked.

"Jimmy, come on in," she said with a soft tone.

Jimmy walked in the house, which was disturbingly quiet for a place that usually would have some noise going on. He looked around it wasn't messy, but it wasn't pristine either. Even though Rita didn't give off any sense of being heated toward the boy, Jimmy started sweating nervously anyway. The family dog, Charles, ran over to him and sniffed him then went about his day. Either Charles thought he was nice, or Charles was no guard dog.

"Jimmy, you can a have seat, on the couch, Lynn will be down in a second", Rita said.

"Why does she sound like I am waiting for the dentist?", he thought.

"So, Jimmy how have you been?", she asked.

"This is a trick, I know it is, I can't answer that", he thought, "If I say I am doing well, then she could use that against. I've been doing awful she'll see through that lie. Can't a person be both doing well and awful at the same time, I've not had a bad 4 years or a good 4 years?", he thought out.

While he fought his own mind, sweat was all over his face, he's never this sweaty. Also, he was slightly shivering. Rita looked at the boy and noticed he looked three steps from either screaming or dying.

"It's alright, I know you are nervous", she said in her motherly tone.

Lynn Sr. came down the stairs. Being formal, the 19-year-old, stood up to shake Mr. Loud's hand. The male parental unit accepted and shook his hand. He and Mrs. Loud sat on the couch while Jimmy and his soda moved to the chair.

"Are you a little hot there?" Lynn asked.

"No, I'm not hot", Jimmy replied.

"I think he's never us, honey", Rita said.

"Trust us, we aren't here to scold you, we just want to talk", she said to him.

"Why would I think that? I am just someone who in your eyes "abandoned" his daughter after he got her pregnant.", he thought.

"So, I understand you are in college, that's what Lori told me", Lynn Sr. replied.

"That's correct, in my third year."

"The third year, you went when you were 17?", Rita asked.

"Yes", he squeaked again.

"Alright, Jimmy we've got to compose ourselves we look insane, take a nice drink of the soda, to remove this so-called, cotton mouth.", he thought.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were kind of quiet they didn't want this talk to go bad like a tense diplomatic situation. For the first time, Jimmy noticed he was sweating that's when he wiped his face. It was time to compose himself a little this had to go well or if it was to go badly, he wanted to not show a sense of weakness about it.

"Alright, I know why I'm here, and you know why you wanted to talk with me where you requested my appearance like this is a court. Let's get right to the point and talk about Lisa, my daughter", he said with either confidence somehow getting into his body or sugar rush.

"Well, you could say we were surprised about what happened in the past month, we didn't know Lisa even knew until a couple of days ago", Lynn Sr. said.

"You guys didn't try to find me in the past few years?", he asked.

"To be honest, we didn't think you wanted to be found. Why didn't you come here anytime before, you do know where we live?", Rita asked.

That question was reasonable to Jimmy. She didn't understand his situation.

"But she thinks I abandoned them, on my own accord, her question confirms it, that has to be it", he said in his mind again.

"Why did Lori decide to tell you guys now, though? She seemed so cautious about it for the past month. Please tell me", Jimmy replied.

The Loud parents looked at each other for a second, they remembered a couple days ago what they were originally going to tell Lori.

"Well, we were considering adopting, Lisa, and had to ask Lori for consent", Rita explained.

"Adoption", Jimmy thought. He could have died right there if he wasn't more curious.

"That timing is way too well-crafted to be true, I mean, you are going to adopt her now you must have known that she found me before you lead on."

"We literally didn't know, Jimmy, Lori seemed to want to tell us about it while we wanted to tell her about the papers", Rita replied.

"This house gets busy and taking care of toddler twins at the time, taking care of Lisa, taking care of the family things get lost in the fold. We found the papers we had gotten years ago and thought we might as well do it know", Lynn Sr. answered.

"Did she?", he asked.

"Did she what, Jimmy?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"Sign, the paper giving up parental rights as a maternal parent?"

"When we told her about the papers, her first question was about you. Then she explained what happened this past month, and then ripped up the papers", Lynn Sr. replied.

"She ripped up the papers. This could have happened where they adopted her all because of my spinelessness", he thought.

"Do you two think I am some awful person?"

His question was blunt and unexpected to them. They did know him before he left. He seemed very enthusiastic about the baby even making plans, picked out names, and everything. One day he just disappeared and didn't return. No contact attempts worked. Lori didn't take those days well and they had to comfort their daughter who was already moody. At first, they all held hope that maybe he would return but, they eventually told Lori that maybe she should move on. They didn't know how to respond- the answer couldn't be a straight no or yes.

"This was all a mistake. I mean if this was a way to rub it in that I'm an awful person, I didn't need you to tell me that. You think it would have been easy just appear back here especially when you already had the lie and set up all nice and neat and put together? That's nice to think so, isn't it? Why did I come here?"

Rita and Lynn were still quiet. He picked up his soda and got out of the chair and walked out of the living room to the front door. One of the Loud parents wanted to say something anything to get him not leave.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving? This only makes what we know is a lie is their confirmed truth, it gives evidence. You have a spine, I care about Lisa, let's not screw this up again", he thought.

Jimmy instead of opening the door took another drink of his soda. Then he walked back into the living room.

"What was the point of this arrangement? If you want me to feel like scum, I don't need your help", he yelled.

Tears started to run down his face. Any sense of composure was gone as his tears turned into full-blown crying. He was sitting in front of the chair on the ground. Rita's motherly instincts came into play as she put her hand on his shoulder and crouched down.

"It's alright, you can stop crying. We weren't trying to say that you're awful. Your question kind of took us back. I'd admit that we were bothered that you disappeared without a contacting us or Lori. We had to make her feel better however we could. A little bit of me made me think that you chose to leave because reality got to you. Being a 15-year-old an trying to be a parent would be tough, that maybe your father getting a new job was the out you needed.", Rita said.

"That's even worse, I loved Lori, I wouldn't have run off on her, and that'd you even think I would do such a thing strictly, the worst thing I've ever heard", Jimmy replied.

"I'm not trying to imply anything negative I am just saying what was running through our minds at the time", Rita tried to explain.

He moved her arm off his shoulder and stood up. His face looked red and he was hot again.

"I shouldn't care what you think about me, I really shouldn't. I came here not to impress you. You wanted to talk to me about my daughter. I care about her, I love her. I met her a month ago and was happy to know that she exists, and I've had fun with her. Now, I didn't fight hard for myself last time but, I will this time. One thing you two need to know, you do anything to make sure I can't see her then I will call my uncle, who is a lawyer and will make sure that the court will settle this."

Rita, who had moved back to the couch, and Lynn Sr. were taken aback by that comment. Jimmy was still mush and tears started running down his face again.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't take her away from you, it would be wrong she loves you guys. What would it fix anyway?", Jimmy replied.

"We don't want to take Lisa away from you, and yes we don't think you're an awful person, we're sorry if we made you feel anyway such. You've got to understand that we didn't know what happened please tell us what happened", Lynn Sr. said.

"I didn't leave Lori because I was scared and run away. You remember when I told you that my father had gotten a new promotion that required him to move. I had talked with my parents about arranging to stay here in Royal Woods with a family member so, I could stay in school here, be with my friends, with Lori, and the baby. The day I left, I didn't know that we were leaving-leaving", he explained.

"So, you went to Indiana without knowing at first?", Rita asked.

"I knew we were going, I was going down with them to help settle in and everything then come back up before school started. That woman, that some would call my mother, she did all this. She really didn't like that idea of this teenage baby thing. I guess my father's new job offered her a way out. I tried to call Lori, but she had Lori's number blocked. I had Casey try and tell Lori, but I guess she couldn't get the message to Lori."

He went over to Rita and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for everything, I felt guilty about everything, it wasn't like I was constantly miserable but, it was always in the back of my mind. I loved Lori very much so, she is a great girl. Bobby is lucky to have her. I wish I could go back in time and change something but, I can't I just want to try to make the present better."

"Lori never did lose faith in you, you know, she told us that you wouldn't leave on your own accord", Lynn Sr. said.

"We should talk about Lisa now", Rita said.

Jimmy nodded his head.

"Alright, tomorrow you are planning to see her, correct?", Rita asked.

"Yes", Jimmy replied.

"Well like you said we can't stop you from seeing her", Rita said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to threaten you like that, like I said I don't want to anything to hurt you or her", Jimmy replied.

"What I mean is that you two have been spending time together and we see no reason to even think about stopping that", Rita explained.

"I would like to be able to see her more, she's an awesome kid, you did well with her", he said.

"Well, we can arrange that too. To be fair, she's not what we expected every milestone that children go through she went through quickly. We tried our best but maybe don't give her enough attention sometimes because of our large family. We do love her," Lynn Sr.

"I know you do, wanting to adopt her was a nice thought really, that you wanted her to be your actual daughter is really sweet. You wanted Lori to have a normal teenage life. Lisa says that you let her experiment and try things, within reason, and that you let her teach at schools. I do have a question, why does she go to kindergarten?"

"Well, we thought that it would be good to have some time with kids her own age sometimes", Lynn Sr. answered.

"Hmm, I know how that feels", Jimmy said.

They talked for about an hour about different things pertaining to Lisa like memories. They talked about things that have happened at the Loud House. How Rita was working on a novel which, Jimmy said he willing to proof-read. How Lynn Sr. was now working on his passion for cooking, no more IT jobs for him. Jimmy talked about what his history projects were and about his brother.

"In speaking of food, can we have some now, I've not eaten for a while and feel hungry", Jimmy said with a smile.

"I think it is time for lunch anyway, you don't mind leftovers, do you?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"No, as long as it's not goulash, eh never mind, I don't mind that either", Jimmy replied.

"You have got to try my newest creation, it's something to behold", Lynn Sr. replied.

 **AN: This was a slightly hard chapter for me to right wanted everything to work where it would make sense. So I hope it turned out well. I really wanted to make sure that they aren't enemies but just have different halves of the story and of course, Jimmy doesn't even have the full story himself. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lisa's Grandparents

**AN: Hello again, this is going to be a short chapter. This is mostly to bridge a gap to the next part. Also, I think it was time for another piece of the puzzle to put together. Hope you enjoy, please review , thank you.**

Lisa had wrapped up community college teaching for that Tuesday, she was expecting Luna to be picking her up but, there was a change in plans. She still had some time left to answer some of her students' questions she had felt it was important for her to make sure she was accessible for her students. After all that, she had left the classroom and Luna wasn't there. Was she late, or had a hard time getting into the building or something? Eventually, she went outside to check and saw a familiar van.

"I didn't know Lori was arranged as my ride today, Luna must have had trouble", she thought.

She walked over to Vanzilla and opened the back passenger door and took off her backpack. She noticed that it was Lynn Sr and Rita in the driver and passenger seats respectively.

"Parental units, it's nice to see you, also it's a surprise", she said.

"Hey, Lisa we wanted to pick you up, today, and kind of have a private talk, and the best place to have one is here in Vanzilla", said Lynn Sr.

"A private conversation huh?", Lisa asked.

"I guess I should just leap first, we found out that you found about your real parents", Rita said.

Lisa looked out the window of the moving van for a second and wondered if this was real or a dream. With a pinch, the pain confirmed the truth. She nodded her head.

"How are you doing? It's been some time since you've found out I understand, that's got to have been an experience", Rita said.

"You found out everything? Or were you told?" she asked.

"Well, we were told, Lori told us, I guess we should also tell you we've talked to Jimmy on Saturday", Lynn Sr. said.

"Are you two displeased?"

Rita smiled as she still was staring at Lisa, Lynn Sr. couldn't look because of his driving.

"No, Lisa, we are alright, we figured you would have found out someday, or Lori would have to you", Rita said.

"What about Jimmy, are you in good spirits with him?"

"He seems to be a kind person, he's quite emotional but we think he does truly care about you, to answer your question we do like him, you're lucky you've got good parents," Lynn Sr answered.

In her mind she thought again, that statement she didn't believe in luck or the concept of luck but, the two people in front did care about her. They were just as much her parents because they took care of her. They were busy a lot with work, taking care of the house, taking care of 11 children so, they weren't always available to Lisa. They chose to accept her as their own and never seemed to treat her as different as the others in any way. She retraced her mind to focus on what was happening in the car.

"Since, you've been spending time with Jimmy what do you think of him?" Rita asked.

That question was simple after all, she just had to say how she felt.

"I was nervous when I first was going to meet him, I do apologize that I didn't tell you or ask your input when I figured it out. He was so jocular when he found out who I was, it felt genuine. If you are wondering if I have a familial love for him, then yes, I do", she replied, "Don't get the wrong impression though, I have the same affection for you two, as well."

Lisa thought up something she thinks would be best.

"Hey parental units, I think it would be good to now tell the rest of the family the truth"

Lynn Sr. stopped the van and it screeched.

"Lisa, I don't know, are you sure?", the patriarch asked.

"I think it would be best for the whole situation if am I able to finally let the facts be revealed to the entire family", she said.

"I guess, it's time to let the truth out, but are you sure this is what you want to do?", Rita asked.

Lisa nodded.

"But, I'd like to do it a couple days from now, you know to have it all planned out."

"Well sure, honey whatever you think is best", Rita said.

They made it home. It was easier to say she wanted to tell everyone the truth than it was to do it. She didn't know how to go about it. The older siblings already knew but they didn't know she knew (minus Lincoln of course), Lucy, Lana, and Lola didn't know at all, and Lilly might have known just from being in the same room and seeing everything Lisa was doing but, that was moot. The best people to help her were Lori and Lincoln. She had gathered her mother and uncle to his room to talk to them.

"I need your help," she said in her normal monotone with lisp voice.

"Uhh I don't want to be experimented on, Lisa, my hair just got over glowing at night", Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I literally don't want a 2nd stomach or 2 noses, or anything", Lori added.

"No, I want to tell everyone about me", Lisa corrected.

"Really?", Lori asked.

Lisa nodded.

Lori and Lincoln looked at each other and they nodded.

"So, you really want everyone to know, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"If it's alright with, Lori, since it affects her too," Lisa replied.

"I think it's alright, what about Mom and Dad though?", Lori said.

"Actually, they told me they know, we had this conversation in the car", she said.

"So, when do you want to tell everyone?", Lincoln asked.

"Thursday."

"Wait, Lincoln when did you find out the Lisa knew?", Lori asked.

"I told him, a few weeks ago, it was the only way to keep it secret, to tell it someone who can keep a secret", Lisa replied.

They planned through everything starting with making sure everyone would be able to around on Thursday. Lincoln thought it would be best to separate by the ages: everyone older than him would be told first, then everyone younger than him. Lisa prepared a presentation since it was the best way, she knew how to inform people. Lori helped collect some papers like birth certificate, pictures of Jimmy, the picture taken at Lisa's birth. This was more for the younger children than the older ones. Lynn sr and Rita were helping as well. Thursday night would soon be there.


	12. Chapter 12:Lisa's siblings

"Why did you tell Lisa?", asked Lynn Jr.

"Yeah, you told her the mother of all secrets, oh that's a good one", Luan said.

"I thought you were going to wait for later, dude", Luna said.

"Is Lisa alright?", asked Leni.

Lori had called the older sisters to her room for a meeting, it was better to split the siblings from before Lincoln and after Lincoln since they knew different things about the family secret.

"Guys, please calm down, I understand that this is literally surprising but If you let me explain I'll get your questions answered", Lori said.

Lisa pondered about what they were doing in there as she and Lincoln waited in her bedroom. They already knew that she was Lori's daughter the fear of that reaction would be how the younger Louds would take that news, she wondered how they'd react to the news of her father. To them was he the boy who stiffed their older sister and left her to deal with a child? How would they react to the knowledge that she also had been spending time with him?

"Did you tell her what happened to her pop?", Luna asked.

"What do you mean, Luna?", Lori asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Luna asked.

"You don't think he left her on purpose, do you?", Luan asked.

"Do you think he did, Luan?", Lori asked.

"He was here pretty much every day, it was strange when he just disappeared", she said.

"I don't think he left on purpose either", Lynn said.

"Me neither," Leni said.

"Well, there's something else to add", Lori said.

Lincoln looked at his sister's chalkboard, always so detailed. He'd thought he never is surprised by Lisa, but something always did. If she was worried her face didn't show it, though that was normal for her, she and Lucy always seemed to be least to show an emotion outright.

"Lisa has Jimmy told you what happened to him?", Lincoln asked.

"No, what he knows is his family made a move that seemed to be rash like they were sequestering him from something", Lisa said.

"I wish I remembered more about what happened then, he was a nice guy though helped me with a lot of things including my pageants", Lincoln said.

Lisa had a surprised look on her face, "You were in beauty pageants?", she asked.

"Boys do compete too", Lincoln said defensively.

"I thought you just did that once to get a trophy, still losing to that Sweetwater girl", she said.

"I used to do them for a couple years, I never won, apparently, I am better at coaching than competing", he said.

Lori finished explaining that Jimmy was found and that Lisa had spent time with him and had been spending time for the past few weekends.

"Were you ever mad at him?", Luna asked.

"To be honest, no. When Lisa told me, she found him I was surprised, but she can do amazing things. I was relieved that he was alright, I was worried that he hated me when Lisa and I went to find him that first time that was running through my mind. When we met again in that library he seemed so happy to see me, the same geeky puppy face he gave me when we first met. When he found out that Lisa was his daughter, I saw that he was overjoyed and guilty at the same time." Lori explained.

"What did he say about his disappearing act?", Luan asked.

"I think his parents made him leave, I don't think they ever accepted the pregnancy and something about his father getting a new job was the perfect timing to bolt", Lori said.

"You never answered my question", Leni said.

"I'm sorry Leni, what was it again?", Lori asked.

"Is Lisa alright?", Leni asked.

"You know what? I think she is, she and Jimmy seem to get along they understand each other in a way that none of us really do, I think", Lori said.

Lisa looked at the clock, she hoped that they would hurry up, the younger kids and herself would have to go to bed sometime soon.

"I think we should call her in now", Lori said.

"I have one more question", Leni said.

"Alright, one more", Lori said.

"Can I still consider Lisa my sister?"

"Yeah I couldn't think of her as anything but as my sis," Luna said.

"Being her aunt would bug me, get it?", Luan joked.

"Even though I already knew she was Lori's daughter, she's always been my sister and It's been kind of nice picking her up and spending some time with her", Lynn said.

"I think she would like it that way", Lori said.

Lori was finally able to get the genius girl. She also recommended that Lisa save the chalkboard for the younger Louds. Lincoln walked into the room first with Lisa who seemed to shyly walk in which is noticeable because one thing Lisa always seemed to exert was confidence.

"I take it Lori has told you what I know," she said outright.

The girls nodded.

"Hey Lisa, do you think you think your pop could come over and visit, we've not seen him in some time," Luna replied.

"You, really want Jimmy to come here?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, he I need to see the coolest baby sister we ever had, no offense, Lori", Luna said.

"Lisa your family is our family so heck yeah we want him to visit," Lynn said.

"I need to show him how my comedy has evolved from when he last saw me," Luan said.

"He was like a brother to us", Leni said.

"Hey!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, hey Lincoln, it's nice to see you too", Leni replied.

Lisa did crack a smile, she didn't know what she was worried about in the first place.

"Siblings, can I express something else to you now?", she asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want, "Lynn said.

"Can you guys give me a physical expression of love or street name: Hug?"

"Aww", the girls went.

They gathered around all gave her a hug. Lincoln and Lori gave each other a look that could say that saw this went better than they thought it would.

"I think it's time for the younger ones, go get Lucy, Lola, and Lana", Lori said.

"What about Lilly?", asked Leni.

"I think she already knows, and she's with Mom and Dad right now," Lori said.

"Wait, how about Luan and I get them," Lynn said.

"Alright, then and Leni you can come back when we're done talking to the others alright?", Lori said.

"Why?", she asked.

"This is your room Leni,"

"Oh, yeah."

Lucy, Lana, and Lola were ushered into Lori and Leni's room while Lincoln and Lisa brought in her chalkboard that was covered with a sheet.

"Alright, Let's get this going," Lori started.

"Siblings, over a month ago, I came upon a discovery, something about myself that I didn't know, and that you didn't know either," Lisa said.

"Oh, come on Lisa, I know all your secret", Lola said.

"That is where you are wrong," Lisa said

She took off the sheet from her chalkboard to them it looked like a mess of words, formulas, and pictures.

"It all started with my DNA research study, I was cataloging all our family's DNA information for any future use, as one does", Lisa replied.

She continued to explain what her DNA study's first conclusion came to be, "…this means that I found out that Lori is indeed my material unit."

"Did Luan put you guys up to this, an early April Fool's joke, because this would mean that our oldest sister is a teen mom like you see on TV?", Lola asked.

Lori got up from sitting on Leni's bed and nodded to confirm that it was true. Lincoln opened a folder that Lisa put together and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Lori.

"This is Lisa's birth certificate," Lori said.

She handed the paper to Lola. Lana grabbed it from her. They looked at it and gasped. The paper fell on the ground and Lucy picked it up she was also surprised, though it was hard to tell.

"So, Who's Jimmy Cowan?", Lucy asked.

"Who?". Lola asked getting out of her trance.

"It says Mother: Lori Loud, Father: Jimmy Nathan Cowan, so who's Jimmy", Lucy said.

Lori explained who Jimmy was to them, a past boyfriend, she did change some details that she felt would be better to not say to them. She said that Jimmy had to move and never knew that she was pregnant with Lisa. She didn't want to try to answer questions that she didn't want to answer. She explained why their parents decided to raise Lisa as their own instead of Lori being the mother.

Lola started to tear up, "It reminds me of this movie where this guy goes to prison, and his girl is going to have a baby and he didn't know until she told him but, it was too late he was going to the electric chair for a crime he didn't commit", Lola said.

"Are we going to see him?", Lucy asked

"He's coming on Saturday", Lori answered.

"Really? What does he look like anyway?" Lana asked.

Lisa pointed at the picture on the chalkboard. The three girls looked at the picture of the teenager.

"He looks a lot like Lisa", Lana said.

"I see you have a type", Lola said.

Lucy sighed.

Lisa wondered if this was going well or not. It was hard to tell, she thought them finding out this secret would be more explosive yet, they seemed calm. How did they fell about her now?

"Hey Lisa, what does this mean here?" Lana asked as she pointed at a taped-up paper with the DNA results on it.

Lisa looked over at the paper and said, "That means all of you siblings share the same parentage, it goes in birth order."

"Oh", Lana said, "Look at this Lola, see Lincoln's not adopted, you owe me 10 bucks."

"Hey!", Lincoln exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I believed in you the whole time!", Lana said.

"Ugh, you'll get your money then", Lola said in a puff.

Lana noticed that Lisa seemed to be a little out of it, like in her own world, so to speak. The eldest twin sister put her right arm around the young scientist.

"I know I just found that I'm your aunt and if you are worried, I am going to treat you any differently then don't worry I'm not. Anyway, I am glad you are in my family and still want you to be my sis if that's alright.", Lana said.

"Sometimes, your experiments are annoying, my hair is still growing back from that shampoo you made, but don't think I don't love you, also don't call me Aunt Lola, I'm not some old lady", Lola replied.

"Lisa, you've always been my sister so even though I found out that your father is a different mister, I still love you like Lana loves blisters", Lucy said.

The other Louds gave her a strange stare.

"I had to think of a poem quick, it needs work", Lucy replied.

"I don't usually express outward emotion but…" Lisa said as she started to cry.

The three sisters gave her a hug together.

"I'm glad you guys took the news better than I thought you would", Lori remarked.

"What do you mean, Lori?", Lana asked.

"It's literally shocking news, but maybe I underestimated what you guys would think", Lori said.

"Did you tell others this news already?" Lola asked.

"Well, they already knew because they were there when it happened and not toddlers", Lori said.

"How did they keep this secret so long, even Leni?", Lola asked.

"There are things you don't know, Lola, and I think Leni kind of forgot, "Lori said.

"You had a baby when you were 13?", Lucy asked.

Lori had forgotten to mention something important.

"Oh, yeah that, I am actually, nineteen," Lori replied.

"What? No way!", Lola said.

"It's true, I took a year off high school so, they wouldn't know I was pregnant and came back to be a sophomore at 16," Lori answered.

"Is Lilly…?", Lana started to ask.

"No! You saw Mom have her, Lana", Lori replied, "I'm sorry I lied to you guys for so long, I did want to tell Lisa when she was older, but well you know?"

"Wait how are babies made anyway?", Lola asked.

Lori blushed.

"Well you see, it starts with two people who- ", Lisa started to say but then Lori hit her in the back.

"Uhhh, that's for a different night, I think it's time for bed now, Leni needs to get her sleep in, you know, and this is her room too", Lori said to change the subject.

"I have arisen another important decision, I have decided that I will call my sibling units, sibling units still it's what I feel is the correct thing to do", Lisa said.

"What?", Lola asked.

"She wants to still call us her siblings", Lincoln said.

 **AN: This was my hardest chapter to make so far, I re wrote it a few times because I wasn't sure what the tone should be like. I wanted a chapter where the Sisters would find out that Lisa knows the secret and also Lisa's secret depending on the ages. I had it more dramatic but thought it didn't fit the tone eventually, I had to tell myself to stop trying to change it. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing and more. Please continue to review especially any helpful suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A couple things : So of course Jimmy is coming back to the Loud House with everyone there, this chapter and also the next one because I broke it up, is him spending a day at the Loud House. I felt it would flow better if he just kind of went around to a few characters at a time at first since there are a lot of Louds. Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope you enjoy.**

Lana and Lola kept looking out the front window. It was Saturday morning and the Loud House was its usual chaos but there was going to be something different happening this time, a special guest was coming. The Louds were curious to see Lisa's father, her birth-father, make an appearance at their house. Lisa wasn't nervous just concerned that her large family would "maul" him they opened the door. He had been there before, she knew that.

"When's he going to get here?", Lana asked.

"This is wasting my time", Lola said.

The other Louds were kind of curious about his arrival too. Lucy had decided that she want to show some her poetry to him. Maybe he liked dark stuff. Leni decided that she was going to make him something that would suit him well. Luan was going to be Luan. Lynn Sr. was prepping for lunch. Lisa was looking at what inventions she made that worked properly and he would be interested in.

Jimmy drove to Flip's convince store and got some Mountain Fresh soda and some chips. Then he got back into his car where he looked for the phone that fell on the passenger's side from the cup holder when he was eating some hash browns. There it was on the car floor, he looked the time on his car radio he was going to be at the Louds' at 10 AM but was making better time than he thought, it was 9:15 am.

"Hey Tommy, have fun at your game today", the older brother said on the phone.

"Thanks, bro, you have a good today as well", the younger brother said.

"Did your tickets come in the mail yet?"

"The train tickets?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, they came, I've never been on a train before."

"Well it'll be fun, and it's a 4-hour trip, that's not bad."

"I can't wait to spend a week with you, don't really care, how I get there."

"Well that's good, I think I got to start going before she starts trying to talk to me again."

"Mom's downstairs vacuuming, getting ready to shampoo the carpet I think, she has time for this since my game doesn't start until one."

"Oh, then why are you up now, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I've been up, she was up early today, Dad is going to wash his car soon, I'm going to help with that."

"Hmm, have fun, talk to ya later."

"You too, and good luck with the family, Dude."

The next thing to do was to fill his car with some gasoline there was a car in the line already, so he waited behind it. He put the window down to get some into the car. The other driver was a teenage girl with blonde hair like Lori's with a purple headband in it. She was wearing a purple top with a brown skirt. She seemed to be stressed looking in her purse.

"I'm two dollars short", she said to Flip.

"Well that's no problem, I'll get my pump and take back two dollars' worth of gas", he said.

Jimmy heard that and wasn't surprised the man was cheap to his core. So, the boy got out of his car.

"Excuse me, I was eavesdropping with my car window down it might not be eavesdropping after all this is a public space and you can hear people downwind. Oh yeah, I am to understand that this girl is short on the exact amount?"

"Yes, she is", Flip said.

"Excuse me, umm, what's your name?"

"Carol," she said,

"Carol, do mind if I pay your debt to this man, since he won't overlook 200 pennies, and would rather waste his time by taking the gas back?"

"You don't have to do that, I'll come back later and get more gas, I think I…", she said.

"I am not asking for anything in return I, just want to assist, though it's your right refuse and you can do such a thing, I don't mind," Jimmy said.

"Well, alright I guess that'll be fine", she said.

Jimmy gave Flip 8 quarters. Carol thanked him and moved her car up from the gas station and Jimmy drove his car up. Flip offered to fill up Jimmy's tank, but Jimmy decided to do it himself. He did ask Flip for a candy bar. He pulled his car further and waited for the man to come back good thing he gave the exact amount.

Lynn was holding a basketball as she walked down the stairs of the Loud house and she saw the twins waiting by the window to see when the 19-year-old boy was arriving. She decided that she should talk to Lisa before she would practice her shots. So back upstairs she went. Lisa pouring some blue liquid into some red liquid.

"Hey Lis, big day huh?", Lynn said.

"I guess it could be considered that", Lisa replied.

"What are you doing?", Lynn asked with a confused look on her face.

"I am just testing this experiment, I was going to show it to Jimmy, but I think it might not be a good idea yet", Lisa explained.

"I hope you aren't going to do some strange test on him", Lynn said.

"Don't be preposterous, Lynn, I am just going to show him some of my inventions instead", Lisa replied.

"I'm sure he'll be interested in what you make", Lynn said.

"Did you have some reason to have a meeting with me at this time, Lynn?", Lisa asked.

"Well it seems the family is interested in your father coming over here", Lynn replied.

"Yes, I have seen this interesting reaction to the arrival of my father", Lisa said.

"Well he used to be part of our lives, you know, he felt like an older brother to me", Lynn replied.

"How do you mean?", Lisa asked.

"Well, I remember when he would come over to 'babysit' us to help Lori out and would try to help me with my shooting, my pitching, my batting, other sports stuff, which he wasn't really good at but always helpful. Same with helping me with my homework.", Lynn said.

"That is a very older brother like at least what I've gathered from data, and Lincoln", Lisa said.

"Anyways I'm going to leave you with whatever that is over there", Lynn said.

Lisa's mixture of the red and blue liquids had started to foam and turn green. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Jimmy had turned into Franklin Avenue, now to find the familiar house. The radio was on Royal Wood's soft rock station as he looked on the road. Eventually, he pulled up into the Louds' driveway and parked behind Vanzilla. He opened his driver side door and got out he noticed a familiar face in the window of the house next door.

"Mr. Grouse, what are you doing?", Jimmy yelled.

"Well, that's a voice I've not heard in some time", the old man yelled back.

"Same here, how've you been?", Jimmy asked.

"Well I'm alive still", he replied.

"Well that's good, I am going to have made an appearance with you sometime later today, sir", Jimmy said.

Lola was watching the exchange in the window but could only see and not hear and only see Jimmy seems to be yelling at someone. Then Jimmy opened his passenger side door and grabbed some blue books and closed the door with his left leg then clumsily dropped them. Lola then saw Lana outside helping him with the books.

"Hello there, you must be one of the younger Loud sisters", he said,

"Yeah, I am Lana", she said.

"Thanks for the help, how'd you know I was here already?', he asked.

"My sister Lola, and I were watching out the window", Lana said while pointing at her twin in the window.

"You are the twins, I remember you two now, last time I saw you, you were barely two", he replied.

"What is in these books anyway?", she asked.

"Some pictures and stuff, I thought Lisa would be interested", he replied.

They walked to the front door where Lola opened the door and showed her grin with her missing teeth and posed like she was a model. Like there was an off chance that a pageant judge would be standing outside ready to give a score.

"You must be Jimmy, I'm Lola Loud", she said presenting herself like she was a famous actress.

"Yes, I must be him, nice to see you Lola", he said.

"I'm going to go get Lisa, for you why don't you come in and have a nice seat on the couch", Lola said.

Lola walked up the stairs. Lana set the books down on the dining room table while Jimmy sat on the couch.

"That was slightly terrifying", Jimmy said.

"She's a beauty pageant princess and likes to do formal junk", Lana replied.

"Really, that's the second Loud that does pageants", Jimmy said.

"Second? What do you mean?", Lana asked.

"Oh, I used to help with Lincoln's when he participated in them", Jimmy replied.

She laughed for a second, "That explains a lot", Lana said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"He helps Lola as her coach sometimes", Lana said.

"Interesting."

"Jimmy, are you afraid of amphibians?", Lana asked

"Uh I might be but, why do you inquire?"

Her cap started to move. Then she lifted it up to show her faithful frog.

"This is Hops", she said proudly.

"Well hello Hops, I'm Jimmy Nathan Cowan", he introduced himself so formally.

"Ribbit", the frog went.

Lynn Sr. and Rita heard Lana and a familiar voice talking in the living room as they were in the kitchen. They also noticed the blue books on the dining room table they were going to greet Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, glad you made it", Rita said.

Jimmy got up to greet the parents.

"Nice to see you again, I was just talking with Lana here and met Hops", he said with a smile.

"That's good, she has a few pets", Rita said.

"You are staying for lunch, right?", Lynn Sr. asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"That's great, you love my creation it's not a new one but it's a family favorite", he said.

"You really love to cook, don't you Mr. Loud?", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, it's a passion of mine, would love to start my own restaurant one day"

"That would be impressive, are you still in IT?", Jimmy asked.

"Actually, I have changed jobs in the cooking business now", Lynn Sr. Replied.

"I wonder what's taking Lola", Lana said.

"I'll give them a couple more minutes", Jimmy said,

"So, Jimmy, I hope your day here goes well, everyone is here, on hold on, I've got to get someone", Rita said.

Rita came back as quickly as she left holding the youngest Loud, Lilly.

"Another Loud, this one is a baby, nice to meet you", he said,

"This is Lilly, she's the newest member of our family", Rita said.

"Hello Lilly, I'm Jimmy", he said when a sweet voice but not using baby talk.

She cooed at him.

"I'm gonna get my menu together", Lynn Sr. said.

Rita and Lilly walked away also leaving just Jimmy and Lana again.

"Hey, let's go see what's taking them so long", Lana said.

"Alright, it has been some time", he said.

Lana told him to follow her up the stairs. They went to the door he last remembered as Lincoln's door.

"Isn't this Lincoln's room?", he asked.

"No, this is Lisa and Lilly's room. Lincoln sleeps down there", Lana answered as she pointed down the hallway.

"The closet?", he asked.

"They turned into a bedroom, he gets his own room though", Lana replied.

"That is an interesting change", he said.

Lana opened the door and there was Lola standing on the bed and Lisa trying to stop foam from getting out of hand.

"What happened here?", Lana asked.

"Well it seems the reaction went not in an expected way, and it's gotten out of hand," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, and I can't leave because no way, am I going to let some strange green foam ruin my shoes", Lola said.

"Hmm, here Lola, I'll help you out, get in my arms", Jimmy said.

"Your hands are clean right?", she asked.

"I'd hate to be you in a fire and you asking a firefighter if he wasn't covered in dirt", Jimmy replied.

"Fine, guess it's better than being stuck in here", Lola said.

Lola jumped into Jimmy's arms and she carried her out of the room. She did thank him and went about her business. Lana had come back with a wet-dry vacuum to help clean up the foam. Jimmy waited on the side to make sure no one got hurt.

"There you go all cleaned up", Lana said."

"That's not going to hurt the vacuum is it?", Jimmy asked.

"It should be alright it was just a soap-based foam", Lisa said.

Lana wheeled the vacuum out of the room. Lisa adjusted her glasses, she was standing up and looked at Jimmy.

"Apologies for that, it's nice to see you again", Lisa said.

Jimmy bent down and hugged her.

"Do you want to see one of my inventions?", she asked.

"It's not going to explode is it?", he asked jokingly.

"These won't", she said.

She handed him a couple of earplugs they were black and simple in design. She put them in his hand. He looked down at them thinking that she was going giving him something to protect his hearing from something loud.

"I got the idea for those from when Lincoln bought something like that", she said.

"Ah, these earplugs are the invention then?", he asked.

"Affirmative", she replied.

"What do they do besides lower the decibel levels?", he asked.

"Normal earplugs try to give the wearer a sense of silence. These are different they can be adjusted. So, you can have it where you can block out all sounds or certain sounds so, you can hear noises you might need to pay attention too. It also can lower sounds at decibel levels as well", she replied.

"That's kind of nice, so it can be set to frequencies, where I could let's say just hear you if I wanted, correct?", he asked.

"Correct, want to try them out?", she asked.

Jimmy nodded.

Lisa pressed a button on a remote.

"Now, you should only be able to hear yourself and nothing else", she said.

It looked like she was mouthing but not speaking or not speaking loud enough to him.

"I can't hear you", he said.

She changed the setting again. Over the time she showed him some other settings and how it worked and gave him the remote, he kept them in normal meaning able to hear everything. Meanwhile, she showed him some other inventions she made like a gravy robot that she used for Thanksgiving. Gravity shoes where a wearer can walk on ceilings and walls with no problem, a Pizza scented perfume to make boys pay attention to girls, and more. She also showed him some of her fecal studies too, which he was kind of grossed by.

He heard music playing from the down the hall. It was the sound of rock music to be exact.

"Does someone have the radio on loud?", he asked.

"No, that would be Luna", Lisa replied.

"Luna?", Can We go see her?"

"Well you're the father so you can do what you want", Lisa said.

The two of them walked over to Luna and Luan's room where Luan was doing some comedic juggling and Luna was playing on her electric guitar. The two girls saw them and stopped what they were doing. Luan walked over to Jimmy and held out her hand. Jimmy decided to shake her hand by the wrist.

"How'd you know I had a shock buzzer?", she asked.

"You were holding your hand at a strange angle as if you were hiding something", he answered.

"Well, you've shocked me", she joked.

"It's nice to see you again, Luan", he said.

"You too, hey if you want to see my comedy act, I'm doing a show in a couple weeks", she said as she gave him a flyer.

"Thanks", he said.

She walked the room with some other flyers. Jimmy turned his attention to Luna who was looking over at some paper.

"So, you've gone to rock music then?", he asked.

"Yeah, dude", she said.

"Your look has changed in a few years too, I like it though", he said.

"Thanks" was all she said.

"Lisa, could I talk with Luan in private for a while?", he asked.

"I guess I could, gives me a chance to check on an experiment", she said with a sheepish smile following.

"I take you are mad at me, I think", he said to Luna.

"I just don't know, I just don't want Lisa to end up crushed if you disappear again", she said, "I remember how Lori was when you up and left she wasn't very happy bro."

"It was wrong of me to disappear I wish I could explain what happened to your satisfaction, but I wasn't my decision. I cried a lot too when I couldn't see Lori anymore it hurt a lot, but you don't know that you know what happened on this side. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"Why don't you know what happened that sounds kind of off, you know?"

"I can surmise that my mother didn't want me to raise the baby with Lori, but she never really told me. We moved kind of in rush and I couldn't get in contact with Lori."

"I was also sad when I didn't get to see you anymore, you were around so much I kind of felt like you were my older brother in a way."

"I should have tried harder but, I failed, there's nothing I can say that I can change that. I wish I had somehow just run away back to Royal Woods, but I don't know why I didn't do it."

"I love Lisa too, she's pretty much my sister and I don't want her to be hurt, please promise me you won't be the cause."

"I'll try my best not do anything wrong, I love Lisa, I regret that I wasn't there from the beginning, but I don't ever want her out of my life. I'm glad she had you guys to love her. I am also sorry to you, Luna, I didn't know you guys thought of me as kind of like a brother. I always loved coming here."

Luna smiled and breathed out. She stood up from behind her drums and walked over to the boy sitting on the bottom bunk bed and gave him a tight hug. He decided to hug her back.

"Second chance?", he asked.

"Like 38 special, Jimmy-boy,", she said.

 **AN2: I love putting nuggets in the story to bring up things from the episodes and fun references in general. Also, next chapter Jimmy continues his day with the Louds. Also , since I do read all the reviews for those wondering there will be some time and point where Jimmy and Bobby will meet can't say when but it will happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

"What is it, Lola?", Lori asked.

"Your, uh Jimmy is here", she replied.

"Oh, thank you, Lola", Lori said.

Lola walked away from Lori's room. Lori looked down at her phone that was in her lap. Then she picked it up and looked through the contacts, though it wasn't a long look because the most important number to her was on the top – "Boo-Boo Bear". She pressed it and let it dial.

"Hey, Babe", said Bobby with happiness in his voice.

"Hey Boo Boo Bear, you sound happy this morning", she said.

"Yeah, it's been a good morning, did you have a good sleep?", he asked.

"It was literally wonderful."

"That's good glad you got your beauty rest, not that you need to be more beautiful than you already are."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Why, do you have something you want to do?"

"I wish, I could be there with you today, but it's a busy day."

"Oh, I hope I'm not holding up any customers."

"Nah, I'm checking the stock now, not at the register."

"That's good, listen there is something happening at my house today though."

"Oh, there's always something happening there, but what's going on?"

"You remember what I told you about Lisa's father right?"

"Yeah, I remember you guys found him."

"He's here at the house today, visiting."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just thought it would be good to tell you, so nothing awkward happens."

"I love that about you, always so honest, don't worry I hope Lisa has a great day."

"I hope it doesn't literally fall apart."

"I'm sure it won't your family is cool."

"Sometimes, you mean, sometimes they do overact including me."

"You got this, Babe, I know you do."

"Thanks, well he's here, Talk you later, Love you Boo-Boo Bear."

"Love you too, Lori-pie."

Lori started hearing some drumming coming from down the hall. That wasn't unusual for her to hear. She put her phone in her shorts' pocket and walked out of her room and noticed the drumming wasn't how Luna normally sounded. Then She walked to Lisa's room.

"Lisa, did you hear, Jimmy's here?", Lori said.

"He's been here for about 25 minutes, "Lisa replied dryly.

"What? I wasn't on the phone that long, and where is he then?", Lori asked.

"I left him in Luna's room, I think she was little bothered by him and so he wanted to talk", Lisa replied.

Lori bolted from Lisa's room and ran to Luna and Luan's room the drumming getting louder with every step. She stopped in the doorway noticing something the drumming wasn't Luna but was in fact, Jimmy. Luna was ready to play her electric guitar. Lori was relieved that it was just a jam session going on and not something dramatic or bad.

"Hey, Lori!", Jimmy yelled.

"They just told me you were here", Lori said.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while", he said.

"He's pretty good on the drums, Sis", Luna said.

"Hey Jimmy, can I talk to Luna a second?", Lori asked.

"Uhh, sure Lori, I should see if there's anything else Lisa wants to do", Jimmy said.

Jimmy walked out of the room. Lori sat down on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Is, there something wrong, Lori?", Luna asked.

"Oh no, I was surprised that you two were doing music together, I take it you are alright with him now?", Lori asked.

"You could tell something was off?", Luna asked.

Lori nodded.

"Well, I mean yeah but we talked, and everything is cool, he's not changed much from when I last saw him", Luna said.

"So, you are alright?"

"Yeah, no use in holding up pent up anger he is still kind of like an older brother to me."

Lori went to Lisa's room to see if Jimmy was still there but apparently, they both were not. "Where could he have gone now?", she thought. For a house that wasn't that big, he sure got around. Lori went to check the next room, the twin's room, and luck was on her side. Lisa and Jimmy were in the room. Lola was yelling at Jimmy about the different shades of pink.

"Lola! Don't yell at him!", Lori shouted.

"What? He asked me to yell at him", Lola said.

"Sure, he literally asked you to tell at him", Lori said with sarcasm.

Lana and Lisa looked at her.

"Actually, he did ask her to yell at him, he's testing out my new earplugs", Lisa explained.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool, he can hear us right now, but can't hear Lola at all", Lana said.

"It is kind of fun to yell at someone for fun", Lola said.

"Hey Lis, do you think I can get some of those for me?", Lana whispered.

"I heard that", Lola said.

"Well, uhh I am glad you aren't really yelling at Jimmy, I think", Lori said.

"I think that test went well", Jimmy said.

Lisa wrote in her notebook the results of her experiment. She had a pleased smile on her face. Lola took a drink of her fresh purified fancy water from France.

"Is there something you need, Lori?", Jimmy asked.

"Well, not really, I guess, oh Leni did want to see you she wanted to give you something, I think", Lori replied.

"Hmm alright, it was nice to see you twins again, uhh sorry I screamed when you showed me your snake, Lana", Jimmy replied.

"It's alright lots of people are afraid of snakes", Lana said.

"Why don't you guys come with me then, let's see what Leni has", he said.

"I have important things to do, you know", Lola said.

"Like what?", Lana asked.

Lola thought for a second. While the others walked away into the hallway where she then ran after them. The group went to Lori and Leni's room.

"Leni! It's so nice to see you again!", Jimmy said.

Leni was at first confused at who it was but then it ticked in her head. She ran up to the boy and gave him a hug.

"I made you something, it's a surprise though, I just hope the turtle neck fits", Leni said.

Lola facepalmed, while Jimmy played off that he didn't hear that last part

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?", he thought.

"Didn't she just say…oww", Lola said then Lana elbowed her.

Leni gave Jimmy a box covered in red paper. She had a big smile on her face, Jimmy smiled back and started opening the paper on the present. Inside was a green turtle neck handmade by Leni. Jimmy held it up in pride.

"I hope you like it, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to match Lisa, so I made you that", she said.

"It's so soft, thank you very much Leni", he said.

"You should try it on", Lola said, "You know to see if it fits, correctly."

"Yeah, Jimmy try it on!", Leni said.

"Oh, alright", he said.

"Girls look away, he's a boy you know", Leni said.

"I am wearing something under this shirt, you know", he said.

"We've seen less on Lincoln", Lana said.

Jimmy removed his red turtle neck, showing that he was wearing a black tank top underneath. Then he placed that turtle neck on Leni's bed and put on the green on that Leni made. It truly was soft.

"Well it's not itchy, this is nice material, and it fits, if not a little bigger but that's good for the washing", Jimmy said.

"She's right you and are almost matching now", Lori said.

"What do you think, Lisa?", he asked.

"Hmm, we do have a match, I like it", she said.

Lori was slightly relieved that things seemed to be going well with her family and former boyfriend, but she had to make sure things stayed that way. She went downstairs to check on things. Lynn had just come back into the house covered in sweat.

"Hey Lori, is lover boy here yet?", Lynn joked.

"Don't call him that, Lynn", Lori said in annoyed tone.

"What's got your undies in a wad?", Lynn said.

"Nothing, Lynn", Lori said.

"Are you sure, everything is going alright, right?", Lynn asked.

"Yeah it literally is, just kind of worried something might go wrong", Lori said.

"He's been here before though, it's not like there's nothing he hasn't seen", Lynn replied.

"I guess so, I kind of want things to go well for Lisa's sake though", Lori answered.

"You sound like a mom", Lynn joked.

Lori rolled her eyes at that comment. "I just said for someone' sake didn't I?, Maybe I do sound like a mom", she thought.

"Where is he? I want to say hello."

"Upstairs, with the others, they seemed to have gathered in Lucy and your room", Lori answered.

"Really, wait for who?", Lynn asked.

"Jimmy, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Leni.", Lori said.

"I didn't know there was that much interest in Lucy's poetry", Lynn said.

Lori didn't pay any more attention as she walked into the dining room and saw the books that Jimmy brought laid there on the dining room table. She sat down in one of the chairs and decided to look at them. The first book was styled like an album but also like a yearbook where the pictures were printed on pages but high quality with captions. The first few pages were filled with pictures of Jimmy at various ages. Lori smiled at them noticing he used to wear things besides turtle necks at some point in his life. There were also some pictures that had Jimmy and some younger versions of two people she remembered, Scotty and Casey. There were pictures with his mother and father.

"Oh Lori, since you are sitting there, do you mind making the table, for lunch, think it would be good to have a family lunch since Jimmy is here", Rita said.

"Yeah, sure Mom", Lori said.

"What's in those books?", Rita asked.

"I've only looked in the first one, it's family pictures of Jimmy in that book", Lori replied.

"Hmm, you go get the plates, I'm going to find a safe space of the books", Rita said.

Lori came back into the room with some plates and set the stack down on the table to notice that Rita was looking through the book now.

"Mom, I thought you were going to move them", Lori said.

"Sorry, I was then I looked down and noticed how he kind of looked more like Lisa when he was younger", Rita said as she changed the page.

That page had a face that was familiar somehow to Rita.

"Hmm, no way", Rita said.

"What?", Lori asked.

"For some reason, I feel I like I know that person", Rita said.

"Why would you say that?", Lori asked, "What's the name under the picture?".

"It says Jimmy (age 12) spending time with his Aunt Kylie and Uncle Nathan", Rita read out.

"His middle name is Nathan, he must have gotten that name from his uncle", Lori said.

"Hmm, maybe I don't know them, that's strange, sorry honey, I'll put these up and help you", Rita said.

Lynn Sr came out of the kitchen and saw Lori texting on her phone.

"Hey, tell the others that lunch is almost ready and that they should get ready", he said.

"Alright", Lori replied.

She went up the stairs and it was easy to find Jimmy this time, he was with Lincoln playing a video game in Lincoln's room.

"Hey, could you two help me get everyone ready for lunch?", Lori asked.

"Sure, Lori, come on Linc, wait what does that entail?", Jimmy asked.

"Just make sure everyone knows about lunch and you know? Washes their hands", Lori explained.

"Hmm, maybe we should go do that first before we tell the gaggle, don't you think, Linc?", Jimmy asked.

"You sure know how this house works", Lincoln said.

Lori went to Leni first to tell her that lunch was ready. When she left the room, she noticed that Jimmy had gotten Lisa, Lola, and Lana, while Lincoln had gotten Lynn and Lucy out of their rooms. "They work quick, guess I'll get Luan and Luna", she thought. The Louds came down the stairs like a stampede while Jimmy had stayed back and walked slowly behind everyone. In the dining the others settled into spots, there were open spots possibly for the parents and one next to Lisa must have been for him. He sat between Lisa and Lincoln. Lilly was in her high chair in the spot where there were two empty chairs. Rita came in the room with a small bowl for Lilly. Lynn Sr. came out of the kitchen holding a covered plate.

"I honored to give our guest his meal first, hope you enjoy it", Lynn Sr said.

He placed the plate on top of the one already set there in front of Jimmy and removed the cover, showing his meal of Mac and Cheese bites, some French fries, and asparagus covered in cheese.

"I know you love French fries, but you've never tired my mac and cheese bites before, but I think you'll love them", Lynn Sr said.

"Thanks, Mr. Loud", Jimmy said,

Jimmy grabbed one of the mac and cheese bites put popped into his mouth and chewed.

"They're good!", Jimmy said.

"Glad you like it, I'm going to get the other meals now", Lynn Sr.

The Louds started eating their lunches. It seemed Lynn Jr. and Jimmy were the biggest eaters there. Lori was satisfied that things were going well. After Lunch was over, they dispersed around the house and Jimmy decided to help with the dishes in the kitchen with Lynn, Luan, and Lucy.

"Jimmy are you good at pitching?", Lynn asked.

"Hmm, not really why?", he asked.

"I wanted to practice for my game next week", she replied.

"If you need help, I can try", Jimmy replied.

"You must know I bat hard", Lynn said.

"Sigh, it's true", Lucy said rubbing her hand.

"I thought you were playing baseball not boxing, you don't want to give Jimmy a knock-out", Luan Joked.

"Let's finish these dishes, first", he said.

Lori saw that the kitchen was vacant after her sisters and Jimmy had apparently finished. "Maybe, I've been too tense things seem to be going smoothly, I'm glad", she thought. Back up to her room to check on her phone and noticed that both of Jimmy's turtle necks were on the bed. "Did Leni make him another one?", she asked herself. She looked at her phone which was now fully charged and checked if Bobby had left her any messages. There was a time she would have overreacted if he didn't call or text her multiple times in a day, but that was in the early days. It was less stressful to not worry so much. There was one text not from Bobby though, but from her friend Carol.

Hey Lori, wanna hang out this afternoon? – Carol Texted.

Sorry Carol, literally have a family friend over today, can't get out of it- Lori.

"It's not like I'm lying, I guess, but I don't think that's something you can explain as a text", Lori thought.

I understand maybe tomorrow- Carol.

Yeah. – Lori.

Outside, Jimmy wearing a bike helmet on his head and the pitcher's mitt on his left hand. He also had removed his green turtle neck earlier, wearing only his black tank top. In his right hand, he was holding the ball ready to throw it for Lynn to bat. Then he wound up and tossed the ball and the ball flew but sadly, landed before Lynn could attempt to hit it.

"Sorry, Lynn", Jimmy said.

"Need to give it a little more force, that's all", Lynn replied.

He tried again this time he threw the ball and it kind of flew and it hit the wall of the house. Lynn tossed it back again and he caught it this time. He threw it again and Lynn swung but she missed it He was improving at his throwing somewhat, not mastering but at least somewhat competent. When Lynn showed him how it helped a lot.

"Hey Jim, do you wanna bat, I have to practice my pitching too?", she asked.

"Sure", Jimmy said.

Jimmy knocked on Lori and Leni's door.

"Hey it's me, uh Jimmy", he said.

"Come in", she said.

"Hey Lori, I was playing with Lynn for a while and came back to get my turtle neck back now", he said.

"So, that explains why they are both here", she replied.

"Yeah, didn't want to get it dirty and sweaty", he said, "Leni does some good work."

"She is talented", Lori said.

"So, what are you doing?", he asked.

"Texting some friends", Lori said.

"Oh, is one of the friends your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's busy today though, he works his family's store in Great Lakes City."

"So, that's where you go every once in a while, to visit?"

"Yeah, I am planning to go to college there to be closer to him, oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I asked in the first place, I am glad you will be close with him soon."

"You can be sad you know."

Jimmy then sat down on the bed next to her.

"I mean, I would like things to be different but, I would have felt bad if you still like standing by the window waiting for me to come back for years and couldn't open your heart for someone else."

"I kind of did that for a while."

"How did you meet?"

"At a golf tournament he was selling food for Flip and one of my golf balls whacked him in the head."

Lori started to laugh after she remembered that time.

"I found out he went to the same school and I guess we clicked."

"I'm glad you're not sad. Well, that's a funny thing to say, hmm but I hope you know what I mean."

"I do. Uh, Jimmy? I hope you don't think I stopped liking you, you are such a kind person and there's no way I could stop ever liking you, I'm literally glad that Lisa has you as her father."

"On the hand, I did wish things could have gone back to what they were that's what I kept thinking when I was in Indiana, I'll go back and be with Lori again. After a while, It did kind of waiver guess it was acceptance of my situation more than anything."

"You dated other girls, right?"

"A couple, not at the same time, mind you, but the first girl and I broke up she was about to go to college in California and didn't want to do the whole long-distance thing. The second was in my first year of college but we really weren't each other's type."

"You'll find someone."

"I remember a long time ago when Casey, said she wanted to marry both me and Scotty so we could stay together forever, that would have been a tempting offer", he joked.

"I've not heard those names in some time, do you, uh do you know how they are doing?"

"Yeah, In fact, they are together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Aww, that's literally sweet."

Lori's phone buzzed with a notification. She looked it was a notification about a new picture posted by Carol who had taken a picture with an oversized hat on her head. Lori pressed the like button.

"I've seen her before."

"What? You mean on the internet?"

"No, this morning at the gas station, the one that Flip runs, she was short 2 dollars and Flip being Flip wasn't going to be nice, so I helped her out."

"Oh, really? Are you sure, Carol Pingrey is my friend?"

"The Girl I helped was named Carol."

"She's in my grade, so she's graduating this year."

"She seemed nice, guess I was bound to bump into someone you know in this town."

Jimmy's phone started to ring.

"Hey, it's Tommy, probably to tell me how his soccer game went, excuse me."

Jimmy answered his phone while standing up still in Lori's room.

"Hey Tommy, how it go?", Jimmy answered.

Jimmy and Tommy talked on the phone for a few minutes, Tommy's team won the soccer game with a score of 5-4. Jimmy hung up after saying goodbye to his brother.

"Tommy did well?", Lori asked.

"Yep, his team won", Jimmy replied.

"That's great! He's the athlete of the family then?"

"Well, soccer yes, he's tried basketball umm no, he's tried a few things but never really clicked with him."

"Guess, everyone can't be like Lynn, probably for the best."

"That's mean."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Just because it's mean doesn't mean it's not funny."

"Do you see him a lot or just during the normal college off periods?"

"Mostly the off periods, actually, I'll be seeing him soon because he's going to be spending the week of his spring break with me."

"So, he's going to be staying with you at your apartment or are you going to Indiana?"

"He's coming to me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it's always nice to see him honestly, the only reason I go back to Indiana is him."

Lori put her phone down and looked directly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Guess you should know, I'm not on speaking terms with my mother been that way for some time. I decided it really wasn't worth talking to her anymore. It's the reason why when I moved to Indiana, I decided to take the accelerated classes and move up to get out of high school quicker, I felt there was no point anymore to do what I was doing. I graduated high school at 16 and went to college at 17."

"You said she got you that apartment though?"

"Well I was still a minor for a year, but she didn't want me staying at a dorm so she rented that apartment for me, I do have my own finances and things but she didn't want me to do it."

"She let you choose the college?"

"Yeah, the nice thing I can say about her is that she wasn't controlling at least, on everything."

"How about you and your father are you mad at him too?"

"That's harder sometimes yes, sometimes no."

"Do you two literally never talk to each other or more ignore each other?"

"I'll be cordial if we are around others like family members or something, I'll ask how's she doing when I visit but, I otherwise ignore her. Sometimes she'll try to talk to me when Tommy is talking to me on the phone and I'll just hang up."

"OK that doesn't sound like you"

"It's not that I don't feel guilty about it, it's just that I'm not happy with her for what happened at all."

"That's funny in a way you are this smart guy but at the same time still acts like a teenager, when you eat or with your parents."

"Kind of like Lisa, she still acts does things that fit her age."

"Yeah, that's literally true. I don't know how I couldn't get along with my mom or anyone in my family, sure we fight sometimes but we always work it out."

"You're saying I should just forgive her?"

"I mean, you might feel better if you aren't wasting your energy on being mad at her also, you may finally figure what exactly happened."

"I don't know, but I'll consider it, you are wise Lori Loud."

"I have 19 years of experience and also know a lot about conflict resolution from living here, though there's only one person here who I think does it better."

"Thanks, Lori."

"Glad to be of some help."

She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Lisa might be up from her nap right now."

"Oh right, let's go and see!"

 **AN: This is the longest Chapter I've done so far, and there's one more with Jimmy at the Loud House. Thankyou for reading. Leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Since this Chapter was a cut from my last chapter, it is kind of short and ends the short of arc I had going with Jimmy at the Loud House. I hope you enjoy and thank you for Reading!**

Lincoln had finally had a moment where he could watch the TV in the living room and catch up on one of his favorite TV shows, "Arggh!". Jimmy was with Lisa in the dining room as they wrapped up looking at the three albums he had brought. Lana had gone outside with her loyal frog, Hops, Lola was practicing her routine for her next pageant. Lucy and Luna were working together on a song with Lucy making lyrics and Luna making the melody. Leni was trying to find her sunglasses, Lori texting Bobby, Lynn exercising, Lilly was playing with her finger paints and Luan was working on a prank.

"I think we looked at enough pictures, don't you?", Jimmy asked.

"It was an alright experience, did you realize you could have just shown me them from your phone or another access point to the cloud", she said.

"Not until now", he replied.

The father and daughter got up from the table and put the books back in his suitcase.

"What's Lincoln doing over there?", Jimmy asked.

"Seems he's watching his paranormal entertainment program though presents fiction as fact", Lisa replied.

"I take it you don't watch it", he said.

"No, though I do admit I have a soft spot for that program, 'The Dream Boat'", she replied.

Jimmy chuckled.

"What? It's not like you don't have anything interests that could be low-brow entertainment", she said defensively.

"Oh, it's not that at all, I just think it's cute", he replied.

Jimmy walked over to the living room and sat down next to Lincoln. He was quiet for a second to make sure he wasn't distracting Lincoln from his show.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you watching?", he asked.

"Watching Arrgh, this week's new episode", Lincoln replied.

"What's about?"

"It's a where they investigate paranormal activity."

"Mind if I watch with you?"

"I don't mind, none of my sisters really want to watch this show with me."

Jimmy and Lincoln watched the show for the time until it finished. Rita walked into the living room.

"Jimmy, we are ordering Pizza for dinner tonight, any special topping, you like?", she asked.

"Oh Mrs. Loud, I think pepperoni is fine", he said,

"Are you sure, anything else?", she asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Loud, I am a simple person sometimes", he said.

"Alright, well dinner is soon", she said.

She left Lincoln and Jimmy to themselves again.

"Hey Jimmy, do you want to play a video game?", Lincoln asked.

"Hmm, yeah sure, but hold on let me check on something Lisa is doing first, alright?"

"Yeah, I've gotta get ready anyway."

Lisa turned a screw on what she was working on. Jimmy entered her room and she turned around in her chair and showed him an invention she worked on before. It was a cube-shaped black device with four buttons on top.

"If this works it will make any spot you are in the optimal temperature of comfort for its user. For example, it could be 35 degrees Celsius, turn this device on and the user will feel 15.5, rounded, degrees if that was their preferred temperature. It also will be a great energy saver, and if this works then I could make one that is used for homes, offices, and other spaces", Lisa explained.

Jimmy held the device in his hand and looked around it to see how it worked. It was powered by a battery that Lisa made herself.

"I would like you to take it with you, and use it and test it for me, if you'd like. Its zone is good too where in theory you could change the temperature of a more than just one human being", she said.

"Well thanks, Lisa, I'll try it in my apartment", he said,

"I can demonstrate how it works too."

"Sure."

He handed Lisa the device. She pressed the button labeled with power and a little green light showed up. Then, she pressed the button with the "-" symbol and waited. The machine was quiet and you could only tell it was on because of the green light.

"How does it feel in here?", Lisa asked, "Meaning is the room feeling cooler than it was before I turned on the device?"

"Yeah it does, feel cooler", he replied.

"I think it's achieved the wanted effect."

"I'm impressed."

"Now I am going to turn it off and the room will eventually warm up."

"Mind, if I take this downstairs and use it in the living room?"

"As I said, I do want you to beta test, so use it as you may."

"Well, great! Oh, you do you want to join Lincoln and me for some video games before dinner?"

"Well, I am kind of, you know what? I would like to join you."

Lisa seemed to have some fun playing 'that silly dancing game' with Lincoln and Jimmy. She found this game where you 'blast zombies' to be more fun than she first thought it would be mostly because it wasn't as "mindless" as she thought it was going to be instead it was more tactical and required some critical thinking. She let out a giggle when she got a high score in the game. Eventually, it was dinner time and the Louds had Pizza in the living room and surrounded the TV to watch a movie.

The time marched on and evening had begun, and the sun had gone down. Jimmy looked at his watch and thought it was time for him to go back home. Quietly he packed up the albums into his suitcase and opened the front door and put them in his car. When he walked back to the front door he was surprised by Lynn standing there.

"What are you doing?", she asked him.

"I was putting my books back in the car, getting ready to leave", he said.

"Oh, you're leaving now?", she asked.

"Wait, you're leaving, Jimmy?", Leni asked.

He looked over and saw Leni still sitting on the couch looking at him now. She had a slight frown on her face. The others seemed to join in muttering with their concern over his leaving.

"I don't want to overstay, if it's alright I'll be back anytime you want", he replied.

"You are welcome to spend the night, there's no way you are overstaying your welcome", Rita said.

"I don't know, I don't want to put anybody out or anything", he made another excuse.

"You won't be, we'll make any room for you", Lana said.

"You guys really don't want me to leave tonight?", he asked.

Jimmy closed the front door and breathed out. "I'm glad to be liked, I guess, if you want me to stay tonight I'll stay, then leave tomorrow morning."

"After breakfast", added Lana.

"After breakfast", Jimmy repeated.

He spent the night at the Loud House.

 **AN2 : Thanks for Reading, Next time we go back into the past.**


	16. Chapter 16: Lori meets the Cowans (past)

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story we continue with another look at the past back to when Lori and Jimmy were 14 and just started dating.**

Jack Cowan walked into his house to see his wife, Greta, cleaning up again. It wasn't out of the normal for her it also seemed that she was being more in to than normal. Jack walked over to his lady and gave her a kiss and there she stopped everything and gave him one back.

"Hey, honey how was your day?", she asked.

"It was alright, nothing really to complain about, yours?", he asked.

"It was good, I have news for you", she said.

"Is this the reason why you are cleaning up?", he asked.

"Well, yes", she replied.

"We're having a baby?", he asked.

She gave him a glaring one that said don't you dare joke that.

"Alright, please tell me then", he wavered.

"Our, son has a girlfriend", she replied.

"Tommy has a girlfriend? What a smooth 6-year-old", he joked.

"Jack, this is important", she said.

"Oh, Greta but wait you should give me more information."

"Jimmy met a girl and he's thought that he wants to introduce us to her, and I thought why not bring her over tonight?'

"So, it's not Casey?"

"Apparently not, if anything I'm surprised it's not"

"Who is it?"

"He said her name is Lori, now get change and come down here and clean up something."

Jack grabbed his suitcase and walked up the stairs and walked to his and wife's shared bedroom. He switched out of his dress shirt and tie and put on a long sleeve t-shirt and switched from his dress pants to a pair of black jeans. His tennis shoes he switched to another pair. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"My boy has got his first girlfriend how great", he said to himself.

He walked out of the bedroom and saw his other son wearing cargo pants, no shirt, and some fabric tied around his head with some of his hair flopping over the blue fabric in the front. He was holding a fake gun and pointing it at Jack.

"Don't move stranger", Tommy said.

"Tommy, you know your brother has a guest tonight, don't you think you should get dressed?", Jack asked.

"Please Dad, play along", Tommy begged.

Jack sighed and put up his hands. "Please don't shoot", he said.

"I said don't move and you moved your hands", Tommy said.

"I was showing you, that I don't have weapons", Jack replied.

"State your business, what are you doing in the jungle?"

"Passing through, no evil intentions."

"Let me check you out."

Tommy patted his fathers' legs like he was cop inspecting a suspect for weapons, then he patted his father's stomach. Still holding the gun then walking backward and still pointing it at his father.

"Well, your story checks out, you have to be safe in the jungle there are dangerous animals and people here."

"Thank you, that's kind of you."

"Alright, Dad what were you saying now?"

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for the guest?"

"Well, Mom said I could wear this to dinner."

"Oh, did she?"

"Yeah, ask her."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away from his son and went back downstairs. Greta was in the kitchen checking her dinner in the oven.

"I hope this girl isn't a vegan, because she's just not going to be able to eat, he should have told me if she was", Greta replied.

"What?", Jack wondered.

"I made lasagna", she said.

"Did you say Tommy could dress up like he's in an 80's action movie?", Jack asked.

"You know, you have to pick your battles, and really I didn't feel like fighting him over this", she said.

"You are skipping a chance for making up appearances?", he asked.

"Trust me, that girl is not going to care about a six-year-old boy dressed like that compared to a dirty house, so the house was more important", she replied.

"What did you want me to do, anyway?", he asked.

"I guess I was busy, you can put the plates, flat wear, and cups on the table", she said.

"Alright then."

"Did you have a problem with him not being dressed up?"

"Not really, just surprised you didn't, especially since you would be acting that way when we have guests."

"There we go, make sure you set the fifth chair, put it by Jimmy, we can have Rambo sit across from them tonight."

Jack set up the spaces. He grabbed the phone book that was on one of the chairs and moved it to the chair Tommy was going to be sitting at for the evening. The table was set. Greta set a red candle, one of the short but fat round ones, in the middle of the table. Her husband gave her a look that looked like it was saying "really?".

"What? It looks nice, something about a candle", she replied.

"It's unscented?"

"Well, of course, I don't want to change the smell of the food, anyways I'm going to get changed, could you get the food set up please?"

"Sure, I can."

Greta left the kitchen and went up the stairs where she ran into her son. Tommy pointed his toy gun at his mother and told her to freeze.

"Tommy, darling I don't have time to play at this second, I'm trying to get changed for our guest is coming soon", she replied.

Tommy pouted off with a defeated frown on his face back to his room. He sat down on his bed with his hands under his head.

"Stupid, guest It's just a stupid girl, we've had girls over here before, nothing special about this one", he said.

He looked around his room and pressed his alarm clock's radio button and the station was playing a rock song. This caused him to get up and start air-guitaring like he was the one playing the song. Sadly, the song had hit the tail end and finished where the DJ came in to say the name of the song and artist.

"I wonder if Jimmy is going to stop wanting to be with me and hang out with that girl, he already hangs out with those other people, what's the point of having a brother?", he thought.

He turned off the clock radio and went over to this other radio he had and turned it on and tuned it to a station playing some song from the 1970s. He seemed to like the sound of it and left it on that station.

"Lori has a brother, why isn't she hanging around him?", he thought, "Then again, unlike me, Lincoln has other sisters to hang around if he gets bored."

The songs changed to another 70's hit. Tommy then remembered that Lincoln had no brothers at all.

"Poor guy doesn't have a brother, I would hate that, they probably make him wear dresses, or have any good snacks", he thought.

Greta cleaned up her face and put her glasses back on and looked in the mirror. Everything seemed to be alright her hair wasn't messy, her clothes on correctly, and her room wasn't a mess. She got up from the chair and smiled.

"I think everything is going smoothly now", she said to herself.

She walked out of her room and closed the door and heard loud music coming from Tommy's room. There was him sitting on his bed with a radio next to him.

"Tommy, can you turn that off now?", she asked.

He turned down the radio and asked," Huh? What did you say, Mom?"

"Are you going to change your clothing?", she asked.

"You said I could wear this", he said.

"Fine, you can't have the gun with you at dinner though, and I think you need to wash your hands", she said.

"Alright", he said.

"That's a good boy."

"Hey, Mom, Uncle Nathan is your brother, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I mean younger brother and you are the old sister?"

"Older, and we can talk while you go to the bathroom and wash your hands."

The two of them walked to the bathroom where Tommy continued his questioning.

"So, did you ever make him do stuff?"

"Such as?"

"Make him pretend to be your sister or something?"

"No, use warm water."

"But it gets hot."

"Then turn the cold water tap as well"

"Is Jimmy going to get married?"

"Huh? Oh, Tommy don't be silly he's only 14 marriage is long away from his thoughts."

"What if he marries Lori, then they have a kid?"

"We don't know if he will and again having a kid, being married that's not something a 14-year-old thinks about."

"What if they got married when they were 16 and then had a kid?"

"Alright that's enough suds, now Tommy 16 would be too young to have a baby."

"There's TV shows where the moms are like 16."

"You shouldn't be watching those shows, Tommy."

"I'm not, I just know they exist."

"I'm sure that Lori wouldn't want to be pregnant before she was in her 20's at least."

"Mom, I don't want Jimmy to get married."

"Why not? And Now Dry your hands."

"Because I don't want him to leave me."

"Hmm, he's not getting married anytime soon or leaving you anytime soon."

Tommy walked out of the bathroom and his mother went behind him and made sure the bathroom was still neat and tidy. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped down the knobs on the faucet to make sure they were not with any soap suds or water. Then she put the paper towel in the bin. She smiled at the clean bathroom and plugged in the air freshener to give the bathroom the smell of vanilla.

Jack saw Tommy come down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, it is time to eat yet?", Tommy asked.

"Do you see Jimmy here?", Jack asked.

"No, but I can't see air here either."

Jack sighed, "No, it's not time to eat yet."

Greta came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen again she took out a tray from the fridge and turned the oven on and set the tray on the stove to wait. She looked at the dining table and smiled.

"Thanks, Hun, you did a great job on the food placement", she said.

"Mom, the food's not ready yet, you made me wash my hands for no reason", Tommy complained.

"It was for a reason. How about you check the dishwasher", she said.

"Alright."

Greta gave her husband a big hug and kissed him.

"You know Jack, I wonder what kind of girl Jimmy likes", she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what kind of girl Lori is, is she taller than him, same height, shorter?"

"Guess we'll find out."

"Mom, there's nothing in the dishwasher, and these cookies aren't cooked!", Tommy yelled.

"That's the point I'm pre-heating the oven, you didn't eat the dough, did you?", she asked back.

"Only three", he replied.

"Tommy!", she yelled as she ran back into the kitchen.

Jimmy opened his house's door and had Lori enter before him as he walked behind and closed the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!", he shouted.

Tommy ran out of the kitchen to his brother and hugged him.

"Jimmy, I'm so glad your home", he said.

"Me too", Jimmy replied.

Tommy looked over at Lori and said, "Oh, hey Lori".

"Tommy you really shouldn't- ", Greta started to say when she saw the blonde haired girl standing next to her son.

"Well, hello, you must be Lori", Greta said.

"Hello, Mrs. Cowan it's nice to meet you", Lori replied.

"Yuck," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, would you go sit down now, it's dinner time now", Greta commanded.

Jack walked over to greet Lori as well.

"Hey Mr. Cowan, it's nice to meet you as well", Lori said.

"I hope you are ready to eat," Greta replied then smiled.

"I literally am starving", Lori replied.

"Well, uh, do you want to wash your hands first", Greta said.

"Oh, oh yeah, sure", Lori replied.

"Bathroom up the stairs on the right", Greta replied.

Lori went up the stairs. Jack and Greta had their son follow them into the dining room. Tommy was sitting in his normal spot, which would have been next to Jimmy.

"Tommy, I moved your phone book to this chair, because Lori is sitting next to Jimmy", Jack said.

"Oh, come on, I always sit next to Jimmy, she should sit across from him", Tommy complained.

"I'm not sure why you did that, Mom", Jimmy said.

"Did what? How dare I think people should know where the bathroom is!", Greta said.

"You might have just said 'Hey I think your hands are dirty and wash them or you can eat with us'", Jimmy scolded.

"It's for one night, Tommy", Jack said.

"So, you and Mom are together and you two don't sit next to each other!", Tommy replied.

"That's not what I was saying, Jimmy, I just thought she would like to freshen up", Greta said.

"Sometimes, you have to be that way", Jimmy answered.

"I'm not negotiating with a six-year-old," Jack replied.

"No, you aren't because I don't know what that means, but I'm not doing it", Tommy replied.

"How about you go to the room without dinner?". Jack said.

"Good let your child starve!", Tommy said as he pounded his fists on the table awkwardly due to his height.

"All I wanted to do was to help Lori out, I'm not trying to inquisition her", Greta said.

"You could have been warmer you know, she's never met you before and had to sound like a monotone cold robot", Jimmy replied.

"If I had sounded like something else you would have criticized that", Greta shot back.

"You could have been a little nicer like Mrs. Loud was to me", Jimmy said.

"Oh good, maybe you two should go over there and spend time with Mrs. Loud.", Greta said.

"You get out from that chair", Jack commanded.

"You get out from your chair", Tommy said.

"Why do you have to sound petty?", Jimmy asked.

"I'm not, you're the one that brought up another mother", Greta answered.

"All I was saying is I think you should be nice to Lori", Jimmy replied.

"I was being nice, there's nothing wrong with asking if someone would like to wash their hands. I would ask If I could wash my hands if I walked into someone else's house", she replied.

"I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving", Tommy sung.

Lori dried her hands with some paper towels and took in a whiff of the vanilla scent. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around the hallway. It was neater than the hallway at the Loud House. She heard a bunch of talking downstairs it sounded like she was back at home. She walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room. The Cowans stopped and looked at her.

"You have a nice house", Lori said.

"Thanks, Lori, that's a nice thing to say", Greta replied.

Lori walked over to the chair with the phone book in it and moved the phone book she walked over to the chair where Tommy was stubbornly sitting.

"Tommy, I think this might be more comfortable for you", Lori said.

He got up for a second to let Lori put the phonebook down on the chair, then he quickly hopped back in the chair.

"I'll sit here since I get nervous with chairs being near a wall", Lori replied.

Jimmy walked over the chair where she sat, and he helped push the chair in. Jack sat down at the end of the table. Lori looked at the food splayed out in front: The Lasagna, the salad, and the garlic bread. There were cold cans of Pipp on the table. Mrs. Cowan grabbed the spatula on the table and started cutting through the lasagna. She waved for Lori to give her the plate from in front of her.

"I hope you like lasagna", Greta said warmly.

"I do, my dad makes it a lot", Lori replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Greta replied.

She handed the plate back to Lori who set it down.

"There are bowls in front you, grab one and make a salad the way you want, anything you need is there", Greta replied.

Mrs. Cowan continued putting other pieces on the rest of the family plates then finally, herself. She then made her salad making sure every ingredient was correct and proportioned in a suitable manner. The oven beeped. Like clockwork, she got up and went into the kitchen to attend to the cookies.

"So, Lori, you said your dad cooks, is that what he does as his job?", Jack Cowan asked as way to start a conversation.

"Well no, he does it home his work is in the I.T department", she said.

"Hmm, that's a fine job", Jack said, "What does your mother do?"

"She's a dental assistant", Lori answered after taking a drink of soda.

"I couldn't do that, I have to be knocked out during my exams", Jack said with a chuckle.

Greta walked back into the room and sat down.

"Tell them about your 8 brothers and sisters", Tommy said.

"Don't be rude, Tommy", Greta corrected.

"It's alright, Mrs. Cowan, I'm literally used to it", Lori replied.

"I can imagine that many kids would be hard to keep from over talking each other", Greta said.

"This is good lasagna, Mrs. Cowan", Lori replied.

"Thanks, Lori, that's very nice of you to say", she replied.

"Can I ask what you two do Mr. and Mrs. Cowan?", Lori asked.

"Oh, sure, I'm a general manager", said Jack.

"I'm an accountant", said Greta.

"That's like doing people's taxes right?", Lori asked.

"I could do taxes, but I work for a company and make sure all their finances are in order, and that their taxes are in order. You see, that way that company can function and do it's best for its shareholders, employees and everyone else involved", Greta explained.

"What's a General manager do?", Lori asked.

"To put it simply, I manage my company's daily operations for those above and below me in the rank", Jack replied.

"They have boring jobs", Tommy replied after swallowing his food.

"You don't think they're boring when you ask us for stuff", Greta said.

"Still doesn't mean they aren't boring", Tommy shot back.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Tommy?", Lori asked noticing that maybe Tommy wanted some attention.

"I want to race cars in the mud", he said proudly.

Greta rolled her eyes at that comment.

"That sounds cool", Lori replied.

"Whatever, you want to do, Son", Jack replied, "We don't pressure our kids to do anything they don't want to be."

"That is why, Jimmy is probably going to do something involving history", Greta replied.

"Well he is good it", Lori said.

Jimmy had been quiet, so the first thing he said since before dinner was, "Hey could I have some seconds?"

"Sure, I made more than enough", Greta replied.

The dinner had gone somewhat smoothly. Jimmy picked up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen and put the forks, spoons, plates, and bowls into the dishwasher in the spots they belonged. The cookies were cooled off, Greta came into the kitchen to get a nice wide dish for the cookies to rest.

"You were quiet at dinner, are you still mad at me?", she asked her eldest son.

"I'm not angry with you, Mom, I just want you to like Lori", he said.

"I'm not trying to dislike her, I really do want to get to know her, and I meant nothing about the hand-washing thing except that I think it's a good idea to clean up before eating", she replied.

"Maybe I overreacted there", he said.

"You do apparently care about that girl, I think it's rather sweet", she said.

"I do, she's the best girl in the world, she's kind, funny, sweet, and always makes me happy", he replied.

Greta patted her son on the head and gave a short smile.

"Go on, bring out cookies", she said.

After dinner, the Cowans and Lori watched a game show together and the evening got later. Tommy had gotten sleepy so, Jimmy brought him upstairs and helped him to bed. Jack went to the kitchen to put any extra dishes in the dishwasher, some of the cookies in a cookie jar and the rest in a plastic bag. Lori was about to call her parents to pick her up and take her home but, Greta decided to cut her off for a second.

"Lori, before you call your parents, why don't you let me drive you home?", she asked.

"That's alright Mrs. Cowan, I wouldn't want to- ", Lori said then she was cut off.

"You are not putting any undue stress upon me, and wouldn't it be fun to ride in a luxury car?", she asked.

"Alright, let me call my parents and tell them", she said.

Lori and Jimmy talked a little bit then she gave him a kiss. Jack happened to see it but didn't make himself known he smiled at the young love and walked back and counted to 10 so he could pretend like he didn't see what happened. He walked back and said Lori's name and she turned around and he gave her a bag of cookies to give her family. Lori said her goodbyes and followed Mrs. Cowan to the driveway. There was a blue car that she pointed to prompting Lori to ride 'shotgun'. Inside the car had leather seats and some real wood paneling.

"You know where you live, correct?", Greta asked.

"Yeah, I know how to get there from here", Lori said.

"You can choose your radio station", Great said as she started to back the car out.

Greta had a stoic look on her face, not really cracking a smile but also not cracking a frown as she drove the car. It was quiet except for the radio playing music and sudden talking for the night time radio host. Then at a red-light Greta decided to talk.

"So, Lori, are you comfortable? I can turn on the heated seats if you need?", she asked.

"I'm literally fine", Lori said.

"You said, the street was Franklin Avenue, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask, why do like my son anyway?"

"Huh? Well, Jimmy is so sweet, and kind, he makes me feel special. You don't me to date him do you?"

"I give that impression? Then I must apologize. I'm glad you two have fallen for each other and both have shown a caring for each other. I see how clumsy he was when he first thought of you. I think you are a rather great girl from my impressions. I'm just new to this and makes me unsure of what to do when my kid is dating. I just don't want to make a mistake."

"I'm literally glad you don't hate me, I was kind of worried when I heard you guys before dinner."

"I guess we were loud. Say, me saying where the bathroom was to wash your hands offend you?"

"It was kind of strange but, I wasn't bothered."

"I was really surprised to hear that your family is so big"

"Yeah, it gets a little chaotic at times."

"I can only imagine, looks like your street is the next one."

Greta drove to the familiar house and noticed how it looked slightly run down and had lots of toys and stuff hanging around the yard and on the roof. Vanzilla parked out in the driveway.

"This is the place?", she asked.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Cowan and thanks for the cookies, my family is going to love these", Lori said.

"I hope there's enough", Greta replied.

"I think there's enough for one each for us", Lori said.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Loud", Greta replied.

"You too, thanks for the good meal", Lori replied.

The teenage girl opened the car door and closed it carefully after she exited the car and walked to her house and opened the front door. When she waved once more to Greta, who waved back. Then Greta drove away.

 **AN: I thought it was only fair to show Lori making her visit to the Cowans, since Jimmy did his when he first met Lori too. Also, to show how Greta thought of Lori before the 'incident'. Again, thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Spring Breaking

**AN: Ooops it's been awhile, sorry about that. Back to it! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading,and thanks for any comments I read them all!**

It was a warm Friday afternoon the last school day for Tommy Cowan for a week because spring break was coming up. Jack picked him up and took him home to get ready to pack. Jack had the classic rock station playing on the radio when he greeted his son.

"Hey Dad, you got off work early today?", Tommy inquired.

"Why of course, you ready to go home and finish packing?", Jack asked.

Tommy got into the front passenger seat of his father's car and put his backpack in the back seats, then he put on his seatbelt and closed the door. Jack put the car in gear and drove away from the school.

"How was your day?", the father asked his middle school son.

"It was good, the teachers seem just as ready for spring break as we are, no homework either", he said.

"Great, homework over spring break would be awful."

"True that."

"You ready to spend the week with your brother?"

"Duh, of course, I am but, what are you and Mom going to do?"

"We actually have something nice planned, we are going to rent your room out for extra cash", Jack joked.

"Dad, you aren't funny."

"That's right 11-year-old boys don't think their fathers are funny anymore, it's quite sad really."

Jack switched radio stations during one of the red lights to a station playing a 90's alt-rock song. Tommy looked out his window for a while and the car started to move again.

"What are your friends doing for spring break", Jack asked.

"Eh, guess just hanging around, though Macy is going Texas to visit her grandparents' ranch", Tommy replied.

"Sounds fun."

After making it home, Tommy put his clothing in his suitcase and some other stuff in his other suitcase. Greta had made it home where she went to help her son pack up before he must leave.

"Do you have everything organized?", she asked.

"Yes, Mom, you can even check it if you don't think I do", he replied.

Which she took as an open invention and looked inside the red suitcase first. She looked at the clothes which were at least folded.

"You should put more long-sleeve shirts in there, you know this time of year varies", she replied.

Tommy grabbed a couple more long-sleeved shirts.

"Where are your Pajamas?", she asked.

"I wanna sleep in my boxers", he replied.

"Could you at least pack some pajamas, just in case you get cold in the night?"

"Come on Mom", he said,

"Fine, not going to fight you over PJ's."

She made sure his swim trunks were folded correctly.

"You really think you are going swimming?", she asked.

"Preparing for anything."

She closed that suitcase and moved on to his black one. She noticed the video games, books, computer, and other things he put in it. She took out a fifty-dollar bill and put in a pocket inside the suitcase.

"I put some cash for you to use for the week, I know Jimmy will be paying for stuff, but you might want to do something with your own money."

"Thanks, Mom."

She then put an envelope in the suitcase then zipped it up.

"I want you to give that envelope to Jimmy, sneak in his mail or something."

"Are you bribing him?"

She gave him an annoyed glare.

"Hey, are you two done yet?", Jack asked as entered his son's bedroom.

"Almost, Dad", Tommy said.

"Any of those bags ready to go into the car?", Jack asked.

"Yes, both are ready to go", Greta replied.

Jack nodded and picked up the suitcases and took them to his car.

"You have a good week, alright?" Greta said to her son.

"I will and I'll miss you too, Mom", Tommy said.

"Oh, and have fun at my brother's too, you are visiting your uncle, aunt, and cousins correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, kinda forgot."

She ruffled his hair then remembered something.

"Hey, you didn't have your toothbrush or anything, I just remembered I didn't see them in your suitcase". She replied.

"That's because they are in the bathroom in the little travel bag."

"Maybe, you should get it now then."

Greta gave her son one more kiss and a hug before he got in his father's car to go to the train station. Tommy double checked everything to see if he had his phone and train tickets. Then he waved goodbye to his mother and got into the car. Jack hugged and kissed his wife telling her will be back soon. He got into the car, started it, and drove off. At the train station, Jack checked his son and told him to call when he met with Jimmy. Then, he gave his son a hug and waved him off. Tommy found a seat on the train.

"This is cool", Tommy said.

Jimmy had gotten a text from Tommy that the train said the stop was in 30 minutes. The older brother wondered why he waited to tell him when it was 30 minutes but, didn't ask. He quickly got into his car and started to drive to the station. Tommy collected his things and sat at a bench waiting for his brother. He listened to music on his phone. After about 15 minutes he felt something tap his shoulder this made him jump. He turned his head and noticed it was Jimmy.

"Come on, Tommy, I didn't get a parking spot", Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy!", Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes, we can exchange helloes in the car we've gotta hurry, get stuff."

"Alright, could you help me carry one of these suitcases then?"

Jimmy complied and they both ran outside to his car which was in a tow zone. They put the stuff in the back seat and Tommy jumped in the front passenger seat. Jimmy put the car in drive and drove.

"It's so nice to see you, Tommy", he said.

"Yeah, we've not seen each other since New Year", Tommy replied.

"Sorry, that the train ride was so late, but I would guess that Mom wouldn't want you to get pulled out of school to have an early start on spring break", the older brother explained.

"It's alright, the ride was fun, the food was good too."

"This is the first time you'll be seeing my apartment isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, that's because you usually us at our house."

Jimmy stopped at a fast-food place's drive-thru to get a milkshake.

"Do you want anything, Tommy?", he asked.

Tommy shook his head.

They eventually made it to the apartment and that was when Jimmy finally had a chance to give his little brother a big hug. Tommy didn't seem to mind he knew his brother was a hugger.

"Let me show the room you can have during the break", Jimmy said.

"I get my own room?!"

"Well, it's a 3-bedroom apartment so, of course."

Jimmy had him follow to a room with a black painted wood door. The room was sparsely furnished there was a bed with a lamp on the nightstand on the right, and a TV on a stand. Tommy looked around and noticed the closest had some hangers in it. There were green curtains and green blinds on the windows. Jimmy wasn't much of a designer.

"You even got me a bed?"

"Well kind of, there's a neighbor whose daughter is living with her father to stay in school with her friends. So, her mother is letting me use the bed. The sheets and coverings are mine, though."

"That was nice of her, do you have internet here?"

"Yes, and cable, the important stuff, how about you get settled in and I'll give the password, alright?"

"Oh, alright, and I should call Mom and Dad so, they know I'm not dead."

Jimmy gave a strange stare in reaction to Tommy's phrasing. He walked out of the room.

"I know, I know, you don't feel like talking to Mom", Tommy yelled.

Later that evening Tommy had fallen asleep and was sprawled awkwardly on the bed. Jimmy covered him up as good as he could and wished him a good rest then closed the door. In his own room, he took out the temperature control device, that Lisa had made, from a drawer and placed it on his nightstand. He changed for bed and jumped in and got comfortable the next day was going to be big.

Saturday morning, it was already a bright sunny morning Jimmy had woken up and decided to not wake up Tommy yet. He poured himself some Zombie Cereal with milk in a bowl and turned on his TV in the living room and watched. Eventually, his younger brother had wakened up.

"Good Morning, Tommy, do you want breakfast?", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah sure, what are you making?", Tommy asked.

"Well today, I wanted to do just cereal, tomorrow we'll have a cooked breakfast."

"That's fine."

Tommy poured his cereal and ate it at a table.

"I'm going to get Lisa soon", Jimmy added.

"Oh, she's coming here?"

"Yeah, her family isn't doing anything for spring break, and it made it easier for me to have her here for a few days."

Tommy took another spoonful of cereal and ate it.

"You had to have permission to take your daughter? That's unfair!"

"It wasn't that I asked permission, I asked Lori and her parents because they are part of Lisa's parenting structure."

Tommy didn't add any more to his statements he just ate more cereal.

"Do, you want to come with me to pick her up?", Jimmy asked.

"Do I have to get dressed?", Tommy asked.

Jimmy saw that his younger brother was wearing just a tank top and boxers.

"At least put on pants?"

"You asked if I wanted to go right, meaning a choice, the other being I get to stay here and wait?"

"I mean yes, you are old enough to stay here by yourself but, I wanted to spend the first full day with you, even if that means we are in the car for a while."

"Gross, don't be all sappy on me. I do wonder where she is going to be sleeping anyway?"

"I was just going to sleep on the couch and let you have my room, and she'd be in that room you were staying in. But she says she has all that handled so, I guess we'll see what she meant."

"Probably did some weird science thing."

"We can go to Burpin' Burger for lunch if you come with me."

"You'd be going anyway. Fine, but I am doing the most minimal effort in getting dressed."

"What does that even mean?"

Tommy ran into his room and in about 1 minute he came back out wearing the same tank-top with blue shorts and his sneakers not even with socks. Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed his car keys, turned off the TV, went to his bedroom to get his wallet. The two brothers eventually left to the car. After one Burpin' Burger stop, they made it to the Loud House. Tommy rang the doorbell as he was way ahead of Jimmy. Lynn answered the door.

"Alright kid, what are you selling?", she asked

"Selling? I'm not selling anything", Tommy replied.

"Oh, you must be one of Stincon's friends, I've not seen you before", she replied.

"Uhh, what's a Stincoln?", he asked, "Listen I'm just here because my brother is picking up his daughter."

Jimmy walked up to the door where his brother was standing with Lynn in the doorway.

"Hey Lynn, do you remember my brother, Tommy?", Jimmy asked.

"I guess, I don't remember", she said.

The two brothers walked into the house. Lisa was ready had her packed stuff downstairs in the living room already. In a surprise to everyone, besides Tommy, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Maybe Lisa was softening up?

"Oh, Lisa I want you to meet someone", Jimmy said.

He pointed to the boy who was standing next to Lana.

"That is my brother, Tommy", he said,

Lisa looked over it was the same boy she had seen pictures of that Jimmy had shown her. Tommy awkwardly smiled and walked over to Lisa while the rest of the Louds looked on. He crouched down to her level

"Hey Lisa, I guess I'm your uncle Tommy, but you can call me just Tommy", Tommy said.

His facial arrangements changed from either smiling to a more expressionless face he was unsure of what was to happen at this moment. Lisa went to her normally expressionless face and it was she who decided to put her hand out for him to shake it to which, he took the opportunity to return.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance too, Jimmy has mentioned you frequently", she said.

"Yeah, Jimmy has mentioned you a lot as well", he replied.

Tommy could feel the stares in the room and the quiet awkwardness felt like heat on his neck.

"So, do they normally group around like that and stare?", he asked Lisa while using his hand folded with his thumb pointing out behind him pointing at the family.

"It happens", Lisa replied

"I hope we have a fun time together, I never had a niece before."

Jimmy started picking up the stuff that Lisa had packed and brought them to his car with the help of Luna. Tommy interacted with the other Louds. Lincoln and he were friends before and the one thing that bothered him that he wasn't able to talk with Lincoln when his family abruptly moved. The two boys had gone to Lincoln's room because Tommy wanted to talk to him in private.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln", Tommy said.

"Huh? Why?", Lincoln asked.

"You know, for the whole disappearing thing, I couldn't help it but I felt bad."

"Don't worry, I understand, you don't have to make yourself feel bad", Lincoln replied.

"Well, thanks", Tommy said in kind of a defeated manner.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess I was expecting more or something this played out more dramatically in my head."

"Isn't that good though?"

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't have to be all a big dramatic thing. So, they moved you to the closet?"

"When Lisa was born, but hey I'm the only one here with my own room."

Tommy came down the stairs and found Jimmy talking with Lori in the dining room. He walked in and waited for his brother to finish.

"Hold on, Lori, yes Tommy?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, you can continue talking with Lori, I can wait", Tommy said.

"You can't, just say what you want to say now", Jimmy said.

"Hmm, well Lincoln doesn't have his best friend with him this spring break, and he does have other friends, but still, is there a day I could spend with him in the coming week?", Tommy asked.

"I don't have a problem with that, you are going to have asked Mr. and Mrs. Loud, though", Jimmy replied.

"But I really want to, wait really? No fighting, this is not what I was expecting at all where are Mr. and Mrs. Loud then?"

"They are in the kitchen", Lori replied.

"Oh, uh thanks, Lori", Tommy said.

He ran into the kitchen where Rita was giving Lilly a snack and Lynn Sr was writing something in a book while the radio played some country music.

"Hey umm Mr. and Mrs. Loud, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rita said.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe like on Wednesday, I could come over here and spend the day with Lincoln", he replied.

"Well is it OK with your brother?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"He told me to ask you both."

"Well, if you really want to, then we can't say no, would you like to stay the night as well?", Rita asked.

"Really? I never thought of that. Sure, I'll have to ask Jimmy though."

Tommy then ran out of the room back to his brother who was still talking to Lori.

"Sorry, Jimmy but, I have something else to ask you", Tommy replied.

"Alright."

"Oh, they said yes, and said I could spend Wednesday Night overnight here as well", he said.

"That's not a question, Tommy."

"I mean can I do it then?"

"Well, it's your spring break, you can just remember you can't tell Mom that you were here."

"Well, I mean I did want to spend as much time with you as possible so, maybe I'll."

"It's alright, Lincoln is your age and why not spend some time with him", Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Jimmy", Tommy said.

He ran back to the Loud parents to tell them the good news.

Eventually, before Noon Lisa had said her temporary farewells to her family and got into her father's car in the back seat. Tommy got into the front passenger seat and they waited for Jimmy to get into the car. Lana had wanted to give the car a look over to see that everything was fine which, Jimmy hadn't minded. Then, he thanked Lana and gave her 10 dollars and got into his car and they waved goodbye and rode away.

So, Lisa, you have a plan for what you are going to sleep on?", asked Tommy.

"This gives me an opportunity to show off an invention that will serve a great purpose", Lisa replied.

Lisa opened one of her bags and took out a brown wooden box and set in the middle of the empty room.

"Could you get me some water, I need just a small glass full", she requested.

"This is already weird, but alright, I'll get you some water."

He came back with a glass cup filled ¾ with some water.

"Thank you", she said

Then she took a drink of water and set it down. She had a remote in her pocket that she took out and pressed a button on and the box started to grow. When it stopped growing it looked like a platform and she gave a thumbs up. Then she grabbed something else out of her bag, it was blue, and rectangle shaped and set it on top of the platform in the center.

"Do, you want to do the honor of pressing the button?", she asked.

"Uh, no you go ahead", Tommy answered.

She shrugged and went on to press the button and the blue soft rectangle object started to grow as well until it covered the platform.

"What you see before you are-", she started to say.

"It's a bed", Tommy interrupted.

"I was hoping you would be more impressed", she replied.

"Jimmy was right about you being some sort of science genius", Tommy replied.

"Are you going to help me put the stuff on the bed?", she asked.

"Sure."

She took out regular sized sheets and pillows from the bag and set them on the floor. First, the sheets were going on the bed. Tommy helped with the stretchy sheet Then they put another sheet on and the pillows. She got a blanket from the bag and they both set it on the bed.

"It looks good", Tommy replied.

Lisa nodded.

The envelope that Greta had given to Tommy to give to Jimmy but sneak to him was in Tommy's hand still. If he had stayed behind instead of going to the Loud house with his brother, he could have snuck it in, but the problem was that Jimmy had already looked over that mail, so it was going to be hard to sneak it. The doorknob started to turn he got jumpy and quickly hid it by folding a piece of the comforter over it. It was only Lisa.

"Lisa, don't you know the meaning of knocking?", he scolded.

"Pardon me, Tommy", she said.

"So, what do you want?", he asked.

"I was wondering if would let me have a hair sample", she replied

"What why?", he asked.

"I think it would be best if you don't know", she said.

"I think it would be best if I say no then", he replied.

"Hmm, what are you hiding?", she asked.

"I'm not hiding anything", he replied.

"Your heart rate is elevated, that indicates worry, you are being more defensive, and your comforter is folded over in a strange manner while you sit next to it", she replied.

"I'm not, you just opened the door randomly that's nerve-wracking", he answered.

Lisa stared at him but, didn't press for more information. Instead, she turned her attention back to his hair.

"I'll tell you, that I want your hair for my DNA study, the one that figured out that your brother is my father", she said.

"Really, so you aren't going to clone me or something?", Tommy asked.

"Eh, I'm not into cloning this moment, and if I was, I'd start with a better myself, as a better specimen", she replied.

"You know, I know that was insult right?"

"My apologies."

"So, why do you need more for that DNA study, if you already figured out things?"

"This is more for the record, than anything else."

"How about saliva instead?"

"That'll be fine, let me get my stuff."

The genius left the room. Tommy quickly put the envelope under a pillow but kept the comforter in the spot folded as to not allude to any change. Lisa came back and she was holding a small tube, a couple cotton swabs, and gloves. She put on the gloves.

"Alright, open wide I'm going to, hmm wait a second", she said.

She grabbed the chair that was by the window and pushed it over to where Tommy was sitting and climbed up on it.

"Alright, open wide I'm going to swab your cheek for DNA", she replied.

He opened his mouth and she rubbed the cotton swab on his cheek and put it in the tube, then she did it a second time with the other one.

"There it is finished now", she said.

"That's good, and you better not use it for anything weird or bad or sketchy", he said.

"I promise."

Then she got off the chair and walked over the folded corner of the blanket and moved it. There was nothing there, she looked at Tommy who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing is there after all, well my hypothesis was wrong", she said,

"Yes, it was", he quipped.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now, come on, don't you want to do something fun?", he asked.

"Such as?", she asked.

"Ride bikes?"

"Not that is isn't amusement, two things, I don't have a bike here."

"Neither do I, but Jimmy might have a couple or something."

"Any other bright ideas?"

Tommy moved over and grabbed the envelope from under the pillow because maybe Lisa would be of help.

"This is an envelope my mom wanted me to give to Jimmy".

"So? Just give it to him."

"Well, you see, it doesn't work that way, I need to sneak it to him."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Please Lisa, I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"Well, I want to get Jimmy's mail when it comes to, I can sneak this in there."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Distract him, so he won't just go straight to his mail when I bring it in."

"Still doesn't make any sense to me, but I guess I'll appease you."

Jimmy was reading about Vice President Aaron Burr's alleged conspiracy and taking notes. Lisa and Tommy came out of Tommy's room to see him doing this at the table. Tommy guided Lisa to follow him. They both stood next to Jimmy waiting for him to get finished.

"What is it, Tommy?", the older brother asked.

"Well, I can wait until you are done", Tommy said.

"You can tell me now", Jimmy replied.

"Alright, can I get your mail?", he asked.

"If you really want to, the key is on the wall, you might need to take an apartment key as well", Jimmy replied.

"Thanks, also Lisa wants to ride a bike", Tommy added.

Lisa gave him an angry stare but made sure Jimmy didn't know.

"Really?", Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ride a bike with Tommy", Lisa said.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I don't have a bike your size, maybe when you meet your cousins in a couple days, you'll be able to ride then", Jimmy said.

Tommy ran out of his room the envelope was behind him shoved in shorts and covered by has tank top. He ran towards the door to go the mailboxes.

"Tommy", Jimmy called out.

He jumped and turned around.

"Did he catch on?", he thought.

"Uh, you might do better outside if you put on shoes", Jimmy said.

"Oh right, yeah It would be better."

Tommy had succeeded in putting the envelope in Jimmy's mail. He walked back to the apartment and hoped Lisa had his brother not paying attention to the mail for a while. Which she did, they were talking about Jimmy's research. Tommy set the mail down on the counter and placed the keys back on the wall rack and went back to his room. The rest of that afternoon Jimmy hadn't even touched his mail.

Later that evening the three of them spent time having some dinner and watching a movie. Lisa had gotten tired first and fallen asleep. Jimmy picked her up and put her in the room and tucked her in.

"I kind of keep forgetting that she's only 4 years old", Tommy said.

"It's the way she talks really, makes her sound like a really short old person, I was kind of like her at that age as well", Jimmy replied.

"Do you think Mom would like her if she met her?", Tommy asked.

Jimmy didn't give an answer.

"I know Dad would love her, and I think Mom would too, is there a chance you are going to let them meet her?"

"Tommy, I'm tired, plus if you want a fancy breakfast in the morning, I should get some rest."

"Hmm, I guess I'll take a shower."

"If you are going to up just don't be loud, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, good night, Bro."

"Goodnight."

The house was quiet when Tommy got out of the shower. He tip-toed back to his room he took a second towel and rubbed his long hair to dry it. He put on a pair of boxers and that's it, turned on the TV and watched it while he waited for his hair to dry out. His phone beeped with a text he went over and checked it, it was from his dad, who texted "Good Night", to which he texted back, "Night Dad, a first full day was good". The 11-year-old then laid down in the bed.

Sunday morning and it was Lisa who woke up first, it was 8:30AM, early for a Sunday morning. The quietness of the apartment was a stark difference to her normal home where the sounds of 12 others would make themselves heard. Sometimes even early on a Sunday Morning. She wondered if anybody at home was already up there was one way to check, her hidden cameras had remote access. She grabbed her tablet and pressed one the apps and there were multiple video pictures going at the same time. Lori and Leni were still sleeping, Luan and Luna were also sleep, Lynn was sleep, but Lucy was up reading some pink book. Lincoln was sleep, Lana and Lola were sleep, and Lilly seemed fine without Lisa in the room. The parents also still sleep.

"I'm glad they are getting their required amount of sleep", she said.

She left the room and checked around the apartment. The sun was streaming in through the windows sending some light through. The floor was carpeted and warm on her bare feet as she walked to the bathroom. Jimmy woke up a little later, he was still wearing his PJ's and his hair was messy, well messier than it normally was. He yawned and opened Tommy's door to check on his brother who was still asleep. Then he went on to check his daughter's room and Lisa was up reading a book.

"Good Morning, Lisa", he said.

"Good Morning, Jimmy, glad you have completed your cycle of rejuvenation", she said.

"Thanks, I'm going to make breakfast do you want to help?", he asked.

"Sure, I think I can give some assistance, will my uncle be joining us?", she asked.

"No, probably not, he'll probably wake up sometime during the food being made, though", Jimmy replied.

Lisa came out of her room; she was fully dressed in her normal attire. Jimmy was in his kitchen ready behind the counter with some breakfast food.

"I didn't know you cooked", she said.

"Ha, well I guess I don't show it much, but yeah I do sometimes", Jimmy answered.

He turned on the radio which was playing some talk show.

"If you want to pick a station you can", he said.

She pressed the "+" button and went through the stations until she found a station playing a rap song. It wasn't to Jimmy's taste, but he let her play it.

"Alright, pick meat, sausages or bacon?"

"Bacon"

"Eggs?"

"Affirmative."

"How do you like them?"

"Fried please, make sure they don't bleed."

"Hmm I like my eggs that way too, do you want French toast, waffles, or pancakes?"

"Waffles"

He grabbed a waffle maker from behind one of the cabinet doors and put it on the counter space next to the stove and plugged it in.

"Could you get the waffle mix from the pantry?"

Tommy woke up and heard west-coast rap and smelled bacon cooking. He slowly moved and sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Bacon's smell was too alluring and he got out of bed, walked to the door, got out of the room, and saw Lisa and his brother in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Jimmy and Lisa", he said.

"Good Morning, Tommy", Jimmy replied.

"Good Morning, older relative", Lisa replied.

"Oh, I just remembered sorry, Lisa that I'm not fully dressed, if you want me to, I'll go and do it right now", Tommy said.

"No need, I am actually used to it, thanks to my only brother", she said.

"She still calls Lincoln her brother, I guess", Tommy thought.

"Hey, are you hungry, Tommy?", Jimmy asked.

Tommy nodded as sat down on the chair next to Lisa at the counter.

"Sausage or bacon?", Jimmy asked.

"Bacon", Tommy responded.

"Eggs?"

"Yeah could I have them as an omelet?"

"Sure, do you mind mixing the ingredients?"

"I can do that."

"Do you want French toast, waffles, or pancakes?"

"French Toast."

The three of them sat down and had breakfast together at the table. At some point, Jimmy had also said that Tommy could listen to his kind of music, soft rock.

"So, is there anything you two want to do today?", Jimmy asked.

"Is there a park here?", Tommy asked.

"Yes, there are parks in this town, it's not a park-less town, Tommy", Jimmy said.

"How about you, Lisa?", Jimmy asked.

"I guess, I could attend the park as well", she said.

"I brought my skateboard too, are you going to give it a try, Jimmy?", Tommy asked.

"I'll think about it."

"You are sounding like Dad"

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Tommy went to his room to get dressed he turned on his phone to see if he has gotten any calls or texts. He got dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with blue shorts, white socks, and his sneakers. He saw that his mother had called about 20 minutes before and he decided to call her back. While he was talking to her, Lisa had walked into the room before she started talking, he told her not to say anything.

"Yes Mom, I did sneak the letter in, I'm not sure if he saw it", Tommy replied.

Lisa stared at him as he listened to his mother.

"This might sound bad but, I don't want to it might mess up the day", Tommy said.

Tommy frowned for a second.

"Alright Mom, tell Dad I say hello."

He kind of smiled.

"I love you too, Mom."

Then he hung up.

"Sorry Lisa, I didn't want Mom to know that I was with you or that you were here or whatever", he said.

"I understand the current arrangement", she said.

"What's my brother doing?", Tommy asked.

"He's taking a shower", she said.

"Oh, that's good", he said.

"I do have something I wonder, about a certain predicament."

"What's that?"

"A difficult situation."

"I know what predicament means; I mean what are you wondering?"

"I've noticed that Jimmy doesn't speak to his maternal unit."

Tommy let out a sigh.

"He's mad at her, the best way I can put it, you can guess why."

"You mean as of recently due to the memories of what happened in the past?"

"No, he's been that way since we left for Indiana. What I am saying he's not really spoken to her in full normal conversations for nearly 5 years."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he comes home for holidays it's awkward, she tries to talk to him, and he'll exchange enough to keep it stable but otherwise he doesn't talk to her."

"I take that this is not a two-way decision."

"Mom wants to talk to Jimmy she always wants to talk to him. That's why I had to sneak a letter to him because If outright gave it to him he would just push it away."

"How about your paternal unit?"

"Jimmy was mad at him for a while too, but you see it's not really in Jimmy's nature to be this stubborn. It's more Mom and my self's style. He and Dad somewhat get along but it's still awkward."

Lisa rubbed her chin and thought.

"What do you think it will take for them to reconcile?"

"A time machine"

"Beyond the realm of science fiction, what would it take realistically for them to reconcile?"

"I don't know, Lisa. I'm just an 11-year-old boy of average intelligence I can't fix people's problems."

Jimmy had called for Lisa and Tommy it was time to go to the park. Tommy put in a rubber band in hair to make it ponytail. Then he grabbed a helmet, pads, and skateboard. Lisa got a few things she wanted to bring. They spent most of that day at the park.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter . The main goal was to have Niece and Uncle meet so, that was fun to write.**


	18. Chapter 18:Will and Ways

**AN:** ** _As I like to say, thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying the story. Comments are welcome and thankyou for them. We continue I guess, it's slightly an arc, with more spring break. Here's Chapter 18._**

Monday morning. Jimmy had woken up before his daughter and brother it was 6:20 to be exact. He carried the machine that Lisa had made that made room temps feel comfortable with him to his dining area. He grabbed the mail from the counter and placed it down on the table and sat down. He turned on the lights but had them slightly dim as to balance with the sunlight readying to come in through the windows. The mail didn't have anything of great importance like bills or a museum asking Jimmy for some consultant work. There was one envelope that had his first name written in one person's writing with the address written in a different person's writing. There was no return address and the stamp was placed upside down.

He opened it and a letter was inside, which he took out and started to read. He could tell the handwriting more clearly; it was his mother's. She had taken the time to write him a letter and have Tommy indirectly give it to him. It was different than her ambition to try and call him or talk to him when Tommy did, she had taken some thought and time to write him. It was too early for him to think about her so, he put the letter up in a cabinet to look at later, if ever.

 _Three weeks Earlier._

Greta's younger brother, Nathan Jones, had made a long trip to see his sister for a purposeful meeting. He was at the Cowan house while Tommy was out for the day with friends. Greta and her husband had needed the attorney's services.

"What caused you to want to update your will, anyway?" Nathan asked.

"I realized I hadn't updated it since before Tommy was born, and he's not named in it all", Greta said.

"Alright, I guess what do want you want to change?", Nathan asked.

"Well if anything happens to me, I still want Jack to be the executor of the will, and he gets everything", Greta said looking at her husband, "Unless he kills me, then I hope he gets the chair."

"What if you and he both are deceased?", Nathan asked.

"I want Jimmy and Tommy to get everything", she said.

"The Only change there is Tommy being added", Nathan replied.

"That's not me writing you out, you know, I know Jack, Jimmy, and Tommy will give you anything you need and to the rest of the family", she said.

"I wasn't saying anything", Nathan answered.

"I know, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to keep you out", Greta said.

"Now here's an updated question, since both of you haven't updated your wills. who do you want Tommy to go to if you die and he is still a minor?", Nathan questioned.

Jack and his wife looked at each other it wasn't something they had thought up too much but, who really could Tommy go to but one person they trusted and thought would be a great person to care for their son.

"Jimmy", they both answered.

Nathan wrote down Jimmy's name and then seemed to switch from lawyer mode to brother mode.

"You know, Kylie and me, wouldn't be against having Tommy if anything happens to you two", he said.

"I know, but...", Greta was cut off by her brother.

"But Jimmy is a great pick because they are so close to each other, and he's a responsible person, so I can't disagree with you", Nathan said.

"Plus, it saves us from fighting about which sibling of ours gets our kid", Jack said.

"Jack", Greta said as code for him to shut up.

"Anyway, you never did answer my first question, what made you want to update now anyway? Seems kind of random", Nathan said.

"I'm alright, just felt it was time", Greta said.

"She saw a news story about a mother and father dying in a car accident a few days ago and that got her going", Jack said.

 _Back to the present Monday_

Lincoln woke up in after a night of sleeping in Lisa's bed. He looked over at his little sister sleeping in her crib peacefully and soundly. Much better than she was the night before. It was maybe some understanding it made sense that Lilly couldn't sleep well in a room by herself. Her whole short life she had spent sleeping in the same room as her older sister as a company.

The boy got up and didn't wake up Lilly, let her sleep, and walked out of the room to use the bathroom. He was the first of the Loud kids up, with spring break the others really weren't in any hurry to wake up. After using the bathroom, and brushing his teeth he went downstairs. Rita was eating breakfast with her husband.

"You're up early, I thought you'd be sleeping in a little more", Rita said.

"Heh, you know I think I had enough sleep", Lincoln said.

"How's Lilly doing?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"She's sleeping alright, now", he said.

"That was very kind of you to decide to sleep in the same room", Rita said.

"Well, big brothers got to help their younger siblings when they need help", Lincoln said.

The other Louds said not it before he could say it and that meant he "drew the short straw", in reality.

"Do you want anything special for breakfast, Linc?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"I just have some zombie cereal", Lincoln replied.

His father gave him the box of cereal, a bowl, and milk and put it in a spot for Lincoln to sit.

Rita looked at her watch.

"Look at the time, I have to get going, have a good day, Lincoln". She said.

Then she kissed her husband, grabbed her purse and left out the front door.

"Do you have any plans for today?", his father asked.

"I guess I'm going to hang out with Zach, Rusty, and Liam", he said.

"Sounds fun."

 _Back at Jimmy's apartment that same Monday_

Tommy was sitting at the dining room table with his niece they were having breakfast. The morning sun had well-lit the room enough that the lights didn't have to be on. The television in the living room with a cartoon airing.

"Do you want to go swimming today?", Tommy asked.

"That is a random thing to ask, you understand?", Lisa asked.

"Sheesh, you are grumpy this morning."

"My apologies, Tommy I must still be groggy", she said.

"You must be missing your sisters and brother, huh"

Tommy then took another spoonful of cereal and shoved into his mouth then chewed.

"It's not that, it's that I saw my youngest sibling have problems with the action of nocturnal replenishment."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I have cameras all over my house to monitor my siblings."

"What? That's creepy."

"I'm just doing it for science."

"What kind of science, creepy science?"

"Normal human behaviors I have 12 test subjects to use."

She left the dining table then came back with her tablet to show Tommy the video feeds. First Tommy finished his cereal then grabbed the tablet and saw the split screen of all the rooms in the Loud House.

"This is live?", he asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Even the bathroom, that's unnecessary."

"I also have recorded information from everyone in my house's bathroom information."

"You say that with pride, I see your grand… uh, parents aren't home."

"Well, it is a Monday."

"You know what, I know you do this, it's your strange way of showing them you care."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why else would you be concerned about the baby not sleeping well, about their bathroom habits, and trackers. Also, you put one in me, you are going down."

The young genius got frantic as she denied everything her uncle was saying.

"It's not a bad thing to care."

Lisa didn't say anything she looked at the live streams on her tablet for a second then pressed the home button for it to go back to the main screen.

"Maybe you are right, I even do monthly health checks on my family."

"A little weird, but I think you do care in your own way, you don't show it much by hugging and stuff, but you do."

Tommy noticed that Lisa's cereal had gotten soggy so, he replaced it with a fresh batch.

Jimmy exited his bedroom; he had gone back to bed from his early rise and saw Lisa and Tommy sitting at the table. A couple of boxes of cereal and bowls that only had milk left in them were still there.

"Good Morning, Bro, you are up late today", Tommy said,

"Ummm I guess I am, sorry about that", Jimmy said.

"Hey, can we go swimming today?", Tommy asked his brother.

"What? Already asking me questions, do you and Lisa mind if you go by yourselves then?"

Tommy tilted his head and thought for a second.

"I… I guess so but it's not like I know where a swimming pool would be."

"Well, there's one at that center down the street."

"Are you alright?"

Jimmy sat down in a chair and sighed. He looked at his daughter and brother when he moved his head back and forth.

"Maybe I feel a little strange today."

"You haven't contracted a virus, have you?", Lisa asked.

"No, it's not that kind of strange feeling, I'll drop you two off at the center then when you call me, we can go out to eat."

Tommy looked around for a minute he did notice that mail had been moved, maybe Jimmy saw the letter from their Mom, what did she write in it anyway?

"You know what? That gives me more time to spend with Lisa to get to know her, you've been hogging her anyway, Jimmy", he said with a smile.

"Well, oh Lisa you brought your swimsuit?", Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I did", she said.

Tommy went to his room and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with some sandals to wear to the center. He then grabbed his swim trunks. Meanwhile, Lisa got her a swimsuit, goggles, and a small bag. They were ready to go. Jimmy picked up his eyes and had them follow him out the door. They walked down the sidewalk to a recreational center.

"Now, you two have a good time, if you need me you call me, don't leave here unless I know about it.", Jimmy said strictly.

Tommy and Lisa nodded to show agreement.

Jimmy then gave Tommy some money for food and snacks for him and Lisa. He left them there and walked back home.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln had finished his breakfast and started hearing another Loud now awake. Lynn Jr. had come down the stairs quite energetic, that's what not having school does, as she saw Lincoln standing there.

"Hey Lincoln, how'd you sleep?", she asked.

"Fine, I guess", he said.

"Is Lilly still sleeping?", she asked.

"You didn't check on her?", he asked.

"Well, I thought you were still in the room with her", was her answer.

"I'll go check on her", Lincoln said.

Lincoln walked up the stairs to check on the youngest sibling, while Lynn went to the kitchen for some breakfast. She grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove then grabbed two eggs from the fridge and aggressively cracked them when she put their contents on the hot pan. Lincoln came in holding Lilly, he put her in her highchair.

"Time to eat, Lilly", Lincoln said.

"Why would I want to eat Lilly?", Lynn asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Lynn, I was telling Lilly it was time to eat", Lincoln said.

"Oh, that makes sense", she said.

Lincoln grabbed a jar of baby food from the cabinet and popped it open. He grabbed one of Lilly's little spoons and poured the contents of the jar into a bowl. While Lynn grabbed a plate and put her eggs on it and started eating them without a fork.

"Come on Lilly, it's good", Lincoln said.

"Maybe she's not hungry", Lynn said.

"She's gotta be hungry", Lincoln said.

Lynn walked over to the two.

"Let me try this", Lynn said.

"My pleasure", Lincoln said.

"Alright, Lilly willy, time to eat", Lynn said.

The baby refused.

"Hmm, she must be grumpy still from just waking up", Lynn said.

Lynn had an idea. She took the small spoon and put the baby food in her mouth.

"See Lilly, it's good", Lynn said.

Lynn then took another bite.

"It's really good, what is this anyway?"

"Uhh, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Save some for Lilly"

"Oh, right", Lynn said adding a feigned laugh after it.

The baby seemed receptive to that and let Lynn feed her the rest of the food.

Leni had walked into the kitchen seeing her sisters and brother already in there.

"Good Morning", she said.

"Good Morning, Leni", Lincoln and Lynn said.

"Poo Poo", said Lily.

"It's Leni", said Lincoln.

"No, I think she means she went", Lynn said.

"Oh, yeah know I smell it", Lincoln replied.

"I'll take care of it", Lynn said.

She grabbed the baby and took her upstairs for a change.

"How'd you sleep, Linky?", Leni asked.

"Fine, I guess', Lincoln replied.

"Did Lilly finally get to sleep?"

"Yep."

"She must have really missed Lisa"

"Yeah, they must be closer than we think."

"I miss her too, I hope she's having a good time with her had and his little brother."

"Tommy."

"No, I am talking about Lisa."

"Leni, I mean, never mind, do you want breakfast?"

 _Back at Jimmy's apartment_

Jimmy grabbed the letter from the cabinet and this time he was going to read it fully. He down at the dining room table and adjusted the paper to be flat then adjusted his glasses. It was quiet mostly; the sky was turning gray with the clouds moving in outside.

"Dear Jimmy, I have written this letter for you, since you might give up before its finished, I'm putting the important information here", his mother wrote.

"There's no need to be that way, Mom", Jimmy said out loud.

"I was looking through some papers and objects and it got me to thinking about the future and plans for that said time period. One of the important things about the future is death, something that most people eventually experience."

"Most people. I really hope you aren't trying to pull some I'm dying card on me."

"This brings me to an important piece of all planning for death, which again I don't plan to do any time soon, in case you think I'm trying to gain sympathy by mentioning death. This means I am talking about my will. The first part to keep your attention is that we both haven't seen eye to eye but, we do both have our love and care for Tommy, and that is why your father and I have agreed that if anything were to happen to both of us and if Tommy is still a minor at that time that you would be the one to take guardianship of him."

Jimmy took a second to re-read the last time correctly. He was otherwise quiet.

"I should have consulted you and for that once again I'm sorry. When you visit your uncle, he will give you some papers to sign. Again, I have no wishes of wanting to pass on anytime soon, I want to see him grow up. I think you are the best person to take care of him any capacity so, that if we are incapacitated, he can be with someone he loves and trusts the most."

The teenager's thoughts swirled. He didn't want to think that this was his mother was trying to go get back in his graces by making a strange offer that he hoped never happens. He was angry at her, but the thoughts of her death were not something he wanted to think about. The one thing about Greta Cowan was that she was also good at slight manipulation.

"There is more about the will but, Nathan should explain that to you. I thank you for reading up to this point", her writing continued.

"I'm surprised you trust me to take care of Tommy like a parent just in case, but I wasn't afforded that with my own daughter because of you", he thought.

"…. I'm not going to drag on, and you probably have skipped this point anyway. I know you might think the opposite but, I do love you very much. I wish that maybe one-day things will be different between us."

At the recreation center

Lisa and Tommy had switched their swimwear and went to the pool, which wasn't busy, only like 5 other kids there. Lisa had a test tube with her which Tommy noticed.

"Lisa, what are you doing, you trying to get us in trouble?", Tommy asked.

"I'm going to grab a test sample of water in this test tube and add a drop of my urine tester to well you can add the rest", she replied.

"Gross, you know you don't have to swim if you don't want to, it's better than worrying yourself about what's in the water", he said.

"Well you're in luck it seems so far, no trace of it in this pool", she said.

Tommy jumped in the pool which was not too cold. Lisa was more cautious but jumped in herself. They swam around for a while until Tommy got tired of the water and had gotten out where Lisa decided she rather would be around him than stay in the water. She also wanted to retest the water.

"Do you do this when your family goes swimming?", Tommy asked.

"Eh, I try too, we've been banned from several local pools due to our family's more uniqueness", she said.

"I'm going to take a break and go find something else to do, if you want to continue you can just don't wander off", he said.

Lisa looked at her test sample and how her tester changed the water's color then replied, "Eh, I'm ready to do something different."

Tommy showered off, put on his normal clothes, and rubbed his hair with a towel to dry it out as much as he could. He waited for Lisa to come out of the other changing room he tapped his sandal wearing right foot waiting. Lisa finally did come out.

Jimmy grabbed three umbrellas and put on his jacket and left his apartment. The rain was soaking the streets and was falling heavily. Of course, Tommy was wanting to come home when the rain had got heavy. Jimmy walked down the street as the water made slosh sounds under his shoes. He made it and found his brother and daughter waiting for him. He handed them the extra umbrellas and they walked back.

 _That Evening at the Loud House_

After dinner, the Loud siblings had settled in the Livingroom to have some family TV time. The rain was still falling outside as it had been doing for part of the day. "Jeopardy!" was on 7 PM on the dot.

"I don't know, it feels strange to watch this show without Lisa", Lana said.

"On the other hand, we might be able to hear the show for once, and guess the answers ourselves", Lola said.

"I love when Lisa gets excited when she gives the answers, can't beat that smile", Rita said.

"That contestant looks pretty cute", Leni said.

The others stared at her.

"What? He does", she retorted.

"It's not like she gets all of them, I do pretty well at the sports categories", Lynn said.

Lincoln came in the living room with a laptop and stood in front of the TV.

"Hey! Down in Front!", shouted Lynn.

"Guys, it's Lisa she's on the computer", Lincoln replied.

The others murmured and all said hello to her. She asked if she could join them for the show and watch with them through the video chat. Of course, they agreed and had a fun half-hour.

"Hey where's Lisa, she's missing whatever this is you have on TV right now", Jimmy said.

"It's a show about a parrot that solves mysteries", Jimmy answered.

"Why?"

"Because it seemed to strange not watch."

"No, why does it solve mysteries?"

"Who knows, I don't think this show is in English."

"But where's Lisa?"

"She's in her room speaking to her family."

"Oh, that's nice guess she misses them a little."

"Yeah, Hey look a woman on the beach is chasing the parrot with a knife!"

Lisa said good evening to her family and wished Lilly a good night. Her family said goodnight back. Tommy had called his mom and dad and told them about his day, keeping details of Lisa out, and that he thinks Jimmy read the letter. They didn't tell him what was in the letter even after he pleaded. Eventually, the rain stopped.

 _ **AN2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write the different little scenes. Spring break continues for a little while long it kind of became an arc more than I was expecting that's what happens sometimes. See ya next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19:Tommy in the Loud House

**AN: Hello again, happy Loud House Anniversary Week! I want to thank you for reading the story, I hope you are enjoying it. Also, thanks for the comments, favs and follows! Also yeah, Greta likes to plan things out but sometimes misses human unpredictability especially when it comes from a son with a high intelligence.**

 **Anyway, The rest of the spring break arc continues.**

Tuesday Morning. The trees were covered in droplets from previous day's rain and the sun was beaming through meaning the droplets would be gone. Tommy was the first one up. He checked his brother's room and saw him sleeping in the middle of the full-size bed. The little machine Lisa had made was on the right side nightstand under the lamp. Tommy could feel the chill on his skin, Jimmy's room was cooler than the rest of the house. The other nightstand had a digital clock with green numbers and his eyeglasses on it. Tommy walked over to the clock and pressed a button to see what time his brother had set the clock to alarm. After checking, he left the room and closed the door quietly. Then he went to check on Lisa. Lisa was also still sleeping. Tommy noticed that her tablet was at the end of the bed he grabbed it to make sure she wouldn't accidentally knock it off. He pressed the home button to check how much battery it had. Since it wasn't the same as his he accidentally pressed the button again and noticed that the live security cameras app was up. He could see the Loud House. Lori and Leni were in their room still knocked out. Luna and Luan were still sleep in their room and Luan was doing some awful sleep puns, you could say they were tired jokes. Lynn was in her room the other bed was empty for some reason. Lincoln was sleeping holding a stuffed bunny while drooling "Alright then", Tommy thought. He saw Lana sleeping but so were a dog, cat, frog, and some others in her bed. Lilly was peaceful but not alone, Lucy was in the room she was the only Loud child awake, she was doing some writing in a notebook on Lisa's bed. Downstairs, Rita was watching the morning news talk show and Lynn Sr. was making breakfast in the kitchen. Tommy didn't press unmute since he didn't know how loud it would be and didn't want to disturb Lisa. He plugged the tablet in the charger and left the room.

"Jimmy won't mind if I make me some breakfast, I do this at home when Mom and Dad sleep in", Tommy whispered.

He went back to his room first and put on a red long sleeve shirt, some black overalls, of course, some socks and shoes. It was good that Jimmy kept the kitchen neat so, no clattering could arise when he was getting pan or something. In the fridge, Tommy grabbed a pack of bacon and carton of eggs. Jimmy had some nice pans the ones that didn't' need spray and nothing would stick on them. So, Tommy put the bacon one pan and let it cook while he made a fried egg in the other. When they were finished, he put the contents on a plate and ate. After breakfast, he cleaned off the pans and washed them by hand. The dishes in the dishwasher clean from the previous day he had put those away too. The apartment was still quiet.

Once again, he checked Lisa's room and took another peek what the Louds were doing. The parental Louds were gone already. He noticed that if he were to press one of the screens in the split screen that it would full screen to that spot picked. Also, the cameras could zoom in and out. He avoided checking the bathroom cam, that still creeped him out. After seeing something he quickly put it back and put the screen off again.

He left the room and went back to his to listen to some music since there probably nothing good on TV at this time anyway. Lisa eventually did wake up she yawned and stretched and looked around the room to orient herself. After, leaving the bathroom she went to see if anyone else was awake. She opened Tommy's door.

"…Does anything last forever? I don't know", Tommy sang along with the song playing in his headphones.

He peaked over and noticed the girl in her green P. J's staring at him. He paused the music on his phone and took off his headphones.

"Good Morning, Lisa", he said.

"A chance of pace to see you dressed when I wake up", she said.

"Yeah, you have jokes. I mostly did it because I wanted to make breakfast and didn't want any strange accidents", he said.

"Hmm, you made breakfast?", she questioned.

"Well, you two were asleep, do you want me to make you some?", he asked.

"I'm surprised you know how to cook."

"Duh, of course, I know to cook, it comes in handy when Mom and Dad sleep in on Saturday morning or something."

The eleven-year-old out from the bed and grabbed his phone. He walked into the kitchen and did the same process he did earlier and kept it quiet not to wake Jimmy. Lisa looked at the food that her uncle made and poked at it. It took her a few seconds then she started eating it.

Wednesday Morning. Tommy and Lisa were going to the Loud House, and Tommy was going to be spending the night. First, he got dressed wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with black stripes, the same black overalls from the day before, and some socks and shoes. He packed a backpack and waited for Lisa to finish up whatever she was doing.

"You have everything you need?", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, do you want to check?", Tommy asked.

"Nah. Remember you are going to your aunt and uncle's house tomorrow."

"Yeah I remember", Tommy replied, "I hope I'm not messing up your spring break by deciding to spend time at Lisa's house."

"You aren't, I think you would enjoy hanging out in Royal Woods, and I want to thank you for hanging out with Lisa."

"Well she's kind of cool, oh, you should check this place for any hidden cameras."

"Yeah, I know."

The child prodigy came out and they were ready to go on the trip to Royal Woods. Tommy sat shotgun and Lisa was in the middle back seat. Eventually riding to the familiar house, you know, after a stop for some fries for the teenager. Lori was standing outside with her trusty phone as the green vehicle pulled into the driveway of 1216. Jimmy got out first.

"Jimmy, it's nice to see you", she said.

"Same here, you are going to be alright with Tommy, here right?", he asked.

"I'm sure it will work out well", she said.

"Sorry, I can't stay today I have something important to do, but I will be here to pick them up tomorrow."

"So, Lisa meets more of your family tomorrow?", Lori asked.

"Sure."

"Oh, Mom and Dad literally felt bad they didn't plan anything for spring break so on Friday they are taking the family for a day out and they wanted me to ask if Lisa could…", Lori started to ask but Jimmy then said, "Spend the day with you guys? Of course, if she wants to, I'm not going to stand in her way, it gives me a chance for Tommy and me to have some just brother bonding."

She hugged him.

Jimmy went inside the house to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Tommy got out of the car and greeted Lori.

"Hey Lori, it's nice to see you again", he said.

"Uhh same here Tommy", she said.

Lisa got out of the car as well and Tommy helped her with the bag she had.

"Tommy, you can go inside and see the others, I want to talk to Lisa in private", Lori said.

Tommy walked inside and put the bags down on the floor. He looked around and saw Lucy with a bust watching some TV show he hadn't seen before. The boy walked over and stood there waiting for when Lucy would think it's a good time to speak.

"Oh, you are the younger brother, aren't you?", she asked.

"Yeah, in speaking of brothers where's yours?", he asked.

"Upstairs in his room", she said.

"Thanks, what's your name again?"

"Lucy."

"I think I can remember that one, I like your outfit."

"Thanks."

He left her to continue her show and saw Leni looking for something.

"Hey, um tall blonde girl what are you doing?", he asked.

"I'm looking for my purse", she said.

"Isn't that it on your shoulder?", he asked.

"Oh, there it is thanks, Lincoln, wait you dyed your hair, but I liked your white hair, you know you should change your looks unless you feel it's the right to do," she said,

"I'm not Lincoln, I'm Tommy, Jimmy's brother", he answered.

"Oh, thanks for helping me find my purse", she said.

Tommy walked up to the stairs and saw the twins, Lana, and Lola fighting about something.

"Woah hey what is this?", he asked.

"Well Lana here, messed up my tea party", Lola said.

"I told her I didn't want to join her stupid tea party, but she didn't want Hops to join in at all", Lana said.

"What's hops?", he asked.

"This is Hops", she said as the frog jumped out of her front pocket.

"Oh cool, a frog!", Tommy said.

"Figures, another person wearing overalls would be impressed by a frog", Lola said.

"Now hold on Pink, you want Pig Tails to join you in a tea party right, I think the only fair thing would be to allow her to have a guest join her. I think it's called a plus 1, that's why my Mom calls it."

"Well you put it that way, then sure I guess I could allow then", Lola replied.

"Now, can either of you tell me where Lincoln's bedroom is?", he asked.

"That room right there", Lana replied.

"Thanks", he said.

Tommy then saw his brother in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, you got everything out of the car?", Jimmy asked.

"Yep, so you are leaving now?"

"Yes, I hope you have a good time, call me if you need me alright?"

"I got it, Bro, see you tomorrow."

They gave each other a hug. Jimmy then left downstairs. Tommy continued to find Lincoln's. He knocked on the door. Lincoln wasn't expecting someone to knock on his door instead of just you know coming on in like they owned the place.

"Come in", Lincoln said.

Lincoln was playing some online game he had gaming headphones on he turned his head and saw the boy with long brown hair standing there with a straight look on his face. Lincoln smiled and got up from his bed.

"Hey Tommy, you're here!", Lincoln said.

"Yep, just got here", Tommy said.

"Did you bring your stuff?", Lincoln asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right it's downstairs."

"Well, you can put it in here if you want."

Tommy ran through the humanity gathered in the hall and bumped into Lucy. She was holding his bag.

"Oh Lucy, you got my bag, thank you", he said.

Tommy ran the bag back to Lincoln's room. Lincoln was engrossed into his game, therefore, Tommy left him to it for a while and back to the hallway to find Lisa. Even before he could find her, he bumped into Luna. He looked up to see what happened.

"I'm sorry Purple, I guess this hallway is not my friend", Tommy said.

"Ah it's alright, Dude, hope you are alright", she said.

"I am, thanks", he replied.

He ended up following her to the room that she and Luan shared. It was an interesting room with bunk beds and a mixture of comedic material and musical objects. There was a poster of Luna's favorite musician, Mick Swagger, that caught his eye.

"You like Mick Swagger?", Tommy asked.

"I more than like him, he's my inspiration, my mentor, someone I hope I somewhat match in my abilities", she said.

"Then you are the musical sister, sorry, I forgot your name", Tommy said.

"I'm Luna Loud", she said while flashing rock hands.

"Do you like the Falling Rocks music then too?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah bro", she said.

"Have you ever heard of Dorothy's Dog?", he asked.

"I have, you a fan?", she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am, I have a couple of their vinyl's at home", he said.

"Vinyl huh? You might be the kind of kid I like; do you know how to play an instrument?", she asked.

"Not really", he said.

"I can teach you a little bit if ya want?", she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not as fast a learner as my brother is."

"That's alright, the key of music playing is to feel it, what instrument do you think suits you?"

"Hm, not sure."

"Go around the room and find one that calls to you."

He looked at the various instruments that Luna had amassed to see if any of them would be something he'd like.

 _In a different part of Royal Woods_

Jimmy drove down Harrison Drive to find a gray house with black trim at 1920 Harrison Drive to be exact. The house had a mailbox with the front like a cat's head. He parked in the driveway behind a blue small 4 door pick up truck. He walked up to the path to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman wearing blue jeans and t-shirt answered the door. She had a striking blonde hair that was long but put up in a ponytail. She was about the same height as Jimmy.

"Well, what a nice surprise to see you", she said with her light Texas accident, "Come in."

He walked in the house and closed the gray door behind him. The house a sort of lobby in the front before you'd get into the living space. The living room had the television on with nobody else there, assumingly the woman was watching television in there. She pressed mute on the remote and had Jimmy sit down on the couch.

"So, you do want something to drink?", she asked.

"Do you have…", she cut him off figuring what he was going to ask.

"Pipp?", she asked.

He smiled as she walked away for a second. She came back holding a can of cold Pipp soda and handed it to him.

"You're the best, Aunt Kylie", he said.

"I know you so well, I thought you were coming tomorrow though and with Tommy?", she asked.

"That's true but, there was something I wanted to talk to you about", he said.

"It's nothing bad is it?", she asked.

"No, it's not that", he said.

"Tell me what's going on then?"

Jimmy ripped the bandage off, figuratively, and explained that he found his daughter and the recent events the surrounded that.

"So, the child was a little girl, how dang sweet that is, of course, I would love to meet her, I'm sure you cousins and uncle will be overjoyed to meet our new family member", she said.

There was more to explain. Like how his mother, her sister-in-law, still didn't know and that it would be best if they didn't let her know about this.

"I promise I won't let the cat out of the bag, Your Uncle, won't either", she said.

He gave his aunt an extended and loving hug.

"What's her name?"

In all the talk he never did say what his daughter's name was. "Lisa", the boy replied.

"You've always liked that name so not surprised that her name is that", she said.

"Where's uncle Nathan?", Jimmy asked.

"He's busy at work being Nathan Jones, attorney at law ", she said.

"So, how are you?"

 _Back at The Loud House_

"I think the keyboard is your instrument", Luna said.

"Hmm that was fun, even though I don't think I played well at all", Tommy replied.

"Dude, it was your first time, you'll get the hang of it if you practice", she said.

"Well thanks, Luna, you are pretty awesome."

"I'll defiantly check out that suggestion to listen to Heart."

"I think you'll feel the Magic, Man."

Tommy went to find Lisa but as time would set it up, he ended up almost being hit by a stray football being thrown by 'Lynnsanity' herself.

"Hey Tommy, throw it back if you can handle it", she said.

"This isn't the kind of football I normally play", he said.

"That's right, your brother said you play soccer, you know I play a little soccer myself, let's say we have a little fun outside right now", she replied.

"But I was gonna, alright I guess I can show you my skills, mind if I go change first?"

"Go, ahead, I'm going to meet you in the back yard, gotta set up the goal net anyway", she said.

The boy ran to Lincoln's room who was still playing the game.

"Oh, Tommy I'm sorry, we were supposed to hang out", Lincoln said.

"We can soon, I'm going to do a little soccer with Lynn", Tommy replied.

"Well, I guess you aren't feeling bored and left out here after all, but I promise we'll hang out soon."

"Trust me, we are, oh you don't mind if I change clothes in here do you?"

"Hm, go ahead."

Tommy took off his shoes, and overalls then switched to shorts and put the shoes back on. Then he took off his striped shirt leaving jus the black tank top underneath on. One more touch he put his hair in a ponytail, then left Lincoln's room. Outside, Lynn was waiting by a soccer goal in the backyard.

"Well there you are, you look ready", she said.

"Oh, I'm ready", he said, "So, what am I ready for exactly?"

"Well since it just the two of us, we could do some block and kicks, I start as the goalie and you try to get as many goals as you can. First missed or blocked goal we switch", she said.

"Alright, we can do that", he replied.

"Well I'm going first, Dude, don't get too comfortable being the kicker", she said.

Tommy looked at her and she was open to the left and the right, but also knew she would follow him so, the best thing to do was do a fake out. He dribbled the soccer ball between his feet and faked a motion to pretend that he was going right where Lynn ran right then, he kicked the ball left and it went in the goal.

"Lucky shot, Cowan, you aren't going to get me again!", she yelled.

This time he figured that Lynn would be expecting a fake out, so he decided to see if she would also expect him to do it twice. It was a gamble but, he was going to do a not fake out. So, he dribbled the ball and kicked the ball to the left. Lynn thought he was going to quickly move it to the right, so she moved right but he kicked it again to the left making the goal again.

"Still lucky, this time you won't get past me", she said.

He made 5 more goals.

"Well I underestimated you, pretty good at this", she replied.

3 goals then one miss. Lynn was sweaty but happy.

"Well I can say you are some true competition there, now let's see how well you block", she said.

Tommy thought he had to let Lynn get one goal to see how she kicks then figure it out from there. Lynn did her kick and she made it in. Tommy thought he could do a fake out as goalie it could work. Slightly to the left not too much, and make it look like it was a slight unknown mistake. Lynn would think that the right side would be a better place to aim towards. She kicked the ball to the left figuring that maybe just in case it was a trick but that was a bad idea as Tommy was able to block it since he was closer to the left anyway.

"I wish you were on my soccer team, you are pretty good", Lynn said.

"It was fun", Tommy said.

"Yeah, it was great, I think it's time to hit the showers", Lynn replied.

"You can go first", he said.

"Well, thanks."

After his shower, Tommy was back in the clothes he wore before the soccer playing. He thought it was much later than it was he had only been there for 3 hours and it was almost lunchtime. Lincoln had finished his game and found Tommy sitting on Lisa's bed with her doing some scientific study and Lilly playing on the floor.

"Wincoln", Lilly said seeing her brother standing.

"Hey Lilly", Lincoln said.

"Hey Tommy, do you want to hang out now?", Lincoln asked.

"Sure, hold on", Tommy said, "Lisa do you want to come with us?"

"No thank you, I have scientific studies to pursue I haven't been able to do in some time", she replied.

"Alright then."

Lori was in the living room with Leni and some of their friends were talking. She saw Lincoln and Tommy standing behind the couch.

"What do you want, Tommy?", she asked.

"Me? You should really be asking Lincoln", Tommy said.

"Just say what you want before, I turn you into a human pretzel", she said.

"You can't, not your brother and my brother wouldn't like if you did that", Tommy said.

"Ugh, just say what you want", she said in a highly annoyed tone.

"Lincoln and I want to go the comic book store", he said.

"Even if I wanted to give you a ride, I can't", she replied.

"I was just teasing you I'm sorry please don't be mad at us."

"It's not that, it's that my Dad has Vanzilla so, I can't drive you."

"Who is this?", Carol asked.

"Oh Carol, you remember that boy who helped you when you were a Flips with gas money?", Lori asked.

"Oh yeah said his name was Jimmy, right?", Carol asked.

"Yeah, well this is literally his younger brother, Tommy", Lori said.

"It's nice to meet you, Tommy, I'm Carol", she said.

"Nice to meet you too", he said slightly awkwardly.

"Guess, we are gonna have to do something else, Lincoln, too bad my Bro's not here to drive us", Tommy said.

"Wait a minute, I was about to take Leni to work at the mall anyway, so why don't you come with us?", Carol said.

"Really?", Tommy asked.

"Sure, why not?", Carol asked.

"Well, thanks", Tommy said.

 _At the mall_

Lincoln grabbed a couple editions of the new "Ace Savvy" comic one would be for Clyde. Tommy was looking at some other comics and grabbing a couple manga books. He walked over to Lincoln noticing the Ace Savvy comics.

"Where are those comics, Lincoln?", Tommy asked.

"Here you can have this one, I'll get another one", Lincoln said.

"Thanks, Jimmy will love this."

"Jimmy likes Ace Savvy?"

"Yep", Tommy said with a smile.

After collecting a few other comics, they paid for them and left. Up next, they went to the food court for lunch. Tommy paid for both of their lunches on his own decision. Tommy had some tacos with nachos and a Pipp soda. While Lincoln had a small pizza and an orange vanilla cola. They talked about what they wanted to do next.

Lisa was given her lunch of chicken nuggets by Lynn. The older sister had her own chicken nuggets because nothing beats a classic.

"Hey Lise, it's nice to have you home again", Lynn said.

"It is somewhat nice to be here again", Lisa replied.

"Your uncle is pretty cool, he's a good soccer player", said Lynn.

"Interesting to hear you compliment someone else's abilities in sports", Lisa replied.

"Hey, I know good when I see good", Lynn said.

Lisa dipped another nugget into the bbq sauce.

"He's pretty fascinating in his own way", Lisa said.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy the little the references of music groups and songs I put in there. This chapter I chopped because I didn't want to feel too long at least to me, so the next chapter Spring break continues and Lisa meets more relatives! Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20: High Score Boy

Lincoln and Tommy were at the arcade playing some games. While they were a boy with dark red hair kind long in the back, though slightly shorter than Tommy's, and Freckles on his face. He was wearing a Green long sleeve shirt with possibly a longer white one under it. He was there with a couple friends. He spotted Lincoln and Tommy playing a game called Zombie Skull Squishers III.

"Oh, this game is harder than ZSS Two", Tommy said.

"Yeah and way better than it too", Lincoln replied.

"Well, look at this it's Larry and I don't know who this other kid is", the boy said.

"Hey Chandler", Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, who's this?", Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy, this is Chandler he's from my school, Chandler, this is Tommy he's not from around here he's a family friend visiting", Lincoln explained.

"Ah, well this a nice meeting and all, mind if I play now?", Chandler said.

"No, I guess not", Lincoln said.

"That's very nice of you Larry", Chandler said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Chandler put his two quarters into the machine and started playing. He was skilled and that was his strong suit. Points were being racked in. He had gotten the high score.

"That's how you do it", the red-head said.

"Hmm, I could beat that", Tommy replied.

"What are you doing?", Lincoln whispered.

"You really think that huh, Donny", Chandler said.

"It's Tommy, yes I think I beat your high score", Tommy replied.

"Alright go ahead, show me", Chandler said, "Wait let's make this interesting."

"How?", Lincoln asked still confused at how this situation happened.

"Well, Larry, if your friend here can't beat my score, then he has to give me 20 bucks", Chandler said.

"His name is Lincoln, alright if I do beat your score, I want 20 bucks from you", Tommy replied.

"Then it's a deal, you're on, Donny!", Chandler said.

"It's Tommy, also umm I've seen enough shows where this is going, so if there's a tie then we just keep our money. Also, Joey, no trying to sabotage or cheat", Tommy said.

"I do have some morals you know."

"That's good, Ross."

Tommy gave a 20-dollar bill to Lincoln he prompted Chandler to do the same which he did.

"Are you sure, you know what you're doing?", Lincoln whispered.

"Of course, I know how this game works now from our playing and his playing, it gives me a good idea of what to do and not to do", Tommy whispered.

"Alright you two, it's time for you to get on it", Chandler said.

"Calm down, Monica, I'm ready now", Tommy said.

Tommy put in two quarters into the machine and started playing the game, Chandler, his friends, and Lincoln watched intently. At first, Tommy wasn't playing too well, just staying 'alive' until he lost one life of three. Chandler started to laugh. "Right what I want him to do", Tommy thought. He made it to level 3 and started playing better the points were going up and were about half of what Chandler had achieved. Level 5, darn and Tommy lost another life. He would not let it get to him then, he continued and found an object that gives another life. Level 8 still had two lives and Tommy was near Chandler's score. Chandler and his friends were quiet also, so were Lincoln but, he had his own reason. In Level 9 Tommy had a tough time, he ended up with 1 life left it was precarious. He did beat the score by 40 points when he "died", and the game yelled "Game Over!" then said, "New High Score!"

"Well I'm impressed, Tommy", Chandler replied.

"I'm kind of surprised I made it", Tommy said.

"You were amazing at that game and I respect that", the redhead replied.

"Thank you."

"Well deals a deal, and you won."

"Uh, I don't really want your money, Dude."

"You have to take it; I don't want to be seen as breaking a deal"

Tommy asked Lincoln for the 2 twenties and gave one back to Chandler and put the other back in his front overall pocket.

"It's alright."

"Hey, how about I buy us all some ice-cream sundaes that would be only fair."

"What do you think, Linc?", Tommy asked.

"Sure, I could go for ice cream", answered Lincoln.

After having sundaes at the ice cream shop. Tommy and Chandler exchanged phone numbers and gave each other a handshake. Chandler also shook Lincoln's hand.

"Well, Tommy it was great meeting you, whenever you came back to Royal Woods be sure to find me", Chandler said.

"Well, thanks."

"See you around, Lincoln, you are pretty cool yourself", Chandler said.

Chandler and his friends left.

"What just happened?", Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, guess it's time to go back to your house", Tommy replied.

"Oh, I'm going to call my Dad to see if he can pick us up then", Lincoln said.

The two boys met at Reininger's department store to wait for Lynn Sr. to come back and pick them up. It was a good place to wait while he was supposed to show up and Leni was working her shift.

"Hey guys, are you looking for something?", Leni asked.

"No sorry Leni, we are just waiting for Dad to pick us up", Lincoln said.

"Oh cool, but if you totes want to buy something, I can help you with my employee discount", Leni said.

Tommy looked around the store mostly to keep from boredom. There was really nothing of interest to him at all. Not paying attention he accidentally bumped into another shopper. He looked it was a girl his age with long dark blonde hair with a braid and wearing a yellow t-shirt and a blue pleated skirt.

"Sorry, sorry", Tommy said.

"Oh no, I wasn't paying attention, I was texting on my phone", the girl said.

Tommy went back to looking at the rack before him the girl started looking at what he was looking at.

"So, I haven't seen you around before, you don't go to Royal Woods Elementary, do you?", she asked.

"No, I live in Indiana, I'm visiting some family and friends here in Royal Woods", Tommy said.

"That's good, I get to spend today shopping with my mom", she said.

"That's not fun is she shopping for you or for her?"

"Both actually, and she takes forever picking stuff she likes."

"Ugh, you 'd think they want to hurry up."

"Exactly, oh I forgot to tell you, my name is Jordan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tommy."

Lincoln found Tommy.

"Tommy, our ride is here", Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln", Girl Jordan said.

"Oh hey, Girl Jordan", Lincoln replied.

"You know Tommy, here?", she asked.

"Yeah, he's a family friend", Lincoln replied.

Lynn Sr. had asked Tommy what he would like for dinner since he was guest. Tommy had decided to have tacos and burritos. There was more, he decided to help the Loud father with making dinner.

"That is kind of you Tommy, I guess you could start cutting up the tomatoes, onions, lettuce, while I get this meat browned", the chief said.

"Alright, can I have a bowl full of ice water for the onions?", Tommy asked.

"Uh sure, why?", he asked.

"Well, my mother taught me a trick for cutting onions without the tears", Tommy replied.

"Hmm, interesting, well I'll get that for you", Lynn Sr. replied.

After cutting up all the insides for the fillings, Tommy found one of those party dish trays with the multiple sections and put each extra inside in a separate spot.

"Alright, anything I can do next?", Tommy asked.

"Oh, um you can wash the dishes clean up the kitchen a little", Lynn Sr. said

"Oh, Mr. Loud, do you have salsa?", Tommy asked.

"Oh, dang it, and I forgot taco sauce too, hmm oh what kind of kind of ice cream do you like?"

"I do like Mint-chocolate chip."

"Lori!", Lynn Sr. called for his eldest daughter.

She came into the kitchen.

"I need you to pick up a few things from the store, here's a list and cash", he said.

Tommy noticed that the Louds didn't have a dishwasher, so he proceeded to clean the stuff by hand.

"So, are you a professional cook, ?", Tommy asked.

"Hah, well slightly, my dream is to own my own restaurant", Lynn Sr. said.

"I would love to visit it when it opens, you ask my uncle for any legal help he's cool", Tommy said

He also thought his mother could be of help with accounting but, that would mean her knowing that he was at the Loud House.

"Well, that's kind of you, if I do, you will be allowed some free food", he said.

"Do, you think we can turn on the radio?", Tommy asked.

"Sure, you can pick the station."

Tommy didn't really know Royal Woods radio stations, but he found one seemed to be playing the kind of music he liked.

Lisa had awoken from her afternoon nap. She stretched and yawned and got of bed. Around that same time, her younger sister had started to cry from being awake. Lisa grabbed a bottle from her mini fridge and got on her machine she uses to get to higher spots she can't reach and brought Lilly from out of the crib then gave her the bottle.

"Good afternoon youngest sibling hope you are feeling recharged from your rest as much as I am", she said.

"West", Lilly said.

"I wonder if my uncle is back from being with…", Lisa stopped herself.

She thought to herself, "I still think of Lincoln as my older brother, it's also somewhat daunting to think of Tommy as an uncle. If things had gone the natural order, I'd be calling them both uncle but, that didn't happen. I wonder if I should consider Tommy like a sibling as well, it would only be fair."

"Wisa goor", Lilly said

Lisa opened the bedroom door and let her sister go out. She heard Leni start talking to Lilly meaning she was home from work. The young scientist changed out of her PJ's back to her day clothes she found it wiser not to sleep in her normal clothes for a nap especially if any contamination had happened. Then she started her work

Tommy saw that Lisa's door was open thinking that she was awake so, he went to Lincoln's room to get something from the bag of stuff he had bought earlier. He walked into her room where she was looking into a microscope and writing down what she observed. Tommy didn't make a sound and waited for her to finish up. She looked to the left and saw him standing there holding a couple of things.

"How long have you been there?", she asked.

"About 4 minutes", he said,

"Hmm, most of the time people just kind of interrupt you were just quietly waiting?", she asked.

"Umm hmm", he said.

"He must have to do that frequently at home", she thought.

"I got you something, Lisa", he said.

"Really, something for me?"

He nodded.

The first thing he grabbed was a comic book called "Experiment Gal" it was issue number 39 called "Experiment Gal and The Clones of Death".

"I'm not sure if you like comic books but, I thought you might like the one about a girl who does science things", he said.

She took the comic and looked at it. Yes, it wasn't her thing to read a comic book she honestly thought Lincoln wasted his time on such pursuits what was there to be gained by reading a fictional drawing? But he did seem to be happy when he read them so, maybe Tommy was right, maybe there must be a topic she would like for her to want to read one.

"Well, thank you", she said.

"You're welcome, oh I also got you this", he said.

He gave her a small pin that was shaped like the radioactive symbol.

"You know this means radioactive material, correct?", she asked.

"Of course, but I thought you'd like to have a nice little pin", he said.

"Could you put it on for me?", she asked, "I'm never handy with these things."

"Sure"

"You didn't have to get me these things."

"I know, but I never met you until this week and I missed like 4 birthdays of yours."

She had nothing else to say and hugged him instead.

"Thanks, Lisa, well I'll let you get back to your work", he said.

She had something else to say but her brain and mouth didn't connect and couldn't say what she had to say. Tommy left the room already, maybe it wasn't time yet.

After Dinner

Tommy was sitting out on the steps in the backyard finishing up a call with his parents. The best place to have a quiet and not make them suspicious talk.

"Hey, Tommy you are welcome to join us for a game if you'd like", Rita said.

She had come outside when Tommy was still on the phone and waited for the conversation to be over.

"That sounds nice, Mrs. Loud, I'll be there in a minute", he said.

"You parents have been calling you every day you've been gone?", she asked.

"Yeah it's something they do; I do the same with Jimmy almost."

"Seems like they really care about you."

The sky was getting more orange as the sunset got further along.

"So, it is true what Lori tells me that your brother hasn't talked to your mother in some time?", the woman asked.

"Well kind of, he mostly avoids talking to her unless he has to", Tommy explained.

She sat down next to Tommy on the stairs.

"Gee, I couldn't imagine any of my kids not talking to me for so long."

"I don't think they could hold it in so long, in the first place."

"You may be right there. So, do you get stuck in the middle?"

"Well, nobody ever makes me pick sides."

"I'm glad they aren't making you feel uncomfortable."

"How did you feel when Lori and Jimmy told you they were having a baby?"

Rita thought for a moment she rubbed her chin to make sure she had the right memories.

"Ah, yeah I wasn't happy about it. I mean my young teenage daughter was pregnant that wasn't something I ever thought she would do but, they felt bad and I love my daughter no matter what so I had to get over any anger I might have had."

"Were you mad at my brother?"

"I mean at first, but he decided to be there for Lori when she had the news, and if anything, I am glad it was your brother that she got pregnant with and someone who wouldn't care."

The air started getting a little bit cooler as the sun started going down more.

"Thank you for letting me be with you guys today, I was kind of worried that you guys wouldn't like me", Tommy replied.

She put her left hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm happy that everyone here has been nice to you, you know, I don't think anyone here would not like you everything that happened wasn't your fault."

"It's also been fun meeting Lisa, she's awesome, she's like having a little sister."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm happy that Lisa has a nice person like you as her grandma."

"Uhh Thanks, we should go inside to play that game now."

"Alright, Mrs. Loud, and thanks."

They both went inside while the sky's light got dimmer and the street lights turned on and evening had fallen.

 **AN: Woah 20 Chapters. It's actually longer than my original plans due to my breaking chapters up and changing ideas I originally had but, that's what happens. Now we have one final spring break chapter to get through. It was fun having Tommy meet Chandler and Girl Jordan. Next time Lisa meets her great-uncle and great aunt ,and 2nd cousins. Thank you all for reading glad you are enjoying the story , thanks for the comments ,reviews, favs etc. See ya next time !**


	21. Chapter 21 :Lisa meets the Joneses

Thursday Morning. It was early the Tommy and Lincoln had slept in the living room since his room would have been a tough squeeze to rest. Tommy got up before any of the Louds, the house was quite an unusual thing to note for most, but there must have been other times this quietness was observed by another human. The night before was fun he and the Louds had played some board games then he and Lincoln watched some movies before they both fell asleep. He was happy that they didn't mind if he wore just his undies for bed. Today was going to be a special day for him but even more so for Lisa.

Since the house was dormant he thought it would be best to take a shower before the rest of them woke up and that he did. Quietly, he went to Lincoln's room to put on his clothes for the day. This time his striped socks, skinny black jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, and his sneakers. He brushed his hair and let it dry.

"If you want to fall you have to give the tree a shake…", Tommy sang with the music on his headphones when he went back downstairs and noticed Rita and Lynn Sr. both were kind of disheveled from sleep. The man was sitting at the dining room table reading the morning paper and drinking some coffee and the woman was getting the weather from her phone.

"Oh, good morning, Tommy we didn't see you in the living, you all ready for the day pretty early", Rita said.

"Yeah I am", Tommy said.

"Hope you slept well and didn't mind the living room", Lynn Sr. said.

"It was fine, I wish I could return the favor and have Lincoln and maybe the others come over to my house", Tommy said adding a slight frown.

"It's alright, maybe you will be able to one day", Rita replied, "And you welcome here anytime."

He had some breakfast with the parents.

"So, Tommy where are you and Lisa going today?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"Hmm, to visit Uncle Nathan, Aunt Kylie, and Emma and Campbell", he replied.

"Ah are they only family you have in Royal Woods or?", Rita asked.

"My Grandma and Grandpa live here as well", Tommy explained.

"You won't be seeing them today?", Rita asked.

"Nah, they are on vacation", Tommy replied.

Tommy had woken up early compared to the others, but he must have been too excited. He saw Rita and Lynn Sr. leave the house and it was mostly quiet again. Eventually, Lori came downstairs with Lilly in her arms. She saw Tommy watching television which was on low volume to not wake Lincoln.

"Good Morning, Tommy ", she said.

"Wood Morning Wammy", Lilly said.

"Good Morning Lori and Lilly", Tommy said.

He followed them to the kitchen. Lori started to feed Lilly her breakfast.

"Hey Lori, are you hungry?", he asked.

"Why? Are you going to make something?", she asked.

"If you'd like me to", he said.

"Huh? I guess that'll be alright just don't ruin the food", she said.

Jimmy drove out of the parking lot of a diner where he had breakfast and got back on the highway. He was almost to Royal Woods. "I guess, Tommy had a good day there since he didn't call me to pick him up early", he thought. There was the happy little sign that said, "Welcome to Royal Woods". He hadn't seen it for years and now he was seeing frequently that was a switch. He pulled into a parking lot of some strip mall and picked up his phone.

"Hey Tommy, you are awake, are you two ready to go?", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I think so", Tommy said.

"Anyway, could you ask Lisa if she would like to spend the night with you and your cousins at their house?"

"Oh really? Yeah, want me to stay on the phone or call you back?", he asked.

"No, just tell me when I get there."

"Alight."

Tommy put his phone back and Lola grabbed his hand.

"Good Now, I can do this hand, stop moving", she said.

She opened her nail polish bottle and started painting Tommy's right-hand nails a purple color, she had already done his left hand. The boy didn't even know how this happened he was only in the room to see Lana's animals then somehow ended up with Lola putting his hair in a ponytail because she liked how it looked yesterday and painting his nails. He at least stopped her from putting makeup on his face.

"Lola, could you hurry this up I need to ask Lisa something", he said.

"Hold on, I only do perfection and perfection takes time", she said.

"You guys are lucky, you get to go to Dairy Land", Lana said.

"If you want, I could bring you something, Lana", Tommy said.

"Really, thanks Tommy", Lana replied.

"What about me, the beautiful twin?", Lola asked.

"I'll get you something too", Tommy replied.

Lisa and Tommy said their goodbyes as they got into Jimmy's car. Jimmy backed up out of the driveway and drove them across town to a neighborhood on Harrison Drive to the house owned by his aunt and uncle. He parked in the driveway behind his Aunt's truck. The three of them got out and walked to the front door which Jimmy then rang the doorbell. Kylie opened the door she was her normal T-shirt and Jeans outfit, her hair in a ponytail again.

"Hi Jimmy, nice to see you again", she said.

"Hey Aunt Kylie", her nephew said.

"Oh, come in, come in we'll do our hellos inside like normal people", she said.

The three of them came inside the house was quite noisy that minute with music being played throughout.

"Tommy, it's so nice to see you, I think you've grown a little more and I see your hair has gotten even longer", she replied.

Then she gave her younger nephew a tight hug and squeezed him for a while then released.

"Hey, Aunt Kylie", Tommy said.

"So, do you have anything for me?", she asked.

"Uh well", Tommy said and got nervous.

"Ha, just paying you back for the times you've asked me that when I've visited you!", she joked.

Tommy nervously laughed.

"Oh, you must be wondering where your cousins are, well, they are outside playing somewhere", she said.

"Where's Uncle Nathan?", Tommy asked.

"Hmm, he's still at work; don't worry though, he'll be here for Dairy Land", Kylie replied.

Lisa was quiet still doing what a scientist does, observe. She was an interesting woman she seemed warm and kind, but she loved her nephews she would be that way towards them. Then, Kylie turned her attention to the child prodigy.

"Hello, there you must be Lisa", Kylie replied.

"Yes, I am she", Lisa said.

"Aunt Kylie, I would like you to meet my daughter, Lisa", Jimmy said.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa, you are quite cute you know", she said.

"Aunt Kylie, Lisa is a certified genius with 3 degrees", Tommy said.

"That's amazing! Do you mind if I give you a hug?", Kylie asked.

"If you must, you can", Lisa replied.

Kylie walked over the girl and gave her a long squeezing hug.

"You father told me so much about you yesterday, I'm so glad to meet you. I barely knew you existed and now you are right here in my living room. It's like a movie really."

Kylie had some tears running down her face with joy. Lisa noticed it first it was kind of like when Jimmy realized she was his daughter.

"Sorry, I'm so emotional, oh do you guys want some drinks?", she asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Alright, let's see two Pipps and what you like, Lisa?", she asked.

"I think I would like the same", Lisa replied.

Kylie came back with drinks and had everyone sit in the living room.

"Tommy do you want to find your cousins?", she asked.

"Sure, hey, can I ride a bike?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah, there are a couple in the garage to ride", she answered.

"Thanks."

Tommy lept up from the couch, walked to the door connected to the attached garage. Jimmy and Lisa still sat on the couch while Kylie was sitting on the love seat on the other side of the room.

"So, Lisa, I want to know a little bit about you, want to tell me about yourself?", Kylie asked.

"Well, I am a student of science and math, I teach at universities, I make scientific discoveries that I hope will change the world, am an inventor. I am one of 11 siblings; I love West coast rap and opera. I think that best describes myself", she said.

"11 Siblings?", Kylie asked as she stared at Jimmy.

He blushed a second and said," I told you yesterday that she lives with her mother and they told her that her mother was her sister and her mother has 9 other siblings. To be straight, she has 9 sisters and 1 brother."

"He doesn't mind that I consider them my siblings still", Lisa thought.

"Oh, that's understandable, that's a lot of kids in one house though, must be busy and loud", Kylie said.

"I am glad she accepted my answer", Jimmy thought.

"How about you?", Lisa asked.

"I don't have 10 siblings; I do have 2 sisters I'm the middle girl. I have two kids whom you'll be meeting soon, Emma, my eldest and Campbell, my youngest. I am a bartender, mostly working on weekends, that's why I'm home right now.", Kylie replied.

"Bartender?", Lisa asked.

"Ah yes, I'm very much a people person so I work in something that allows me to interact with people", Kylie said with a smile.

Meanwhile, outside Tommy was on a bike riding to find his cousins. Emma Jones was 10 years old and about as tall as Tommy. She had short straight blonde hair with hair clips on the left and right sides. Her eyes were green and had freckles on her face. She was wearing a blue tank top with light blue and black skirt with blue socks and her sneakers. Tommy first spotted her on her blue bike.

"Tommy!", she shouted.

"Emma!", Tommy shouted back.

"How've you been?", she asked.

"Good, how about you?", he asked.

"Not bad", she replied.

"I'm ready to see Dairy Land", he said.

"That's right It will be your first time there, it's sick, you'll love it", she said.

Her younger brother, Campbell Jones, was a shaggy blond kid with green eyes too and some freckles. He was wearing a green hoodie with blue jeans, green socks, and sneakers. He came up on his bike.

"Hey Tommy, you've made it!", Campbell said.

"Campbell, it's great to see you again", Tommy said.

Campbell got off his bike and looked around.

"Where's cousin Jimmy?", he asked.

"Oh, he's inside", Tommy answered.

"We should go inside to say hello", Emma said.

"Wait, there's something you should know", Tommy said.

"You mean about Jimmy's daughter?", Campbell said.

"You know?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah our parents told us yesterday", Emma said.

"Yep, and we aren't to tell Aunt Greta and Uncle Jack", Campbell said.

"Well then, you want to meet her?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah!"

They put the bikes back in the garage and entered the house.

"Jimmy!", Emma and Campbell yelled together.

He gave them both hugs. Emma and Campbell started to coyly look around for Jimmy's daughter. They noticed someone on the couch.

"What's Lisa Loud doing here?", Emma asked.

"Wait, you know her?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah, she's in our school that really smart girl", said Campbell.

"Plus, she's Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lola's sister", said Emma.

"There's something you two should know then", Jimmy replied.

He rubbed the back of his with his hand and had a nervous look on his face.

"Well you see Lisa Loud is my daughter", he replied.

"What? The daughter you had is her?", Campbell asked.

"You're Lincoln's father?", Emma asked.

"What? No, just Lisa's father", Jimmy said.

"You are telling us the truth?", Campbell asked.

"I am", Jimmy replied.

"Lisa why don't you go and meet my kids", Kylie replied.

Lisa got up from the couch and walked to where her father and uncle, and the rest were standing.

"Hey Lisa, I just found out I'm your cousin", Emma said.

"Hello, Lisa we haven't really met before and now it's nice to know you're family", Campbell said.

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance", Lisa said.

"I'd never thought Lisa Loud would be our cousin", Emma replied.

"Yeah, she was just that genius girl at school". Campbell said.

"We attend the same school?", Lisa asked.

"Yep, I'm in 4th grade at Royal Woods Elementary", Emma said.

"I'm in 2nd grade", Campbell said.

Tommy and his brother had moved further away from the other 3 to mostly observe what was happening.

"Mom, this is the girl we told you about before, the one that cured that kindergarteners strep throat, a couple months ago", Emma said.

"She goes to your school?", Kylie asked.

"Yep", Campbell replied.

"I thought you graduated, Lisa."

"I do have degrees, but my parents thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my peers of my own age", Lisa said.

"That's not fair, that wasn't Jimmy's idea was it?", Campbell asked.

"No, I guess I mean the people whom I thought were parents, I mean", Lisa replied.

"It's alright, guess they must have been helping since you don't have anyone your age at home", Kylie said.

Kylie smiled and walked to her two nephews.

"So, Lisa, do you like Dairy Land?", Campbell asked.

"I do have an inclination to appreciating Dairy Land", she responded.

"Mom can Lisa play with us outside?", Emma asked.

"Sure, we have time until your father comes home, and we can go to Dairyland", Kylie replied.

"You can go ahead too, Tommy", Jimmy said.

Nathan Jones parked his car in the driveway behind Jimmy's car. He walked into his house. There was he was greeted by his wife and his nephew.

"Well, there's Jimmy", he said as he gave his nephew a hug.

Then he kissed his wife.

"So, Jimmy where's Tommy and this daughter I've heard about?", Nathan asked.

"They are outside with Emma and Campbell", Jimmy replied

"Oh, I guess I'll meet her before we go, I am going to get changed", he said

"You should go like that, be the best-dressed person at the park", Kylie joked.

"I thought you were going?", Nathan asked.

"Well, of course, I'm going", Kyle said.

"Then I won't be the best dressed or prettiest person there", Nathan replied.

"That was so corny I should stick it in the microwave to see if it pops", she said as she kissed him.

Nathan ran upstairs. Then came back changed out of the suit and was wearing a Blue long-sleeved Detroit Tigers T-shirt with blue jeans. Jimmy was watching TV and eating a sandwich.

"Oh great, you are eating I'm not sitting near you on a ride", Nathan said.

"Hey, that only happened once", Jimmy said defensively.

"So, about your daughter, your Aunt filled me after your visit yesterday, that I'm not tell to my sister about this?", Nathan asked.

"I really don't want her to find out unless I tell her", Jimmy said.

"As much as I don't like keep stuff from her, I don't mind it this case", he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Nathan."

"She loves you; you know that's why she left you everything in her will in the case of her demise."

"She wasn't doing that to get me to talk to her?"

"I don't think so, she knows that wouldn't get you to talk to her if anything that's why she left the papers with me so you could sign them."

"Even if I wanted to talk to her, how would I even do it. It's been so easy just to not talk to her for this time."

"It seems you are softening on talking to her compared to a few months ago even."

"It's something Lori said to me, that maybe I should just forgive her I've made her suffer enough."

"She's wise. I love my sister even when she's an idiot, I know she cares about you, I was there when she and father were updating their wills, she really does love you."

"This is isn't part of her plan isn't it?"

"If it is, she's more devious than I thought."

Emma came inside the house she had already known that her father was home. She had Lisa wait back before she would be introduced.

"Dad! You're home!", she yelled.

"There's my sweetie", he said.

"There's someone you should meet", she sung.

"Oh, there is, who would that be?", Nathan played along.

"Presenting you, your new great niece, Lisa Loud!", she exclaimed.

Lisa walked in the house followed by Tommy, and Campbell. Nathan looked at this new girl and was slightly surprised.

"Wait, you called her Lisa Loud?", he asked.

"Yeah, that's her name", Emma replied.

"Loud, where have I heard that name before?", he thought.

"Well nice to meet my great-niece, hello Lisa, I am Nathan", he said.

"Nice to meet you, sir", she said.

He smiled and walked away and went upstairs.

"That was strange", Campbell said.

"Don't worry Lisa, I don't think he doesn't like, he might have forgotten to do something lawyer-y", Emma said.

Then he came downstairs holding a paper and smiling.

"Lisa, you look like my sister when she was a little girl, well slightly", he said.

He gave her the paper, which was a photograph of Greta when she was about 5 years old. Greta was wearing thick glasses. She was missing a tooth, her hair was brown in braids, it was longer than Lisa's, but you would have to look at them both hard to see a big difference. Lisa had inherited some features from the Louds like her nose.

"Fascinating", Lisa said.

"Sorry for running off like that, but that was in my mind right when I saw you", he said.

"That's fine, I thought you were just socially awkward", Lisa said.

It was time for them to spend the rest of the day at Dairy Land.

"Guess, we are going to have to take two cars since we all can't fit in one", Nathan said.

"Hmm, can Lisa and Tommy ride with us?", Emma asked.

"Your Mom's truck can only fit 5 of us, and my car the same", Nathan said.

"That's easy, Tommy sits shotgun, you drive, Emma, Campbell, and Lisa sit in back, I'll ride with ole' Jimmy. Then on the ride back, maybe Jimmy could take the kids and drive us home, Honey", Kylie said.

"Well, that works", Nathan said.

The Cowans, Jones, Loud spent their day at Dairlyland. Tommy enjoyed his first time to the park and rode almost as many rides as he could. Jimmy spend some time with Lisa on the tamer and her age appropriate rides, it's one of the times her being four years old still comes into play. Kylie switched with Jimmy so he could ride on some of the other ones at some point, the worrying about his barfing on the rides was luckily just worry because he threw up in a trashcan after the first ride. Emma won Lisa a stuffed cow in a claw machine. Emma, Campbell, and Lisa had ridden in the bumper tractors, that replace really takes it's cow theme well. They later went out for dinner as well, coming back home at about 10PM.

 **AN: Pretty much the end of the spring break arc. Lisa meets a few more family members from her Father's side and let's see if they are any good at keeping this from you know who. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also I made a story that combines the Loud House and Peanuts with a story about Lynn playing against the world's worst baseball team. you can check it out :** s/13286874/1/The-Baseball-Game .


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa and the other Louds all got into the van for a Monday at school She was the first in there while everyone else took their time as if they were trying to make the most of the time before school. Everyone got into the van. Lori drove the younger kids to Elementary school. Lisa walked to her classroom and went straight to her workstation.

"Good Morning, Lisa", a voice said.

Lisa looked down and saw her friend, Darcy.

"Good Morning Darcy", she said.

"Did you have a good spring break?", the little girl asked.

"Yeah, I could say it was good, how about yours?", Lisa asked.

"It was fun", Darcy said.

Later that morning, it was snack time. Lisa and Darcy both had graham crackers and milk.

"What are you playing today?", Darcy asked. That was her understanding of what Lisa was doing with her scientific materials.

"I'm working on a sunscreen that effectively blocks UV light, works with wetness and last for 12 hours", Lisa replied.

"That sounds fun, will be good for a beach day", Darcy said.

"It could work for people who patron a beach", Lisa replied.

Lisa went back to her work while the other kids went to work on learning how to read in these little workbooks. Lisa wrote down the reactions of the mixtures of sunscreen. One of them burnt right through a paper. "Sample A: Not suitable for human use", she wrote, the next sample started moving on its own until it dissolved and burned the paper. "Sample B: Was it alive?" Eventually, Darcy walked over with a book as part of independent reading time.

"Hey, Lisa why don't you sit and read with me?", she asked.

"You can sit next to me then, remember don't touch the stuff on the table don't want your arm to melt off ", Lisa replied.

"Are you going to read?", Darcy asked.

"I guess I could do little light reading", Lisa said.

She went to her backpack and grabbed a thick book about geology under it was the comic book Tommy had gotten her. It fell to the ground and Darcy noticed.

"Hey, you have a comic book!", Darcy replied.

Lisa picked it up.

"Are you going to read that instead of your normal books?", Darcy asked.

"I guess I will," Lisa said.

She did find the story unrealistic and it did bother her but at the same time, she did find it somehow alluring and enjoyable. The other problem is she know wanted to know what the next adventure and she would have to get the next comic book herself. The day proceeded on as normal. Lisa and Darcy had lunch together, nap time, and recess.

"See you tomorrow", Lisa said to her friend at the end of the school day.

"Bye Lisa", Darcy said.

The genius waited for her brother to show up so, they could go home, while Darcy got her to ride home. Then she spotted a familiar blonde girl walking towards her. Emma Jones.

"Lisa! It's great to see you", she said.

"Hello Emma", Lisa replied.

"You waiting to get picked up?", Emma questioned.

"Yeah waiting for Lincoln", she said.

"Ah, that's cool", Emma said.

Lincoln was walking down the hallway with Clyde as the two boys planned their afternoon of working together on a project, playing video games, and reading the new Ace Savvy comic book. Chandler threw a thumbs up at them as he walked by with his gang, to which Lincoln returned. Clyde turned his head to Lincoln with a confused face.

"What was that, Lincoln?", he asked.

"It's a long story", Lincoln said.

"You have to tell me what's going on", Clyde demanded.

"I will, but I have to take Lisa home", Lincoln said.

"What about Lana and Lola?", Clyde questioned.

"They're going to do what their own things so, it's just going to be us and Lisa", Lincoln said.

They saw Lisa standing next to Emma.

"Who's that girl?", Clyde asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Lisa is doing something for her", Lincoln replied.

"What if she's being mean to Lisa?", Clyde asked.

The two boys ran over to Lisa and Emma.

"Hey Lisa, I'm here", Lincoln said.

"Yes, I can plainly see that you are in my visual and auditory range", Lisa said.

"So, is everything alright?", Clyde asked.

"Hey Lincoln", Emma said.

"You know my name?", he asked.

"Yeah, you're that boy with the 10 sisters", she said.

"Do you know who I am?", Clyde asked.

"Aren't you Clyde McBride, the boy who had the perfect attendance?", she asked.

"Yep, that's me", he said.

"I'm going to win this year's perfect attendance prize", Emma said.

"Good Luck", Clyde said nicely.

"Guess you are going home, now Lisa?", Emma asked.

"Yes, I am departing now", Lisa said.

Emma gave Lisa a light hug and said, "See ya later cousin Lisa, I should go find my brother."

"Cousin?", Clyde asked.

"Yeah, I'm her cousin ", Emma said.

Clyde looked over at his best friend who was also slightly confused. Lisa face palmed due to Emma in her own naivety had let something out.

"Lincoln, I never knew you had relatives at our school besides your sisters", Clyde replied.

"I'm not his cousin, just Lisa's", Emma said.

Lincoln blushed and Lisa felt queasy. If Emma had let a cat out of a bag before she now just took a sign and with the word cat on it and pointed it the cat. Emma could at least figure out that Clyde maybe didn't know everything about this situation.

"Well I was just playing a game, you know. I know Lisa as Lincoln's sister and I kind of like him so but didn't want him to know it, so I called her cousin Lisa because I want to be a Loud", she said.

Lincoln facepalmed and Lisa was frozen. Emma dug a strange hole as she did the only other thing that would sense run.

"Did you believe her story?', Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure what happened," Clyde said.

"I guess maybe we should tell him on the way home", Lisa said.

"Maybe, you should tell me who that was first", Lincoln said.

"That was Emma Jones, Jimmy's cousin", Lisa said.

"Who is Jimmy?", Clyde asked.

"Since Lisa says it's alright, I think there are some things to know now", Lincoln said.

On to the Loud house, Clyde learned a few details he never knew, meaning Lincoln never even told his best friend about the biggest Loud secret

"Lori had a daughter and it's Lisa!", Clyde yelled.

"Don't say that so loud", Lincoln said.

"I'm not sure I could be a stepfather", Clyde said.

Lisa and Lincoln starred at him.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for not telling you about this, it was kind of important that we just had people know that Lisa was our sister", Lincoln replied.

"Oh, I understand, kind of surprised but I'm alright I think that's one thing that makes sense to hold from people", Clyde said.

Lisa explained more about her meeting Tommy, and Joneses. The whole story was so familiar to her she could recite it like someone reciting their favorite poem or song. They finally made it to the house. Lincoln went to the bathroom while Clyde had wanted to talk to Lisa.

"So, I guess finding out about that was kind of jarring wasn't it?", he asked.

"I guess so, I had never thought of that possibility", she said.

"I kind of can understand that you might already know that I'm adopted", he said.

"Did you parental units tell you or did you find out yourself?", she asked.

"They told me, they wanted to be honest with me because I was young and asking a lot of questions, I was six when they told me", he replied.

"Did you wonder about your birth parentage?", she asked.

"They told me that my birth mother was a young woman who thought it would better to put me up for adoption when I was born."

Lisa was quiet for as she processed what he told her.

"Guess we do have that in common", she replied.

"Well, we both have families that love us."

"I'm thankful and surprised that you wanted to tell me something so personal."

"Well, I care about Lincoln and anyone he cares about that means you, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"It's been a conflict of emotions I should say for someone who doesn't normally try to work in normal human emotions. I think I'm alright now. Jimmy is a nice paternal figure, his brother is good as well, and my family here is caring and loving. Guess, I learned to appreciate them more than I did before", she said.

"I've never heard you talk that way before, Lisa", Clyde said.

"I don't think I've heard my say that either", she said.

"If there's anything you can't say to your family but needs to be said, I'm there for you", he said smiling.

"Thanks for the offer, Clyde, could I also request something from you?", she asked.

"Sure."

"Please don't tell anybody about me unless I say it's alright."

"Of course, my lips are sealed."

"Also, could you do something for me?"

"I don't think I want to test an experiment for you."

"Not that, next time you head to the comic bookstore, could procure me a certain comic?"

AN: **It's a little short chapter but I really liked where I stopped and think it needed more. Anyway, thanks for reading ! This story has been going for 6 months now and I am glad people have enjoyed it. More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23:Greta's Past

**AN: This Chapter is going to be a little different (there is a method to my madness , that I think will make this chapter come in clearer in the future) This will be focusing on different moments in Greta Cowan/ Jones life when she was young. I want to give a little background on this character so that's what this chapter is really about. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

 _Flashing back to a young Greta Cowan when she was still Greta Jones at the age of 5; Her first day of school._

Greta looked in the mirror at herself the first day of "real school" kindergarten. She was wearing a green dress with matching green socks. Her primary focus though was on her thick black framed glasses.

"Hello, my name is Greta Jones, I am five years old", she said to the mirror. Her speech was with a lateral lisp.

"Hello, my name is Greta Jones, I am five years old and I look stupid, don't I?"

"Hello, my name is Greta Jones, do you want to be my friend?"

"They'll probably just laugh at me", she thought.

Her mother came into the room noticing her standing in front of the mirror.

"Greta are you ready for school, Honey?", she asked.

"Yep, I've planned as much as I could, everything in my backpack is in order and I will make whatever they give me at school will also be in order", Greta said.

Her mother moved a pillow on her made bed and looked at her.

"You know, you can be a little bit messy, not everything has to be neat", she said in a kind manner.

Greta put the pillow back in a proper spot.

"Is everything alright?", her mother asked.

"What if they don't like me?", Greta asked.

"Who?"

"The other kids, the teacher, everyone on Earth?"

"Everyone on Earth is a stretch, but why would nobody like you?"

"Because I wear these stupid glasses and I speak funny."

"You are going to be with other 5-year-olds they barely can give coherent sentences let alone worry about how you sound. Plus, Darling, you'll grow out of the lisp in the future, I think it's quite cute."

"But Mom, the glasses…"

"You need them to see clearly, and you'll impress the teacher by how well you can read above your peers."

Greta entered hugged her mother in front of the door of the classroom. Her mother squeezed her back.

"Don't go Mommy", Greta said.

"I have to leave Greta the Great, don't worry I'll be here to pick you up at 12:15", her mother replied.

"When's that again, where's the big hand on my watch going to be?", Greta asked.

"When the big hand is on the 3; the little hand will be right off the 12 but still not near the 1", her mother explained.

"I love you Mommy", Greta said.

Her mother kissed on the forehead. The girl ran inside the classroom and her mother walked away. Greta looked around the room everything seemed like she was in a foreign land and she had no map that she'd understand that. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go? She didn't want to cry that would be embarrassing. The teacher saw her and walked over.

"Well, hello, I'm Mrs. Avery and whom might you be?", the woman said with her British accent.

"Hello, I'm Greta Jones and I'm 5 Years-old", she said.

"Well, hello Ms. Jones, do you have your stuff?", Mrs. Avery asked.

"I do."

"Good, see over there? Those are cubbies they each have names on them that's where your stuff goes, need me to show yours?"

"Mine is the one that says Greta Jones correct?"

"Yes, it is"

"I think I'll be able to find it."

"If you need any help just call me."

Greta looked at the set of cubbies with little colored holding trays she noticed that the names were in last name alphabetical order she found hers it was a green one as if someone had told Mrs. Avery that Greta liked green. She took the stuff out of her backpack and placed everything in order. She was going to have the neatest cubby in the entire school. Then she looked for what her spot was going to be the tag that had her name was where she was going to sit.

The thing about the tables as they had 2 other kids also set to be sitting next to her. She was worried again what if they didn't like her? She was going to sit next to two people who didn't like her, they could even ask to be moved and she'd end up sitting by herself. She buried herself in the chair hoping nobody would notice her if they sat down next to her. Since that's not how things work a girl ended up sitting next to her and seeing her.

"Hello", she said.

Greta looked up and saw a girl wearing a blue and white dress, with blonde hair in pigtails and importantly enough wearing glasses over her brown eyes.

"Hello", Greta squeaked.

"Hey, you have glasses too, I was worried that I was going to be the only one."

"I guess we can be glasses buddies."

"That'd be great! My name is Hannah."

"My name is Greta Jones and I'm 5 years old."

Hannah laughed, "Nice to meet you, Greta Jones, I like your dress and you're funny", she said.

"Thanks, I like yours too."

Another child sat down with them it was a boy with messy red hair, wearing an "Alf" t-shirt and blue shorts, and wearing glasses. He looked over at his table mates and noticed they also were wearing glasses and that they were both girls.

"Oh, great I get to sit next to girls, this is going to be really fun", he said sarcastically.

"Hello, hey we all we all wear glasses", Hannah said.

"I guess that's kind of cool", he said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Hannah."

"I'm Greta Jones and I'm 5 years old."

"I'm five as well, my name is Peter."

The day had gone by fast Greta was at more at ease than she had started the day. She didn't even look at her watch much and finally, it was time for her to go home. Her mother was smiling when she ran up to her. She picked up Greta and they walked out the doors to her car.

"Did you have a good day Ms. Jones?", her mother asked.

"I did Mommy, I get to sit with two other kids who wear glasses and they were nice", she said.

"That's great news see I knew it wouldn't be bad. How about we go to Burpin' Burger for lunch today, then we can go home."

"Yay!", Greta cheered.

 _A moment of time when Greta was 8 years old._

Greta was riding in the backseat of her father's car singing along with the music. Her lisp was mostly gone now though she still had some trouble with some words and letters. They were on the way home and there was some news that her parents had for her that she was unaware. The road through the streets of Royal Woods until they made it to their house.

"You didn't tell her the news, yet did you?", her mother asked her father.

"No, I was waiting to be with you, when do we tell her?", he asked.

"Guess we should do it now."

Greta was watching a cartoon on TV as part of her planned day.

"Greta, can you turn that off for a second?", her mother asked.

"A real second?", Greta asked.

"Alright, maybe longer, we have something to tell you."

"OK"

Her father and mother sat next to her on the couch on opposite sides.

"Are you two getting divorced?", Greta flat out asked.

"No, silly girl, we are not getting divorced", her father said.

"We are adding a new family member", her mother said smiling.

"Aunt Matilda is getting married?", Greta asked.

"No, Greta.", her mother said trying to contain her laughter.

"Your Mom is going to have a baby!", her father said.

"No, Mom can't have a baby", Greta said.

"Why not, Honey?", her mother asked

"Babies are messy and don't understand personal belongings, and break things", Greta said.

"Come on, you get a little brother or sister that'll be fun", her father said.

Greta stood up and stared at her parents with an angry face.

"You never asked me if I wanted a brother or sister, it should have planned out better", she complained.

"Well it just kind of just happened, but we've always did want to have more children", her mother said

Greta started to cry.

"You aren't going to love me, anymore aren't you?", she asked.

"What? No way! Nothings going to stop us from loving you", her mother said.

"Unless you murder us in our sleep, then that might change my mind", he father said.

"Don't you start that", her mother said.

"Why would you think that, Greta?", her father asked.

"Because the baby might be a better kid than I am, a replacement kid", Greta replied.

Her mother had to contain herself from laughing.

"Trust me, Greta, we don't want to replace you, you are so great we want a second child to have double the greatness", her father replied.

His wife looked at him like he was saying the world's dumbest thing, but Greta seemed receptive to this. She hugged and kissed her parents and felt somewhat better at least that her parents weren't trying to replace her. The idea the babies were messy and didn't understand organization was still in her mind.

 _A moment of time when Greta was 9 years old_

It was finally quiet. Greta looked at her little brother's crib and the baby inside sleeping. She was perfectly quiet as not to wake him up. She seemed more pleased when he was this way not making noise.

"I do love you baby Nathan, I just wish you weren't so loud sometimes and messy", she whispered.

She skipped out of the room quietly and went to write in her journal she was keeping a record of her daily events well, more than she did in her plan book where she planned her daily events. After writing I her journal she put it back in the drawer of her desk while grabbing her plan book to see what she had planned to do next. Surprisingly, she had nothing planned for two hours. Hannah had told her maybe she should try less to be so focused on planning the day and just have fun so, she tried to write fewer plans in her book.

She changed from her dress to a t-shirt and shorts. Hanging the dress on a hook in her room, then she put her sneakers on, followed by some elbow pads, knee pads, and a helmet. She walked down the stairs where her father was watching a baseball game.

"What are you doing, Greta the great?", he asked.

"I'm being spontaneous and riding my bike", she said.

"Hmm, well have fun", he said.

Greta walked to her backyard and grabbed her green bike with white tires and walked it out of the gate that led to the front yard. She rode her bike around her street making sure that she would avoid any cars going through. Three girls between the ages of 11 and 12 were sitting on a porch they noticed her riding her through.

"Isn't that, that weird girl?", one of them asked.

"Yeah, I think that is", another replied.

"She doesn't seem that weird", the youngest one at 11 said.

"She is weird", the first one said.

The first two girls off their porch to go and bother Greta.

"Come on, follow us", the second girl called to the one remaining on the porch.

"You don't need to bother her", she said.

"Fine, just stay there then", the first girl said.

The two of them ran to catch up to Greta who was waiting on the sidewalk while a car was going through the street to leave the neighborhood. They stopped in front of Greta who was focused on the car. The first girl, twelve years old, blonde hair, had braces, wearing jeans and a tank top that showed her belly button, stood to the left while the second, also 12 years old, black hair, wearing a skirt and an oversized t-shirt with an owl on it, stood on the right.

"Well look at that it's creepy Greta Jones", the blonde girl said.

"Leave me alone, I'm not bothering you", Greta said.

"Actually, you are, since you crossed our path you owe us", the black-haired girl said.

"Owe you what?", Greta asked.

"Money, give us your money", blonde replied.

"No! I owe you nothing!" Greta yelled.

The black-haired girl grabbed Greta and held her all she could do was try and kick. The blonde girl put her hands in Greta's pockets looking for money, she didn't put any in her pockets.

"She's got no money!", the blonde girl said.

"Guess, we got to do it a different way", the black-haired girl replied, "Let's take her bike!"

"That's a great idea, then we can make her pay to get it back", the blonde one laughed.

She grabbed Greta's bike, while Greta just watched not making a sound or moving. Slight tears did start coming out of her eyes, the other girl still held her. The blonde girl got on the bike and tried to get used to her surroundings.

"Creepy girl got a boys' bike because she's creepy", she said.

She noticed Greta wasn't making any noise not yelling, not crying, nothing. She turned her head and saw that Greta's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"What the heck? Is she, is she dead, did you kill her?", she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at her she's not moving, her eyes are closed, is she even breathing?"

"Come on, she's probably just playing."

The girl let Greta go but it seemed Greta started to collapse so the blonde girl leaped off the bike knocking it over and caught Greta. Then laid her in the grass.

"What the heck did you do to her?", the blonde girl asked.

"I didn't do nothing."

"Then why is she dead, did you squeeze her to death with your stupid fat arms?"

"She's faking, watch."

The black-haired girl bent down and slapped Greta. It stung but, Greta didn't move at all. The blonde girl started shaking and sweating.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no we were just messing with you, I didn't want you dead, please wake up, please.", she started to plead.

Tears started to run down her face, while the black-haired girl started to freeze, she couldn't budge or talk.

"What should I do? What should I do?", Blondie started to ask.

The other girl was still frozen.

"This your fault! You idiot, you just had to squeeze her didn't you!", Blondie yelled.

"My fault?! You're the one that decided let's mess with her!"

"You chose to go along with it."

The black-haired girl balled her right hand into a fist.

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You'll punch me to death, murderer!"

"I'm a what?!"

"Murderer!"

The black-haired girl charged over to the blonde-haired girl, but blonde punched her in the stomach before she could get a hit in. She slumped over in pain. With recovery, she put up her hands in submission to stop any fight.

"Wait, we've gotta stop, maybe we can fix this", she said.

"Alright, maybe we can fix this maybe she needs CPR", the blonde said.

"Do you know how to do CPR?",blonde asked.

"Give her mouth to mouth", the black-haired girl said.

"Gross."

"It's better than being in jail, pucker up and do it."

"You do it, you're the one that, fine, I hope this works."

The blonde girl walked over to Greta who had gotten a chance to recuperate herself before the girls focused their attention back on her to fake being dead or unconscious. She bent down and breathed out and put her arms above Greta's body. She only knew what she saw on television and puckered up like it was a kiss and slowly covered lowered her head to Greta's face and she started to breathe into Greta's mouth. Greta started to cough that was too much air and the girl's breath was sour cream and onion flavored.

"Alright, stop now!", Greta yelled.

The blonde-haired girl started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Creep, uh Greta please forgive me", she said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm the one that almost killed you", the black-haired girl said.

Greta got up and brushed the grass from her body. She saw the two of them crying.

"I don't want to go to jail", the black-haired girl replied.

"You probably won't go down for murder, maybe just assault and attempted theft. But the courts should figure that out", Greta said.

"Wait a minute, courts? What do you mean?", blonde asked.

"After we call the cops, everything will eventually go to the courts when I press charges", Greta said like a person who just watched a murder mystery show would say.

"Wait, please don't call the cops, we're sorry, I'm not going to take your bike or money", the blonde said.

"Yes, we promise we won't be mean to you anymore", the black-haired girl said.

"Especially, since I didn't bother you and I've only seen you around never interacting with you before it seems unfair that you acted in such a way. Plus, your actions could have hurt another kid even more. Maybe you are a danger to society who shouldn't be allowed to wander around."

"No, we understand we are sorry, it was wrong", both girls pleaded.

Greta walked over to her bike that was lying on the ground.

"Well, I don't see the damage. If you promise to keep your promise then I guess I won't bring this any further up or even write this event down", Greta said.

The third girl from the porch earlier walked over. She had short brown hair and was wearing overalls with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for my cousins, I wish I had run out sooner, but I didn't see them until I saw that bike knocked over and them standing in front you", she said.

"It's alright they were mean to me but, I was able to handle them, and they've apologized for their actions", Greta said.

"That's good to hear. You are Greta Jones, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Greta Jones age nine", she replied.

"You are my neighbor, these two don't live here they are just visiting but live nearby me. My name is Kenzie", she said.

"Nice to meet you", Greta said.

"Wanna come over for snacks and something to drink?", Kenzie asked.

"This isn't a trick is it?", Greta asked.

"No, it's not, I mean it", the blonde girl answered nervously.

"I wonder what happened to make her act so nervous", Kenzie thought.

 _A Moment of Greta's life at age 13._

Greta's best friend ,Hannah, had changed over the past year she had traded her glasses in for contacts her hair was longer, and she was more a teenager. Other girls that mostly ignored her before now were talking to her and wanting to be her friend she had reached a higher status in whatever world that was. Greta had no care for status she had understood the concept of people having other friends even she had other friends it wasn't many, but she had others. A best friend is something special she was the girl she had met on the first day of her school life, but Hannah had started spending less and less time with her and more and more with these other girls.

It was a nice October day with crisp air and sunny weather with bright blue skies. She was hoping to meet with Hannah at the park and have a good day. To her notice, she saw Hannah there at the park with the other girls. Greta decided to meet up with her friend and walked over but heard them laughing and hid out of sight.

"You are still stilling hanging out with that lame girl?"

"Well, it's mostly just to keep up the appearance really, eventually she'll give up on me", Hannah said,

"She is so weird, I saw her locker it's freakishly neat, and I don't mean neat in a good way."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she has any friends at all, how can anyone tolerate her? I had to work with her for a history project and everything had to be orderly and neat and had to be done right, it was annoying."

"Didn't you get an A on that?"

"Sure, but I would have rather taken F because that A was torture."

"Yeah, she is so lame", Hannah said.

"I saw her sitting on a bench over there somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm just going to make her wait a while then either she'll finally leave because I overstayed her schedule or I can laugh inside at her for waiting so long", Hannah said.

"Her schedule, that's funny it's really true she plans her day out huh?"

"Oh yeah, she's had day planner books since she was like five, maybe before", Hannah replied while laughing.

Greta walked back to the park bench wiping away her tears. Sober up Greta don't make yourself look weak was her thought. She knew what she was going to do, not fully planned out but, she was going to let what emotion in her to work.

"She's still there."

"I'll see you guys later, I think the loser needs some time with me", Hannah joked.

"Such a kind heart charitable person."

"You should drop kick her make her cry"

"Heh, not today, but when I do I'll be sure to invite you to watch", Hannah replied.

Greta watched as the girls separated and Hannah walked over to Greta with a big smile on her face. Greta wanted to knock that smile off her face and step on it. Greta faked being cool and collected and faked a smile to guide her in. She stood up and they started walking together.

"Hey Greta, sorry I'm late, so what's on the plan for today?", Hannah asked.

"You know what's funny? Presidents strive to have 8 years in the office, 8 years is a long time", Greta said.

"Yeah, I guess so, kind of a random thing to say."

"Random, that's not me, is it? I mean maybe I planned what I am saying, that's what I like to do right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were at the park a long time, you saw me, you were with those girls again, and that's fine they are your friends. You didn't know for 8 years and they haven't been there for you, but heck, who cares?"

"Alright, I'm sorry I'm late gosh, you don't have to be so annoying about it."

"You aren't late, you are just in time."

Greta stopped on the pathway and turned to face Hannah.

"You are being lifted up and it feels good but that thing that's holding you up is a cable and it's a weak cable it's going to snap at any time, now there is a cushion there ready for you to fall down. There was a cushion there, but you decided to treat the cushion like below dirt. When you fall your neck will snap", Greta replied.

"What you learned a poem?"

Greta turned around and walked forward and said nothing. Hannah followed her looking confused. A breeze went through and blew some debris around and causing Hannah and Greta's hair to fly a little. There was talking just not from Greta or Hannah the silence did bother Hannah it made her want to ask something.

"Hey, what are we doing today anyway?"

"I have no plans for today, I do have one plan but, that's not important right now, you have any ideas?", Greta asked.

"I have no idea, maybe we should go your house then", Hannah said.

"Nah, Nathan and my parents are in the way, you'll just be annoyed, and it would be lame", Great replied.

They continued along and there was a man selling hotdogs and drinks from a cart.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?", Greta asked.

"Uh, sure I could go for a soda", Hannah replied.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else I'm buying", Greta replied.

"That's fine I'll just have an orange soda.", Hannah said.

"Excuse me, sir, I'd like to buy an orange soda", Greta said.

"Very polite child, I like that, first polite one today", the man said.

He handed her a can of soda.

"For your politeness, I'll give to you for 35 cents instead of 50", he said.

"Well, thank you, sir, here' I'll give you 50 anyway because I don't want to hassle you with getting change, maybe use the extra 15 cents for someone slightly short. Plus, I am not getting it for me it's for a friend.", Greta said.

"Thank you have a good day", he said.

"Oh, I will, I hope you do too", she replied.

Greta let Hannah walk ahead of her mostly to make sure when the time was right to do what she wanted to do. Hannah hadn't opened the soda, yet they made it to a spot where there was a tree. The wind blew lightly it was a cool breeze that made October, feel like October. Hannah was about to put her finger on the tab when Greta who was standing in front of, raised her hand and smacked the soda out of Hannah's hand let it burst on the ground.

"What the heck?! Why did you do that?!", Hannah yelled

"I don't want to be a liar!", Greta yelled.

"What are you talking about, you just knocked my soda out of my hand!"

"I said it was for a friend and I don't see one here, I don't plus I paid off that soda I can do what I want with it!", Greta shouted.

"What are you, crazy?"

"I know what you think of me, I know you'd rather be with those girls than me a friend of 8 years. I heard what you said about me!"

"I… I didn't mean it, I was just, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"I wasn't that's right, I was supposed to be your puppy dog and be naive and unaware of your actions. I wasn't supposed to see a knife in my back, it was supposed to be clean, quick, and dead."

"I was just saying those things to impress them because I want them to be my friends, you have to understand that."

"No, I don't, if have to deny your friend to impress others who if they were real friends wouldn't make you choose."

"You are so obnoxious I sometimes need a break from you. I mean you always have to have a plan for the day, be organized and let loose, it's annoying after a while."

"I try every time, I didn't plan what we're going to do today, I just wanted to have fun with someone I thought was my friend. I'm sorry that I myself. That doesn't mean I'm not flawed or silly, but I always enjoyed having time with you. That first day I was nervous that everyone was going to hate me but, you comforted me. I was there for you; I've never talked anything mean about you as you did. They aren't your friends like I said earlier, they are that cable holding you up that cushion was me, I'm no longer there when, not if they break you lose, you will break your everything."

"Yeah right, they are my friends and they care about me, and when you come crawling back to me, I'll destroy you."

"Glad, you are being honest with me, but when you need me, I'm going to remember this and you are not going to get help from me, even if it takes years, I won't help you. I don't need you. Oh, and you want me to cut loose, then fine!"

Greta picked up the can which had the top part popped open and still had some soda in it, and she poured the liquid all over the Hannah then drew the can right in her face. After that, she turned around walked away and never looked back at Hannah.

A few days later at school one of the girls that Hannah had been hanging around walked up to Greta at her locker.

"Ah look at that such a neat locker would be funny if I did this."

She pushed some stuff around in Greta's locker

"There we go much, that is so much better."

"Yep, it's just like your life, a mess, and unlike you, it's not going to peak early.", Greta said.

"Shut up, that's why you lost your friend, because you are a jerk", the girl said.

Greta had tuned her out and closed the locker door and walked away. The girl didn't want to stop so she ran in front of Greta and stopped her.

"You are such a loser", she said.

"Oh no, such mean words I'll cry when I care what you think", Greta said.

She grabbed Greta by the collar and put her face into Greta's. "Give me some respect, Loser."

At that moment the girl saw a teacher coming by and quickly let Greta go and Greta walked away. In the hallway before lunch, she showed up again to bother Greta.

"I wasn't finished, but I'll give you a chance to give me some respect", the girl said.

"No thank you, it was a fine offer though, go hang out with your friends", Greta said.

Again, the girl grabbed Greta by the collar. This time Hannah had come over as well, she was like a country that flipped alliances in a war for better advantage or something.

"I'm tired of you, I should hit you right now, but maybe you can beg for Hannah's help, all she has to say is the word I'll let you go", the girl replied.

Greta figured out what might have been going on there and she wasn't going to fall for any trick. Instead, she hit the girl in the stomach causing her to release to hold her stomach. Then she pushed the girl back the other wall. Hannah tried to grab Greta, but she ran backward causing Hannah to miss.

"You are going to leave me alone, I mean it, you messed with the wrong person I am Greta Jones and you are going not bother me ever again!", she yelled.

The girl tried to charge at Greta, but she moved to the right causing her to fall. She grabbed Greta's leg but kicked her head with her other one. Greta didn't want a fight, especially at school, especially at lunch but, she would fight if she needed to, even if it involved a person, she called a friend for eight years. The girl got up but then something happened there was a boy he was popular in the eighth grade, he had long shaggy hair and was wearing a green hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey, leave my friend alone!", he yelled.

"Yeah Greta, leave Ryan's friend alone", Hannah said.

"Yeah Greta, leave me alone."

"No, you two aren't my friends, Greta Jones is my friend", Ryan said.

They were stunned.

"Get away from her and go to lunch, and never bother her again, tell your snobbish gang that as you mess with Greta Jones, you're messing with Ryan Sweetwater."

They never did bother her again.

 _Greta meets someone important, Age 15_

It was past 10 pm and Greta was not at home but sitting at a bus stop bench waiting for a bus to come by so she could make it home. Evening plans hadn't gone well at all and she was now just trying to get back home. Royal Woods is a safe town, but it still feels eerie being out in the night alone. Even weirder is when someone taps your shoulder and causes you to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?", a boy asked her.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for a bus", she said.

"You're going to be waiting until 6:05 AM then", he said.

"Why is that?"

"Royal Woods' cut the bus times to 6 AM to 9:30 PM on weekdays and 7 AM to 11 pm on Weekends", he said.

"Dang it."

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Home."

"I can take you home."

"I don't ride home with strangers I meet at bus stops."

"I understand, well my name is Jack Cowan."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's true, but maybe you need to take a leap of faith. I promise I won't do any harm to you and I think your parents would be worried about you."

"Well my curfew is 11 PM tonight, but you're right."

"It's 10:35 now."

"I'm Greta Jones."

"I like your name move some letters around you make, Great."

"My dad calls me Greta the Great."

"Come on over to my car."

He opened the passenger door for, and she got in then he walked to the driver's door, opened it and got it.

"How old are you anyway?", asked Greta.

"Depends, are you an undercover cop?", he asked.

"What?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Oh no no, you can't even legally have your license, I'm getting out and trying to walk home."

"You said, you'd trust me."

She sighed and put on her seatbelt, he put on his and started his car. She told him where she lived reluctantly because he could still be a serial killer.

"So, you go to my school then?", she asked.

"Yeah, I do, maybe we should meet up at school unless that'll make your boyfriend jealous.", he said.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore", she said

"Why? You murdered him in his sleep?", he asked.

"What? No, we broke up a few weeks ago, we weren't compatible', she explained.

"That's too bad, you seem very nice", he said

They continued to ride until they made it to her house. He walked her to her front door to make sure she would be safe, waved goodbye and walked back to his car and drove away. A couple of days later at school Greta was eating lunch with her friend, Stephanie, that's when her friend noticed that a boy was looking his away at Greta.

"I think that boy likes you", Stephanie said.

"I don't know, I'm not ready for that", Greta said.

"It's high school we aren't looking for future husbands we are just finding out relationships work and everything", Stephanie said.

"You've been watching daytime TV again?"

"Maybe a little but doesn't mean they're wrong."

"Alright, where is he?"

"Dang it, I lost him."

After school that same day, Greta was getting ready to walk home when she saw Jack Cowan waving to her from his car that he was sitting on the hood. He was wearing black jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt and matching black and blue sneakers. His hair was strawberry blond and unkempt.

"Still illegally driving?", she asked him.

"No, I'm not illegally driving, I have a learners-permit", he said.

"You can only ride with an adult."

"Fine, get in the car MOM."

"Real Mature, Cowan."

"I'm a 15 year-old-boy I don't have to be mature."

"I can't play around; I have to go pick up little brother from school and get home."

"Hmm, where does he go to school?"

"Royal Woods Elementary, why?"

"Well good, I have to pick up my sister from that school, and I have to pick up my brother from his middle school."

"Oh, I don't think children should be riding in your car until you are old enough."

"Come on, we are still children."

Greta rubbed the temples of her head; Jack Cowan was a strange boy and he made her mind feel like it was melting.

"I have a friend who's 17 and can drive, she'll help me."

"Come on Greta Jones, time is money you know, let's go pick up our siblings then maybe we could work on homework together."

"I don't have to go with you."

"Sure, that's true, if you don't want to hang with me that's fine. I'll see you around the school then."

He got into the car and he started it. Greta looked on and wondered why she didn't just run off and go. She raised her hands to make sure he didn't go and got into his car. They rode to the elementary school first, then the middle school. Jack dropped his brother off at violin practice and drove everyone else to Greta's house. They did work on homework.

"You are really, really organized aren't you?", he asked.

"Don't make fun of me", she said.

"I'm not, I think it's neat that you take the time to care about your stuff, I wish I had that kind of focus", he said.

"You aren't being sarcastic, are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Normal reaction really."

"Oh, could you help me organize my stuff?"

"Well, I'm sure I could; I'm going to need 50 years though."

"Now that's hurtful."

"But really, sure I can help you."

Greta and Jack had gotten close over time. He didn't mind her ways while always trying to help her do things more spontaneously while she helped him with organization and sometimes know that some things needing preparation, planning, and well thought out to work. At some point, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **So yeah,there are some parts of Greta's past here. This is my longest chapter now, I decidedly took out a couple moments to make it less long. T might do something later to reveal how Greta did get back at her former friend.** **Anyway, Thanks for reading! I may do something like this for Jack (it's not the next chapter because I like space these out) and maybe Jimmy.** **hoped you like this kind of side road part of the story . See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lisa finished another day of teaching at Royal Woods Community College and was waiting to be picked up. This time she had requested Jimmy to pick her up since she wanted to work on a project together. The other Louds had gone to Lynn's game instead. She waited for him which wasn't a long wait he pulled up and she opened the back door she could smell warm pizza.

"There's my girl, I'm, not am I?", Jimmy asked.

"No, I just exited the building for a few moments when you showed up", she said.

"Do you want a slice of pizza?", he questioned.

"I could go for some", she said.

He lifted the lid of the box it was one of those single person pizzas, but he gave her a couple of slices from it. Then he drove them to the Loud house. It was a quiet late afternoon without everyone there Lisa unlocked the door and Jimmy followed her. In her room, they looked at her computer.

"I've surprisingly not worked on a full-fledged family tree before", Jimmy said.

"I've not worked on one either", she replied.

The graphics had her on the bottom with two branches splitting out with the right side being the paternal side and the left being the maternal side. Jimmy's picture was placed on that right side as father and Lori's picture on the left as a mother. Then she put in another connecting branch set on top of Lori's with Rita and Lynn Sr's pictures placed above Lori, then another set above Rita with "Pop Pop", Albert, above that. Then on the right, she placed Greta and Jack's pictures above Jimmy's.

"Are We going to add aunts, uncles, cousins, etc?", Jimmy asked.

"I'll do that for our more advanced one, doing the basic one for now", Lisa replied.

"I guess you need your great grandparents on my side huh?"

Lisa nodded.

Jimmy gave her some names he'd have the pictures later and then she filled in some more of her maternal side.

"I'd love to add dates to this as well, do you know old your mother and father are?", Lisa asked.

Jimmy thought for a second, he had probably asked before about how old his parents were but somehow had blanked it out.

"That is peculiar that you wouldn't know their ages", Lisa replied.

"Well it's not like I've been in the mood of keeping check of how long they've been living", Jimmy replied.

"I guess that makes some sense have they been married?", she asked.

"Oh 20 years, fun story they met in High School and eventually got married to each other", Jimmy responded.

Lisa took out a legal pad and did some math.

"Were you the normal length of pregnancy?", she asked.

"Uhh, yeah 9 months about, why?"

She wrote down something else.

"They really got started early then", she said.

"4-year-olds, even with degrees from high ranking colleges, shouldn't be talking about that."

"What's the age difference between your parents?"

"I think Mom is older by a few months, otherwise the same age."

"How about between your mother and uncle Nathan?"

"I want to say 10 years, maybe, I'm sorry I really should have remembered how old everyone is, I know old Aunt Matilda lived to be though."

"Your deceased great-aunt?"

"She was my great-grandmother's youngest sister, she died when she was 70."

Lisa wrote down the number 70.

"How long ago did she pass on?"

"6 years ago, I was about to turn 14", he said.

Lisa wrote down 76 then wrote down a whole mathematical equation.

"Using some common factors and the average age of when a woman can't bear children anymore and taking some other factors such as family health and average ages of death with estimations, I'd say that your mother is at least 46-years-old", Lisa replied.

"That would seem to be the age of a mom who has two sons 8 years apart in age", Jimmy said.

"Hold on, how old was your great grandmother when she died?", Lisa asked.

"Hmm, I was like 9 when she died, I want to say 77", he replied.

"11-year age difference between them?'

"They had 7 kids."

Lisa wrote down more math,

"Do you remember how old your grandmother is?", she asked.

"I'm not sure maybe 60?"

"If she's sixty, then your mother would have been born when she was 14."

"That's if my mother is 46 like you think."

"That would explain something about your mother then"

"What?"

"If your grandmother is 60 and your mother is 46 again, my estimate, then your mother was born to a 14 -year-old girl and she was sensitive about that therefore, she was extremely bothered when you and Lori were having a child at 15 years old."

"But I might have confused some things; I do have too much information in my head."

"That's why I don't like evacuating as much as I can out of mine. I could look up through the government records."

"You are gonna what?"

She gave had a large sheepish smile on her face.

"I can access government records and find some birth certificates and fill that information incorrectly."

"Is that legal?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"Is that how you found me?"

"Well of course."

Jimmy smiled then frowned then smiled again.

"Maybe later, I think the family tree is looking good so far, though."

"Mmm I think could take a break, I do require subsidence, yet the family unit isn't back yet."

"I could make us something", Jimmy said.

He grabbed Lisa's arm and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. They worked on something easy they could make, spaghetti. He took a small amount of ground beef that would be good for just them both, not wasting the Loud family supply.

"Here's a recipe for Lynngetthi and meatballs", Lisa replied.

Jimmy looked at this notebook full of recipes that Lynn Sr. had made.

"He sure Lynn puns, doesn't he?", Jimmy asked.

Lisa shrugged.

"I'd rather just wing it, we don't have to be fancy we are only just serving us."

After browning the meat, they figured out one problem: no spaghetti noodles.

"Lisa are there any other noodles?", Jimmy asked.

"There are macaroni noodles", she replied.

He requested the box and he set them on the counter while setting the water up to boil. Then he found some onions and peppers to chop for the addition sauce along with the tomato sauce.

"Here you go, you can chop it up?", he said.

"You are letting me have a knife, you do realize they don't let me use a knife", she replied.

"You've used a scalpel and other sharp objects before", he said.

She just looked at him, so he grabbed the knife and started chopping the stuff while Lisa collected the onion shells, the seeds from the peppers for the trash. After that, he added the chopped veggies to the meat and stirred them in while he then added the noodles to boiling water. After, sometime the food was finished.

"Dinner is done", he said.

He scooped some on a plate for Lisa followed by a plate for himself and they ate at the dining room table.

"I hope we don't have to make more for the rest your family", Jimmy slightly joked.

"I think they will be dining out this evening", Lisa replied.

"Oh, did you want to go to Lynn's game?", he asked.

"It's fine, I really wanted to do that project", she said.

"I should go see one of Tommy's games before the season is up."

"This food is not detestable."

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't taste like death, I would want you to tell me if it was awful."

"Even if it hurts your feelings?"

"I'm not that attached to making food, so yes, just don't be harsh."

The next day, came home from school and it was the weekend so, this meant she had more time for some research, and she was still interested in looking up some things about her unknown to her grandparents. The first record she found was Greta's diploma from college where she gained a major in accounting. Her health records showed that Greta so far had good health had no known allergies. She also had no criminal record, at least any known crimes. Lisa looked at some of Jack's records too, he also seemed to be of good health, and only allergic to some types of pollen.

"Lisa!", Lynn yelled causing Lisa to get startled.

"It's a benefit that I'm in good health or you could have given me cardiac arrest", Lisa said.

"Sorry Lisa, but I need your help; there's this history test on Monday, and I need help studying", Lynn replied.

"I am busy currently", Lisa answered.

Lynn frowned and gave her a puppy dog stare with a light whimper to sell it.

"You know that doesn't work on me", Lisa said.

"Is Jimmy coming by tonight or tomorrow?", Lynn asked.

"Not this time, alright I'll help you", Lisa replied.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You", Lynn replied.

After an hour later Lisa was finished and was going to back to her room to continue looking at more about her estranged grandparents until Leni showed up at her door.

"Lisa, this perfume you made me makes dogs bark at me", she said.

Charles, the family dog, starting barking at Leni.

"Hmm, that's not what I was expecting all, can I have the spray back, I need to tweak it", Lisa replied.

"Here", Leni said as she passed the bottle over to Lisa and walked away.

"I shouldn't have used dog pheromone after all", Lisa said, "Anyway, Now I can get back to work on…"

Before she could finish that sentence, Luan had shown up in her room.

"Hey Lisa, do you have any strong glue?", Luan asked.

"Why do you need strong adhesive?", Lisa asked.

"I can't tell you that information", Luan said.

"Then, I can't give you any glue", Lisa replied.

"That's unfair-a-moan, haha get?", Luan joked.

Lisa just starred that comedian girl.

"Fine Lisa, I want it for a great April Fool's prank, next week is the big day you know?"

"Ok, maybe we can negotiate a deal", Lisa replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"I give you the adhesive and my special glue remover as well if you don't include me in your ridiculous activity on that date."

"Ah Come on Lisa, I have to include you, families stick together."

"Then no glue."

"That's understandable, oh well, what are you doing?

"I'm just doing some research."

"That says, allergies huh?"

"Stop looking over my shoulder."

"That gives me an idea, well thanks anyway, Lisa."

Lisa was curious about what she meant by that but didn't think to pursue it any further and went back to her research. Jack had no criminal record either. There was also no doubt they were Jimmy's parents after she looked at Jimmy's birth certificate. Tommy was his real brother as well. She did think if she had found out something that would contradict that she wouldn't have told Jimmy at all.

"Lisa, I need your help", Luna said.

"There must be something not want me to do this", Lisa thought.

"So, what do you need help with?", Lisa asked.

"Well I need to practice in the garage, but I'm going to be using a lot of power and don't want to blow out the power. Again", Luna said.

"Give me five minutes, I make a solution for your need", Lisa replied.

"Thanks, Lis, you Rock!"

Tommy was riding home with Greta after soccer practice and he was reading his phone and Jimmy had a request for him.

"Mom, some of the guys were talking about how old their parents were, how old are you?", he asked.

"What the? I don't understand eleven-year-olds that's the weirdest thing to be talking about" she replied.

"You were eleven once you must have done some strange things, by the way how long ago were you eleven?", Tommy asked.

"Nice try, you know they say a lady never reveals her age", Greta said.

"K. C's Mom gave away her age, she's 29", Tommy said.

"She might be lying, probably. You really want to know then?", Great asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I'm 42."

"Woah that's 31 years older than me."

"Yep, you forced it out of me", she said.

Tommy texted Jimmy with the answer he got from his mother. Jimmy did find it plausible this mother and father were a little over 40-years-old.

 ** _AN: A simple chapter this time, not much else to say. Next time Chapter 25 probably the most important moment in Lisa's Life, I mean without it alot of things couldn't have happened. Thanks for Reading!_**


	25. Chapter 25:Lisa's Birth

**Hello, now our story goes back to Lisa's biggest moment : her birth. I want to say thank you to all for reading so let's get on with the chapter.**

Lori was lying on the couch being nine months pregnant was exhausting. Beside her was some bags of salt and vinegar potato chips, a pickle dipped in chocolate sauce, some cans of Pipp Soda, and a bowl of lima beans with a spoon stuck in them. She was watching a daytime soap.

"Oh, when is this baby going to come?", she whined.

Rita felt bad for her daughter, she been through the same thing, of course, multiple times and she tried to give some helpful advice. She walked over and wiped her daughter's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Any time, Honey", she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom", Lori replied.

"Sorry? What's wrong?", Rita asked.

"Every time I said something mean to you or yelled at you, or got in trouble, I think I literally understand what you went through ", Lori explained.

Rita couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter.

"Mom, don't laugh", Lori said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know, you weren't that hard labor for me, so I thank you for that", Rita joked.

"I wish Jimmy was here now, you had Dad to help you and I really wish this baby would have hers here", Lori said.

"Don't give up hope, Sweetie", was all Rita could muster.

The mother took the cloth from her daughter and walked to the kitchen to get more cool water. She did wonder from time to time what will happen when the baby does come? Was Lori going to keep to the plan? The cool water soaked the cloth enough then she wrung it out. The weather was beautiful that day a clear blue sky, Lynn Sr. and the kids were at the park having a nice summer day out and letting Lori have some quiet time.

"Mom!", Lori shouted.

Rita jumped dropping the cloth on the floor as she ran to the living room. Lori was holding her stomach in pain.

"I think the baby wants to come out now!", Lori yelled.

"Did your water break?", Rita asked.

"I don't think so, but it hurts", Lori said staggering in pain.

"Alright, I'm going to get your papers and get us to the car", Rita said calmly.

Rita got a folder and some extra stuff in a bag and grabbed car keys. She helped Lori up and walked her to the car she was renting in the event of the baby being born and the van not being there or to have a backup car in case the van acts like the van.

"Did you call Dad?", Lori asked.

"Not, yet I will when we get to the hospital", Rita said.

Lori sat in the back seat while Rita drove to the hospital on the speed limit because being pulled over would have made this worse. Lori was feeling pain she had never in the world felt before she started biting on a cushion that her mother had placed in the car. Tears ran down her face and she wanted to jump out of her body to stop the pain.

At the hospital, Lori found out she was in labor. She was given some medication to keep the pain down while she waited for the moment of time when the baby would finally arrive. Rita called Lynn Sr. at the park and told him the good news.

"No, I think you should stay there with the kids, and come by with them after the baby is born, we don't know when that is, it'd be best not have all the kids here while we wait", Rita explained.

"Are you alright by yourself, Dear?", He asked.

"I'm fine, it's kind of funny that I'm here and I'm not the one in labor", she said with a light chuckle.

"I wish that boy was there though", he said.

"For Lori's sake, I wish he was too, I would love it if he just ran in here to help, I'd have no questions asked", she said.

Lori was in her hospital bed when the nurse came in, she was a Hispanic woman with long black hair tied in a bun. She looked at Lori's chart and smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Loud, how are you feeling?", the nurse asked.

"I'm better than before but still, do you how long it takes to have a baby?", Lori asked.

"It depends hopefully the baby will want to come out and see the world soon", the nurse replied.

"Sorry, if question sounded stupid, I have literally never done this before", Lori said.

"It's alright, I'm here to for any questions. So, you are 15?"

"Yeah, really too young to have a baby, but what's done is done."

"Don't be hard on yourself, it's alright, I'm not here to judge you. I'm a mother, myself, to two kids."

"That's cool, are both boys, girls, one of each?", Lori asked.

"I have an older son, a teenager like you, and a younger daughter.

Rita walked into the room and said, "Lori, your dad will be here later, but I thought it would be best if we didn't bring the entire family to the hospital before the baby was born. Oh, I'm sorry I hope wasn't interrupting something."

"You must be Ms. Loud's mother?", the woman asked.

"Yes, my name is Rita, it's nice to meet you", Rita said.

"Same here, my name is Maria Santiago, I'm a nurse here at the hospital", she said.

"So, is everything alright?", Rita asked.

"Yes, your daughter is progressing well, she's under medication right now, but soon that baby will be coming out", Maria said.

"That's great, thank you", Rita said.

"If you need anything, just call. Also, the doctor will be here shortly to help."

Over at the Loud House

Lynn Sr. parked the van in the driveway and let his family out to go into the house. All the kids went into the house except for Leni who stood next to her father.

"What's wrong, Leni", he asked.

"Why can't we see Lori?", Leni asked.

"We'll be able to see her when the baby is born, we've just got to wait", he said.

He took his 12-year-old daughter's hand and walked with her into the house where all the others were sitting around the couch quietly waiting for the phone to ring it seemed.

"It's going to take some time, guys, you can do your things while you wait, I'm going to whip us up some dinner", he said.

Leni walked over to Lincoln and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Linky, I want you to try on something I made", she said.

"No way, Leni", he said.

"Please, you are my favorite brother."

Lynn Sr. walked into the kitchen the best thing to keep his mind off the matter for a while was to cook. He remembered when his kids were born how nervous he got waiting for the moment. He still wondered what he was going to make.

A few hours later at the hospital

Lori had quite the grip on Rita's hand as she followed the instructions to push and hoped the next push would finally be the baby.

"Mom, I'm never having another baby for a long, long time", she replied.

"Ok, just one more push, Lori, do it really hard", the doctor said.

"Alrightttttt", Lori screamed.

Finally, the baby was born the nurses cleaned her up while Lori gave a sigh of relief while Mrs. Santiago wiped her sweat. There was the baby girl already with messy brown hair.

"That must be the Cowan side of her, my kids never came with a full head of hair", Rita commented, "Made it easy to tell the twins apart Lana had tuffs of blonde hair and Lola was completely bald, I think oooh."

"Here's your new baby", Maria said as she handed her to Lori.

"Aww, you are literally cute, oh yeah welcome to the world little one", Lori said.

"Hello cutie, nice to meet you", Rita said.

"Congrats on your baby girl, Lori", the doctor said.

"Excuse me, I've got to call my husband with the news", Rita replied.

She walked out of the room.

"Alright, Lori, we need to some information for the birth certificate", Maria said.

"OK", Lori replied with a yawn.

"Don't worry it won't take long. First, what's the name?"

Lori thought for a while back to when she and Jimmy were talking about baby names there were two names he really liked, and he also thought would fit in well with the Loud family's naming scheme of starting with L.

"I have the two perfect names", Jimmy said in Lori's flashback.

"Well?", she asked.

"If it's a boy: Levi, if it's a girl: Lisa", he said.

"Her name is Lisa", Lori replied.

"I like that, what's her middle name?", Maria asked.

"Marie, it's a family tradition."

Maria wrote down the name "Lisa Marie Loud"

"I hope this is not a touchy subject and you can leave it blank, but the father's name?"

"This might help me find him", she thought.

"Yeah, Jimmy Nathan Cowan", she said.

"Are you sure it's not James?"

"No, it's really Jimmy."

"Alright, well that's it, do you want some rest now?"

Lori nodded and Maria picked up the baby. Rita came back into the room.

"She's getting rest now?", Rita asked.

"Yep, she tired herself out, here's your new granddaughter", Maria said.

"Aww, thank you, Mrs. Santiago," she said.

It was 3 AM and Lynn Sr. arrived at the hospital to find his wife, daughter, and granddaughter. In their room, Lori was sleeping and Rita was half awake herself. He was quiet as he walked into the room and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Lynn!", she whisper-shouted.

"Hey, Honey," he said.

"Where are the kids?", she asked.

"Don't worry, your father came by to watch them, I kind of figured you might need me", he said.

"Well, Lori's still sleeping, you want to meet the baby?", Rita asked.

"Yeah!"

They walked to the nursey where the newborns are kept and stood Infront of the glass window. Rita pointed out that the baby in the thing labeled "Lisa Cowan Loud".

"Her name is Lisa?", he asked.

"Yep, that's the name Lori picked, going with you-know whose suggestion", Rita explained.

[ Hours Later]

The large Loud family came into the hospital to meet their newest member. It was hard to miss this family of 8 kids coming through the hallways in the hospital. Also, joining them was their grandfather, Albert, who also wanted to meet his first Great Grand Daughter.

"I think it would be best if the kids didn't try to meet Lisa all at once, maybe two at a time," Rita said.

"I want to go first!", Lynn shouted.

"Lynn not so loud," Rita replied.

"Sorry Mom", Lynn said.

"Alright, Leni and Lynn go first", Rita said.

The two girls followed their mother to Lori's room. In the room, Lori was feeding Lisa while a nurse was helping her figure it out.

"It's alright to come in right, I want to introduce my other daughters to Lisa?", Rita asked.

"That's up to you Ms. Loud", the nurse said.

"Come in guys", Lori said.

Leni was awestruck by the little baby while Lynn was confused by what Lisa was doing with Lori.

"What's Lori doing, Mom?", Rita asked.

"She's feeding Lisa, Lynn", Leni said, "Mom did that with us."

"Yeah Leni is right", Rita replied.

"You guys can say hello", Lori said.

"Hey Lisa, I'm Leni we are going to have so much fun together I'm going to totes make you some good outfits", Leni said.

"Hi, Lisa nice to meet you, you won't be able to yet, but when you are ready, we are going have fun learning how to play different sports", Lynn said.

"When does Lisa get to come home, Mom", Leni asked.

"Soon, honey", Rita replied.

"Aww she's so cute I want to hug her", Leni said.

"Maybe later, Leni", Lori said.

"Hey, could you two bring the twins, they might as well go next", Rita said.

After the twins, Lori finished feeding Lisa while Rita brought in Lincoln and Lucy. The 7-year-old and 4-year-old were the happiest to see their newest family member. Lori let Lincoln hold Lisa in his arms while he sat in a chair, they moved closer to the bed.

"Hello there, I'm Lincoln, I kind of wish you were a boy, but I'll still love you and hope to teach you so many things I know", he said.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you", was all Lucy could say her shyness didn't allow more.

"I think she's smiling", Lincoln said.

"Hmm, I don't think that, huh it does look like she is smiling", Rita replied.

Up next, was Luan and Luna. Luan smiled at her new baby niece. "Hey baby, it's me your aunt Luan, or I should I say, sister? Doesn't matter I love you both ways, I hope to show you how to juggle one day", she said,

Luna was somewhat shy when she held the baby, but she was happy to her pudgy face. She could swear that the baby smiled at her.

"Welcome to life, I'm not sure what it means even for me yet, but I'm glad we'll still be discovering it together. I promise that I will love you and protect you, and play you some sweet sleep music", she said.

"There's my sweet granddaughter", Albert said to Lori, "How are you holding up?"

"Hey Pop-Pop, I am doing well", Lori said.

"Where's that baby, don't keep an old man waiting", he said.

Luna handed her grandfather Lisa.

"Well hey there darling, you can call me Pop-Pop, I hope to be around a long time to see you grow", he said.

A little later that day; Lori, Rita, and Lyn Sr. were getting the results of Lisa's first health exam. The pediatrician brought them to a small room to talk.

"You're the mother, correct?", he asked Lori.

"Yes, sir", she said.

"Alright, and you two are her parents, and here because she's a minor, correct?", he asked.

"Yes, Doctor Alverez", Rita said.

"Good, good, I'm going to start by telling you that Lisa is in marvelous health, I think she'll develop on track very well", Dr. Alverz replied.

"That's great!", Lori replied.

He handed her a chart of average devolvement of babies showing when about they do their firsts like laughing, sitting up, things like that.

"Now, don't worry if she's a week or 2 late on these this is more average. Also, has anyone in your family had to wear glasses from a young age?", he asked.

"Not really", Lynn Sr. said.

"Maybe on the father's side then?", he asked.

"Yes, her father said he wore glasses since he was one and his mother has had glasses since she was a young child too", Lori replied.

"That makes sense, have her eyes checked in a couple months we suspect she might have to eventually get glasses", he said.

"She's going to end up just like Jimmy", Lori thought.

"That's it from me really, if you have any questions, I'm here for you", he said.

[Baby Lisa comes Home]

The house was swept, vacuumed, dusted and baby proofed ready for its new occupant. The room that was formally Lincoln's was also ready with a crib and the changing table. They converted the old linen closet to Lincoln's room. Lucy was disappointed she liked to hide in there for her naps.

"Hard to believe this was your room isn't it, Linc?", Rita said.

Lincoln nodded.

"I want thank you again for doing something so kind to give up your room, I wish this house was bigger for you to have a proper room again", Rita said.

"It's alright, Mom, Lisa needed a room, and maybe she'll switch when she's no longer needs diapers and stuff", Lincoln said.

"Always my optimist", she said.

"If you have another baby, can it be a boy?", he asked.

"Woah Lincoln, I'm not even thinking about another baby right now, I think the twins were my last", she said.

Lori came in the house holding Lisa in her arms while her sisters crowded around her to see their new family member. She raised her finger on her mouth, Lisa was sleeping. They kept quiet as Lori brought her upstairs to her new room. Rita made sure everything correct and laid Lisa down. It was just Lori and Lisa in the room.

"You're asleep right now, but this is your new home, you'll like the family they sure like you. There's one person you haven't met I wish he was here to see you. I hope that he does come back. Anyway, that man and woman you saw with me they are my parents they'll be yours too I'm literally not ready to really be a mother. That doesn't mean I don't care about you, I'll be there for you all the time", she said in a quiet tone.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, reviews and favs. So next time, it's time for a talk.**


	26. Chapter 26: Mother's Day Part I

Greta walked into her office on a Wednesday morning and her secretary gave her a paper with a rundown of any clients or guests she was meeting with that day. It was mostly a light day, which relieved the woman since she'd rather be doing some of her normal accounting work. She noticed something that was off on the list.

"Hey Kim, please come into my office, please", Greta called to her sectary.

"Yes, Mrs. Cowan, here I come", she said.

The young woman came inside the office to talk with a nervous look on her face.

"What's this meeting here?", Greta asked as she pointed to a space on the paper.

Kim looked at it and replied, "That's a 1 PM meeting with a Mr. Franklin Pierce.

"Who is that?", Greta asked.

"Seems to be an important man if he is requesting you at a restaurant", Kim replied.

"Does he know I'm an accountant, I usually don't meet with people like an executive?", Greta asked.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mrs. Cowan, you are more than a mere accountant", Kim said.

Greta scrunched her face and adjusted her glasses.

"Alright, Kim, that'll do, go back your desk", Greta said.

"Can I ask a request, ma'am?", Kim asked.

"Yes?"

"If you are going to be gone this afternoon, can, I have the afternoon off?"

"Depends, how about I give you every afternoon off, and mornings, and you know where I'm going with this?"

"Sorry, I'll get back to work."

Later near quarter past noon, Greta collected her things and made sure she had anything she needed including an umbrella, according to the weather she was going to need it later. She walked over to her sectary.

"Alright Kim, I'm going to the meeting with Mr. Pierce, I'll be back soon", She replied.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll take messages and catalog the files", Kim said.

"Fine, and when I get back, I think I'll let you go leave a tick earlier", Greta said.

Greta walked away. She got into her car and drove an Italian restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as she thought it was going to be, she didn't even know who Franklin Pierce was and why he decided to meet her. She was set at a table and waited for the man to appear. She noticed out the window, that the dark sky had started to produce rain. Then, someone who was looking like he was covering his face walked in and the man at the door pointed at the table where Greta was sitting. He was wearing a green turtleneck and dark black jeans. He seemed familiar but again, couldn't make out his face.

"Hello Mom", the man said.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?", she asked.

"You are here to meet a Franklin Pierce, correct?", Jimmy said.

"Well, yes but how did you…"

"You should study your history more, the 14th president of the United States you know his name was Franklin Pierce?"

"So, Mister Pierce, is you?"

"So, what do you want?"

"To give you what you want, a talk."

A waiter came by and put some garlic bread on the table along with some water.

"Are you two, ready to order?", he asked.

"Oh, not just yet sir, we were getting situated", Jimmy said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon then", he said.

Jimmy picked up his menu and looked at the items it pertained.

"Come on Mom, look at your menu, you can order anything, I'm paying", he said.

Greta was confused by this whole situation but, she picked up her menu and started looking at it for what she would like to eat.

"Excuse me, is there anything you'd like to drink?", the waiter asked.

"Yes, do you have Pipp?", Greta asked.

"We do Ma'am", he replied

"I'll have that", she replied.

"I'll have the same", Jimmy said.

"Coming up", the waiter said.

The waiter came back with the sodas and then took Jimmy and Greta's orders. The mother and son so far hadn't had a conversation yet that was until they waited for their food.

"You came all the way down here to Indiana to meet with me, then made up a name and somehow convinced my place of work to let there be a meeting here?", Greta asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I felt a public place would keep us both in check", he said.

"But why now, are you wanting to talk with me, after almost 5 years of efforts not wanting to even peep a word at me, unless you had to, even last week you refused to talk to me?", she asked.

"It kind of became a routine and easy just to not talk with you than it was to start talking with you. Over the past few months, a couple friends started to encourage me to talk with you. Also, you little will thing made think", Jimmy replied.

"Really?", she asked.

"Here you go Ma'am, your food is here, and sir, yours is on its way", the waiter said.

"That's fine, and thank you", Jimmy answered.

"Well yes, It made think, what if I died, there's unfinished business", Jimmy answered to his mother's question.

"That was not what I intended," Greta replied.

* * *

[Previously, during the Friday of Spring Break]

Jimmy had just finished dropping off his daughter at the Loud house. It was going to be a Tommy and Jimmy day. While they were riding in the car Jimmy had brought up a matter with Tommy.

"I know what you and Mom did with that whole sneak a letter in thing", Jimmy said.

"Uh, you do?", Tommy asked.

"Yep, I read it, it was not her begging for me to talk to her, which is a surprise", Jimmy replied.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy I didn't want…", Tommy started to say.

"Hey, no it's alright, it got me to think about something", Jimmy said.

"What's that?", Tommy asked.

"If I died before Mom, Lisa would be at my funeral as well.", Jimmy replied.

"What?"

* * *

[Back to the restaurant]

Jimmy started to eat his food as well. The mother and son reunion, in turn, hadn't been as sappy or mushy as one would have imagined it or, the completely bitter, mean-spirited, and ending with arguing and storming out of the restaurant.

"I guess I have to bring up since, you, of course, picked this place because of food", Greta said.

"To be fair, I don't gain weight", Jimmy said.

"I mean, you've talked to that Lori Loud at some point, haven't you?", she asked.

"Well, of course, you really can't stop me from doing that, after a certain point", Jimmy replied.

"Are you two a couple again?"

Jimmy took a drink of his soda.

"No, we aren't time killed that really, she's found another boy to love", he said.

"I was right, she would move on to another because that's how High School romances work."

"You and Dad met in high school."

"We are an outlier."

Jimmy waved for the waiter to come over.

"Yes, sir?", the waiter asked.

"Yes, umm, could I get the Italian garden salad but in a to-go container?", Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I can do that for you."

"Oh, by the way, I'm not leaving yet, especially before dessert, I just wanted to have a salad later."

Greta wanted to snicker her son he hadn't changed much since in retrospect. He was still her son.

"What you want for dessert?", Jimmy asked his mother.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling dessert, and really If I am not working then I should really be getting back, I feel like I'm cheating on company time", Greta replied.

Jimmy started to frown.

"I'm sorry that I was wasting your time then, I mean really, it's just every day we talk isn't it?"

"That's not", she stopped and took a breath, "I'll have dessert."

"You should worry about the job, Franklin Pierce and the boss of your company have an understanding, he understands that Mrs. Greta Cowan was having a very important meeting that the terms can't be disused any further to make sure nothing gets leaked to the press."

Greta smiled a little, and Jimmy smiled back it was the first time in years they exchanged genuine smiles at each other. After their desserts showed up, they continued to talk.

"So, how is Lori Loud?", Greta asked.

"She's fine,she's about to go to college", Jimmy replied.

"That's good", she said.

The lunch was over, and the bill came over, it ended up being a total of $76.92.

"Jimmy, I'll split the bill with you", Greta replied.

"No Mom, I can pay for this plus the tip", Jimmy said.

Jimmy took out 5, 20 Dollar Bills and wrote down $23.08 for the tip.

"Jimmy, you only have to pay 11.54 for the tip", she said.

"I know, but the man did a good job I think he deserves a little more than standard tip", he said.

"Do you always do that? You have to keep things in your finances stable."

"Mom, I'm doing this not to impress anybody or to look good, I just think the guy deserves a nice extra tip."

Greta facepalmed.

"Can we split the bill then, we both pay $44.23 then you give whatever large tip you want?", Great replied.

"Why, can't you just let it go? It was a nice lunch, why does everything have to be Greta Cowan's way?"

"It's not, I just want to pay for my share, that's all."

"I said at the start that I was paying, then you agreed to that condition."

"No, I didn't."

"You did, you ate the food and didn't protest you pretty much singed on the dotted line."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does."

"Just let me pay my share then, Jimmy, It's not a big matter."

"Yes, it is, you are only acting this way because I wanted to give the waiter a bigger tip than 15%"

"You're even above 20%."

"Oh no, I am giving him a 30% percent tip and Greta Cowan is annoyed, most people would go thanks, maybe next time we go out I'll pay for it and be happy, but you act like it's a personal insult."

The waiter came over to collect the bill. Jimmy smiled at him then looked at his mother then back to the waiter.

"Excuse me, sir, do you want your change?", he asked.

"Oh no, that's your tip, since I was paying for the meal, my dear mother thought she would give you a bonus tip because she also liked your service", Jimmy replied.

"Well, thanks Ma'am and sir, that means a lot to me, have a great day."

"You as well, thanks for the service.", Jimmy said.

Jimmy then picked up the bag holding the salad and extra food he had and got up from the chair and walked out of the restaurant. Greta sat for a moment then she realized there was a chance that Jimmy was going back to not talking to her at all. She got up grabbed her food bag and her purse then got her umbrella and coat from the front and ran out without putting the coat on to find Jimmy's car.

The rain was falling outside heavily, she had a hard time looking for her son.

"Great work, Greta, you messed up again, why did I do it?", she scolded herself.

She ran to her car and put the food bag inside and put her coat on and locked the door. She went to see that maybe Jimmy would be somewhere that he hadn't pulled away in his car.

"I need to see him again, everything will be worse if I don't see him again right now", she said to herself.

It was hard to tell where he parked since he gotten there after her, or at least came in the building after she did. The rain poured more and more there's a point where the umbrella was useless her shoes and feet were soaked already from the puddles that had collected on the ground and she was getting wet from the rain going slightly sideways. She ran across the street like a madman when she saw lights coming toward her all she could do was freeze in place because her body won't let her move.

 ** _To Be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **AN: It was time for Jimmy to break the ice between him and his mother . I hope nobody was expecting full on tears and over joyed happiness because it's these two. And Yes of course Jimmy picks an obscure US president as fake name. Thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27 : Mother's Day part II

Jimmy walked out of the restaurant to his car, he was wet because he didn't know he needed an umbrella. Once in the car, he had taken off his turtleneck to let it dry in the back, leaving just his tank top underneath as a shirt to wear.

"I'm not even sure what happened there, what was I thinking?", he asked himself.

He started the car and turned on the heat to warm himself up. He figured that this was all a lost cause and still had no answers for anything that happened all that time before. Figuring that his mother had already left he backed out of the parking space and turned on his headlights and windshield wipers and started to drive back home, which was going to take a few hours.

"I mean, maybe I could find her again, she has to go home sometime, I could maybe try there but, I didn't want to…", he stopped as he had to quickly hit the brake as a person walked right out in front of him. He got out of the car to make sure they were alright that was close.

"Excuse me, are you… Mom?", he said as he noticed the person, he almost hit was his mother.

"Mom, you didn't leave yet?", he asked.

"No, I went looking for you, uh could we talk somewhere instead of outside in the rain?", she asked.

They got in his car and he found another space to park. He turned off his car and looked at his mother.

"I can't believe we got into argument about paying for lunch", Greta said.

"You're the one that started it", Jimmy said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, let's not drag it on any longer, please", she said.

The roof of the car really made the rain sound like the car was being bombarded in a war. The mother and son didn't talk for a little bit mostly worrying about setting the other off into a bigger mess.

"I guess, you father was right, we are both stubborn", Greta said.

"I am not stubborn", Jimmy replied.

"You know, I didn't make you come all this way so, if you want to be like that I can just leave", Greta replied as she looked out the passenger door window.

"I want to know why you have to be so manipulative", Jimmy replied.

"What was the point of this, Jimmy, I really want to know, you don't want to even have an inkling of talking with me for 5 years, and now you go and decide to talk to me, then you just continue the same argument 5 years later?"

"You never answered my question, Mom, never once even cared about my feelings."

"I didn't care about your feelings, once? You're an idiot! I cared about them since day one, I made sure you were happy constantly."

"Why did you call me an idiot?"

"God, Jimmy, why? You find anything to harp on don't you, because you don't want to listen."

"You're the one that doesn't want to listen."

"Listen to what? Tell me, Jimmy, what should I listen to? Why did I make us move away? Why didn't I think you should raise that child with that blonde? I've heard it before Jimmy, we did this 5 years ago! You want an answer? Because you and Lori were both idiots for what you did, like what the hell? You and she knew each other as first boyfriend and girlfriend then had sex and then though hey let's take of a child? How stupid could you both actually sound?"

"You hated Lori from the start though, never even gave her a chance."

"I didn't hate her, I didn't hate her I didn't her, alright how many times do I have to say it? Do I have to buy an ad and say it?!"

Greta pounded her fist on the SUV's console.

"Why do I have to be the sane and pragmatic one here? 5 years ago, everyone else was an idiot. 'Oh, we can take of a child at 15 years old, Mom.' 'Mrs. Cowan, you're being unfair.', 'Honey, we should just support them in their decision", "Well, Greta she's our daughter and we are willing to work with this" Like shut up! I could have strangled you, Lori, your father, Rita and Lynn Loud. I'm the villain because I think everyone has lost their minds. Nobody cared what I thought, I was just that mean woman. I should have just packed up and left, myself I didn't need this."

Her face was red as she said that. Jimmy didn't know how to really respond to what his mother, but he needed to know why she was so against it in the first place.

"But why, were you against it?", he asked.

"Jimmy, I'm a parent it's not easy at all, I love you and Tommy but that doesn't mean it's easy. You were trying to make something that might not work happen. That blonde girl was your first crush, normal for a boy to have a crush and a first girlfriend but, to then decide that you were going to have a child and think yeah sure, I'll take care of it was too much."

"Were we supposed to give the child up?"

Greta sighed; it was a hard question to answer knowing that it could just make him angry with her.

"Jimmy, you are an intelligent person beyond normal people, but you were still a teenager, still are, and didn't think about that. Teenagers out there all the time have managed to take care of children when they had them so young, but it's not the best thing. They love their children, and some do eventually get on their feet and have a good family but, I didn't think that you two should spend the rest of your lives attached to a child just because you two 'loved each other' at that moment."

"You didn't answer the question, Mom."

"Fine, in your case, yes you should have, so let me guess, she kept the child, didn't she?"

Jimmy wanted to get mad but, he knew that wouldn't really change anything and he already knew the status of the child maybe he would have been worse if he didn't know. He looked at his mother into her eyes.

"What if she did give it up? Why couldn't I have had a chance to get to know it and whatever? Why couldn't we have a chance?"

"You're right. I did overact in my actions did cause pain. I thought what I was doing was right because I thought you'd see my point that maybe my consideration saved you from a mess. Like, I said everyone was pretty much against me."

"How was everyone against you, when Dad agreed to just move us, anyway?"

She let out a chuckle for a second then said, "He didn't know my full plans either, he would have stopped me and probably convinced me to stop. The problem is I love him, always have."

"What if Lori was supposed to be my Greta to my Jack?"

"If she is meant to be your lady then it will happen, or you find someone else you like like I assume she did."

"She did, because of you."

"Jimmy, everything in the world isn't my fault you couldn't predict you'd be with her 4 months later let alone 5 years later."

"You just want to be right that's all you want isn't it?"

Greta sighed and looked at the rain falling still then looked at the clock in the dashboard.

"Jimmy, I've been a controlling mother. Look at how you lived all your life, look at your brother. Tommy choices his hairstyles, the sports he plays, everything, you got to go through normal school because that's what you wanted. Jimmy, I'm sorry, all I was trying to do was what I thought was right, I wasn't trying to be right or correct."

It was quiet in the car just the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the roof was heard. Greta and Jimmy didn't say anything more to each other for a while. Greta took some time to remember when she tried to talk to Rita Loud about the child those years previous. They had met for lunch on a certain day and as she said to Jimmy before, it was difficult.

* * *

"Rita, I really don't think our children should be trying to even attempt raising a child", Greta said.

"If you think it's a burden to our family, don't worry It's not, Lynn and I will be making sure your son and my daughter have the right footing", Rita said.

"You don't understand, they are too young to be raising a child, I don't care who's helping them it's ridiculous", Greta replied.

"So, what are we supposed to do make them put it up for adoption when it's born?", Rita asked.

"It would have been ideal if they hadn't done such an act in the first place a decision like this wouldn't have happened. I take responsibly for my son, but your daughter is also of blame it took both", Greta answered.

"Greta, there's no way I could allow a member of our family to be cast aside like that no matter how it happened."

"Of course, how could reason with a woman who is essentially a few births away from having her own reality show. Hey, maybe our children could be featured on a reality show about teenage pregnancy and having a family then maybe I finally snap and end up with my own made for TV movie because I went insane."

"I don't understand why you are so upset about this; our kids do care for each other..."

"I'm upset because nobody is listening to me all, it's like I'm just being tossed aside and anything I say isn't even valid. Dang it, Greta Jones is valid."

"I thought your last name was Cowan."

"We'll see."

Greta took out some money and placed in the thing for the check and stood up.

"I'm so tired of all of you, I've tried talking to you, talking to my son, my husband, your daughter, your husband, but nothing. So, this is goodbye, Mrs. Loud, Time for me to deal with this myself."

* * *

"Mom!", Jimmy yelled.

It shook Greta out of her memories and back to the present in the car with her so.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought", she replied.

"I was asking, have you ever wondered about the child?", he asked.

"I take it you have, of course, you have, have you met it?", she asked.

"I wonder how things would have gone if things had gone differently", he replied.

"I kind of figured you'd find Lori again when you went to school up in Michigan, you think I was tightly clenched and was trying to stop you from seeing her again, but after a time my grip loosened. I'm sorry for making you leave your friends and Lori; it was wrong of me."

"That's the first time you've said that. It messed up my life more than what you think fathering the baby would have been. That's why I just gave up and went through the acceleration processes and did the test to graduate out of High School early. Also, I wanted to get away from you."

"I figured that."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know, I don't think this one talk is going to fix anything."

"It's years of build-up, so of course not."

"I don't hate you."

He reached over awkwardly over the console and gave his mother a hug, the first one had given her in years. She returned it.

"Can, I ask, what made you want to randomly come down here and talk to me?", Greta asked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Well, slightly, but really?"

"I did it for Tommy, he shouldn't have to be worried that his mom and brother hate each other. Lori also said I should talk you."

"So, where are we, Jimmy?"

"It's not instant forgiveness. Mom, but I think I am at least ready to start forgiving you and stopping this whole ignoring your action. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Don't tell Dad or Tommy that we talked please."

"Alright, I won't."

"Also, please don't try and call me, let me work the nerve to call you first."

"I understand."

"Guess, you have to return to work now?"

Greta looked at Jimmy's clock and nodded.

"Here, I'll drive you to your car, it's still raining."

* * *

 ** _AN: If anything it will take time before they really have any sort of happy mother-son relationship but maybe the first steps were placed. Either that or Jimmy has something up his sleeve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thankyou for reading!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Mother's Day part III

**AN: Back with a shorter chapter , I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Lisa was holding a box wrapped in a blue gift wrap with a silver ribbon and bow. She knocked on Lori and Len's bedroom door.

"Who is it now?", Lori said in frustration.

"It is I, Lisa", Lisa replied.

"Fine, come in", she said in a tone of defeated satisfaction.

Lisa turned the knob, opened the door, and looked around noticing that Leni wasn't in the room with the eldest Loud child.

"So what do you want, Lisa?"

The young child presented Lori with the wrapped box and said, "Since today is Mother's day I thought I'd present you with this", she said,

Lori looked at the present in Lisa's hands.

"You didn't have to get me something for Mother's day", she replied.

"It's a strange custom, I know, but it is customary that a child gives their mothers' a gift on mother's day."

"I mean, I haven't been a mother to you, Lisa, I don't think I should accept this gift from you."

"I already gave one to our maternal unit."

Lori looked at Lisa's face it didn't have a smile or frown. Then she looked at the box it was nicely wrapped, meaning someone helped her with the box or she invented something to do it. She had taken the time to think of a gift for her in the case. So, she took the box from Lisa.

"Well thank you."

"I think it is customary for one to rip the paper off to see what secrets it holds underneath."

"Alright, I'll open it."

Lori ripped open the paper like a pro. Though, anyone that saw her at Christmas, or her Birthday would know she had a knack for such a thing she loved the feeling of opening wrapping paper. Underneath, was a simple brown box, Lori had use a nail file to open the top and inside was a smaller box

"Lisa, what are you doing?"

"I think that is the last box."

The second was a pink box and opened simply by removing a lid which revealed a different box, but this one was a simple black jewelry box. Lori opened the case and reviled a pair of green and gold earrings.

"These are the ones I wanted from Lasker's Jewelry Store but didn't have, how'd you get these?"

"I do get paid for my teaching and lectures, you know", Lisa said dryly.

"This is so literally sweet of you, but…"

"You've always seemed to care about me even when I didn't know you were my mother."

She picked up Lisa and hugged her.

"Yeah, I know you don't do normal human shows of affection, but I have to hug you."

When she put Lisa back on the ground she decided to try on the earrings.

"So, what do you think?", Lori asked her daughter.

"I'm not really of the fashion mind, I guess they seem to function well", Lisa replied.

"Don't ever change, Lisa."

Lori went over to her dresser and found a book that was a very light-yellow book. She had Lisa sit on the bed with her.

"This is your baby book, Lisa", Lori said.

"You've had this the whole time?", Lisa asked.

"Pretty much since before you were born, you can take a look inside if you want", Lori replied.

Lisa opened the book and looked at everything that was collected there were written milestones, memories, anecdotes, and little objects as well. It was filled out and through.

"Interesting, it's filled up to even my current age", Lisa replied.

"Yeah, it's probably the most complete Loud kid baby book since, maybe mine, Mom and Dad had a hard time filling out some of the others, and kind of gave up after Luan.", Lori said.

With Lisa, most of the milestones she was before the average kid in being able to speak, potty training, and walking. One of the pages showed Lisa smiling with the first university diploma she obtained at the age of 3.

"I think I have a few other things, let me see", Lori said.

The teenager looked in the closet and found a shoebox and looked inside to see if it was something, she felt would worth showing Lisa. She handed the box to Lisa it was filled with mementos of Lisa's life.

"Yeah this was from your first haircut, you literally didn't get my hair at all it's very much Jimmy's hair", Lori said.

There was a sandwich bag with a pair of broken glasses, they were Lisa's first pair of glasses she had to get when she was 7 months old, the doctor's suspicions had proven to be correct. Lisa had broken them a few months later by accident. There was a little pink sweater that Lisa picked up and looked at.

"Hmm, that's how we found out you didn't like pink, you cried when we put it on you. At first, we just thought you didn't like clothes, but it turned out that wasn't your color. Then we found out that wasn't your color", Lori explained.

"I think I remember that somewhat", Lisa replied.

"If it was anybody else saying that, I'd be surprised", Lori said.

"Obviously, I don't remember everything, I or I would have figured out you were my birth mother much sooner", Lisa replied.

"Anyway, here is the band they give at the hospital, this one is mine and this other tiny one is yours", Lori replied.

"You did hold on to a lot of objects affectionately", Lisa replied.

"It's kind of what people do, there's stuff from everyone's early days in the attic", Lori said.

. "But you kept my stuff in your room."

"Maybe it was because it kept secret and this room was literally the best spot since I make sure nobody sneaks into my room."

"That was intelligent of you but, what if I started asking questions?"

"Remember I was going to tell you the truth eventually."

Lori looked at the baby book again and found a moment that caused her to chuckle from remembering it.

"Hey Lisa, do you know what your first word was?", Lori asked.

"I don't recall that, I would surmise it was something like Mom or Dad or maybe it was a scientific term?", Lisa guessed.

"Nope. Your first time saying a word surprised us all because you were only 4 months old.", Lori explained.

"So, what was my first word?", Lisa questioned.

"If you have time, I can tell you the story."

"I think it would just be easier to tell me."

"Come on, have a little fun."

* * *

[When Lisa was 4 months old]

The Loud House was quiet in the afternoon due to Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa all having their afternoon naps. The others were doing their things quietly as not to disturb the younger members. Lincoln was working with Leni on another pageant costume, Luan was working on comedic impressions, Lori was texting on her phone, Luna was listening to a show talking about Mozart on the radio, Lynn was playing a game of catch with her father, and Rita was writing something.

Lisa had woken up from her nap being the first of the napping children to wake up she noticed that curtains were covering the daylight making the room have an interesting glow. She also didn't want to be in the crib anymore. She was still 4 months old and even though she had shown signs of quick development mentally she still was on the normal pace of physical development meaning she still couldn't stand on her own or even push herself up.

This would be when a baby starts crying and she knew that crying would attract people to check on her, but she also remembered something people to get someone's attention. She started to verbalize "Lincoln!", she yelled. It wasn't perfect or fluid due to her lack of teeth, but she did say it loud.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln", started yelling.

Meanwhile, Leni heard the sound and wondered where it came from.

"Hey Lincoln, I think someone is calling you", she said.

"Hmm, I didn't hear anyone", he said.

"Lincoln", Lisa yelled again.

"Yeah, Slincn", Leni repeated sound like Lisa.

"I wonder if that's Lola or Lana", Lori said.

"I guess we should go check", Lincoln said.

"Whoever it is they want you", Lori said.

"Oh, come on, Lori", he said.

The three of them checked the twins' room they were still napping. "Lincoln", the voice went again.

"Sounds like it's coming from Lisa's room, maybe someone needs help with Lisa", Leni said.

They ran to Lisa's room and it was still dark and empty, minus Lisa being in there.

"Lincoln", the voice said,

They turned their attention to the baby in the crib.

"No way, that's not possible", Lori said.

"Why wouldn't it be, Lisa would be in Lisa's room?", Leni said.

"No, Leni, that a 4-month-old baby would be able to say a name like that", Lori replied.

Leni walked over to the crib.

"Aww, what's wrong, Lisa?", Leni asked.

The baby started to cry.

"There, there Lisa, don't cry", Leni said.

Lincoln walked over to the crib and looked in.

"She can't see you that way, Lincoln", Lori said.

She picked up Lincoln under his armpits and it seemed the baby knew who Lincoln was because she started saying his name repeatedly. When Lori put Lincoln back down, she started to cry again.

* * *

[ Back to the present]

"So, you are saying my first word was Lincoln's name?", Lisa questioned.

"Uhh hmm", Lori replied.

"I wonder why I would be so in-tuned to calling Lincoln", Lisa said.

"I think it's because he's kind of recognizable more than the rest of us everyone else has brown and blond hair, even Lucy at the time had brown, and he has white probably was easier for a young you to figure out the difference", Lori said.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Kind of got that from the doctor."

Lisa left the room to check on an experiment that was trying to go array. Lori put the stuff away again. The rest of Mother's Day went well; For Rita, she was waited on by her kids as a special gift than a special dinner that evening with her entire family. When most of the Louds weren't looking Lisa exchanged an extended hug with Rita. For bed, Lori read a story to both Lilly and Lisa as they went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29: Prom Part I

**AN: Another start of a Two part arc, and more Carol! I hope the chapter!**

* * *

"It's great that your boyfriend is coming up here for the prom", Carol said.

"We've planned the prom the entire year, and even when he moved, he promised", Lori said.

Carol was driving as they were going back to the Loud house from the mall, Lori had to get the right shoes for her outfit.

"So, do you have a date yet?", Lori asked.

"Well…I … no", Carol said.

"Why not? You are going right?", Lori asked.

"I guess I'm not as confident as you when it comes to talking to boys", Carol said.

She parked her car in front of the Loud house and noticed Jimmy's car was in the driveway. The two girls got out; Lori was holding a shopping bag.

"Hey, it's that car again", Carol said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Jimmy is here for Lisa", Lori said.

"Oh, mind if I say hello?", she asked.

"Why would I mind?", Lori asked.

They walked into the house where Lola and Lana were arguing in the living room over the remote. Lynn was throwing a frisbee for Charles to catch.

"Sorry, Carol this place is so…", Lori said.

"No problem it's kind of friendly this way", Carol replied.

"Let's go to my room, and I think you'll find Jimmy upstairs if you want to say hello", Lori said.

Meanwhile, in Lisa's room, Jimmy and Lisa were looking at water samples for his studies in history. Jimmy wrote down the results he had seen.

Carol walked up to the chaotic stairs with Lori following her from behind. After making it to the second floor, Lori pointed out where Lisa's room was located, and Carol walked that way.

"Come in", Lisa said after she heard a knock at her door.

"Hello, I just wanted to say hello", Carol said.

"Oh, hey, it's Carol, right?", Jimmy asked.

"Yes, that's me", she said.

"Nice to see you again", he said.

"So, what are you two doing?", Carol questioned.

"We are taking a study of H2O samples to match common diseases from the 1840s to see if any can be carried by liquid", Lisa replied.

"Oh, that sounds cool", Carol said.

"Come on, Carol, let's see how these shoes look on me", Lori said.

Lori tried on her new shoes with her prom dress. The dress was a color called tropical sea blue which was light nearly teal looking blue. Her shoes were a little darker blue to even out the look.

"What do you think?", Lori asked.

"It looks nice", Carol replied.

"Only, nice?", Lori asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, to be truthful, the earrings don't match at all", Carol said.

"I have to wear these earrings, Carol, it's important."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand, your dress and shoes look great", she said.

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What was that question?"

"Are you going to the prom?"

"I guess, I will I just don't know who to go with?"

Lori thought for a moment.

"How about, Jimmy?"

"No, I couldn't do that, he's older than me."

"By like 7 months."

"He was your boyfriend; won't it be awkward?"

"Carol, I'm the one recommending it, and don't pretend you don't like the idea, you literally wanted to run up and say hello."

"I was being polite, Lori."

"Want me to ask for you?"

"Don't threaten him."

"I'm not, my threats don't work on him anyway."

Lori changed back into her normal clothes then she walked down to Lisa and Lilly's room to talk to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, can we talk a second?", Lori asked.

"Uhh sure", he replied.

"Uhh, Lisa could you…?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, tell me when you're done", Lisa said as she shuffled out of the room.

"So, Jimmy you know the senior prom is coming up soon?", Lori asked.

"Yeah, I have heard you talk about it", Jimmy replied.

"Well I was wondering if you take us there", she asked.

"Us?"

"Bobby and myself, Vanzilla is alright but it's not the best-looking car to enter the prom in, you get it?"

"I guess it's not, but I really don't feel like..."

"Actually, there was something else, you know my friend, Carol? She needs a date for the prom, and I was thinking you could help.

"What?"

"I think you two would get along, I think she slightly likes you."

"I'm not made for prom, though."

"You have it easy, you just need to get tux and…"

"I barely know her, we met in a gas line then she took my brother and your brother to the mall."

"I'm not asking you to marry her, Jimmy, I just don't think she should miss the prom."

"I didn't go to prom."

"Really, why not?"

"I told you I tested out of high school at 16 and went to college at 17."

"Then you really should go."

"Carol does seem nice, when is it?"

"Two weeks from today."

"Glad we still have time."

He walked out of the room and Lori followed to her room

"Hey Carol, can I ask you something?", he asked

"Yeah, sure Jimmy", Carol said.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?", he asked nearly stumbling over his own tongue to ask.

"Yeah… Sure, I'd like to, uh Lori didn't force you, did she?", Carol asked.

Lori wasn't amused by the question as her facial expression turned into a frown.

Jimmy laughed.

"No, she really didn't, I think you are nice."

The next day, Jimmy drove to visit his Aunt Kylie, she would be helpful for some prom preparation. He rang the doorbell and his aunt answered; she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Aunt Kylie, guess I should have called first", he said.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm just relaxing, had an eventful time at work last night", she replied.

He entered the house, his aunt offered him a place to sit and asked if he wanted something to drink, which he declined.

"So, is there something you wanted to ask me?", Kylie asked.

"Yes, I need your help, I was invited to the prom", Jimmy said.

"A high school girl invited you to the prom?", she asked.

"Well, Lori has a friend and she needed date and I decided to help."

"You decide to go? Is this to impress, Lori?"

"No, No, Carol seems like a nice girl we met before I knew she was Lori's friend."

"Hmm, so she's how old?"

"Eighteen, apparently she's 7 months younger than me."

"So, what do you need help with?"

"Everything, I really don't know how this works."

Kylie smiled and put her hand on her nephew's shoulder and rubbed it.

"Alright, when is the prom?"

"2 weeks from yesterday."

"OK, next Saturday, you meet me here and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Aunt Kylie, you are the best!"

The next Saturday, Kylie got up and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. The doorbell rang and she jumped up from the kitchen table and went to the door.

"Good Morning, Jimmy, are you ready to go?", she asked.

"Yes, I had breakfast, so I'll be good", he said.

"What is this?", his uncle Nathan asked.

"Hey Uncle Nathan", Jimmy said.

"Jimmy's going to the prom next week, I'm helping him out", she said.

"What? They have proms in college now?", Nathan asked.

"No, Sweetie, he's helping a friend", she replied.

"Hmm don't go wild though, have a good day", Nathan said deciding not to inquire further. It was too much for a Saturday morning.

Kylie hugged and kissed her husband, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door with Jimmy. They got into his car and drove off. The first place they went to was Glenn's Tux. First, he was measured by a tailor and tried different suits to see which one matches him.

"I like darker colors on you, what color is the lady wearing?", Kylie asked.

"Violet", Jimmy replied frankly.

"Dang it, alright your shirt is going to have to be a light purple to match but contrast", she replied.

After some time went by the found a suit that would work it was simply black, the shirt was a light purple, lavender, and tie was violet, matching Carol's dress. They packed the stuff up and bought it. The next store was a shoe store for some nice shoes. That wasn't hard, they next went to a flower shop to order a corsage.

"Her favorite color must be purple huh?", she asked.

"Yes, I believe so", he said.

"Alright, getting her nice blue flower, it'll pop on her dress well", she replied.

"Pick it up Friday, before 5PM and make sure you place in your fridge until the time", the man said.

"Alright, Jimmy, I'll pick it up, and leave it at my place and you come by before you pick up Carol", she said.

Carol went home and decided to tell her parents the good news. Her mother was a shorter than her now, due to growth and time and things, she was blond like her daughter but with slight gray in the back, her father has had salt and pepper hair. The three of them shared blue eyes and a calm demeanor. She was slightly excited but worried.

"Mom, Dad, I got a date for the prom!", she shouted.

"Oh, Carol dear, that's great news!", her mother said with a shot of excitement in her voice.

"Hmm, do we know this boy?", her father asked in a stern voice.

"I guess, you really don't, he's one of Lori's friends though", Carol said.

"He doesn't go to your school?", her mother asked.

"No, He's in college", Carol replied.

"College?!", both her parents said out loud.

"Yeah, he's 7 months older than me", she replied knowing that fact would reassure her parents.

"Do we get to meet him before the prom?", her mother asked.

"Like the day of, or…?"

"How about next Friday, here at dinner so we can see if he's the kind of person you should be dating", her father said.

"You know I'm eighteen now, right, I should be able to…", Carol was cut off again

"Don't mind your father, he's playing around, we just want to meet him", her mother said.

Jimmy knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond. He made sure he wasn't sweating or shivering to give off the signs that he was nervous. It did remind him of when he first met Rita and Lynn Sr. and things did go alright there. No response. He knocked on the door again. Finally, a man opened the door.

"You know we do have a doorbell, that works", he said.

"Oh, sorry about that", Jimmy said

"So, what are you here for?", Carol's father asked.

"Is this the Pingrey residence? I'm Jimmy Cowan", he said.

"Oh, you're the boy", Carol's father said.

The man looked at the boy, he noticed the skinny frame, the messy brown hair, the round glasses, the green turtleneck, and black jeans.

"Hmm, alright come on in", her father said.

Jimmy looked around the Pingrey household, it wasn't completely tidy like it would be with his parents, or messy like the Louds. Mrs. Pingrey walked into the gallery to meet Jimmy herself.

"Well, is this Jimmy?", she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, it's nice to meet you", he said.

"Don't be nervous, son, you have nothing to fear", she said.

"So, you go by Jimmy, not James?", asked.

"My name really is Jimmy it's not James", Jimmy said,

"No way", said.

"Your parents named you Jimmy and not James, how creative", Mrs. Pingrey said.

"Uhh they did the same with my brother, Tommy", Jimmy replied.

"Well the food will be done soon, you can have a seat in the family room", said.

They walked to the family room. That room looked the most loved with slightly older furniture but a newer TV, with a coffee table with some random magazines on it. Jimmy sat down on the couch and sat down on the chair and Mrs. Pingrey left them there. Carol walked in and said hello to Jimmy, which he returned. Then she sat down on the love seat couch.

"So, you are in college, huh?, What are you doing, I hope it's not something useless", Mr. Pingery asked.

"I am studying history", he said.

"So, you like history, that's good, I guess."

"Thanks", Jimmy said.

"You want something to drink?", asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"I hope you like Pipp, then."

Mr. Pingrey walked into the kitchen where his wife was looking at plates.

"That boy is interesting", he said.

"Hmm, now don't be mean to him, I think he's rather sweet", Mrs. Pingrey said.

"I think he's alright for our daughter, a little funny-looking but alright."

"You, the one to talk about funny-looking people."

"Guess, I should get back with these pops."

"Wait, which of these plates go well with Chinese food?"

"I guess the blue ones."

Dinner had seemed to have gone well and Jimmy didn't mention that had gotten take-out.

It was the night of the prom. Lori had put on her dress and the earrings Lisa had gotten her and looked in the mirror one last time. Leni looked at her older sister and smiled.

"You look totes beautiful, Lori", she replied.

"Thanks, Leni", Lori said.

Lori walked out of the room and the rest of the family was standing there looking at her and smiling.

"Oh, Lori, you look wonderful", Rita said.

"Thanks, mom", Lori replied.

Lynn sr. could only manage to sob.

"I like the look, Lori, but the earrings don't match", Lola said.

Lori looked at her younger sister then looked over at Lisa, then back to Lola.

"They are the only ones that I could wear", she replied.

"Looking good, Sis, I hope you have a-rockin' time", Luna said.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Bobby, could someone get that, I want to surprise him", Lori said.

Lincoln went downstairs to answer the door.

Bobby was wearing a nice suit with a little box in his hand.

"Hey dude, it's great to see you again", Bobby said as he fist-bumped Lincoln.

"Same here, Bobby", Lincoln said.

"Is Lori ready?", he asked.

"Well uh…"

"Boo Boo Bear, I'm coming down!", Lori yelled from the top of the stairs.

She slowly walked down, as not to trip, with a smile on her face the whole time. Bobby saw her in dress and smiled. Once, they met at the landing they hugged each other.

"Babe, you look great", he said.

"You don't look half-bad yourself", she said.

He handed her the box he had in his hand, "I hope you like it." She opened it and saw a flower, a blue corsage.

"I love it", she said.

He placed in on her. Rita had a camera in her hand and had them stand next to each other for pictures.

"You two look so great", she said.

Meanwhile, Jimmy rang the doorbell at the Pingrey residence. opened the door with a frown.

"Why are you ringing my doorbell? We knock here", he said.

"S—Sorry, I thought…"

The man started to laugh, "So easy, come on in Jimmy, Carol's ready", he said.

"Aww, you look very nice, Jimmy", said Mrs. Pingrey.

Carol from the hallway, leading from her room since the Pingrey house was a one-story house, there was no waiting at the stairs.

"Jimmy, you look very nice", she said.

"You do as well", he said.

He had a box in his hand too, holding the corsage he had gotten. He opened it and presented it to Carol.

"Aww, Jimmy, thanks", she said.

"Alright, you two come here, time for a few pictures", her father said.

"Oh Dad", Carol groaned.

"Hey, I want to remember this moment", said her mother, who herself was holding a video camera.

"Oh, Jimmy, if you want, we can give you some pictures later for your own memories, and for your folks too", Carol's dad replied.

"Thanks", Jimmy said.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes as they had to get to the Loud house to pick up Lori and Bobby.

He opened the passenger door for Carol and let her in, then closed it and got in himself and they rode to the Loud house.

Jimmy rang the doorbell of the house and Lana opened it, letting him inside. Bobby and Lori walked over. Something else clicked in Lori's head this was the first time that Bobby and Jimmy would be meeting. She had forgotten all about that detail. Carol came in next and saw the three gathered.

"Carol! You look great!", Lori said.

"Thanks, so do you", Carol replied.

"Oh, Bobby this is Jimmy", Lori replied.

"Hey, is this the same Jimmy, you've told me about before?", Bobby asked.

Lori nodded.

"Nice to meet you, dude", Bobby said.

"Same here", Jimmy said.

"He does look a lot like Lisa", Bobby said.

Jimmy looked at Bobby, he could see in a way why Lori liked him he was nice and had a calm, relaxed personality.

"Oh, you kids should get going, don't want to be late", Rita said.

* * *

 _ **AN: Funny enough, a new episode of the Loud House showed Carol's Father and I had never knew what he looked like and made this chapter way before that episode so, yeah looks different on the show. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Prom Part II

**AN: Bobby and Jimmy meet face to face, it's slightly awkward but not a bad result. Anyway, Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"So how did you and Lori meet?", Jimmy asked.

Since the prom is not all just dancing there were moments for people to mingle amongst themselves Jimmy and Bobby didn't really talk much to each other it was slightly awkward between the two but, Jimmy had taken a chance to really talk to the boy who had taken Lori's affections after him.

"Here, at this school, we were in third-period science together", Bobby replied.

"So, it was chemistry?", Jimmy joked.

"Nah, it was actually, biology", Bobby had missed the point.

"How much as Lori told you about me?", Jimmy asked.

"Everything, really, that's how I know about Lisa", Bobby said.

"She told you all that?", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Man, it happened right when we started dating, she wanted to be honest with me before anything got serious, I guess. I did promise not let it slip around the Louds or my sister", he replied.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, hold on."

He took out his phone and scrolled through it, going through the many pictures of Lori he had to find one of his younger sister's pictures.

"Ah, here we go, this is Ronnie Anne", he replied.

"I see, how old is she?", Jimmy asked.

"Eleven, the same as Lincoln, in fact, he and Ronnie Anne have become good friends."

Jimmy got his phone out and turned it over to Bobby to show him a picture of his younger brother.

"This is my brother, Tommy."

"Cool, you have a younger sibling too, how old is the little dude?"

"Eleven, as well."

"Apparently, the Louds, my parents, and your parents were all busy that year", Bobby joked.

"Can I ask you, why don't live in Royal Woods anymore?"

"Oh, yeah, well my Mom got a new job offer and since her brother and mother live in the same city, we moved in with them. She wanted us to be closer to the family since it was just the three of us."

"Three of you?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad divorced a few years ago."

"My apologies for prying."

"It's fine, bro."

Lori walked over to Bobby and Jimmy.

"Boo-Bear, come on, they are about to play another song", she said.

"Here I come, Babe!", he replied.

They walked off; Jimmy went back to Carol.

"Do you want to dance?", he asked her.

"Sure."

After that song had finished Lori hugged Bobby.

"So, you and Jimmy were talking, hope nothing was too awkward for you two", she said.

"Oh no, he's pretty cool", Bobby said.

"That was fun", Carol said.

"Yeah, I'm not that good of a dancer", Jimmy replied.

"That's not true, you were pretty good, I wasn't being sarcastic when I said it was fun", she said.

"Guess, it would be good for us to get to know each other little, do you have brothers or sisters?", Jimmy asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child, do you have any?", she asked.

"Yeah, you remember Tommy, right?", he asked.

Carol blushed.

"Oh, right, sorry, that was my mistake."

"Trust me, I'm not offended, you were in the question flow."

"You are sweet, then again I saw you with your daughter being cute and doing some science stuff."

"So, you know about that then?"

"Yeah, oh, I hope I didn't say something that…"

"No, it's fine."

"Oh good."

"Hey look, another song, do you want to dance again?"

"Yeah!"

A little later.

"Hey, Carol, do you mind trading partners for this next dance?", Lori asked.

" I take it you want to dance with Jimmy for a reason?", she asked.

"It's going to literally sound stupid if I give you a reason", Lori replied.

"Come on, we are friends, you can tell me."

"I want to do a dance with Jimmy because when we were dating, I imagined us dancing that the prom one way, before all the plans got ruined."

"Sure, you can do it."

The song that played was an old soft 70's song that the principal must have really wanted to hear being played. Lori had never heard the song, but Jimmy didn't mind it. They held each other's hands and started to dance to the song.

"I see you still get nervous when holding my hands", Lori said.

"Huh? I guess it's just a sub-conscious thing, didn't even know I was shaking", he said.

They continued to dance to the song, smiles were on their faces. The 3-minute song felt longer to them as they were entrapped without noticing anything or anyone else in that gym at all.

"Thanks, Jimmy", Lori said.

"That was nice", Jimmy said.

"I did imagine this going differently, when we're together we were at the prom dancing then the final song would come on and we'd hug and kiss for a long time, like in a movie", she said.

"A little over the top huh?"

"Yeah, but the imagination does that."

"I guess it does."

"I want to thank you for being sweet and taking Carol to the prom."

"It's alright, she's really nice."

"You know, it's alright to like another girl, you wouldn't be hurting my feelings."

Jimmy looked over Bobby and Carol who had finished dancing as well they had smiles on their faces as well.

"Looks like we should switch back, now", he said.

The prom had finished none of the group of four were made prom king and queen but that really didn't matter to any of them.

"Jimmy, thank you for the great evening", Carol said.

"It was a good evening, it was nice to truly meet you", he said.

"I'm not sure but, did I give you my number?", she asked.

"Yeah, I have it", he said.

"Oh good, uh if you would one day, we could hang out, maybe?"

"Well, I don't live in Royal Woods, usually I am here during the weekends to be with my daughter."

"Oh…"

"But, yeah maybe we could hang out, soon."

"If it's easier for you, you could have Lisa with us, if she doesn't mind either."

"That would be fun."

They all got into Jimmy's SUV to finish the evening off. Jimmy drove to Carol's house first to drop her off. They stood at the door where she hugged him and replicated the hug on her. She kissed him on the cheek. She took out her keys from her purse and unlocked her front door.

"Thanks, for the great evening, and the ride", she said.

"Thank you for my great evening, have a good night", he said.

"Good Night, Jimmy, be safe", she said.

She closed the front door and Jimmy walked back to the car, not saying anything more, and drove Lori and Bobby back to the Loud house. They were both sitting in the back seats smiling and giggling at each other. Eventually, they pulled into the driveway. Lori and Bobby said their goodnights. When Bobby walked out after the door closed, he went to Jimmy's car. He tapped on the passenger door, and Jimmy prompted him to get in.

"Hey, dude, thank you for driving us this evening", he said.

"No problem, glad my car was impressive enough for a prom", Jimmy said.

"I can see why Lori liked you and probably still does", Bobby said.

"We're friends that's all, she loves you, you know, 'Boo-Boo Bear'", Jimmy replied.

He smiled at Bobby.

"I think you still like her too", Bobby said.

"Well, of course, I do."

"No, I mean the more than friends way."

"I'll admit that it would be nearly impossible for my feelings for her would go away so, I won't lie but, I know she loves you don't doubt that. You're a good person, Bobby."

"Thanks, Jimmy, it must have been hard for you, I couldn't imagine not being able to talk to Lori that long and being cut off from her."

"I'm glad we finally met, she talks about you a lot and glad you match how she talks about you."

"Same here."

"Guess we could be friends?"

"I wouldn't mind that, here give me your number, friends call each other sometimes, you know."


	31. Chapter 31: Jack's Loud close encounters

_**AN: I've don't done much with Jack Cowan until now, I've focused more on his wife of the two Cowan Parents so it's his turn. He makes a trip and figure out something he wasn't expecting.**_

 _ **Thanks for the Reading , I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Jack was in Royal Woods meeting an old friend named Joel. Joel was older than jack by 5 years, but they used to be neighbors as children. Joel was wearing a white polo shirt with black pants and some dress shoes. His hair was black and combed down, but the cowlick that seemed to be there since he was a kid never left. They were in his office at Royal Woods Lutheran Church since Joel was a pastor there. They had talked for some time.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, it was great seeing you, but I have to go do some important work soon", Joel said.

"Guess, that's part of the job, too bad I couldn't see Grace and rest of your family", Jack said.

"I know, and I missed your family too, glad they are doing well", Joel said.

"Yeah, but kind of wish I could have brought Greta and Tommy but, this is more something else, you know?", Jack replied.

"Well hey, come to my house for dinner, I'll tell Grace you're coming, she'll be glad to see you", Joel said.

"Well, I can't deny a dinner with an old friend, now can I?", Jack said.

* * *

In his car, Jack drove around town to see how the place looked after a few years. He noticed that the seafood restaurant, Something Fishy, was no longer in operation, the family had eaten there a few times. He also saw "Flip's". "How in the world is Flip still in business?", he thought. A place he finally stopped was Burpin' Burger to get some lunch, a late lunch.

He found a spot and sat down with his food to eat. It was just peak after school time so, kids started to enter the place for food as well. A group of three girls sat in the table behind him, they had numbers on their shirts possibly meaning they were on a sports team together.

"I'll order", said a blond girl to the other two as she hobbled on crutches to the cashier.

"Tell me again why we are eating before practice?", asked a girl with long brown hair to a girl with darker brown hair that was in a ponytail.

"I told you before, it's for energy", the other girl said.

The blond girl was now somehow trying to navigate with crutches while holding three bags of food and she ended up almost tripping but caught herself. One of the bags did end up landing on Jack's table.

"Sorry, sir", she said.

"Huh? Oh, it's alright, do you need some help there?", Jack asked.

"No thanks, I think I got it", she said as she dropped another bag on the ground.

Jack decided to help her by picking up the bag she dropped and following her to the table with the other girls and setting the bag down for her.

"Thanks", she said.

"No problem hope that leg heals soon", he said.

Jack walked back to his table and continued eating. The three girls got up and left. After, finishing his food he got up, threw away his trash, took his drink, and left.

"Hey Dear", Jack said on the phone

"So, how'd the meeting go?", Greta asked.

"Well it got canceled, so I stayed with Joel a little longer", Jack replied.

"Wish I could have seen him today, give my regards to him and his family", she said.

"I did, going to see them at dinner."

"You are going out to eat?"

"Out meaning not at home, then I am already doing that anyway."

"Oh, Jackson"

"I have bad news for you, they've closed that seafood place we used to visit."

"Aww they closed down Something Fishy, that's a shame, did they tear it down?"

"No, it was still up, looked like it was up for sale."

"Hmm that could be a good investment, you know"

"We don't know anything about restaurants, except they should have bugs and rats."

"No, we wouldn't run a restaurant we would buy the place then rent or sell it on to someone else."

"Anyway, somehow Flip is still in business."

"Dang it. why hasn't that man been arrested yet, I still think those hotdogs of his gave me appendicitis."

"Want me to bring you something?"

"Nothing from Flips, unless it's that's man's appendix or a picture of his mugshot."

"He'd probably charge for that."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I find something, and for Tommy too."

* * *

Jack went to the mall for a while it was slightly busy with the after-school crowd. He decided to stop at a joke shop first mostly, for his own amusement. A lot of things there were the classics like the fake vomit, the fake spiders, trick candles, and itching powder. Something else caught his interest, a device that makes cricket noises to drive someone crazy. He continued looking around the store and looked at the handshake shockers.

"Oh, those are classics", a girl said behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with brown hair bundled in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a flower on the right lapel, a yellow skirt with matching socks.

"Hey, yeah I'm, just browsing through, killing some time", he said.

"I don't work here, just a very frequent shopper", she replied.

"You like doing pranks huh?", he asked.

"Yes sir, that and this stuff is good for prop comedy as well", she replied.

"Love a bit of physical comedy", he replied.

"That's my specialty, also do ventriloquism, do you have kids?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then I'm the one you goat to for birthday parties, get it?"

She handed him a business card.

"Well, as I said, I do birthday parties, bar and bat mitzvahs, wedding parties, anniversary parties, almost anything but funerals, unless you have a strange sense of humor, though if you are dying for a funeral that's my sister's thing."

"Uhh, thanks."

After leaving the store with a purchase of a joy buzzer, Jack looked at the card with more detail.

"Luan Loud, wait, Loud? That's not the most common last time I've ever heard I mean I could be wrong. Yeah that couldn't be, well, maybe I'll pass this along to Nathan; Emma and Campbell might enjoy her for a birthday party", he said.

Next, he went to Reininger's to find something for Greta. First, he looked through the kids' section maybe something for Tommy.

"Hope I'm totes not being rude, but I don't think those overalls would fit you, sir", a girl said to him.

"Well", he looked at the girl's name tag, "Leni, I'm not looking for myself I'm looking for my son."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, do you need me to call someone?", she asked.

"No, uh these overalls I would get getting for my son and not myself, I know where my son is", he replied.

"Oh, I see, well these would totally fit him", she said.

"Do you have these in black?", Jack asked.

"Let me see", she replied.

Leni looked around for the same size overalls but in black, "Ah here you go!"

"Thanks, that's perfect."

"Do you want them in shorts as well? Summer is coming!"

"She's really trying to get me to buy more, well, he might like those too", he thought.

"Yeah, sure, I take those as well."

"Well, you have to buy them first."

"Uhh, anyway do you Rose` Pourt perfume, I want to get some for my wife?"

* * *

After getting the overalls, and the perfume he checked out and Leni wished him a good day. He didn't figure out that she was a Loud as well. Leaving the store, he got a phone call.

"Hey Tommy", he said.

"Hey, Dad was checking on you", Tommy said.

"Awww that's sweet, Son, I'm good about to go to dinner", Jack replied.

"You are going to be back for my final game of the season, right?", Tommy asked.

"When is that again?", Jack asked.

"Next Saturday", Tommy said.

"Gee, Tommy, I might have to come back before then, only packed enough stuff for 4 days."

"I know, I just wanted to see how'd you react."

"You got me there."

"Jimmy said he might be able to make it too."

"Well, that's great news, it will be nice to see him again."

"Good thing it wasn't this weekend, he's going to a prom, I mean oooh no."

"A prom? Really? Oh, it was something I wasn't supposed to know well then I didn't hear that."

"Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"Dad, I was going to wait, but I need your advice."

"Sure."

Jack sat down at one of the tables at the food court to listen to his son on the phone.

"Well, I was wondering do you think I should try a sport for the summer?"

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Maybe the summer soccer league or volleyball, I guess."

"I thought you wanted to spend some summer with your brother too?"

"I think I could do both."

"That's true, Ummm you should go for it if you want to"

"Hmm maybe basketball, that would be inside away from the heat."

"You've tried basketball before, you want to try it again?"

"No, that wasn't fun."

Jack finished the conversation with his youngest son then looked at his watch it was getting closer to having dinner with Joel and his family. He got up from the table and placed his phone back in his jean's pocket.

"Wait, mister!", a voice yelled.

He looked back and saw Lana and Luna with Lana holding the bag he had forgotten to pick up.

"Dang it, I forgot my bag, thanks for helping", he said.

"Good thing you heard her bro, that wouldn't want to lose that", Luna said.

"That's true, well thanks girls, have a good day", he said.

"You too!", Lana said.

* * *

The next day, Jack spent the day with some co-workers for the intended purpose of his visit to Royal Woods. It was lunchtime and they decided to go to a restaurant for lunch, the one thing Royal Woods was known for was having weird fusion restaurants, in this case, they ended up going to Aloha Comrade, a place for Hawaiian and Russian cuisine.

"I hope this place is better than that French and Mexican food place we went to yesterday", a woman said.

The six of them sat to a table and Jack looked at the menu to figure out if there was anything he wanted to really eat. Greta would be more inclined to this he wasn't really a person who went with fancy eating as much as she would, or it seems some of his other co-workers in management would be also.

"Excuse me, what is the chef's special mean?", Jack asked the waitress.

"Yes, that is a special meal made by our chef Lynn, it's a way of testing potential new menu items", she said.

"Do I ask what they are?", he asked.

"Yes, sir, well today's Chef specials are Hulaski Salad, which is a Russian salad with ham and pineapple added in, the next is Aloha the Great, which is pineapple borsht, or Stroganoff -al- coconut, a stroganoff with a light coconut sauce", she replied.

"Kind of lost the theme in that last one there, for the name, but I'll try that one", he said.

"Alright, sir, and what you like to drink?"

"Do you have Cherry Pipp?"

"Yes, we do, back in a minute", she said.

When the food came, Jack was the only one in his party willing to try one of the chef's specials. He took a bite and did seem to like it, it also worked with the Hawaiian rolls the restaurant gives out.

"You are that guy who tries something strange", said one of the co-workers.

"Well we are at a restaurant that tries to combine Russian and Hawaiian food, so, your kind of the mark to be talking", Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah, why didn't you get a stronger drink or at least a more expensive one? Company is paying, you remember?", asked another.

"I'm fine, and it's all fun until someone has to get removed because we spent too much", Jack said.

"I almost forgot, his wife is an accountant, he knows pennies."

"Oh, leave Jack alone, you look like you are eating for three there", another person said.

"Hey! This is good planning, I can take one meal with me for later", that man said.

The waitress came back.

"Hello, is there anything you would like to order?", she asked.

"Yes, can I have the cherry, coconut pie?", Jack asked.

"Sure thing, sir and here's a card to say what you thought of the meal, it helps us figure out if it should be on the menu", she replied.

Jack took the card and tuned out the others making orders to fill it out and was able to hand it back to her. When dessert was finished, they got the check and charged it to their company.

"I'll meet you at the conference center later, you go ahead of me", he replied.

They left and he went to the bathroom then came back to the table for his bag. Somebody tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. It was Lynn Sr. wearing a chef's jacket and hat.

"Glad to catch you, I'm so glad you liked the food", he said.

Jack realized who it was more than Lynn figured out who he was. Maybe because of Royal Woods not being the biggest town maybe it was inevitable to run into Lynn Loud Sr. but it seemed fate made him drink too much soda to set this all up.

"Well it was good, chef", he said, not trying to let on that he knew Lynn and see if Lynn remembered him.

"Oh, you can call me Chef Lynn, Lynn Loud", he really didn't remember Jack? That kind of offended the man as if to say he wasn't rememberable enough.

"Come on, Jack, this your chance to just shack his hand, appreciate the food, tell him that you have somewhere to go and leave", he thought.

"Nice to meet you, that was some good food, you did find a way to make Russian and Hawaiian food to somehow come together without being gross", Jack said.

"Well thank you, my testers liked it as well", Lynn Sr. said.

"Testers?", Jack asked. "Oh dang it, Jack, what are you doing?", he thought.

"Yeah, you might not believe this, but I have eleven kids so, they make great recipe testers", the Loud father said with proud.

"Eleven? He added two or three more kids in the past 5 years", Jack thought.

"That's amazing, I'm surprised you have hair!", Jack joked.

"That's true, but I love them", Lynn said.

Jack looked at his watch to fake look at the time to make sure what he said next would have more credence.

"Sorry, I'm here on a work thing and we have another thing too, mandatory you know?", Jack said.

"I remember things like from my I.T days, well alright, I won't keep you long, just wanted to thank you, uhh what's your name?", Lynn Sr asked.

"It's Jackson", Jack started to say.

"Idiot, save it, save it", he thought.

"Jackson, Andrew Jackson", he replied.

"Oh, that sounds familiar", Lynn said.

"Yeah it's a common name", Jack said.

He took his bag and left the place. Inside his car, he was still shaking barely able to put the key in.

"Oh, that was so close, I could have, died there", he said. He let out a big breath.

* * *

After leaving the meeting he was in for two hours, he took around the inside of the building where the conference was held. There were other events from different companies, schools, charities, and others happening. One room was having a science lecture event it didn't seem too interesting to him, he wasn't really into science. An older woman was walking up the door, she kind of staggered in her walk, and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you, nice to see some young people have some kindness, are you going to the lecture? I hear that the speaker is 4-year-old", she said.

Jack smiled thinking that woman was a little strange but not wanting to offend her. He was going to decline but, "Ah good, there's a spot where we can both sit, you can by sitting buddy."

He didn't think to fake a way out and followed her inside. "If she's not losing her mind and it is an actual 4-year-old then it'd be worth seeing it", he thought. They sat together in the 9th row in two black and silver chairs.

"I should have brought my cushion, these chairs are not good for the fanny, pardon my language", she replied.

"Yeah, these aren't the best chairs", he said.

"My son did remind me to bring my cushion, oh well", she replied.

"You have a son?", he asked with a genuine interest.

She looked at him, with the wrinkles on her face moving up with her mouth when she smiled. She then looked at her purse and pulled out a little wallet shaped thing.

"Yes, I have 4 children, 3 girls and 1 boy they are alright. I have some grandchildren too, my son and my middle daughter have their own sprogs", she replied as she showed him the pictures she had.

"Well congrats, I hope they love their grandma, or you could just disown them in the will", Jack joked.

"Oh, you're silly, but I do love them, you have any kids, young man?", she asked.

"Yeah, I have two boys", he said.

"Nice, they are probably too young to have children of their own."

Jack just slightly nodded.

"How old are your kids?", she asked.

"My eldest is 19 and youngest is 11", he said.

"No way! You don't look like a man who has a 19-year-old, or even an 11-year-old", she replied.

"Well thank you, young at heart", he joked.

"So am I", she said.

The room was still filled with some chatter as the lecture hadn't seemed to be starting at any moment.

"Well when you do have grandchildren, people won't think of you like the old grandpa", she replied.

Jack took his phone out and checked to make sure it wouldn't make sounds during the lecture. He hoped that Tommy or Greta wouldn't call him during the thing and that it wouldn't take too long in the first place. A man wearing a white coat walked up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could attend out of the lecture, our speaker is an amazing person. Before that, I'd like to remind everyone to turn or silence their mobile phones as not cause interruption." After a brief pause to let people turn off their phones he continued, "Our speaker has three college degrees, has wonderfully high intelligence, and yes she is quite young." He smiled a looked at the side to see if the speaker was there and she was. "Here she is, Ms. Lisa Loud" (he produced it Lau-ood)

The short scientist girl walked up to the man and shook his hand. Then she whispered something in his ear, and he stood back up and said into the mic "I do apologize, I do mean to say Lisa Loud". The audience clapped again while he lowered the microphone to her level Jack looked that the young girl and couldn't believe his eyes. "Lisa Loud, Lisa Loud, of course, Loud is not that common a name for it not to be", he thought. "She looks slightly like Jimmy, the hair does, the facial features remind me of him as a child."

Lisa started talking about her studies based on her tests on Lana when she had that rash. Meanwhile, Jack had pretty much tuned it out because he had realized one thing about the girl up in the front.

"Oh my god", he whispered to himself.


	32. Chapter 32: Jack's Quick Decision

_**AN: Jack has seen Lisa Loud, the grand daughter he hadn't met before. So, what's he going to do? Thanks for Reading!**_

* * *

The next day was the final day of Jack's Royal Woods business trip. During lunch, he met with his friend Joel again. They were at a seafood place at the mall.

"So, you think that girl is your son's daughter?" Joel asked.

"It adds up, she looks like Greta as a child, and Jimmy as well. She's four, the same age a child of Jimmy and Lori would be by now," Jack replied.

"That is some good evidence," Joel said as he dipped a piece of fish into tartar sauce.

"I want to ask you a question," Jack replied.

"As a pastor or as a friend, or both?", Joel asked.

"What do I do?"

"I'm not one of those pastors who usually say this but, maybe this was meant to happen. To resolve this with the Louds once and for all."

"You remember when I tried to mediate between the Louds and Greta but, things went nowhere. Her stubbornness wasn't of any help and the Louds didn't understand at all."

"Was Greta bothered by this situation because of the fact that…?"

"Hold on, I mean that was part of it, it's not something she really wants people to know."

"Because she likes to control what people think of her?"

"She still was worried that Jimmy was making a mistake."

"Hmm, forget about her thought, for now, what about you, what did you think?"

Jack let out a breath and took a drink of his soda and thought for a moment.

"I think Jimmy loved that girl a lot, he met her, and I thought it was sweet. I don't they have, kind of awkward to say to a pastor, but you know. Neither of them was ready for that nor then raising a child, no way. That's not to say I think Jimmy would be a bad father, with the way he learns he could have done it very well. He needed our support. I think he should have been allowed to at least try."

"So, you want me to give you a suggestion of what to do?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I don't know what you should do, guess my pastor and friend powers aren't working

"No, you're fine, like you said maybe If I run into a Loud again that might be a sign."

* * *

The Friday afternoon meetings were tough, it was a room full of people who were already feeling done with this retreat and wanting to go back home. Even the those in charge were already over it as well. So, after the event that was planned for Wednesday was made up, they let everyone go. Jack went to Burpin' Burger There he sat at a table and he was thinking that any moment a Loud could just show up; he was wrong. Instead, a familiar body showed up, his son.

"What's Jimmy doing here?", he thought.

Jimmy was in the front ordering food from Grant, an employee at the burger place then he got his food and saw his father sitting there. There was no shown hesitation or worry he instead, walked over with his food to his dad.

"Dad! What are you doing here?", Jimmy asked.

"Well, I'm in Royal Woods for a, wait why are you here?", Jack asked.

"Snack time."

"No, I mean in Royal Woods, what? You always drive a couple hours for food?"

"I did once go to Canada for a…"

"Never mind."

"You know, I can be in Royal Woods if I want to be."

"Especially for a prom?"

Jimmy dropped his fry back on the plate and looked at his father then replied. "Tommy."

"Yeah it was an accident, don't be mad at him, I promised I wouldn't say I know, and I still am keeping that, I just am curious why didn't tell me."

"I didn't think you would be interested."

"I thought we had somewhat a good relationship, at least better than you and your mother have."

"It just kind of happened."

"Story of our lives, Son, can I ask why you are going to a prom?"

"There's this girl that goes to school with Lori and she needed a date because Lori really wanted her friend to go with her."

"So, you have been seeing Lori again, I'm not surprised. You always were kind so, that is very nice of you to do that."

"Thanks."

"Jimmy, there's something I have to tell you but, I am guessing you already know since you've seen Lori."

"Yes?"

"I think I saw your daughter. Yesterday, this old lady wanted me to be her watch buddy and see this lecture and the speaker ended up being a 4-year-old girl named Lisa Loud. She has a striking…"

"Dad!"

"Huh, what?"

"I guess there is something you should know, you're right, that girl you saw is my daughter."

"So, you did find her then, how long did you know?"

"It's not that I found her, I had a hard time of trying to go back to see Lori, so even when I was free enough to do it, the whole thing freaked me out, So, actually she found me."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was a few months ago and she and Lori found me, it was strange that they randomly showed up out of the blue."

"Son, I'm sorry for what happened, I'm glad you finally did get to meet your child, it should have happened sooner."

Jack had some tears running down his face.

"If things had gone differently, I could have bee there from the start of her life too being her grandpa and teaching her things I know."

Jimmy got up and sat right next to his dad and hugged him.

"Dad, it doesn't stop you from getting to know her now, we've been hanging out since then and she's an awesome kid."

Jack still didn't smile he was confused.

"I'm surprised, you don't resent me for what happened, I did help cause you to miss out on four years of your daughter's existence."

"Dad, I got over being mad at you years ago, there's no reason for me to be mad about the same thing. Also, I talked to Mom."

"Wait, you did? She didn't tell me."

"It was a couple weeks ago; I did ask her not to say anything. I really think it's time for me to let it go, especially since I've got to see and be with Lisa. I'm saying that's all I really wanted."

Jimmy's phone rang and he checked it and if it wasn't that person who was calling, he would have ignored it but, he had to take it. The conversation wasn't long.

"Uh, that was Aunt Kylie, I have to go and get some final things for the prom, I wish we could talk more," Jimmy said.

"She knows about the prom?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, I did need some help and she was someone I could go to," she said.

"Trust me, I understand. This is something else you don't want me to tell your mother?"

"Well, I'll share the pictures with you guys."

"OK, am I supposed to know that you and your mother talked to each other?"

"Not yet, sorry, Dad, I've got to go."

* * *

Jimmy grabbed the left-over food and walked out to his car. Jack had a smile on face his son was little different, he seemed more confident and happier. The father left soon after and wondered what he should do. In his car, he drove and went to a street he could remember well if his memory wasn't messing with him. He drove the street looking at the different houses. There it was a white house with a need for some work and a clean-up. Was he really going to do this? Maybe his wife's cautious more planned approach was something to follow, but he didn't have time to plan and really that wasn't his approach. He got out of his car, which he parked in front of Mr. Grouse's house, and walked up to the pathway of this house that led to some stairs.

The stairs gave him a moment to think, he could turn around right now and try something else late or he could go up to them and think again. He went up to them and faced the red door if he rang that doorbell there would be no turning back. "Ding-Dong" the doorbell went. Answering the door was Leni.

"Oh, hello, I don't think we ordered a pizza", she said.

"I'm not here to bring a pizza", he said.

"That's good because I was going to tell you, you forgot it", she replied.

"Uhhh are your parents home?", Jack asked.

"Let me check", she said. She closed the door.

"She must know who I am", he thought.

Then the door opened again, "Yep, they are home."

"Can, I talk to them?"

"Sure, come in!"

Jack walked in the house and saw it was busy with activity, Lola and Lana were playing with Lola's car, Lincoln and Clyde were watching "Arrgh!" in the living room. There were the sounds of drums upstairs, Charles and Lilly were chasing each other, and Lynn was hacky sacking for leg training.

"I'll like go get them for you", Leni said.

He was so far happy that no one was paying attention to him, maybe it was like if you stay still you can't get mauled sort of deal.

"I hope you didn't invite another salesperson into the house," Lynn Sr. said.

"I don't think he was, he didn't even have a pizza," Leni said.

"I wonder what kind of salesperson would even come on a Friday afternoon anyway?" Rita asked.

The couple then saw the person waiting for them in the doorway. Their faces went straight to frowns.

"Leni, could you have him come into the kitchen please?" Rita asked.

"Sure Mom," she said.

"I told you, I knew it was him I saw, yesterday, now he's here at our house", Lynn Sr. whispered to his wife.

Jack walked into the kitchen following Leni. Lynn Sr. had Leni leave.

"Not that I am thinking a certain way, but I'd prefer not to be in a room with knives in it," he said, "And a room with chairs."

Rita went and got three chairs from the dining room she placed two chairs next to each other and the third across.

"So, Jack why are you here?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Why am I here in Royal Woods or why I'm here at your house?" Jack asked.

"Both, I guess", he said.

"Well, my company, which has a base here, was having a series of meetings for the regional management to better the corporate-whatever, it's not really an entertaining story", Jack said.

"You're here by yourself then, Jack?", Rita asked.

"That's a weird question to ask, and call me Jackson", he said.

"You still didn't answer why you are here at our house, out of the blue," Lynn Sr. said.

"Strange thing, not offer a guest something to drink or anything", Jack replied

"Would you like something to drink?", Rita asked.

"No, thanks", Jack said.

Lynn Sr. rolled his eyes and got up to check on the food he was cooking. Jack started pulling stuff out of his pocket. In the right pocket, he had some receipts, his keys, and a small pocketknife. In his left pocket were his phone, a pen, and some gum. He noticed Rita was looking at him.

"When your parents own an outdoors store, you end up with a pocketknife or few", he said.

He threw the receipts away in the trash and placed the other stuff back in his pockets. Lynn Sr. sat back down.

"It's kind of funny, walking into your house after this long time, it's still the same really, just the kids are little older. Anyway, I've not come to Royal Woods much in these 5 years and I noticed some changes to this town. Funny enough, on Wednesday I go to the mall and guess who I run into? One of your daughters, Luan, she gave me a business card. I gave it to my brother in law so, she might be doing something for Emma or Campbell in the future. Yesterday, I was at this restaurant and there was a chef, who looked just like you, Lynn. Then, I end up at this science talk and there was an interesting speaker, a 4-year-old girl who has more intelligence than your average man. Her name was interesting as well, Lisa Loud. Now, I might not be a qualified genius like my son, but I'm not an idiot. She looked like my son slightly, and I noticed some pictures of my wife as a little girl and funny, she has a resemblance. She's 4 years old, now I don't think you were with child at the time, Rita, but I do, know who would be, your eldest daughter. So, being of sound mind and body, I, Jackson Cowan put the clues together and figured that Lisa Loud is my granddaughter."

Rita and Lynn looked at each other.

"Are, you sure, Loud can be a common name", Lynn said.

"You're going with that?", Jack asked.

"I'm only saying that it could be a coincidence that you ran into a girl you think would be your granddaughter, maybe that guilt was getting to you," Lynn said.

"That's your final answer? Then, well I wasted your time, maybe I should leave. Wait a minute, you know my son, Jimmy, right? Well, you know what's funny he's here in Royal Woods today, as well and something about a prom. Anyway, he likes fast food and has that high metabolism so he eats a lot and burns it off. So, he went to the Burpin' Burger and I was there, been my lucky week for convenient running into people. Now, do the math because otherwise, you are selling me lemonade and telling me it's deer pee."

"How we do we know that you even talked to Jimmy, he didn't seem to be in talking orders with you and your wife for years?" Rita questioned.

"Well, first, Jimmy and I made up years ago he's mostly been mad at his mother for this whole time. Second, how would you know unless you've talked to him recently?", Jack asked.

"Dang it," was all Rita could muster.

"Fine, Jackson, yes, Lisa is your granddaughter," Lynn said in a defeated tone.

"You might want to check your food," Jack replied.

Lynn Sr. got up and tended to his food as Jack scratched his head.

"I'm still confused as to what you want", Rita said.

" I'm not sure, I just kind came here and wanted to see where the chips fall. So, what did you tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Rita questioned.

"What did you tell Lisa about her father?" Jack asked.

Lynn Sr. sat back down with his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder as they both looked at Jack.

"Well, when you guys left without telling anyone where you went, we still took care of the responsibility. We didn't mention that Lori was her mother and Jimmy was her father, we made it where she would think Rita and I would be her parents."

"You buried the truth then?"

"You're one to speak, being the one who left Lori and us high and dry."

"So, Lori agreed to that idea as well?"

"Well yes, we thought it would be better for her and Lisa than being a single teenage mother with the father who, we thought, ran away," Lynn Sr. replied.

Jack kept calm but inside he was getting annoyed by what they were saying.

"What would have told her if she had started to inquire or would have ever told her the truth?"

"Well, we didn't think that …". Rita started to say.

"Of course, you didn't think, isn't that funny? I mean, honestly, you were going to what? Let me guess you don't even have Jimmy's name on her birth certificate!"

"Actually, that's where you are wrong, his name is on there as the father. Full name and all", Lynn Sr. said.

"Oh good, I should feel bad, but that slight earlier wasn't forgotten as if I didn't want to take responsibility. That story you put together must have affected your minds. You know good and well, I tried to make this work, you made it worse!"

"How did we make it worse?", Rita questioned.

Jack let out a sigh, getting angry wasn't what he wanted to do, because that would make things worse for Jimmy possibly, and that's one thing he didn't want to mess up.

"Jackson, you and your difficult wife were never on board and we're doing anything to make sure that…", Lynn Sr. replied.

Jack, who cut him off, replied "In fact, don't mention my name, also don't you dare insult my wife that way. I don't get, I really don't. I tried to make everything work out, but you didn't make it easy, Greta didn't make it easy. I just wanted my son to be happy."

"Are you saying we didn't want our daughter to be happy?" Rita asked.

"There's the problem. Look, I don't know why came here, but I know I didn't come to argue."

Rita and Lynn Sr. stopped focusing on Jack as someone else was coming into the kitchen, this being Lisa. Jack turned around to see what they were starring at and he froze noticing who it was.

"Yes, sweetie what is it?", Rita asked.

"I was coming to see if I could get something, I have stored in the refrigerator but, I see you are currently occupied with Jimmy's father," the young scientist said.

"You know who he is?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, I've become accustomed through Jimmy showing me pictures and talking about him, and my memory I can acknowledge him," she replied.

Jack was still quiet partly his not wanting to offset anything and the rest being his curiosity.

"Parental units, may I talk to him alone, please?" she asked.

"You want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked.

"Yes."

"Umm, where do we go? The kitchen seems a little needed right now", Jack said.

"Follow me," Lisa said.

He followed her out the backdoor, around the backyard to a strange-looking door in the ground.

* * *

 _ **AN2 : Jack doesn't really work on logic like his wife or Jimmy he's a more spur of the moment guy so yeah, going the Loud House was the thing he thought would make sense to do. Up next, a breakthrough possibly . Is Jack another Ally for Lisa and Jimmy?**_


	33. Chapter 33: Jackson's facts

Lisa opened the door on the top of her bunker and climbed down the ladder having Jack follow her down. Inside made great use of the small space. Lisa turned on the lights after closing the door with a wheel down in there. Jack had to hunch over as he followed her to another space in the bunker which had a slightly higher 'celling' space. There was some space to sit down and she prompted him to sit.

"Was this made during the cold war?" Jack asked.

"No, I put it together for the event of Luan's strange habit to go excessive on April Fool's Day," she replied.

"I'm correct in saying I can talk you little differently than an average four-year-old?" he asked.

She nodded in approval.

"I was wondering how you came to the correct conclusion that I'm a relation?" she asked.

"Well, it's strange I was at this meeting for my job and that finished, and I ended up going to science lecture because an old lady wanted me, and I couldn't say no for some reason, and I saw you standing there in front. You have a similarity to my son and my wife, sadly, I don't think you much from me," he answered.

"Scientifically, I have at least 25% of your genetic material. I'm impressed you came to the correct conclusion so easily. There's a theory I have for you," she replied.

"What that?", he asked.

"Jimmy doesn't know what would make you two cause his exit so abruptly and neither did anyone else, besides you and your spouse. I have come to an interesting development that might be in terms of an equation, then solve for x, per se."

"And what's the conclusion?", he asked.

"It might be best if I whisper it to you," she said.

"Sure."

Jack leaned forward to allow Lisa to whisper her conclusion into his left ear. He bit his lip lightly and looked around the room without moving his head as Lisa went back to her seat.

"I'm not going to deny it, you're right, it's at least part of the reason," he replied.

"Only partial?"

"For me, it wasn't a big matter but Greta, I hate saying it that way because I feel like I'm placing everything wrong on her and it's not that."

"I understand what you mean."

"Greta thinks about what other people think about her, she's been burned a few times, so to speak, and that is something that would she feels if people knew, it would make them look at her more negatively."

"Interesting, was she worried if Jimmy was seen as a 15-year-old father that people would think of her negatively?"

"I'm not denying that there's more, she was worried that people would look at Jimmy at negative way, she could handle herself, and has done so, but she wasn't sure Jimmy could handle it if someone thought poorly of him."

"Motherly protection instinct, what about you?"

"How did I feel?'

"Yes."

"When Jimmy told us he and Lori got pregnant, I was surprised. Now please don't take this as a slight but, I didn't think he was ready to have a baby. People double his age at the time barely know about babies when they have their first."

"You were an agreement with your wife then?"

"Yes, Yes I was."

"Did that other situation come to play in your mind?"

"Yes."

"There's more information isn't there?"

"Lori and Jimmy had decided they wanted to keep, you, and raise you, and Rita and Lynn supported their decision. I was at first apprehensive but the best thing I could have done was support them and be there to help them. Greta was not happy about this decision because she felt that Jimmy should be giving up his life in such away."

"What was Greta's solution?"

"You see, I don't want to place all the blame on Greta because that's unfair, it makes feel like she is some witch an evil person who didn't want you in her life. I think that's how Lori, Lynn, and Rita see her. It bugs me."

Jack was looking at Lisa in her eyes with a little sadness in his face while the emotions were coming through.

"I find human emotions a waste of time sometimes because they get in the way of logic but, it's something I really have never understood because scientifically they don't seem to make sense. Especially, love, especially romantic attachment, but I see you have a genuine care for your wife."

"We met when were both fifteen, I drove her and her brother home from school."

Meanwhile, in the house, Rita and Lynn were finishing up the dinner preparation as the kids were coming into the dining room. Every seat was filled but one for Lori, who was out for some last-minute prom plans, and Lisa.

"Hey, where's Lisa?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"She's doing something for Jimmy, so she's going to be a little late for dinner," Rita explained.

"She's gonna miss this good food," Lana said stuffing her face already.

"I have another question, did your wife like Lori?" Lisa asked.

"I would say she was wary of Lori, she didn't her, but she was worried that Lori would hurt Jimmy," Jack said.

"Why would she worried that Lori would hurt Jimmy?"

"Alright, I think you'll understand. Jimmy, when he was a kid, always tried to say normal, that's why he went through normal classes and didn't skip grades because he didn't want to do that. He made friends and wanted to stay with them, Greta and I didn't force him to do anything he didn't to do. We were concerned for him because we didn't want him to be miserable either. I think, Jimmy met Lori she was worried that Lori would at some point, hurt Jimmy."

"I still don't understand, how would that…?"

"Greta had a friend, she thought was her best friend, they had been friends since kindergarten. Her name was Hannah. When they were in middle school, I can't remember if it was 7th or 8th grade, they stopped being friends. I wasn't there so; I am only taking this from Greta. The thing is, Greta felt that Hannah had backstabbed her."

Lisa figured out what Jack was implying. Greta must have felt that Lori, one day, would just turn against Jimmy though why?

"I wonder, do you know Hannah's appearance?" she asked.

"The times I saw her, she had blonde hair, maybe average height, uh not too skinny," he replied.

"This is possibly a theory; I don't have Greta here to tap into her subconscious, but I think she might have associated Lori with Hannah."

Jack blinked at his granddaughter. It was strange to him to hear a 4-year-old girl talk about subconscious thought and saying it with a lisp. It was hard to believe he was there in a bunker with a girl who was his granddaughter, someone he was related to and had just met.

"You're my granddaughter, kind of just clicked that you are my actual granddaughter and this my first time ever really meeting you," he replied.

Lisa looked at him wondering if she should remark but, she held back.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened, all this shouldn't have dragged out for as long as it did. I'm not asking you to forgive me here and right now, but I want you to know that I really do mean it."

"Well, I never was angry at you, I don't fall into emotions so easily. If it makes you feel better, Jimmy never said anything negative about your or his mom to me," Lisa said.

Jack chuckled at that.

"So even though he wasn't in the mode of talking with either of you, it seems he still cares."

"He and I made up years ago, actually, his mother and him have been the slow movers."

"Ah, I see."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Hate is a strong emotion, one that takes up too much time and mental space that could go to something else like, scientific discovery. Also, I prefer to make solutions to problems not build upon them. To be even more honest, I know Jimmy didn't want me to hate you."

"Mind if I have a hug?"

"Ugh, if you must, then yes, be careful, low ceiling."

Jack gave Lisa a hug. It wasn't a dream, after all, she was real, a living human, that was his son's daughter. Also, she didn't like long hugs.

Inside the kitchen again, Jack and Lisa met with Rita and Lynn.

"Lisa, we saved you some dinner, it's warmed up for you in the dining room," Rita said.

"Much appreciated," Lisa replied.

She walked to the dining room. Jack turned his attention to the Loud parents.

"I'm not going to get anywhere with you two. I'm just going to leave. It was nice meeting my granddaughter. Maybe, one-day things will go better," he said.

He looked at his phone to check for messages, then walked to the backdoor to leave out the back. First, he had one more thing to say to Rita and Lynn.

"I don't care what you think about me, but you hurt my son in any way, I will make you miserable beyond belief."

Then he opened the door and walked out of the house.

After Lisa had finished her dinner, Rita and Lynn Sr. wanted to talk to her. They had her meet them in their bedroom for a private talk.

"So, Lisa, what did you both talk about?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well, I mostly asked him a series of questions based on research I have done on the matter," the young genius replied.

"What did you find out?" Rita questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give that information out yet, it would be unethical if I did," she answered.

"I think we should know if it's important," Lynn Sr. said.

"I've not concluded my research as of yet, so it would be useless to give something when I don't have all the details," she replied.

The parents didn't know how to respond to her answer and maybe she was somewhat right.

"I wonder if the results I want are the same ones you aspire to have," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I can't say yet."

The following day, Jack drove the airport to turn in his rental car and fly back home. The previous day was in his mind. Maybe he had left the Louds on a harsh note, but it might have been worse if he didn't talk with Lisa before. Meeting someone who was his granddaughter was surprising as well it was an experience that made him feel confused, happy, and sad at the same time. He wasn't going to tell his wife, it was only if his son would want to tell her, that was not his job.

"Hey, I'm on my way home," he told his wife who called on the phone.

"I can't wait! And There's something else I need to tell you!"

"What's that?"

"Jimmy's going to a prom!"

"He talked to you?!"

"Yeah, actually, we've talked before but, I couldn't tell you yet."

"I understand, wait, how is he going to a prom, if he's not in high school anymore?"

"He's helping a friend, apparently, I think that's sweet of him to do."

"Who's the friend he's helping?"

"You know what? I was so excited to hear his voice, I didn't think to ask."

"Oh well, tell Tommy, I'm on my way back, I got you both some stuff, time for me to board my plane."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Love you too."


	34. Chapter 34: Another Day Out

**AN: It's time for a more "fluffy" chapter , a time to relax ,really. It fun doing this chapter hope you enjoy it !**

* * *

It was the Sunday before Memorial Day and Jimmy was going to the Loud House for something special. It was 10:30 in the morning and the day was already warm and with no chance for rain. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Luna. She let him in and called Lori and Lisa to come downstairs.

"Hey Jimmy, I didn't know you would be back from Indiana already," Lori said.

"Ha, well actually, I forgot to tell you that Tommy got the dates for his final game confused and it was Wednesday, not Saturday, because of the holiday weekend. I missed the game when he told me the day before," Jimmy explained.

"I'm sorry that happened, you were literally looking forward to it," Lori replied.

"Well, I'm going to his 5th graduation and that date has been triple-checked," Jimmy said.

"When is that?" Lori asked.

"Next week, June 7," Jimmy said.

"Ah, Lincoln's is coming up soon, if you want to come, I'll check the dates," she replied.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm here is I was thinking we Lisa, you, and I, should go out on a fun day," he replied.

"What is the agenda?" Lisa asked.

"Well, we can go on a picnic in the park first, then find some things for you guys to do," Jimmy replied.

He was smiling with the hope they would both say yes.

"Fine, I'll go," Lori said.

"It might be a useful day," Lisa replied.

"Great! I have stuff in the car prepared for the day, but you get anything you need," Jimmy said.

The park was busy but, not heavily filled. Jimmy found a spot and put down a blanket, while Lori brought the cooler Jimmy had packed. Lisa had a bag Jimmy had packed. Inside the cooler were some sandwiches, potato salad, soda, and fruit. In the bag were some chips, beef jerky, and snack cakes.

"Did you make all this food?" Lori asked.

"I could have made the sandwiches but, I was lazy," he said.

"Don't worry, this is literally nice, I'm going to get something from the car," she replied.

He looked around for napkins and paper towels and remembered they weren't in the bag.

"Oh shoot, the paper towels, and napkins are still in the car," he said.

"Maybe Lori is retrieving them," Lisa replied.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lisa was holding a small device that must have been an old toy or part of a toy now with some buttons on it.

"This is for the cooler, it should keep the food at a safe temperature without the worry of ice," she said.

"So, it's like the mini heater/cooler thing you made?" he asked.

"Precisely."

Lori came back with a couple more bags, one of them she had brought from home. The other was one that Jimmy had brought.

"You almost forgot the paper towels and napkins," she said.

Jimmy smiled and took the bag and set it down on the blanket.

"What's that stuff?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied.

The three of them sat down with their legs crossed. Jimmy pulled out the machine Lisa had made him and set it by his body. Then he looked inside the cooler for a soda.

"Are you two hungry, or is that just me?", he asked.

"I'm could do with some sustenance," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I could literally eat a horse, right now," Lori said.

"Oh, now you tell me, I was going to get a horse meat sandwich, but I said nay to that," he joked.

Lori and Lisa groaned causing Jimmy to frown.

"My apologies, Jimmy, we do hear Luan espouse puns every day, so it is hard to laugh at them," Lisa replied.

"Well, let's see do you want turkey, ham, Italian, or, a salami sub?" Jimmy asked.

"Ham," Lisa said.

"Turkey," Lori said.

He took the long subs out of the cooler also, pulled out a knife. Lori and Lisa were confused as to why he kept in in the cooler. Then, he put the sandwiches on plastic plates and cut them in half giving halves to Lisa and Lori. He grabbed the Italian sub and cut it and had the half on his plate.

Some kids were playing with a soccer ball nearby and some white clouds were in the blue sky. Jimmy took a drink of soda.

"How aren't you hot in that turtleneck?" Lori asked.

"Well, I have this machine Lisa made that makes a person warm or cool so, it helps a lot," he said.

"I was wonder why you like do turtlenecks so much anyway?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you before?" he asked.

"I may have forgotten," she said.

"It's not really a story, I just kind of like them," he replied.

A soccer ball rolled past them from the kid playing within the park.

"You were talking about graduation earlier, so when is yours?" Jimmy asked.

"June 16th," she replied.

"Do you mind if I attend?" he asked.

"You really want to come to my graduation?", she asked.

"If you want me to, you might have a large cheering section already, though," he replied.

"Of course, I wouldn't if you came, that is literally sweet of you to ask," she said.

"So, what are going for in college?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what I want my major will be, I kind of want to take it to slow then figure it out. I'm going to be part of the golf team, so that'll occupy some time and thought."

Jimmy stood up and crunched his soda can and put into a bag for later recycling. He was impressed by how the little machine was keeping him cool in the large open space of the park.

"I am a little nervous about fall, it's going to be the first time away from my family and I won't be seeing them much," Lori continued.

"It will be a little daunting how responsible for yourself you'll be," he replied.

"You seem to take care of yourself well," she said.

"Besides the fact, my parents pay for my apartment?" he asked.

"They care about you and that's a good thing," she said.

"So, you'll see your family at Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, so it won't be that long in the first 3 months," he said changing back to the other subject.

"Not Thanksgiving, I'm going to Bobby's family, we've agreed to alternate, Bobby comes to my family's next year," she replied.

"So, Christmas."

Lisa wasn't interested in this conversation so; she had changed her focus to some of the birds in the park to see if any were unusual. The kids playing with the soccer ball continued and they were in her line of sight for a moment.

"Lisa, do you want more food?" Jimmy asked.

"I surely, couldn't ingest more food at this moment," she said.

"I'm full too," he said.

He put stuff back in the cooler and noticed that Lisa's little invention was working well.

"What are you going to do with those other sandwiches?" Lori questioned.

"Eat them, unless you want to take some home," he replied.

"Nah, I don't think I need them," she said.

Lisa had gotten up to stretch her legs and take a light walk around the park, and maybe find some interesting scientific discoveries. Jimmy and Lori continued to have some of the snacks and talk.

"If I can ask, where did Lisa's clothes come from anyway?" he asked.

"The store?" Lori questioned with sarcasm.

"No, I mean the idea of her wearing a turtleneck," he said.

"She picked that out herself, he first one was one of Lynn's old turtlenecks," she said.

"Must have fascinating to see her advance so quickly at a young age."

"Yeah, it was literally hard to understand was going on sometimes."

"I know she did her college thing at home since it would be hard to send a 2-year-old away to college."

"You two must have talked about that."

"Well yeah, that's what we do a lot of, just talking."

"I noticed earlier, how you can understand her more complex way of talking."

Jimmy got a little more potato salad from the cooler and set the container on top of it for a second. He moved back to quickly and accidentally knocked over his soda causing some soda to pour out. He quickly grabbed paper towels to see if it could be cleaned up. Just then the soccer ball was miskicked and hit the container of potato salad causing that to fall on Lori.

"Aww come on!" she yelled.

One of the kids walked over with a nervous frown on his face.

"I.. I'm sorry we didn't mean to…" the boy said sounding like he was pleading for life.

"It's alright, kid, it's my fault for leaving the potato salad like that, here's your ball," Jimmy said.

"Thanks," the boy said.

The boy walked backward with the ball very nervously away.

"Come on, Lori, let's take of this", he said.

He walked her to his SUV and opened the trunk and grabbed one of his extra turtlenecks.

"Hmm, I don't think you would want to wear this, hold on," he said.

He took off his glasses setting them down in the back, then took off his turtleneck, and finally took off his tank top from underneath.

"Here you go, you can wear this," he said.

"I could have just worn the, oh alright," she said.

She started to take off her top with Jimmy looking away.

"It's not like you've not seen me this way before, and with less," she said.

"Just giving you some privacy," he said.

She lightly laughed and put on his black tank top, "Alright, it's on."

He turned around and put his turtleneck back on and glasses.

"You wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah, this feels weird," he said.

"Should have just gone without it, then," she joked again.

"Oh, we should get Lisa, and the stuff," he said.

They drove back to the Loud home, so Lori won't have to leave the potato salad stained clothing in the car for the rest of the day. Lisa went in to use the bathroom, so it was just Jimmy waiting in the car. He found an Ace Savvy comic to read to pass the time. His phone had a text from Tommy and texted him back. Eventually, Lisa came back and he helped her in the backseat again.

"Guess, we just wait for Lori now," he said.

"Earlier, you were having a conversation about graduations, and I seemed to have forgotten to tell you, the same day as Lincoln, I have kindergarten graduation," she replied.

"So, that's why she mentioned Lincoln's graduation like that," he thought.

"When is it?" Jimmy asked.

"June 10th at 10:30am," she said.

"Of course, I'll come, I missed your other things, I think I should be there," he said.

He closed the comic book and then looked back at her.

"Why are you in kindergarten anyway?" he asked.

"I think the parental units wanted me to gather some social skills, or be with peers of my own age," she said.

"There are other ways to get you to be with peers of your own age," he said.

"You remember when I told you about being with Lincoln in the fifth grade?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I hope you got rid of the awful device," he said.

"I did," she said.

"Are you going into first grade?"

"It would seem that would be the next step of progression."

"If you don't want to, you shouldn't have to."

"I think I could do my own thing in first grade, as much as I did in kindergarten."

"That reminds me of when I was in school, I would have most of my work done early so, I would write things down and look at things that interested me. Better than getting in trouble."

"In trouble? For what?"

"Well, sometimes I would correct teachers if they had something factually wrong, this happened a lot in history class. I wasn't trying to be mean but, I kind of realize that I went about it the wrong way."

Lori walked back to the car wearing her familiar top and she was holding Jimmy's tank top in her hands.

"Thank you, so much Jimmy, you are literally sweet," she said.

"Uh, you're welcome Lori," he said.

While he readjusted his shirts Lori asked, "Hey is it my turn to suggest something we do?".

"Sure, ugh, what do you want, ugh, to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's go to the mall," she said.

"What are you up to?" Lisa asked.

"It's a surprise," Lori replied.

They made it to the mall parking lot, and before getting out of the car, Lori sprung her surprise.

"I was thinking since we were talking about clothes earlier, that it would be fun for you two to try out some different styles!" she said.

"What?" they both questioned.

"It'll be literally a fun thing to do," she said.

They looked at her with some apprehension.

"You both did say, I could pick the next thing to do," she said.

Lisa and Jimmy started whispering to each other while Lori stood there next to the car.

"We did say that, so, alright, but nothing too outrageous," Jimmy replied.

They walked into the mall. After some time with Jimmy getting distracted by the food court, Lori decided that she would take Lisa to a kids' clothing store first, so Jimmy could do what he wanted to do wait in the line of a place that sold tacos.

"It might sound a little silly but, I once imagined that I would be taking you out to buy clothes, ever since I found I was having a girl," Lori said.

Lori found a light green sundress she thought would look good on Lisa. The child scientist never really thought over clothes, she found the idea more a waste of time that could be used for something else. She reluctantly went into the changing room and changed into the sundress.

"Hey, it looks cute on you," Lori said with a smile.

Lisa's face didn't show pleasure or displeasure it was still more static. Lori had found a dark green T-shirt and a green plaid skirt. Eventually, Lori had found something she thought would work more: a green sleeveless t-shirt with an image of a beaker on it and shorts the same color as her normal pants.

"Give this a try," Lori said.

Lisa had kind of grown tired of constantly changing clothes but, changed into the outfit Lori found for her hoping it was the last for the day. When she opened the door, she as wearing shorts and shirt and lightly shivering. Lori was holding some other stuff and smiled when she saw Lisa.

"That literally looks good on you, you should show your legs and arms more," Lori replied.

"Are we done now?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, we should get this stuff and then find Jimmy," Lori said.

"You are purchasing these clothes?"

"I did say that's what I wanted to do, it really does look nice on you, I got you a few more just like that. That doesn't mean I think your regular clothes are bad, you should still wear them too, but it might be nice to spice it up."

"I usually don't have time for such things, so, these don't bother me, more just I don't really think about things like fashion."

"Why are you shivering?"

"They keep these stores at low temperatures."

Lori paid for the clothes and they left the store, with Lisa wearing the outfit, with her normal clothes in a bag. They went to search for Jimmy at the food court but, he wasn't there.

"I'm surprised that he's not here, he was waiting in line, unless he went looking of us," Lori said.

"Have you tried calling him?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should have thought of that," Lori said.

Jimmy walked up to them and was holding a bag.

"Where'd you go?" Lori asked.

"You two were gone quite a while so, I ate a taco then walked around," he said, "Oh, I got you both one as well, it's in this bag."

"Oh, Jimmy what do you think of this outfit on Lisa?" Lori asked.

He looked at his daughter and was slightly surprised.

"You picked it out, didn't you?" he asked Lori.

"How'd you know?" Lori asked.

"Because she doesn't care about clothes," he turned his head and smiled at Lori.

"Still didn't answer my question," she said.

"I think she looks good. I like how you tapped into what she likes and went to pick out something you'd think she would like," he said.

"Oh, well thanks, it's kind of nice to have someone compliment my eye in fashion."

"You look nice, Lisa, do you like it?" Jimmy asked.

"It provides some functionality and approve of these garments, though my customary attire still provides satisfactory results for experimental pursuits. Options are somewhat pleasant, "Lisa replied.

"What?" Lori asked.

"She said she likes the clothes but, still thinks her normal clothes are better for scientific work, but she does like the idea of having options," Jimmy replied.

"Well, glad you like them," Lori said.

"Thanks, Lori," Lisa said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Uh, I would love to do it again if you are willing."

"Well let's go," Jimmy said.

"Wait a minute, it's your turn, Cowan," Lori said.

[A about an hour later]

"I haven't worn shorts in a long time," Jimmy said.

"They look good on you, and I like how tank tops look on you as well," Lori replied.

"I look like I wandered from California and separated from my pack," Jimmy said.

"I just bought you one pair so, be happy," she said.

"Thanks, Lori," he said with a light defeat in his voice.

"Hey, let's go then!" Lori said.

"Wait, a minute you want us to where this stuff outside the mall?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Lori replied.

Lisa and Jimmy looked at each other for a second then they turned their attention back to Lori.

"Can I have my bag, and the bag with my clothes in it?" Jimmy asked.

She handed him his bags.

"If you are dressing us up then you should wear my clothes," Jimmy said.

"I think that would be a fair trade," Lisa replied.

Lori breathed out and rolled her eyes and looked at Jimmy and her daughter who seemed to both have sinister smiles on their faces.

"Oh fine, I'll change, if you agree to wear those," she said.

"Wait, there's more!" Jimmy said, sound like he was selling something on an ad.

He had another bag and dug through it and pulled out a pair of round black-framed glasses.

"You should wear these too," he replied.

"Uhh, how am I supposed to see with these?" she asked.

"They're not real, so they'll work," he said.

After a few minutes, Lori came back wearing Jimmy's blue turtleneck and black jeans. The glasses were on her face.

"We should take a picture," Jimmy said.

The teenage boy went over to someone and asked if they could take a couple pictures for him, the man seemed to be willing and walked over. Lisa, Jimmy, and Lori stood next to each other and the man took a picture with Jimmy's phone another with Lori's phone. Then he gave them back.

"Wow, thanks, sir, is there anything you need from us?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh no, there's nothing I need, you are good lookin' family, have a good day," the man said.

"How do you do that?" Lori asked Jimmy.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked.

"Never mind, guess it's time for Lisa to pick something to do," Lori said.

"Alright, Lisa what would you like to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm, I think we still have time to head to the comic bookstore," she said.

"Uh, yeah let's go," Lori said.

They followed her to the comic bookstore.

"When did she start reading comics?" Lori whispered to Jimmy.

"I don't know," Jimmy whispered.

"You read comic books, I was thinking that maybe she got it from you," she replied.

"Hmm, but Tommy and Lincoln read comic books too. Wait, does it bother you if she does?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I'm just a little surprised, it doesn't seem like something she would find enjoyment in that," she replied.

"Well, she's four, she's still figuring out herself," Jimmy said.

"I just hope doesn't she doesn't start copying Lincoln and read comic books in her only underwear," Lori replied.

"Tommy pretty much lives that way."

They made it to the comic bookstore and Lisa started looking around for a comic book. Jimmy looked around himself, while Lori had decided to tap away at her phone. She kept touching the glasses once in a while because she wasn't used to them.

"Hey Lori, are you going to get a comic book?" Jimmy asked her.

"You know, they aren't my thing, Jimmy," she said.

"They make more than superhero comics, you know, there could be something you might like or even try manga in that section over there," Jimmy said.

"You should go see what Lisa is looking for," she said.

Jimmy shrugged off her tactic of changing the subject and went to Lisa anyway.

"So, what are you getting?" Jimmy asked.

She held up the comic "Experiment Gal and the Space Countdown".

"Interesting, you like that?" he asked.

"Yes, it is somewhat entertaining and surprisingly based on scientific accuracy," she said nervously.

"That's great! If you want to get anything else it's fine, I'm buying," he said.

It was later in the afternoon, near the time the Louds would be having dinner. Jimmy, Lisa, and Lori were riding in Jimmy's car.

"Hey, Jimmy do you think we could stop somewhere for a minute?" Lori asked.

"Huh? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Well before we get home, I think I should return your clothes and let Lisa change back into hers since, you know how my family reacts if someone even changes a shirt color," Lori explained.

Jimmy pulled over into the parking lot of Flip's. Lisa and Lori went to the bathroom while he walked inside the store. After a few minutes, he came out with a bag of beef jerky and a bottle of water. Lori and Lisa were in their normal clothing once again.

"You know, you literally don't have to buy things to eat everywhere you go," Lori said.

"Doesn't flip have a policy that you can't use his bathrooms without paying or something?" Jimmy asked.

"Anyway, aren't you going to change now?" Lori asked.

"Uhh well, you know what? I think I'll wear this until bed," he said while rubbing his head.

Lori only smiled; she didn't want Jimmy to get nervous.

"Well, I'll wear my turtleneck though, I'm getting a little chilly," he said.

"In the bag in your trunk, I did get you something else but, check it out later, alright?" Lori said.

"Oh yeah, the surprise you had, well let's get you two home," he said.

Eventually, they made it to the Loud house, and Jimmy let Lori and Lisa out of his car. He got out of the car to help Lori and Lisa to the door. Lori gave Jimmy a hug.

"Thanks, Jimmy, this was literally a fun day," she said.

"Yeah, it was fun for an unplanned day," he said.

"Are you coming in for dinner?" Lori asked.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going home," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Good Night, Jimmy."

"Night, Lori."

Lisa came up to him and asked him for a hug then, Lori and Lisa took their bags inside the house and closed the door. Later that evening, at home, he took out the sandwiches from the cooler where Lisa's invention had proved to work well. He took his other stuff and placed it down on the couch and there was the bag Lori had left something in. He sat down and pulled out a box. He looked inside and saw pictures of Lisa inside.

A couple days later at the Loud House.

"Wait, Lori, someone is missing," Lana said.

"What? I thought I grabbed Lilly," Lori replied.

"No, it's Lisa," Lola answered.

"Huh? Usually, she's one of the first in," Lori said.

"I'll go check on her," Lynn said.

"No, you stay here, I'll be right back," Lori commanded.

Lori ran inside the house and upstairs to the room Lisa and Lilly shared. She opened the door and saw Lisa wearing a green sleeveless shirt, the salmon shorts, and even wearing sandals.

"Lisa, you are running… what?" Lori said with surprise.

"Well, I wanted to try out my new sunscreen formula and this provides the most skin exposure," she said with a slightly weary smile on her face.

"Oh, that is a good idea, surprised you are testing it on yourself," Lori said.

"It's easier to monitor myself," she replied.

"Oh, well come on, we don't want to be late," Lori said.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't go like this, I haven't tested the sunscreen enough in other modes, can't risk UV exposure," Lisa said.

"Don't worry, nobody's going to make fun of you, because if they do, I'll turn them literally into human pretzels, come on," Lori said.

Lisa gulped and put on her backpack and walked out of her room, following Lori. She continued following behind her mother until she made it to the van. She opened the door and got in like normal and sat in the next spot next to Lincoln. Lori got in the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Lisa, is that you?" Lynn asked.

Lori tensed up when she heard her sister ask that question.

"I think it looks really stylish," Leni said.

"Some decent taste in clothing for once, not as good as me, but a good effort," Lola replied.

"Yeah, it looks cute on ya, sis," Luna replied.

Lori relaxed a little and started the van and drove her family to their schools and Lilly to her daycare. Lisa walked into her classroom and put her backpack up and saw her friend, Darcy playing. She walked over to Darcy and the girl looked at her.

"Hey Lisa, you have different clothes today," Darcy said.

"This is accurate, I am wearing different clothing today," Lisa said.

"Hey, we kind of match," Darcy said.

Darcy offered Lisa a snack she brought from home and they sat together.

* * *

 **AN: I wanted to do a chapter where it's just these three hanging out doing random stuff, and thought it would be fun to play with how the characters dress and things. I hope you enjoyed it, until next time have a great day!**


	35. Chapter 35: Jimmy Finds Out

Jimmy was taking a chance. The only thing is would this be his Waterloo or his victory in Europe Day? He felt it was time to fix everything, it had been 5 years too long of brokenness and things were different now, he knew that he was in a different position then he had been before.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" his father asked.

"I'm here to talk to Mom," he said.

"Come in," his father replied.

"Jimmy, the graduation is not for another week," Greta said.

"I'm not here for the graduation, where is Tommy anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"He's out, at volleyball tryouts," Jack said.

"Good, because I'm here to talk with you, Mom," Jimmy said.

"We are going to bring up the same subject again, aren't we?", Greta asked.

"Listen, Mom, don't want things better or do you want to drag this out another 5, 10, 20 years?" Jimmy asked.

"You've been like the water to the Grand Canyon just wearing me down until I'm hollowed out," Greta said.

"Ewww," Jack said.

"But if this is going to be a yelling match, then I'm not going to have it, just leave and come back for the graduation, because I'm not in any mood for arguing," she said.

"Well, you are the one that starts the arguments, you get mad about one little thing and expand it beyond belief," Jimmy said.

"No, you take what I say incorrectly and set snippy about it," she said.

"Stop it! For two people who are above average intelligence, you are the stupidest people I've ever seen, cut it out, for once!" Jack yelled.

"This is how it always…" Greta started to say.

"No, No, No, Shut up!" Jack yelled at his wife.

"Don't you tell me to…" she was cut off again.

"Shut Up, and listen to me, for the past 5 years you've been outwardly stubborn about this and what has it gotten you? Nothing, has anything been made better by your attitude? I've tried staying away from it for a while because I thought you would maybe want your son to be your son again, but nothing happened."

Then he turned his attention to his son.

"And you, you weren't proving you should have a child by the way you've acted. That almost 5 years 'I'm not talking to you act' what did that do? Like that was mature. Why are you here, tell me why you are here today?" Jack yelled.

"I want to fix things. I'm tired of it, I do admit that my tactic didn't work but it wasn't planned to go so long, it just got easier to not want to talk to her. I sincerely want to make things better again and I am not here to fight, argue or cause anything bad," Jimmy explained.

"What about you? Do you want things better?" Jack asked his wife.

"I've wanted things better for years. I can understand the feeling of it being easier to just be spiteful and stubborn. I'll try to work with Jimmy, that's all I can do, is try," she said.

"That's what I want to hear, I'm sorry for calling you idiots and telling you to shut up, but I just want a peaceful family again," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, that I dragged you through so much, Jackson, you are the best husband, I think anyone else would have left me by now," she said.

"Dad, I'm sorry too," Jimmy said.

Jack hugged his son then hugged his wife.

"Ugh, Jimmy, before we talk, can I talk with your father alone, for a second?" asked Greta.

"Sure," replied Jimmy. away

Greta and her husband walked to a different room and closed the door behind them.

"I might have to tell him," she said.

"You think that's necessary?" he asked.

"I wish I didn't have to but it's important, If anything is wrong with that, then I make sure he hates me for it, and not you," she said.

"You don't have to do that," Jack said.

"I mean, I'd rather have him hate me more than hate you, it would destroy you, I can take it I'm used to it. Life trained me for it," she said.

"No, I 'd rather us both take it on the chin than you by yourself, I mean it was both of us," he said.

"Maybe he's willing to accept it, we can hope," she said.

"There's someone else, I can't tell you, that knows our secret," he said.

"You've been going around telling people?"

"No, they figured it out, but I can't tell you more until maybe later."

"Ok, you should leave for a while, pick up Tommy and stay away from the house until I say it's alright."

The two of them kissed and hugged each other in a long embrace.

"You know, I couldn't leave you anyway, I'd miss you too much, I married you knowing how you are, and I still love you always will," Jack said.

Jack said his goodbye to his son and left out of the house. Greta gave Jimmy a can of Pipp Soda and she sat down on the couch with Jimmy sitting on the smaller couch. He opened the can and sniffed the soda.

"I didn't poison it," she said.

"Why would you say that I just sniffed the soda I wasn't implying anything," Jimmy said.

She clapped her hands and took some long breaths.

"Alright, I'm sorry, was trying to break the ice. I already know you've seen the girl," Greta said.

"Why can't you call her Lori, it's not a hard name?" Jimmy asked.

"Why do you want to make this hard? I thought you wanted to fix this crap, but you are latching on everything I say and wanting to bite on it like an aroused fish."

"We used to be able to talk to each other, I wonder why we act like this."

"Let's try to be a mother and son again," Greta said then adding a smile.

Jimmy nodded.

"Mom, maybe I should cut to the chase, I've met the child, well more than met, we've hung out, we've acted like father and daughter, yeah you have a granddaughter," he said.

"I kind of figured that The Girl kept the child and you've met The Child," Greta replied.

"It was a few months ago, they found me, actually, she has a high intelligence level, you know, your genes are in her," he said.

"You've only reacquainted with The Girl only a few months ago. I'm surprised."

"Yes, and I found out I had a daughter too."

"Can I admit something to you, I never wanted you to not contact The Girl or meet the child…"

"Can we negotiate something?'

"What?"

"Could you at least call the child by her name?"

Greta sighed and nodded her head.

"Well, what's the child's name?"

"It's Lisa," he said.

"Lisa?"

"Yes Mom, Lisa."

"That's one of the names you had suggested, or Levi if it was a boy, The Girl still cared about you, I was wrong about her."

"What?"

"Let me explain, I didn't think The Girl cared about you, I thought she was just going to toss you aside and I didn't want that to happen. That's kind of why, you thought I was cold to her, because I just didn't want to trust her, that was wrong of me."

"Is this about Hannah?"

That name. That person who was the background of her life and the cause of both so much joy and anguish. She remembered the former friend who "stabbed" her. After falling out of friendship and that time with Ryan helping her out. Greta remembered her promise to Hannah. She would no longer be her cushion when the weak cable holding her up would snap. Hannah never believed that the new friends she had made would ever turn against her, she even though Greta would beg to be friends again. Greta's only promise was that she wasn't going to help Hannah was going to need it.

"I had other friends, even a couple of girls that tried to fight me once, became friends, but Hannah cut deep. We were friends for 8 years if she wasn't lying to me before the cut-off, that is," Greta replied.

She looked straight at her son.

"I was always worried that people wouldn't like me. You remember when I told you about my first day of school, the day I met Hannah."

"Yeah."

"I was always nervous that people wouldn't like me, because of own high intelligence and obsessiveness with order and planning, some kids made fun of me."

"But you had friends like Peter, Ryan, those three girls whose names I forgot, Dad, you have friends now," Jimmy said.

"It's hard to explain why Hannah cut so deep when she didn't want to my friend, she was there with me for 8 years then changes herself and decides to hang out with some people who didn't care for her."

"Lori wasn't Hannah, you didn't have to treat her such a way!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have. If anything, I should have told you how I felt in the first place, I didn't want her to hurt you, but I went about it the wrong way."

"Did you ever think that Dad would treat you the same way?"

"There were times, yes, but over time I figured that he wasn't Hannah, and I think he understood that."

"I'm sorry, that she messed up you that way, I just don't think that explains everything. She didn't make you not like Lori, or not want to get to know your grandchild. Mom. I missed 4 years of my daughter's life, I didn't get to hear her first words, I didn't get to see her walk, I didn't get to help her when she was sick, I didn't get to hold her when she cried, I didn't get to feed her, teach her words, do anything like that. You didn't get to be her grandmother, Rita Loud got to experience her and you didn't."

Tears ran down Jimmy's face as he talked, he wiped them off his face, but they were still coming out of his eyes.

"Explain to me why, you did it please, why did you do it?"

Greta sighed and didn't like seeing her son cry like that, she had hurt him without the intention of doing it.

"I felt like a bad parent," was what she mustered to say.

"Why because your fifteen-year-old boy had gotten someone pregnant?"

"Yes, I felt like I had done something wrong."

"Come on, you were worried about what people would think of you, that's why!"

"It's not, I felt I made a mistake because you got Lori pregnant because there's something, I didn't want you to know, about me and it does involve you. I'm afraid to tell you."

"Something you are afraid to tell me, that never happens, what is it?"

"I don't want you to hate me, and if you do please don't hate your father, I'll take full blame for keeping it hidden, over him."

She also had tears running down her face.

"You two aren't cousins, are you?"

"What? No, Jimmy is serious."

"Mom, I just want you to know, I'm here to make sure we are a family again if it's important to me understanding your reasoning for your actions then tell me, as long as it's the truth."

"This is hard to say, but are you ready for this? I wanted you to find out after your father and I died."

"Mom, tell me."

"Alright, you remember when I told you I met your father right?"

"Yeah you were 15 years old, you aren't trying to say he's not my father, are you? Because I already have DNA tests to prove he is."

"What? No, how long did I say we were married?"

"20 years?"

"Yes, and that's true, but what's not true is when we got married."

"So, you got pregnant with me before you got married, that's not a big deal."

"Let me say it! I told you, and Tommy, that I met your father when I was fifteen, we dated went to college and then got married, then you were born, that's not fully true. You see, I, I mean, we, I, ugh."

She rubbed her forehead. Jimmy walked over to his mother and embraced her with genuine care for the first time in some time.

"I'm 36-years-old," she replied.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Think about it," she said.

He was caught off guard by her randomly saying her age, why would she mention her age at such a random moment? Think about it? What did that mean? She looked at him slightly quivering at what he was thinking and wondering how he would react.

"Wait I'm nineteen years old, that would mean that you had me when you were 16-years-old," he replied.

She was quiet.

"You and dad had me at sixteen years old?" he asked.

"Yes, it's true, I can show you my and your father's birth certificates," she replied.

Jimmy started to laugh, yes, not cry, not get angry, not jump and scream but laugh. It was not a reaction she was expecting from him at all.

"Why are you laughing? I'm telling you the truth," she said

"So, the reason, you were mad about Lori and I having a baby is because you were a teenage mom yourself?" he asked.

"I felt that I somehow how screwed up as a mother by having the same thing that I did happen to my son."

"How did your parents react to the news of your pregnancy?"

"They were shocked, I was embarrassed, but they didn't get mad at me or disown me, I guess they were just happy I wasn't hurt. Jack's parents had the same reaction. If anything, I guess I didn't follow their example well at all."

"Well, no you didn't."

"I didn't want you to have it hard as we did, your father I had to change our lives for you, and we were young, I didn't want you to have to go through that."

"But Mom, you did it, you went through college, and somehow both of you have been able to lie about your ages successfully for years."

"The only people who knew, are your grandparents, all sets, your aunts and uncles, and our family."

"Like a family secret. You kept me though, and dad was allowed to see me, you didn't allow that to Lisa."

"I'm human, Jimmy, I'm smart, but like your father said, sometimes I'm so smart I'm an idiot. I reacted awfully. I just thought I was doing the right thing but ended up doing the opposite."

"But everything else you did, like make it where left like fugitives from the law, blocking her number on the phones, the not allowing me to see her again stuff, everything."

"Hold on, blocking her number? I never did such a thing."

"Yes, you did! I tried calling her telling her what happened but, it never worked, it said the number has been blocked."

"I never did that, I'm not a sociopath. I even sent a letter to the Louds about a month after, they never replied."

"You wrote a letter?"

"Yeah, I realized my mistake about moving you away like that, and decided to write a letter to the Louds, I have a copy upstairs because you know, I copy everything for the record."

"You never told me that."

"You know about my system, I showed you that before."

"Not the system, the letter!"

"Well, they never replied so, I didn't know what to do, they probably hated me and your father so maybe that's why they never replied."

Jimmy moved his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, they were still red from his crying earlier.

"You know, I was expecting a different reaction, on the whole, telling you that you are the result of teenage pregnancy."

Jimmy laughed again.

"What am I supposed to do, punch you? How dare you, Mom! How dare you give birth to me!"

She started to laugh.

"How about the lying though, we did lie to you."

"Yeah that was bad, but I guess I can forgive it."

"What about that being, partly responsible for you not being able to see your daughter?"

"Well, as I said, I've seen her, we love each other, and I'm part of her life. Remember, I came here to fix things, I want you to meet her."

"Oh no, no, I couldn't. She must hate me for keeping her away from her father."

"When I talked to her about you, I said, please don't hate your grandmother, whatever problems I have with her, don't let that sour you on her."

"You said that to Tommy too."

"Yeah, I didn't want him to hate you, Mom, and Lori made me realize that I didn't hate you all."

"Lori made you realize that?"

"Well, she thought I was stressing myself too much and it would be better to talk to you than to keep all that ignoring you and not talking to you going on."

"I was wrong about her."

"I wish you had done this years ago, when I asked, I wish you cared. Did you ever think of the potential grandchild you abandoned? And knowing what I now know, what if that was me, and your mom did everything in her power not let you have anything to do with me?"

Greta turned looked around the living room.

"The feeling of being unwanted, I did that, I made someone feel unwanted. I didn't think about that at all."

"Thank you, Mom."

"For what?"

"For not making me feel unwanted."

It was another hug. Everything was feeling better for the mother and son.

"We've not had an actual hug in 5 years," she said.

"What's 5 years? You aren't even middle-aged yet," Jimmy joked.

She lightly giggled.

"I have another question, what did the Louds tell Lisa about you?"

"Well, they didn't tell her about me. Rita and Lynn decided to make it where they would be the parents and Lori pretended to be the sister," Jimmy explained.

"They didn't even muster the courage to tell her the truth. Either that, or it was by design."

"What are you saying? That they are puppet masters behind the strings?"

"Hmm never mind, I might be overthinking," she replied.

Jimmy remembered his soda and took a drink of it.

"Also, she's the one that found me," he replied.

Greta stood up and stretched.

"I've been sitting too long, it sounds like you said she found you," she replied.

"She was doing a DNA test, for her family records and she found that her DNA didn't exactly match Rita and Lynn but did match Lori and some person who ended up being me," he said.

"She's a four-year-old girl," Greta said.

"Remember what I said earlier? She's a super genius, I think her IQ out matches ours, she's graduated college, she gets grants, she invents things," Jimmy said with a sense of pride and joy in his voice.

Greta smiled at him. She could see his happiness when he talked about her, it was a happiness she missed. He seemed the happiest she had ever remembered.

"Mom, you should meet her," he said.

"You've been saying my name a lot, I'm the only one here," she said.

"I haven't talked to you, guess I'm not used to saying your name," he said.

"I don't know about meeting her, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't be scared, Dad, Tommy, and you should come to her kindergarten graduation."

"Wait, her kindergarten, you said she had college already done."

"Rita and Lynn put her in there."

"Of course, they did," she muttered, "When is the graduation?"

"The 10th."

"Hmm, we are going to have to arrange it where we can leave on the 9th and get the 10th off."

"Oh yeah, you already are taking part of the 7th off for Tommy, I forgot about that."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"We can find another time for you to meet her, I might have to set up the Louds to get prepared to…"

"No, do you want me there at graduation?"

"I would love it for you saw hers, and she could have all her grandparents there, but I don't want to make it…"

"Stop right there, I'll figure it out, understand me, I'll make it work out, I'm a planner, that's what I do."

"I love you, Greta," he said.

"Don't you start that," she said.

"Oh, Tommy has already met her, so has Uncle Nathan and Aunt Kylie, Campbell, and Emma," he said.

"You've been telling everyone."

Jimmy adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"I'm not surprised. Oh, are your aunt and uncle going to be there?"

"I think Emma and Campbell are doing some sort of 'move up' thing since after the kindergarteners they are having the 5th graders graduate."

"They go to the same school then?"

"Yep, the other Loud children go there as well."

"So, are we made up now, or?"

"It's tiresome being mad at you, especially for so long, I don't how there are people on TV shows where they haven't talked in 30 years or something like that. If I wanted to still be mad at you, I wouldn't have gone to the restaurant that one day or here today."

"I promise to make it up to you."

"And Dad was right, we are annoying."

"Yeah, he did get mad at us, didn't he?"

"He told you to shut up," Jimmy said chuckling.

"I should have punched him," Greta joked.

"Well, you wouldn't break his hip, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and please don't tell Tommy yet, alright?"

"What if I draw him a diagram instead?"

"He's not ready for it yet."

"Oh alright, as long as there are no other secrets you have."

"Uh, I did kill Hannah, dumped her body in the river, and that's why I married your father at 16 to change my name and hide."

"While it is possible you would do such a thing, I don't think you did."

Tommy didn't feel like going out with his father, after not doing well with his volleyball tryout, he just wanted to get home, change clothes, and contemplate confusion. Jack hoped that Greta and Jimmy hadn't killed each other. He was to wait for Greta to text him but, he couldn't tell Tommy that so, he drove home. Tommy noticed that Jimmy's SUV was in the driveway. Jack was coy and pretended not to notice it as they walked to the front door. Tommy opened the door and as he got further into the house he noticed something he couldn't believe his mother and brother were laughing on the couch.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you like how this went. I think it fits Jimmy that he would be more relieved to finally have an answer as to why his parents, his mother in particular acted the way they did on the news of the pregnancy than mad about finding out his parents kept a secret about him being a teenage pregnancy himself.**_


	36. Chapter 36: Plan K

**AN: Continuing our arc , Rita and Lynn Loud get an interesting guest , a plan is going into action. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The doorbell rang on a Saturday morning at the Loud House. Which wasn't unusual, especially with Jimmy. Lynn came downstairs by riding down the stair railing and jumped on the floor and walked to the door. She opened it and noticed that it wasn't Jimmy after all. Instead, it was a woman and two kids, one a boy, the other a girl.

"Hello, is cousin Lisa here?" the girl asked.

"Huh?" Lynn asked.

"Excuse me, is this the Loud home?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Lynn asked.

"I'm Kylie Jones, these are my kids Emma and Campbell, are your parents home?", Kylie asked.

"Yeah, they are, I guess you want to come in?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, that's why we are here, duh," Campbell said.

"Campbell. Sorry, um yes if it's alright," Kylie said.

"Ugh, I guess so, come in," Lynn said.

Kylie looked around the house, "Nice home you have here, I mean that genuinely, a lot of people keep their homes too clean and it's a bit nerve-wracking," she said. Lynn didn't say anything and just went to find her parents.

"Hey look it's a cat," Emma said referring the Loud family cat, Cliff.

"Yeah, a cat, he's a handsome looking thing," Kylie said.

Cliff liked the compliment seemly as he walked over and started brushing against Emma's leg.

"His fur tickles my leg," she said.

"I wonder where cousin Lisa is," Campbell said as he started patting Cliff.

"We'll find out as soon as I see Rita and Lynn," Kylie said.

"Mom, Clyde and I are going to the arcade!" Lincoln yelled.

"Lincoln!" Emma yelled.

He walked down the stairs with his best friend Clyde.

"Hello, you must be Lincoln Loud," Kylie said.

"Uh yeah," he said confusedly.

"You remember us, right?" Campbell asked.

"Oh yeah, you are Campbell and that's Emma," Clyde said.

"Aww Clyde remembered our names," Emma said.

"This is our Mom, she's here to see your parents," Campbell replied.

"Ah, I see," Lincoln said.

"Where's cousin Lisa?" Emma asked.

"Uh she's upstairs in her room," Lincoln replied.

Before he could say anything, else Emma ran up the stairs.

"Wait! I didn't say which room or never mind," Lincoln said.

"Let's go Lincoln," Clyde said.

"Sorry, we've gotta go, has it been nice meeting you Campbell and Emma's mom," Lincoln said.

"Same here," she said.

Rita finally showed up to see Kylie and Campbell standing there by the stairs.

"You must Rita Loud," Kylie said.

"Yes, that's me, uh who are you?" Rita asked.

"I'm Campbell, Lisa's cousin," Campbell replied.

"Campbell, go find your sister upstairs, alright?" Kyle requested in a soft sweet voice.

"Can I hang out with cousin Lisa too?" Campbell asked.

"If it's alright with Mrs. Loud," Kylie said.

"I guess so," Rita said

Campbell ran up the stairs.

"I'm Kylie Jones, and if my son's words are any indication, your granddaughter is my niece, or grandniece, not sure what the term is," Kylie said.

"Nice to meet you," Rita said.

Lynn Sr. walked in and saw Kylie and Rita standing there.

"Well, hey Mister, my favorite customer, drinks like a fish," Kylie said.

"What?" he asked with a confused face.

"Don't play coy, you are hoot down at the bar," Kylie said.

Rita looked at him and went, "Oh, really?"

"Rita, I swear, I don't even know this woman or visit bars," he said.

Kylie started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I love doing that, I am a bartender for real, but a light prankster on the side," she said.

"Wait, who are you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"As I explained to your wife, I am Kylie Jones, the relation to my here is I'm Jimmy Cowan's aunt, and Lisa's great-aunt," she replied.

"Oh nice to meet you," Lynn Sr. said as he reached out his hand.

She grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it when she shook it.

"Sorry, about the joke earlier, I just love doing that, it breaks the ice," she said.

"Can I ask, why you've decided to show up?" Rita asked.

"Oh yeah, why did I show up?" Kylie said as she rubbed her temples.

Meanwhile…

Emma ran up the stairs after Lincoln said that Lisa was up there. The problem is she didn't know which room was which. So, in her own wisdom just opened a random door, which was to Lynn and Lucy's room where Lucy was writing some poems.

"Woah, this isn't Lisa's room is it?" Emma asked.

"No, if you want Lisa's room, you go into the hall again and go your right-hand side," Lucy said.

"Oh, thanks, what your name?" Emma asked.

"It's Lucy," Lucy replied.

"Are you one of Lincoln's sisters?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Cool, I like how you are dressed, it's very dark."

Emma closed the door and looked right but mistakenly she didn't understand that Lucy meant the room on the right when you stand in the hall was Lisa's, so she walked to the room at the end of the hall and opened that door.

"Woah this room is small, wait a minute, this must be Lincoln's room," she said.

Campbell found his sister in Lincoln's room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I found Lincoln's room," Emma said.

"You were supposed to be finding Lisa," he said.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I can't find her room," she said.

Lynn noticed the two of them standing in Lincoln's room.

"Hey what are you two doing in there?" Lynn asked.

"Looking for Lisa's room, we got lost," Campbell said.

"Uh, her room is that one," Lynn said as she pointed to Lisa and Lilly's room.

"Oh, thanks to Lynn," Emma said.

"You know her name?" Campbell asked.

"Yeah, you remember she's that girl they named a burger after," Emma said.

The two of them walked past Lynn to find Lisa's room.

"Why did they name a Burger after her?" Campbell asked.

"This town is weird, they care about middle school soccer too much," Emma replied.

Back downstairs.

Rita, Lynn Sr, and Kylie all sat down on the couch.

"So, the reason I'm here is to talk to you is to tell you that Jimmy told my sister-in-law in about his daughter," she said.

"Sister-in-law?" Rita asked.

"Yes, you know Greta, my husband is her brother," Kylie said.

"So, you came to warn us?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Warn? That makes it sound like she's a terrifying force looming upon you," Kylie said.

"Well, she is the one who didn't like whole pregnancy thing in the first place and did everything in power to try and stop it," Rita said.

Kylie put her finger in her mouth then pulled it out and started waving it around.

"You know what I feel?" she asked.

Rita and Lynn Sr. didn't know what to think of the woman waving her finger around the room.

"The winds of change are what I feel," she said.

She pulled out something from her purse it was couple pieces of paper that were folded over each other and somewhat crinkled from being in the purse. She folded the papers to open and looked at them quickly scanning the pages with her eyes. She started to smile and then changed her position looking at the Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Did you know where Great, Jackson, Jimmy, and little ole Tommy were for 5 years before Jimmy told you?" she asked.

"No, of course, we didn't," Rita said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rita said.

"How sure are you?"

"I'm quite sure."

"Alright, do you get the mail?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"There are things you don't know because you were there to know them."

She took the folded papers and looked at them again reading over the words.

"Well, you see, Greta and Jack regretted their actions with Jimmy and just uprooting the family, again even that is not what it seems, besides time coincidence," she said.

"Excuse me, uh Mrs. Jones, we are still confused about you are talking about," Lynn Sr. said.

"Sorry, I might be a little tired from working, I work weekend evenings, you know. Anyway, A month after they left, Jimmy was depressed he couldn't even call Lori, for some reason the number was not working, could you explain that?" Kylie asked, "Oh and you can call my Kylie, by the way."

"We never did anything to the phone, why would we stop Lori from being able to talk to Jimmy?" Rita asked.

"Greta never blocked the numbers though, she's not that crazy," Kylie answered.

"Honestly, we never did anything to the phone, maybe Jimmy just messed up the number or something," Lynn Sr. said.

"Fair enough. As I said, Greta felt bad as you can imagine her son hated her. I would feel bad if Campbell or Emma hated me, I can assume that you would feel dead inside if your kids hated you. So, she decided to take her pen and write a letter, addressed to this address. Then she folded went to her copy machine and copied it for the back record, then she took the original letter and stored it, and sent the copy to this address. Funny enough, never got a reply. So, did the dog eat it?"

Lynn and Rita gulped at the same time.

"We really don't know what you are talking about," Lynn Sr. stammered.

" Maybe you have been hanging around bars too long. You see, I have a copy of a letter, dated about the time, sent to me by fax from a certain Greta Cowan, yesterday. The letter says Dear, Lynn and Rita Loud, well it starts with that, you want to see?"

She handed them the papers. Rita and Lynn looked the papers and they kind of seemed to turn pale.

"I don't know, you seem like people, caring people, people who just want to their best. Greta is a strange sister in law for me, but she's always been a good person. You all just want what's best for your kids. Now, you disagreed, and that happens. Nathan and I disagree sometimes, but 5 years is a long dang time. Aren't you tired of the secrets, the tension, and the sour grapes? My husband is a lawyer and likes figuring out the truth, yes insert a lawyer joke, but all I want is the truth."

She smiled trying to reassure the two Louds that she was someone that they could talk to without the fear of attack or something going completely wrong.

Back upstairs in Lisa's room.

"I have a question, why is your mother waving her finger around?" Lisa asked.

"Huh what? Woah, you have cameras all around your house?" Campbell asked.

"Yes, they are for observation and scientific purposes," Lisa replied.

"What if someone is getting undressed?" Emma asked.

"Uh well, you still didn't answer my inquiry," Lisa replied nervously.

"She might be checking the room temperature," Campbell said.

"Are you sure she's the best subject for this operation?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Jackson and Aunt Greta would be too angry, and cousin Jimmy gets nervous, and don't hate on my Mom," Emma said.

"Hey Lisa, have you made anything too dangerous?" Campbell asked looking at some liquid she had on a desk.

"I'm not saying that liquid is dangerous but, you probably shouldn't stand so close to there," Lisa said.

"Lisa, what if this plan goes bad and makes everything worse?" Emma asked.

"It's an experiment, if anything seems to be going wrong then we try to check the conditions to course correct and see what the mistakes are. Also, I have this," she said holding a black and orange pen-like thing.

"What does that do?" Campbell asked.

"It's memory scrambler, I can set it to a point and make people lose the memory of a moment, and swap it for a faked memory," Lisa said.

"Oh, is that safe," Emma asked.

"Probably. Now, let me keep monitoring the situation," Lisa answered.

Back downstairs.

"Yes, we did get a letter from Greta and Jack, and we read it, but you have to understand, Lori was crushed that Jimmy was gone, and we didn't think it would have been best to open a wound and watch things crash down," Rita said.

"Part of me wants to slap you both for doing such a thing, my nephew was crushed as well, but that won't get me anywhere. You could have written back without telling Lori, you could have told him about his daughter," Kylie said.

"Honestly, we really did think he wasn't interested anymore and did leave to get away from the pressure, he was a 15-year-old boy after all," Lynn Sr. said.

"You know what, you can't undo the past, it's hard so, how about we redo the future," Kylie said.

They stared at her in confusion of what she was talking about.

"I mean, I figured out the problem, it's the past. Everyone wants to cling to the anger of the past instead of embracing the future. Think about it, who figured out that she had a father out there, found her sister was her mother and did something about it?

Lisa, the future."

"Can you explain that, please?" Rita asked.

"I'm saying everything should be for Lisa, she grew up knowing her family loved her and she found out she had more family. That family wants to love her. It's like when I created a new drink cocktail by accident, it was a mess but created something beautiful and that's what happened here. To be simple, Jimmy wants his mother to be part of his life again and he wants her to be part of Lisa's life. He wants his whole family to be part of her life. It's time, everyone puts aside the past, the mistakes, the anger, and all that, and bring in a new future. I'm not saying you should be hugging and getting along and trading silverware but do it for Lisa. End it."

Rita and Lynn sighed.

"Well, I'm going to give you time to talk it out with each other, and I'm going to find my children and see if they are destroying anything," she said.

She got up from the couch and went upstairs. She was grabbed by Lisa, Campbell, and Emma into Lisa's room. Then they closed the door behind her.

"So, how'd I do?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, but why were you acting so abnormal out there?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah, well I was practicing my acting skills playing a slightly off-centered woman who also thinks she's a hippy, how'd I do?" Kylie asked.

"That was great, Mom, I thought you are literally going weird," Emma said.

"We were doing something important here," Lisa said.

"Trust me, Lisa, that's all you have to do," Kylie said.

Kylie came downstairs to see the Loud parents once again. They seemed to be in good spirits.

"I must admit something to you; I wasn't being myself with you earlier, I was trying out my acting skills, I did mean my words, don't get that wrong," she said.

"Well Mrs – Kylie, you were right. We just wanted to do what was best for Lisa, even before she was born. We just wanted her to have a happy life like our other kids enjoy, and we are glad that Jimmy is in her life, they get along well, even better than I think I do with her," Lynn Sr said with a little sadness to his voice.

"Now, Mr. Loud, don't get yourself down like that, she understands that you love her and care for her, it's a big family you got here, umm did you not have cable or something?"

Lynn and Rita blushed.

"My point being, that you are important to that little girl, don't think you aren't."

"So, Greta Cowan is coming to graduation?" Rita asked.

"Yes, so are Jackson and Tommy," she said.

"Since Jimmy really thinks that his mother should meet Lisa, then we'll have to let him do what he thinks is best," Rita said.

Kylie touched her finger to her chin. She walked over to the couch and grabbed the papers and ripped them up putting the pieces in her purse.

"There's something else you should do; you need to talk to her."

"We really don't think it would be wise, we would probably just have an argument," Lynn Sr. replied.

"I have an idea, yes perfect," the woman said. She rubbed her hands together then clapped them. "Got it! You have dinner with Greta on the night before."

The Loud parents grimaced at the thought.

"Uh, that wouldn't be he a good idea, in front of the kids," Lynn Sr. said.

"Yeah, that be a mistake," Rita said.

"That's the move you are making?"

They didn't understand the question fully but nodded.

"Then I have an X blocking your O, because

Lori can bring your kids to my house for dinner, then you can have her and I guess Jack, have dinner here by yourselves and hash it out, uh carefully" Kylie suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we don't want the kids to mess up your house," Rita said.

"Oh, you missed the goal by that much," she said, "Even better, we switch houses for the night, you can have dinner at my house, and I bring my kids and Tommy to your house, and I make dinner here!"

They wanted to say something else, but she had something else up her sleeve.

"Nathan will be with you guys to be a mediator, he's good at that stuff, plus get to have a quieter dinner than you normally would have."

There's something they realized; Kylie Jones wasn't going to give up and take no for an answer. She showed that she was a tough negotiator without even having to strike a threat or change her tone of voice.

"Fine, I guess we agree, but we have to know where your house is located," Lynn Sr said.

"Sure, you've got to get there early to cook. So, Nathan can pick you up in his nice car, and I'll come here and cook for your family," Kylie said.

"You really want us to get along, don't you?" Rita asked.

"Well, we are linked together through our kids, so we shouldn't be like Romeo and Juliet's families, I mean, there's no reason for us to hate each other, I don't hate you," Kylie said.

"Thank you," both Louds said.

"Now, I was wondering and If I didn't ask this question, I would have to call you at 4 AM and ask it. Since summer is coming up, my kids were wondering If Lisa could sleepover at our house sometimes and if they could come over here sometimes?"

"Maybe it's time to let Jimmy and Lori make more decisions about their daughter, but we know you aren't going to take no for answer so, sure," Rita said.

She reached out her hand then pulled Lynn Sr. up and squeezed him really hard with a hug then when Rita got up to help, she did the same to Rita.

Back upstairs in Lisa's room.

Lisa made a phone call.

"Hey, Lisa, how did it go," Tommy asked.

"Your Aunt proved to be an effective person, guess we can proceed to the next step," Lisa said.

"Thanks, Lisa, I'll tell Jimmy, I hope this works," Tommy said.

"Well it should since I have every variable mapped out just in case," Lisa said.

"See ya later, Lisa,' Tommy said.

"Wait, Lisa, Mom messed up one thing, how are you going to monitor the situation at our house?" Emma asked.

"Then, we recalculate the plan, I'm going to need your assistance," Lisa said.

"Sure, whatever you need," Emma and Campbell said together.

Kylie came into the room again.

"I got them to agree to it, but I'm sorry that I messed up the places, though. I had to get to them to agree," she said.

Lisa got up from her chair and shook Kylie's hand.

"You thought quick on your feet, and it worked, we can adjust to fit that, if you don't mind some surveillance equipment in your home," Lisa replied.

"I want it gone when it's over," Kylie said.

"Understood," Lisa replied.

"Glad to have you as a niece," Kylie said.

"I guess it a pleasure to have you as a great-aunt," Lisa said.

Meanwhile at the Cowan Household.

Jimmy was talking to his parents about his plans. They were in the living room.

"You want us to have dinner with the Louds?' Greta asked.

"Well, just Rita and Lynn, but yes, if you want all this somewhat smoothed out, I think it's time," Jimmy said.

"Like, they are going to agree to any of that," Greta said.

"Well, they already have," Jimmy said.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"Yep, Aunt Kylie convinced them and the agreed," Jimmy replied.

Greta folded her arms and pouted.

"Alright, what are you up to?" she asked her son.

"I said this already, I think it would be best if all this was over," he said.

"So, are they cooking food?" Jack asked.

"If you guys want to cook then alright, just remember it's at Uncle Nathan and Aunt Kylie's house, it's you and Louds, oh, probably Uncle Nathan because we don't need a homicide," Jimmy said.

"Like, I'd waste my time murdering them," Greta said.

"That's the response I was expecting," Jack said.

"The more I think about it, I'm sure you two have killed someone and have gotten away with it," Jimmy said.

"I'm ready to put this behind us, really am. If the Louds are willing to be receptive to us, then we should do the same," Jack said.

"I want to throw in something before I agree, I want to meet Lisa, apparently, everyone else on Earth got to meet her before me, so I won't see her no matter how this meeting goes," Greta said.

Jimmy paced back and forth with the thought.

"OK, but after the meeting, because she won't be at the house, none of the kids will be, they'll be at the Loud house," Jimmy said.

"Deal," Greta said.

The three of them shook hands like it was a business deal. Jimmy walked up the stairs and gave a thumbs-up to Tommy giving the clear way to pass on the message there's going to be a confrontation. The hope was that wasn't going to be the term used on the news that night. Expecting a confrontation would be better than not planning for it in the first place. Lowering the bar to make anything else look better.

* * *

 _ **AN2: Now that is out of the way, it's time for these two couples to try and at least start the process of not hating each other anymore. I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoyed the style of this chapter!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Confrontation

Jack and Greta Cowan had entered Royal Woods with Jack driving his car. They had agreed at the behest of their eldest son to talk with Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud to put aside at least of their issues for their granddaughter. The meeting between the two groups of parents was going to be held at the house owned by Greta's brother, Nathan Jones, who was also going to be present so, they don't harm each other or something.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Rita and Lynn were preparing to leave for the same meeting. They had agreed after Greta's Sister-In-Law, Kylie Jones, had kind of forced to it. Lori thought it was a good idea as well. Lynn Sr. tried to pick the right tie for the meeting hoping one of them would at least not make it worse.

In Lisa's Room, She and her uncle, Tommy, were looking at a couple monitors that gave them the view inside the Jones' house, their part of the plan was the monitor what happens to intervene if necessary.

"Alright kids, we are going to the thing, Jimmy and Lori are in charge," Lynn Sr. Said.

"I wonder where Jimmy's aunt is, wasn't' she supposed to show up?" Rita asked.

"She decided to stay with Dad at home and be with you guys," Emma said.

"Oh, good I think I have enough food for everyone there then," Lynn Sr. replied.

"Wait, who's going to make dinner for you all?" Rita asked.

"I am," Jimmy said while smiling and waving.

The Loud kids looked at him with slight worry.

"What? I know what I'm doing," he said.

"Well, we better get going," Lynn sr. said.

"I hope it goes well and please remember that my Mom has to come here later to see Lisa," Jimmy said.

"We'll try, Jimmy, do you have any tips for talking with your parents?" Rita asked.

"For my Mom, understand that she acts overconfident because she worries about what people think of her and she can be stubborn. Be nice to her, don't fake, actually be nice and listen to her," Jimmy replied, "For my Dad, don't say anything bad about my Mom to him, and listen to him."

Greta took some stuff from the trunk of the car and followed Jack into her brother's house. They were earlier than planned but, that was normal for anything with Greta involved.

"Hey, it's my favorite sister," Nathan said to Greta.

"I'm surprised they roped you into this," Greta replied.

"Oh, you know you want to get this done with," Nathan said.

She hugged her brother as Jack put the stuff she had brought in the kitchen.

"So, it's just you here, Nathan?" Jack asked.

"No, Kylie will be back in a few, the kids are at Loud's house," Nathan said.

"Guess, we'll see the kids later then," Jack said.

"What heck is that you are wearing?" Nathan asked his sister.

"It's a burgundy blouse with burgundy pants," she said.

"But why?"

"Burgundy is like red but, it offers a compromise in its aggressiveness," she said.

"Please don't get on that again," Jack pleaded.

"Might as well, get started on cooking," Greta replied.

"Uhh, you are cooking?", Nathan asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I mean, Lynn Sr. was going to be cooking as well," Nathan replied.

"Uhhh huh, well good thing I went first."

Jack and Nathan started talking about other things, like how Tommy's graduation went, and how Tommy didn't do well in his volleyball or basketball tryouts. Greta starting cooking in the kitchen, the woman had brought her own spices. Kylie came in the house with a couple bags and greeted her brother and sister in law. They just had to wait for Rita and Lynn to show up.

Tommy and Lisa were watching the screens in the room waiting for Lynn and Rita to show up as well. The only difference is they knew where Rita and Lynn were because of Lisa's tracking devices. Another thing, Lisa had planned for was to have communication with Nathan and Kylie, meaning they had hidden earpieces to communicate with Lisa and Tommy.

"Aunt Kylie, they have an estimated arrival time of eight minutes," Tommy said.

"Eight minutes, wonderful," Kylie replied.

"I hope this goes well, Lisa, I want to see you more," Tommy said.

"We should have no complications," Lisa said.

"Hey, you might be meeting my mom later, are you nervous?"

"I hadn't really thought of that as of yet."

Tommy grabbed her right hand and said "It's alright, I know she'll love you. She is a good a mom, a little weird, and overbearing, but she's a good person to have on your side."

Kylie answered the door before either Lynn or Rita could ring the door well which did jar them. She let them in and took the bag from Lynn's hands. Jack met with the two first, it was still awkward from his last meeting with them.

"I'm sorry for our last altercation," Jack said.

"It's not like we were surprised, that's happened before," Lynn Sr. said.

"Well, I tried, I'm going home now," Jack replied.

"Hold on, how that happen already? Now, let's not forget why you four are here," Nathan said.

"Can you show me the kitchen?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Sure, but umm give me a minute, do you guys want something to drink?" Kylie asked.

"Umm, sure, just some water though," Rita replied.

"A soda for me," Jack answered.

Lynn Sr followed Kylie into her kitchen where Greta was cooking already. He didn't say anything to not get Greta to say anything. Kylie grabbed some water and a can of soda and walked out of the kitchen. Greta turned around and saw Lynn Sr.

"So, you are the cook of the Loud family huh?" Greta asked.

"Yeah, I am, you are cooking as well?" he asked.

"No, I'm playing around that's what it looks like, correct?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to start anything," he said.

"Oh, take a joke, Lynn."

"Like taking off without telling us and leaving us high and dry, that was a joke?"

"You knew my phone number, you knew Jack's phone number, so you could have just called, it's a great modern invention."

"You probably blocked your number as you did with Jimmy's phone."

"We've not seen each other and five-years yet we have picked up where we left off like two old bitter lovers. You are mistaken, I never blocked my son's number, it was you did such a thing."

"I'm not even sure how you would do that, It's not like I know how all this tech stuff works."

[Back in Lisa's room as Tommy and Lisa were watching and hearing the two talk]

"Lisa, maybe I should I check this out," Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe Jimmy and Lori might know something about that phone thing, mind if I go for a second?" he asked.

"OK, don't be too long, I'm trying to keep up with two conversations here," she said.

Tommy went downstairs to find Lori and Jimmy who were in the kitchen.

"Jimmy, Lori! I need to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" Lori asked.

"Lori, did you try to call Jimmy when he disappeared?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"What happened when you called?" he asked.

"The phone said number not available or something like that," Lori explained.

"Did you dial the right number?" Tommy asked.

"Well, wait a minute, I did get a new phone a few days before Jimmy left, remember, Lucy put my phone down the toilet," Lori said.

"New phone? Did you keep the same number?" Jimmy asked.

"I can't remember, that was literally a few phones ago," she said.

"Maybe Jimmy had your old number and you had put in his number wrong and well couldn't talk to each other," Tommy said.

Lori and Jimmy looked right at each other. Could that have been the reason why weren't able to talk to each other for 5 years?

"Well my parents didn't do anything to the phone," Jimmy said.

"I don't think my parents would even know how to do such a thing," Lori said.

"You really should have emailed each other," Tommy replied.

"Like I check my email in the first place," Lori said.

"You two are idiots," Tommy said.

He walked away from his brother and Lori shaking his head in disgust.

[Back at the Jones' House]

Greta and Lynn Sr. had moved past the phone thing as they realized something else must have happened but, they weren't done arguing.

"You decided to not do anything about the letter, I sent? Good work, I could strangle you with that tie right now," Greta said.

"It's your fault in the first place, you left without telling any of us, making us think that you were abandoning us!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"I'm surprised you noticed; you didn't even listen to me when I tried talking to you!"

"You just kept saying that we should put the baby up for adoption, that they were too young to be taking care of a child, you offered nothing else."

"Maybe it's because I understand that it's hard for teenagers to take care of children, they should have normal lives. While you were all acting like babbling idiots and just going with the flow, I was trying to offer some logic."

"We were offering family support to our daughter, who is our family, you weren't doing that with your son."

Greta rolled her eyes as she opened the open to check on her meatloaf and poured a large amount of white wine vinegar on it. She slammed the door and angrily put the bottle in the trash.

"Didn't support my son?! That's a lie. I supported him all my damn life! I remember when I would have to go down the school to tell off a teacher or someone because they thought my son was being annoying in class. My son wanted to be in normal classes with people his own age instead of advanced classes and I said, yes and let him do it. With Tommy, I let him do what his heart thinks it wants to do, if he wants to try volleyball, I'm there, I need to wake up at 4 in the morning because we have a soccer thing 2 hours away, I do it! I wanted my son to be able to do well, he wasn't supposed to be a father so young!"

"That's where you didn't support him and you should have, he's a good father."

"He's what?"

"A good father, I've seen him with Lisa and he's a good father, you didn't even let him have a chance, you just thought no, he shouldn't do it."

Greta exhaled.

"Maybe he's a better parent than I am," she said.

She took out a sponge she had in one of her bags and rinsed it in the sink adding dish soap and started washing some of the dishes she had used. Lynn got his ingredients ready for what he was going to make.

"I guess I was too harsh, you seem like a good mother," Lynn said.

"Babbling idiots was a harsh term," she said.

"Look, we weren't happy about Lori getting pregnant and we could have easily gotten mad at you and your son but, we tried to make sure things didn't go sour, for Lori's sake."

"Well, you should get started with what you are making, I am going to get started on my mashed potatoes."

"You brought your own potatoes?"

"I brought a few things, the spices over there, for example."

"You brought your own spices?"

"Yes, well those my travel spices."

"Travel spices?"

"Alright then. You see, everything must be organized and planned otherwise stress happens. Kylie and Nathan could have not had pepper, so why chance it?"

"Is that why you didn't like that your son got my daughter pregnant, she was unplanned?"

"I'm not answering that ridiculous question."

In the living room, Jack and Rita were having their own talk.

"You guys knew where we lived, you could have come up anytime," Rita said.

"Then what? Go 'Hey Lisa, yeah the people saying they are your parents aren't your parents, they're your grandparents'?" Jack asked.

"We did that as a last resort, and for Lori, she couldn't handle being a single mother," Rita said.

"You never planned on telling Lisa, you were going to adopt her and make sure Jimmy was erased," Jack said.

"That's not true at all," Rita stammered to say.

"You were going to tell her after you adopted her, or when you died?" he asked.

"When she was ready," Rita said.

"You remember I was the one trying to make sure things could work out, it was you versus Greta the whole time and you both weren't doing anything to compromise," he said.

"Excuse me for saying this but, you are aware your wife is kind of stubborn, right?"

Nathan started laughing in the other room then he went ouch and was quiet.

"I know she is, but that doesn't make her a bad person, I eventually just had to relent on trying to moderate because she thought everyone was against her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been burned by people before and it makes her hardened a little. She's strong and can be confident, but she can also be worried about people turning against her in a drop of a hat because it happened to her."

"It does seem she at least found a good husband; it seems that you really love her."

"Since the day I first saw her."

"You know, you really shouldn't have left like that, it was bad for Lori, and you missed out on Lisa's early life."

"I wish I could undo what happened or had the foresight to know that running away from it wasn't the best policy. We did send a letter though."

Rita folded her hands and put them in her lap.

"It was a mistake; it was just Lori had stopped crying and lamenting that Jimmy was gone and we were afraid that old wounds would be opened."

"Jimmy was in a bad way, which I do take responsibility for, and we thought to send a letter to maybe fix things when you didn't reply, we didn't say anything to him. Greta just took the brunt of his anger."

"Five years of not talking to her?"

Jack nodded.

"I can tell you; Lori really didn't forget Jimmy. Here let me show you something."

Rita grabbed her purse and took out a small paper holder and looked through it. She grabbed the paper and gave it to Jack.

"It's Lisa's birth certificate," Rita said.

Jack looked at it for a good time.

"She literally said that Jimmy was Lisa's father, and remembered his middle name?"

"Yep, she even included the Cowan into Lisa's name."

"And Picked Lisa as a name, Jimmy really wanted that name for his kid."

"When Lisa started wondering about her DNA test, Lori outright told her the truth."

"You chose to raise Lisa, as your own, and let Lori still make sure Lisa would know about Jimmy?"

"Lori was holding out hope, that one day Jimmy would show up, she knew him better than us and she was right."

Jack started to tear up. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves then Rita gave him a tissue.

"Thanks," he said.

Tommy started to tear up as well.

"Lisa, I'll be right back," he said.

The young scientist tossed up her hands as he ran out of the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen finding his brother and Lori. Then running up and giving Lori a hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

All he could do was hug her and cry.

"Thank you, Lori," he eventually said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For caring about my brother," he replied.

Lori sighed and returned his hug with one of her own.

"I'm sorry for calling you two idiots," he said.

"It's alright, silly boy," Jimmy said.

"It's alright Tommy, I kind of expect it, you are like a second brother to me. If you are like the rest of my family, we sometimes call each other names but still love each other," Lori explained.

"I'm sorry, for thinking you didn't care about Jimmy anymore," he said.

"Well, you are literally a kid, so it makes sense," she said.

"I wonder what made you all sad a sudden?" Jimmy asked.

"Lisa and I, oh I have to go back," he said.

The eleven-year-old ran out of the kitchen.

"I hope Lisa hasn't been experimenting on him," Lori said.

"That's normal for him," Jimmy said.

"Are you sure that's enough meat?" she asked.

"Is that enough meat? I think that's a whole cow ground up there," Jimmy replied.

[Back in the Jones Kitchen]

"You made meatloaf and mashed potatoes?" Lynn sr. asked Rita.

"Glad you have observation skills," Greta said.

"Well, I was expecting something else, really."

"I brought dessert as well, now there's space in the oven for you do what you want to do."

"You will be impressed when this Lynn-sagna is cooked."

"Lynn Sagna? You really think putting your name in Lasagna makes is special?"

"It's my own special recipe, my family loves it, so does my neighbor."

"Hmm, you don't see me putting my name in everything."

"You'll say different when you taste my Lynnsanga."

The two of them continued to cook and argue.

"So why did you decide to keep the child?" Greta asked.

"That's a strange question to get into over some food," he said.

"You want to dodge the question?" she asked.

Greta sat down on a chair to wait for Lynn's food to be done cooking so, they could present it to the others.

"Because Lori wanted to keep her and we were supportive of any decision she was going to make," Lynn Sr. said.

"You were so willing to accept her has another daughter, especially when you have 9 other kids," she replied.

"We actually have 10 kids," he said.

"Sure yes, you still think of Lisa as your daughter or whatever, but I still don't get it," she said.

"No, we have another daughter who's a year old named, Lilly," he said.

"Another child? You guys really don't quit, do you?"

"You always have to insult us, don't you, you are so quick with it but can't take anything that hurts your feelings yourself."

"I'm aware of my sharp tongue but my skin isn't thin, Jackson sometimes implies it is more than it really is. That's because he cares."

"You know if something had happened to my family and Lisa had made it or something, your family would have been the next of kin, would you have taken her in?"

"A hypothetical question, really? Then hypothetically, she would have ended up with Jimmy, not us."

"Would you have let him take her in?"

"He could have gone out anytime to go to your family and see the girl, I wasn't going to stop him."

"Then why didn't he?"

"You ask like you don't know why."

"You didn't answer my question, would have you accepted Lisa if anything had happened to us?"

"No, because nothing happened to you, be happy it didn't. I'm not going to answer your question like that. If you want to know if Jack and I would take care of Lisa if anything happened to any of you, then yes, I'm not a psychopath."

"You are really a frustrating person to talk to you, you should know."

She had a smirk on her face. The smell of the lasagna cooking wafted through the kitchen. Greta got up.

"When you found out my son was dating your daughter, did you like him?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Did you like my son?"

"Why would I not like him? Lori liked him and he was genuinely kind to her."

"Take this as you might, but I was wary of Lori, I was afraid she was going to hurt my son, I didn't want her to do it."

"Why would you think she would hurt Jimmy?"

"It's a long thing, but I realize it was foolish of me to do such a thing and caused so much pain."

"Maybe, I didn't give you credit enough either, I didn't understand you, I still don't, but it seems you really wanted to settle things."

"I do."

All the food was done, Greta had made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and fried asparagus. Lynn had made his "lynnsagna" which he said included every good group since tomatoes are a fruit. Rita sat next to her husband, Jack sat next to his wife, and Nathan and Kylie joined them,

"I was expecting more fighting," Nathan whispered to his wife.

"I'm just glad nobody broke anything," Kylie whispered back.

The couple turned their heads to notice the others looking at them.

"Hey, so I have an idea, how about Greta and Jackson try Lynn's food and well you figure out the rest," Kylie said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Nathan said.

"Oh, and since we are the hosts, we get the food first," Kylie said.

"Also, a great idea," Nathan said.

"You should try my famous Lynnsanga first," Lynn said.

He cut a piece of it and put it the slice of on a plate, which Kylie grabbed. Greta put her meal on a plate for her brother. Jack took a slice of lasagna then Greta got her piece. Rita and Lynn got their Greta food. Lynn tried Greta's meatloaf first, he noticed how soft and tender it was.

"This is really good, Greta," he said.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" she asked.

"Yes, I really mean it," he said.

Greta took a bite of the Lasagna and she seemed to like it.

"It should be good, he's a chef at a restaurant," Jack said.

"Oh, really this true?" Greta asked.

"Yes, my main dream is to own a place of my own, someday," he said.

Greta was quiet and just continued eating.

After dinner, Greta presented her dessert, she had made dessert something that Lynn Sr. didn't do. She had made a key lime pie.

"So, Jack, if you don't mind me asking, do you cook?" Lynn asked.

"About as much as Greta does," Jack replied.

"I think he was trying small talk, Jackson," Greta said to her husband.

"Does this mean we aren't fighting anymore, we -meaning you, and them not me," Jack said.

Rita, Greta, and Lynn Sr. looked at each other and gave nods.

"I think we are willing to try for a better future, "Rita said.

"I hope we can," Jack said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" Rita asked.

"We met when we were fifteen, I drove her home from school," Jack said.

"He didn't have his license at that time either," Greta added.

"I remember that he had his brother and sister with him," Nathan said.

"You've known each other since High School?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yep," Jack replied.

"There is something I would like to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should say it," Greta said.

"Is this about you know what?" Jack asked his wife.

She nodded.

"Wait, don't say anything yet, until I come back!", Kylie said.

The woman ran to the living room then a place further in the back of the house.

"Lisa and Tommy, I think we got things handled for a little while, so if you need to eat you can just tell me when you are going back to the cameras and stuff," she said in her earpiece.

"Hmm, I guess we should go see what Jimmy made," Lisa said.

"I am hungry, alright Aunt Kylie," Tommy said.

Tommy left the room first.

"Is this about Greta and Jack's little secret?" Lisa asked.

"Ah, you knew about that. Of course, you did, yes," Kylie answered.

"I shall make sure to keep Tommy out until you give the all-clear," Lisa said.

"Thanks, Lisa, I hope this doesn't screw up the somewhat peacefulness," Kylie replied.

Kylie ran back into the dining room where everyone else stared at her like she was on fire.

"Uh, proceed, with caution," Kylie said.

"I guess you should know this if you agree not to get mad at us, "Greta said.

"Sure, I think we can agree to that, right Lynn?" Rita asked.

"Fine, I agree," he replied.

"Bear in mind we just told Jimmy this, last week," Greta said.

"Tommy doesn't know this still unless Jimmy or Lisa told him, but we had Jimmy when we're sixteen, almost seventeen years old," Jack said. He didn't stagger or say it dramatically, he just said it like someone would say they went to work, and it rained today.

"What?" Was Lynn's reaction.

Nathan tensed up expecting something to happen.

"So, you are telling me, that you two had a child as teenagers and kept him and yet, your own teenager had to be forced away, what the heck is that?" Lynn yelled.

"That's part of why I was worried, I didn't want those kids to have to go through what we went through," Greta explained.

"You gave us a whole lecture and clawed at us because you thought we were being too easy and look at what you did!"

Rita put her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"Honey, that's probably why she did it, think about it, her son ended up doing the same thing she did with him even knowing that she did it and she probably felt like she failed," Rita explained.

"That's not an excuse, she didn't have to put Lori through that, she didn't have to put Lisa in that position, she didn't have to put us in that position," Lynn said.

"I already said I was sorry, it's not something I just tell everyone and brag about, I was just trying to help. I can't do it," Greta said. She had tears streaming down her face as she walked off to the back door of the house.

Jack got up and followed his wife.

"I don't think I've ever seen her cry before," Lynn Sr. remarked.

"You know, I've only met you once before, when you two walked into my office, a few months ago, but I've known my sister all my life. She really doesn't tell people that secret, Jimmy didn't even know it. If anything, telling you two is her way of trying to make amend," Nathan explained.

"You don't understand that she," Lynn started to say.

"I understand, even you could say it was hypocritical of her to not let Jimmy have his daughter while, she kept him, she understood that years ago, when she tried to extend an olive branch," Nathan said.

"Do you understand our position, we could have done the same thing they did but we took responsibility," Rita said.

Nathan pushed aside his plate and placed two fingers on the table, hunched over, and looked at the Louds.

"Let me do it like this: you could leave right now, forget all of this and go back to zero or, do a fresh start and let everything from the past and try again," Nathan said.

"Why did you come here?" Kylie asked.

"Well, you invited us to…" Lynn said before he was cut off by Kylie.

"No, really why?"

Rita sighed. "We did it for Lisa," she replied.

"Everything you did was for Lisa, correct?" Kylie asked.

Lynn and Rita nodded.

"Do you know why Greta and Jackson came here?" Nathan asked.

"The same reason, for Lisa," Kylie replied.

"Jimmy talked to his mother for the first time in 5 years, because he wanted Lisa to know his mother," Nathan said.

"They didn't have to come up here to talk to you, and you guys didn't have to come here either, you all wanted to, I'm going to admit a little truth. All of this was Jimmy and Lisa's doing, they planned all of this, they wanted you all to get along. Tommy joined in the fun because he wanted his niece to be able to visit him more. Nathan and I became pawns because we really wanted a happy story," Kylie said.

"Really, Lisa wanted this?" Lynn asked.

"It's sweet really, how much you all care for her or are willing to care for her, you know Greta agreed to come up here, if she could meet Lisa," Nathan replied.

Lynn and Rita whispered to each other while Kylie tried to eavesdrop, and Nathan held her back.

"We think it's time she meets Lisa, then," Lynn said.

"Why not Jackson, though?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, keep up, he already met her," Kylie said.

"When was that?" he asked.

"Pay attention," she replied

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. Next time Granddaughter meets Grandmother.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Meet The Granddaughter

**AN: I really to have it where Greta and Lisa would meet for the first time, so that's this chapter. I hope you enjoy, as this story heads to near conclusion (most likely chapter 40). Thanks for reading! Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

Greta drove her husband's car following the van to the Loud house. She was going to meet her granddaughter for the first time. Her mind was focused on driving, but she wondered about the girl that she hadn't met and if this was a good idea in the first place. It was too late now she was going to meet her.

At the Loud home, Jimmy and Lori had made sure everything was cleaned from after dinner, and now the wait was on for Jimmy's mother. Then, the front door opened with Lynn and Rita entering first the Loud kids were thinking it was Greta so they when "ooh" after seeing their parents. Then, Greta walked in she had a straight face not giving away a smile or frown. She ran up to one of the children, who happened to be Lana. She started to squeeze Lana and kiss her.

"Oh my, she looks mostly like Lori, but that's fine, it's so nice to meet you," she said.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Jimmy yelled.

"What, Jimmy?!" she yelled.

"That's not Lisa, that's Lana," he said.

"Oh," she replied. She let go of Lana and patted her on the head, "Sorry, child."

"That is Lisa," Jimmy said pointing at the girl holding Tommy's hand.

She walked over and looked at Lisa. This time she hoped it was Lisa this time. She pointed at Lisa.

"So, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom, it's Lisa," Tommy said.

She crouched down in front of the pint-sized scientist and looked her in the face.

"Hello Lisa, it's so nice to meet you, I'm sorry for the delay in meeting you in the first place," Greta said.

She then hugged Lisa for a long time with some tears running down her face.

"Lisa, if you don't mind, can we go somewhere and talk in private?" she asked.

"I think, we can go upstairs, if it's alright," Lisa said.

"Go ahead," Lori said.

The two of them walked upstairs to Lisa and Lilly's room. Some of the Loud kids tried to follow them to eavesdrop. Tommy ran up the stairs to stop them from going further.

"Do you guys not understand privacy, let Lisa and my Mom talk with privacy," the boy pleaded

"Oh, come on, Tommy, I could move you," Lynn Jr. said.

"Guys, if any of you go up there, I will turn you into literal human pretzels," Lori threatened.

They backed away and Tommy stayed sitting on the second to last stair on the bottom.

"Human Pretzel? Like bent in shape or the stick pretzels?" Jimmy asked.

"Does it matter?" Lori asked.

"Both ways you are a-salt-ing them," Jimmy joked.

Luan laughed in the background.

Upstairs, Greta looked around Lisa's room. She saw Lisa's desk full of chemicals and experiments. On one of the walls, there were Lisa's diplomas and some certificates for different accomplishments the young scientist had made.

"You've done quite well in such a short amount of time," Greta replied.

"Yes, that's just a few things have accomplished," she said with a hint of pride.

"I'm truly sorry, I must have made you feel unwanted and I went about things the wrong way those years ago," Greta said.

"I would forgive you if I was feeling any wrath towards you, but I'm not. Up until a few months ago, I didn't even know about you," Lisa replied.

"Oh," Greta replied.

"What I mean is…."

"I understand what you said, you have a well-versed vocabulary, I hear."

"It is gratifying not to have to repeat me."

Lisa grabbed a chair for Greta to sit on which she accepted.

"Thank you. There must have been some feelings of unhappiness toward Jack and me, after you found out, correct?"

"I hope you understand, that I normally try not to succumb to human emotions, especially where logic is needed in this situation."

Greta looked at her granddaughter and marveled on how such a young girl talked in a way many adults don't conversate.

"I guess the past few months have been a little surprising for you, "Greta said.

"You are right to say that. For anything, I was expecting from my studies I never was expecting the outcome that my parentage was different that I originally was led to believe," Lisa replied.

"Is my son a good father?"

"I did have a worry before I first met him but, he has been very caring and how many use the term, loving."

Greta found a comic book on Lisa's desk and asked, "You partake in comic book reading?"

"It is amusing before I met Jimmy and by extension, Tommy, I never even thought about reading the things even with Lincoln's goading, but Tommy found one he thought I would enjoy and apparently it was true."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know, everybody thinks that smarter people like us don't have any fun things to attach to and that's not true."

"There are a few things I'd never even thought I'd try new things like new clothes."

"Well, you may have noticed that Jimmy always loves to at least try something different, if it ends in a mess. Tommy has tried lots of sports to various results."

The woman looked through her purse and to grab an envelope.

"I wasn't there for your first 4 years of life and that means I've missed a few birthdays, Christmases, and tomorrow is your graduation, so got you this. Please, don't take it as a bribe, I'm not trying to make you love me," she said.

Lisa accepted the envelope and opened showing a gift card inside.

"If you choose for us to get to know each other, I will hopefully be able to pick something that fits you perfectly," Greta replied.

"Thank you," Lisa said.

"Do you mind a hug?" Greta asked.

"I've become used to it so, sure," Lisa answered.

Greta picked up the girl letting Lisa hang from her neck while she while held Lisa with her own arms with Lisa's feet stepping on her legs due to Greta's sitting. She had some tears running down her face and even Lisa had some running down her face.

"I can't believe I denied myself a chance of knowing you because of my own bad planning," she said.

Lisa was quiet and just squeezed tighter on her new grandmother. It was quiet for a long moment. Greta didn't let go of Lisa. The realization that this girl was a member of her family set in. The past 5 years of space and denial had passed out of her she now never wanted to let go of Lisa.

"I promise, as long as I'm able to, that I will be there for you, I will work for your trust," Greta said.

Later, Lisa came down the stairs with Greta following her. Jimmy was having a conversation of some sort with Walt, the Loud family bird, it might have been a one-way conversation. Jack was talking to Lynn Jr about baseball, Campbell was talking with Lana about her pet snake, Emma was talking to Lincoln. Tommy was sitting with Luna and Luan and they seemed to be having a good time. She realized everyone there was her family and for the first time, they were together in some harmony.

"Excuse me, everyone," she said.

Her voice was able to carry through space as everyone turned their attention to her.

"A few months ago, I found out that my life was not what it seemed to be and for many that would be an experience they would not want to handle. I didn't know how the outcome of the experiment would end up but, I am pleased with the result. I'm happy that I have a family that cares about me, even if there were lies and cover-ups," she said.

She looked over at Jimmy, then Tommy, followed by Jack, Campbell, Emma, and finally behind her at Greta.

"Would I go back and time and stop myself from looking at those DNA samples?" she asked.

She turned her head to the front again.

"Would I undo for the past 5 years?"

Once again, she looked around the room and back at Greta.

"No, think the results are quite satisfactory, I have a bigger family than I already thought I had, and I think I'm glad to have such," she added.

There were smiles around the room, but nobody said anything.

"So, I think it's best we look forward, and let the past, be in the past," she finished.

"Can I say something?" Jimmy asked.

"Proceed, I am finished with what I have to say," Lisa answered.

"I am really glad my mother finally met my daughter. I'm glad that I get to say Lisa is my daughter, that I have a daughter, I'm glad I finally got to meet her and know her, I hope that we can keep active as her family and do the best for her. That's the Louds and my family working together because that's what Lisa needs. I'm glad the Louds took care of her when it seemed that no one wanted her, I wish what had happened hadn't happened, but I hope things will be better now," Jimmy finished his speech.

"I want to apologize to everyone here, I came to regret the things I've done when I saw that my son was hurt and never truly wanted to do such a thing. I'm sorry to you Lori, I assumed some things about you that I shouldn't have and that's happened to me so, I really shouldn't have done it for you. Rita and Lynn, I hope you'll forgive me," Greta stated.

"Mrs. Cowan, I forgive you," Lori said.

Then she walked up to the stairs and hugged the woman.

"Well, I think that this is all that we should be doing, getting together as people who care about our families and our shared family member especially, so I'm done with any lingering anger and hoping we can move on," Rita said.

"I think so as, well. Greta, Jackson, are you willing to give us a second chance as well?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Of course," Jack replied.

"I do as well," Greta said.

Tommy hugged Lynn Jr. really hard, he had a stronger hold than she thought he would, Emma hugged Lincoln, and Campbell and Leni hugged each other.

"Alright, let me go!", Lynn yelled.

"Sorry," Tommy said.

"Have you thought about wrestling?" she asked.

"No, it scares me," said Tommy.

"Too bad, you have good holding power," she said.

Later, before she left Greta went to talk to Lincoln.

"It must be hard to be the only boy in a house of gals, sometimes," she said.

"Yeah sometimes," Lincoln said.

"Well, I'm mostly asking, if you would like to spend any time with Tommy this summer, tell him and we can arrange some things. Also, I've talked with parents, and if you'd like to come down in Indiana for a visit, that'll be great, I'll pay your way," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cowan, that's a nice offer," he said.

"Also, congratulations on your advancement from elementary school here's a little gift, I heard you like video games and comics, so here's a gift card to buy some, since I didn't know what kind you like exactly," she replied.

Jimmy was in Lisa and Lilly's room reading Lori a bedtime story that Lisa also quite enjoyed hearing, even though she would never admit that. He looked at both girls and they had both fallen asleep he continued to read, probably because he was enjoying the story himself. Lori peaked in the doorway and watched him finish up the story.

"Good Night Lilly, sleep well, dream of good things," Jimmy said, "Good Night Lisa, dream of curing a hard disease or just about relaxing by a lake."

He walked to the doorway,

"Oh Lori," he said.

"Sssh," she went.

He closed the door behind him and the two of them walked through the hallway and downstairs.

"That was nice of you to do," she said.

"Well, you were reading to Lana and Lola, thought I'd help out," he said.

"I'm happy things seemed to have worked out," Lori said.

"Me too, was getting worried and thought we'd have to go plan H," Jimmy said.

"What was plan H?" Lori asked.

"Hypnotizing them," he said.

Lori rolled her eyes at him.

"What? That could have worked," he said.

"I'm glad you didn't have to do that, and I'm happy there was some agreement where Lisa could go to Indiana in the summer," she said.

"Yeah, that was really nice, she can spend time with her other grandparents," Jimmy said.

"It's literally getting late, going to be a busy day tomorrow," she said.

"Yep, I better get going," he said.

"You going to your aunt and uncle's house?"

"No way, and be cramped there, I got a hotel room, so I'm going there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after I get a snack."

"Well, of course."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good Night, Jimmy."


	39. Chapter 39: Lisa's Birthday

_**The penultimate chapter with a time skip a month.**_

 _ **Chapter 39 : Lisa's Birthday**_

* * *

It was 6 in the Morning when Jimmy woke up, he hurried out of bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed in his blue turtleneck and black jeans. The sky had already shown signs of the sunrise as the colors of daybreak were about to give way to the blue sky of day.

"Tommy wake up!" he said as he knocked on the door for the room Tommy was sleeping.

"I'm already up," Tommy said.

"Oh, well get dressed then," Jimmy replied.

Tommy was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts and sneakers.

"I'm already dressed, it's going to be hot today you know, because it's summer," Tommy replied.

"Sure, I guess so, we should get going now," Jimmy said.

"Don't you think it was a little ridiculous to be up here and not spend the night in Royal Woods?" Tommy asked.

"It's fine, Lisa's not going to up until a few more hours anyway and we can take her to breakfast then," he said.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"To the kitchen, I need something to eat before we set up to go," Jimmy explained.

"But we're going to have breakfast later," Tommy said.

"Come on, bald swimmers have to eat after sleeping too," Jimmy said.

After they ate, Tommy grabbed some packages that were wrapped with different wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. The first one was wrapped in pink paper with a pink bow on top.

"Who's that one from?" Jimmy asked.

"Grandma Cowan," Tommy said.

"Ah, that explains the pink, she hoarded tons of that stuff," Jimmy said.

The next package was oddly shaped and not in a box, it was larger on the bottom and skinny the rest of the way.

"Gee, I wonder what that is," replied Jimmy.

"You know it's from Grandpa Cowan," Tommy said.

Next, there was a box wrapped in yellow paper with rabbits on it.

"This is from Grandma and Grandpa Jones, together" Tommy replied.

"Alright, before we go through the rest, let's take everything down to the car then continue," Jimmy said.

"How are we going to do that?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm we are going to have to do some lifting," Jimmy said.

With the help of one of Jimmy's neighbors, they were able to get all the packages down the parking lot and near Jimmy's car. Jimmy pushed down the back seats to make sure there was room for the stuff. He put the stuff they already counted into the back then continued looking through the other stuff.

"This one is from Aunt Megan," Tommy said holding a blue and purple long rectangular package.

"That was nice of her, I hope to see her soon," Jimmy said.

The next was wrapped with flowery paper and bright yellow bow, the paper wasn't well wrapped.

"Dad's brother has gotten better at wrapping, hasn't he?" Jimmy asked.

"He could have done what his wife did, and use a gift bag," Tommy said holding a gift bag.

The next package was wrapped in striped paper with a green bow.

"Uncle Nathan's gift," Tommy said.

"We should hurry this along," Jimmy said.

"Alright, this one is Aunt Kylie's, here's Uncle Nathan's, this one is from Campbell and Emma, this one is from Taylor," Tommy replied.

Jimmy stacked them in the trunk.

"Ok, did Mom go overboard?" Jimmy asked.

"How could you tell those were from Mom?" Tommy asked.

"The way they are wrapped, everything about them done with precision and skill, the ribbon is even, and the bows are right centered," Jimmy explained.

"Yeah, it took her forever, kind of like Christmas," Tommy said.

"That small box must have taken forever. So why did she do 5 presents?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, she wanted to make up for missing Lisa's other birthdays," Tommy said.

After categorizing the gifts and putting every single one in the car, including one from Tommy and one from Jimmy they were done with that and had moved on with putting a cake and some other foods in a cooler with a device Lisa made that keeps things chilled.

"I didn't know we were providing the cake," Tommy said.

"It's a back-up just in case something happens to the main cake," Jimmy explained.

"Hmm, you sound like Mom," Tommy replied.

"Well, we are about to go, you better put on sunscreen before we go," Jimmy said.

"Alright Mom," Tommy said.

It was 8 in the morning and Leni was already up. She walked into the kitchen where Lynn Sr. was up as well.

"Good Morning, Leni," he said.

"Good Morning, Dad, it smells totes good in here," she said.

"Yep, I'm baking the cake for Lisa's birthday," he answered.

"Nice, I'm like almost done planning the decorations," she said.

"You've done a great job with planning the party, Sweetie," he said.

"Thanks, Dad, do you think you could give me a ride to the mall? I need a few final things and Lori is still sleeping."

"Sorry, I can't leave this cake, why don't you ask your mother? I need to get some candles anyway."

The doorbell rang.

"Well, that must be Jimmy, Leni could you stay here in the kitchen for a second?" Lynn Sr. said?

"I'll make sure the cake doesn't burn," Leni said.

He opened the front door and it wasn't Jimmy, it was instead a boy wearing a slightly oversized back shirt with a white lightning bolt on it, black jeans, and black and white sneakers was standing.

"Hello, Mr. Loud, is Jimmy here, yet?" he asked.

"Uhhh, no, who are you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" the guy asked.

"I'm sorry, I really don't."

"It's me Scotty, Jimmy's best friend."

"Wow, I really didn't recognize you at all."

"Guess it's because I grew my hair out and changed my clothing style," he said.

"Well, he's not here yet," Lynn Sr. replied.

"Oh, I'm too early, I should have known, you don't me coming to the party do you?"

"No, not at all, a friend of Jimmy's is a friend of ours."

"Do you need any help with preparations?"

Lynn thought for a second.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, sure do, you need to borrow it?"

"No, I need your help could you take my daughter to the mall so she could pick up a few things?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Leni, could you come here ?!"

"Yes, Dad?" she asked.

"This is Jimmy's friend Scotty, he's going to take you to the mall to get some stuff and I'm going I'm going to give you some money for the birthday candles get that one that's a big 5 shape," he said.

"Oh yay, thanks Scotty!", she said.

Rita finished changing Lilly's diaper and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"That feels, better doesn't it, sweetie?" she asked.

She walked out with Lilly in her arms and was stopped by Lana and Lola in the hallway.

"Hey Mom, is Lisa up yet?" Lana asked.

"I'm sorry, she's not just yet, why?" Rita asked.

"We were just making sure," Lola said.

"Is Jimmy here yet? I heard the doorbell." She asked.

"Nope, that wasn't him," Lana said.

"Welp, come on Lilly, let's go see if your dad needs help with the food," Rita said.

It was almost 9:30 in the morning. Lisa yawned and opened her eyes. She removed the stuff in them with her fingers and put on her glasses. She looked at her clock taking note of the time and got up from the bed.

"Today's the day, the anniversary of my birth," Lisa said.

She opened the door and looked around the hall and was caught by Lola.

"Well, look who decided to get up," she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry dear, Sister," Lisa said.

"Yeah, you should be, I've been wanting to wish you a happy birthday since I woke up," Lola said, "Happy Birthday, Lisa!"

"Hey, Lisa, happy birthday to you!" Lana said.

"Thanks, you two," she said.

"I would hug you, but I don't want to get you dirty," Lana said.

"You know what, I'm about to take a bath anyway, so you're alright," Lisa replied.

Lola hugged Lisa first because she didn't want to get dirty from Lana. Then Lana hugged her niece tightly. Lynn came out of her room, dribbling a basketball.

"Hey Lisa, you're up, happy Birthday!" she shouted.

"Thanks, Lynn," she said.

"Wait, you are five years old now, that means, five birthday punches," Lynn said.

She punched Lisa in the shoulder, lightly, five times.

"Ugh, I hate that tradition," Lola said.

"Hey Lynn, do you think you could prepare my bath for me?" Lisa asked.

"Really? Well alright, I'll do it today." Lynn said giving a smile.

Luna was checking her instruments to make sure that they were tuned, strung, and any other necessary maintenance. Sound equipment was also checked to make sure they would work perfectly as well. She also had to make sure any of the rap songs that were going to be played for the party were appropriate for 4 to 5-year old's, that wasn't Lisa. It wasn't Luna's kind of music, so she took a while to screen the songs for the past couple of weeks.

Leni came back home with the stuff she needed and the birthday candle. She went upstairs and found Lincoln, Luan, Lola, and Lana to help her with the decorating while she worked on a project. Rita and Lori were cleaning up the house. Lisa had gotten out of her bath and covered herself with a towel and she left the bathroom and Leni called her over.

"Leni, I don't have time for interaction this moment," Lisa said.

"There's something I want to show you, come here," Leni replied.

Lisa sighed in annoyance and followed Leni to the room.

"Could we hurry this along now?" Lisa asked.

"Here Lisa, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Leni said.

"Uhhh thanks?"

"I made you some outfits for the day."

"That implies more than one."

"Yep, two."

"This first one is for your breakfast with your dad."

Leni held up a green sundress she had handmaid with some fabric she had bought just for that purpose.

"The second one is for after, and the party."

The second outfit was lime green shorts with a darker green tank top.

"I really think my normal clothing will suffice."

"I made these just for you. You looked totes cute in some of the clothes Lori got you and I wanted to make you something."

Leni always had a sweet and earnest face it was a lot of effort she had put into it. Lisa realized that so she changed her mind and said, "Ok, I'll wear them, both,". Leni jumped with joy,

"Great! I got everything you need to change in here," she said.

Jimmy and Tommy had finally made it to the Loud house driveway. Jimmy parked his car backwards with the trunk facing towards the door and the van.

"Do we have to carry all this stuff?" Tommy asked.

"No way! There are enough people in the house to help," Jimmy said.

"Oh good," Tommy said.

"Move the cooler first, we're keeping that in the car," Jimmy replied.

Jimmy rang the doorbell and Rita answered the door.

"Hey Jimmy, glad you made it," Rita said.

"Hello, Mrs. Loud, we have a few packages in the trunk of my SUV, and Tommy and I need a little help with them, do you have anybody who could help us with this problem?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, of course, hold on," she said.

"Dude, why did you talk like that?" Tommy asked.

"It gets things done," Jimmy said.

Lynn walked up to the door and saw and Jimmy and Tommy standing there. She laughed.

"What happened to you?" she asked Tommy.

His cheeks turned red as he said, "I'm on the swim team and new members had to shave their heads," he explained.

"Wow, the swim team, good work, Tommy, at least you don't have a funny shaped head," shes said.

"Ugh thanks, it's a little weird but, I think I kind of like it," he replied.

"So, what do you need help with?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, we have presents for Lisa in the car and need help getting them out," Jimmy said.

"Of course, you need my help," she said.

She followed them to the SUV where Jimmy opened the trunk. Luna and Lori came outside to help as well.

"What did you do, rob a store?" Lynn asked looking at the number of gifts.

"These are from members of my family," he said.

"Well, let's get this inside," Luna said.

Leni smiled at Lisa when she finished dressing her. The young girl had to stand in front of a mirror so Leni could show her what she looked like.

"You look totes cute, Lisa," Leni said.

Lisa looked at herself, her hair was still the same and glasses the only real difference was the green sundress.

"Make sure, when you come back to come here so we change into this outfit," Leni said.

"You made these from scratch?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, all original fabric that was crafted into new clothes," Leni said.

"I appreciate the work you did for all of this, thanks Leni," Lisa said.

"Aww thanks, Lisa."

Leni scooped Lisa up and hugged her for a long while.

They had finished taking the gifts out of the car.

"Tommy, could you go get Lisa, I got to fix these seats," Jimmy requested.

"Are you sure you don't need help with those?" Tommy asked.

"I know my own car, Tommy, you can get Lisa without worry," Jimmy replied.

The boy walked into the house and went to look for Lisa. He found her upstairs with Leni.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Leni asked.

"I hope you weren't experimenting with nuclear materials," Lisa replied.

"It was for swim team," Tommy said.

"It doesn't look back on you," Leni said.

"Uh thanks, Lisa, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I believe so," Lisa said.

"Strange, I never saw you in a dress before," Tommy replied, "You look nice."

"Thanks," Lisa said.

"You guys have fun, and don't be late for the party it starts at two," Leni replied

"I think we have time," Tommy said.

"Come on Tommy, I have to obtain something from my room first," Lisa said.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Lisa, almost forgot to tell you," Tommy said.

"My gratitude, and here's something for you," she said.

"You know, you don't need to give gifts for your birthday," Tommy replied.

"That stuff is when you want to regrow your hair quickly, I made it for my self after a couple of nuclear accidents," she said.

"Oh wow, I need to picture of that," Tommy said.

"Maybe later, we should be leaving now," Lisa said.

Tommy came back outside with Lisa. Jimmy waiting by his car, he smiled and ran over to his daughter and hugged her, something she had grown used to him doing. "Happy Birthday!" he shouted. They all got in his car and rode to a place for brunch.

While they were out, the Louds continued to decorate the house for the party. Lynn Sr. finished the cake, decorated it and kept it safely tucked away so no prying eyes would be able to become prying mouths. There was another doorbell ring.

"I hope it's not a guest, they would be too early," Rita said.

She walked to the door and opened it and well it was a guest.

"Dad! So, glad you made it!" she said.

It was Albert, "Pop-Pop" to the Louds, he was holding a nicely wrapped gift.

"I know I'm early, but I thought I could help with the preparations, for my great-granddaughter's birthday," he said.

"Well sure, of course, come in," she said.

He handed her the gift.

"So, where is the birthday girl?" he asked.

"She's having breakfast out with her father," Rita said.

"Really, that is quite interesting," he said.

Lana finished checking the plumbing in the bathroom, having a bunch of guests could be a strain to the system. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked with satisfaction at her handy work. Lilly was taking a nap before the activities started. There was another ring of the doorbell, this was going to be a normal sound for the day. Lori was the one who answered it. Scotty had come back with a girl who was wearing shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt with a picture of Utah on it. She had long brown hair with sunglasses on her eyes

"Hey, I'm back and got presents and Casey," Scotty said.

"Oh my gosh! I've not seen you two in a long time!" Lori said with excitement in her voice

"Same with you, hope you don't mind us showing up, Jimmy invited us," Scotty replied.

"It's literally fine, he must want you to meet Lisa," she said.

"Looks like we are early or late," said Casey.

"You are early, don't worry, if you don't mind helping," Lori said.

"Put us to work, Boss," Casey said.

The house decorating was finished, Leni's decorations were Lisa's favorite colors of green and white. She had made little gift bags with a science symbol she didn't know what it was, but she had seen Lisa around it before. The table was decorated with some beakers and test tubes filled with colored water. There were juice boxes ready for the young guests that would be coming and some snacks.

"Leni, you did a great job!" Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna, did you set up your stuff yet?" Leni asked.

"Almost done, sis, it's going to be a kick'n party," Luna replied.

Luan had come down the stairs holding a goat shaped piñata that was yellow and orange. She had a smile on her face that would concern many.

"A pinata? I sometimes forget Lisa is only a 4-year-old girl," Lola said.

"She's five now, Lola," Lana said.

"Well, whatever, she's younger than she acts," Lola replied.

Albert finished helping Rita with the paper plates and plastic wear making sure everything was ready and in check.

"Are any of Jimmy's family going to be here?" he asked.

"Well, it's going to be Jimmy, his brother, and his cousins. Maybe his uncle and aunt show up and stay," Rita said.

"Has she met some of that extended family?" he asked.

"Not yet, I did hear that Jackson's parents would love to see her before summer is over," Rita said.

Darcy was the first of the guests near Lisa's age to show up for Lisa's party she had her normal clothes on and was holding a present.

"Is Lisa here?" she asked.

"Sorry, Darcy, she's on her way back soon," Lincoln said.

"Yes! I want to wish her a happy birthday!"

"Mind if I take this present and put it with the others?"

"Sure, I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will."

Jimmy, Tommy, and Lisa were on the way back to the Loud house, brunch had turned into lunch due to how long they waited to be seated. The restaurant was surprisingly packed for a random summer day. There was still 30 minutes before the party was to officially start.

"Looks like some guests have come early," Jimmy said.

"I've got to get to Leni's room to change," Lisa replied.

"What? Why?" Tommy asked.

"She made me two different outfits to wear today, and I obliging her by wearing them," Lisa said.

"Go ahead, Tommy and I are fine, we'll be inside soon," Jimmy said.

Tommy helped Lisa out of the car and waited for her to go inside.

"She could have just said she kind of likes it," Tommy said to his brother.

"That's not her way on a certain thing," Jimmy said.

"Are you bringing this cooler inside?" Tommy asked, switching topics.

The brothers came inside with a little cooler. The one with the extra cake was still in the other one nice and cool in the car.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Casey said.

Jimmy looked over and saw one of his best friends.

"Casey! You're here!" he said.

"Of course, I made it," she said, "I wish you told me about your food plans, I would have loved to have come."

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No worries, Jimmy. Oh! Scotty is here somewhere," Casey replied.

"I'm glad you made it!"

"Me too, come on where's my hug, you're still a hugger, right?"

Scotty was with Lynn Sr. helping with some final preparations.

"Too bad you aren't opening a bakery, this cake looks great," Scotty said.

"Thanks, Scotty, you are free to come to my restaurant though, I'll have cake there," Lynn Sr.

"So really, Mrs. Cowan is really investing in your place and that's not a strange joke?"

"It's really that unbelievable?"

"I'm not saying Mrs. C is never nice, it's just that I wasn't expecting that."

"I see what you mean."

"You know if cake runs out, Jimmy has a spare."

"He told you he was making one too?"

"Nope, I just know him."

Lisa came downstairs wearing the other outfit Leni made for her. Darcy found her and gave a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Lisa, and I like your clothes," she said.

"Thanks, my sister made for me," Lisa replied.

"That's so cool, I wonder if she could make something for me."

"Oh, there's someone you didn't get the chance to meet at our graduation, I want you to meet."

"Really? Sure!"

Lisa walked Darcy over to Jimmy who was talking with his two best friends.

"Jimmy, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Lisa said.

"Yes?" Jimmy responded.

"Darcy, this is my father, Jimmy, and Jimmy this is my best friend Darcy," she said.

"Well hello nice to meet you, Darcy," Jimmy said. He crouched down to shake her hand.

"He looks like you, Lisa," Darcy said.

"Lisa, these are my best friends Scotty and Casey, we met in 1st grade," Jimmy replied.

"Well, this is the legendary Lisa, nice to finally meet you," Casey said.

"Yeah, What's up Lisa? I've heard a lot about you," Scotty replied.

The party started and normal rituals of having cake, ice cream and pizza had happened. As the crowd of friends and family sang happy birthday to the now 5-year-old scientist. While Lynn Sr. did think he made enough cake, it ended up running out quickly and Jimmy's spare cake did come in useful after all.

"You're an alright cook and baker yourself, you should know," Lynn Sr. said to Jimmy.

"Well thanks, that's a nice compliment, I will say you are the better cook though," Jimmy replied.

Luna played music for the party doing a mixture of her own songs, some of her favorites, and some rap songs. Lincoln did some party magic tricks he learned, Lynn Jr. was able to help with the piñata a which, of course, had a prank goop from Luan that poured over Lynn before the candy came out.

"I guess you could say, goops, I made a mistake," Luan said with a giggle.

Eventually, it was time to open presents. She went through the gifts opening the ones from Lynn Sr, Rita, Leni, Lori, Luna, Luna, Lincoln, Emma, Tommy. Lana, Lola, Lynn Jr., Jimmy, Greta, Darcy, and the rest.

"Who got her a gun?" Rita asked.

"I think that was Grandpa's gift," Tommy whispered to his brother.

"You mean that almost gun-shaped package was a gun?" Jimmy whispered.

"He must want Lisa to go hunting with him," Tommy whispered.

"Oh, there's a card too," Rita said.

Tommy and Jimmy looked at each other.

"How'd he stick a card in there?" Tommy asked.

"Dear Lisa, I hope you enjoy this gift and maybe one day we could go hunting. I hope to get to know my great grand-daughter and having the best of times. Remember to use that responsibly. Here is twenty dollars, use it wisely as well, maybe start a business as I did with Cowan's sporting goods many years ago," Lisa read the card out loud.

Everyone looked at Jimmy who had kept a straight face.

"Oh wow, 20 dollars, that's a good amount of money," he said.

"Yeah, she could buy more comics," Tommy added.

"Or invest in a stock," Jimmy said.

"Could you open that present now, we aren't going to explain anything about Grandpa giving Lisa a rifle, besides we didn't know," Tommy said.

Somehow that worked and went on more presents with opening Jimmy's aunt's gift, which was a scarf.

The party concluded after a few more games and the young guests went home. Jimmy, Tommy, and his friends stayed behind to help clean up the house. Lori found Jimmy sitting on the front steps with some tears running down his face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I always get sad with birthdays, it's time going forward thing with an unescapable chance of death coming closer," Jimmy said.

"Uh, have you been talking to Lucy?" Lori joked.

"I can't believe it. I have a daughter, and she's now 5-year-old," he said.

"Glad you finally got a chance to be around for her birthday, it was literally great that your family got her some gifts too," Lori said.

"It is wonderful she has a family that loves her and always had that, a lot of people don't get that so, she has the best."

"I'm going to miss her and the rest of the family when I go to college in a month."

"You are going to do well."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to visit frequently?"

"I might, like once a month, I'll need a car since I can't take the van with me."

"Guess, I should finish helping."

"You know, I'm glad everything went the way it did, I always felt that things would fall into place. I didn't know how but knew it would."

Lisa walked out of the house to the porch seeing her mother and father sitting there talking.

"Hey Lisa, did you enjoy your party?" Lori asked.

"It was satisfactory… yes, it was a fun party, thanks for putting it together," she said.

"Well, we didn't really plan it, Leni did," Lori said.

"I'm aware, but without you two I wouldn't have had a party without being born and the required you two," Lisa said.

Jimmy laughed.

"Welcome to being five, Lisa, I hope you have as much fun as I did when I was five," Lori said.

"You had a fun time at five?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Luan was born that year, she was the first birth, I can still vaguely remember happening," Lori replied.

"I have wondered if I will be like others and lose some of my early memories or if they will stay intact for a long time," Lisa replied.

"Well, don't fret too much, just enjoy now," Jimmy said.

She sat down on Lori's lap and they looked at the sunset as evening was falling.

"Even though I know that this just a result of the Earth's rotation, this is quite nice," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, it is amazing how the results of the light on the atmosphere make such beauty," Jimmy said.

"Of course, two literal geniuses together," Lori replied.

"I know I don't say this a lot but, I do love you both a whole lot," Lisa said.

"We love you too, Lisa," Lori said.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet daughter," Jimmy said.

They went back inside to check out any more help to clean up from the party, while the night sky settled on Royal Woods.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the final chapter of this story. I want to thank those who read, either the entire story, parts of it, or just one chapter. This was my first fan fiction ever and was really unsure how it would do or turn out. Thanks for the reviews (both the positive and negative), favs, follows and more. I had a basic outline for this story and followed it , but was longer than original planned, since I split chapters and added stuff. Maybe it went a little too long but that's my thought and kind of figuring this out still. I really wanted to do a story with Lisa and thought it would be really interesting to do an alternate universe -ish story where she was the daughter of one of the other sisters and to have her figure out things about life with this new information she learned. Anyway, once again thanks to those who read this story. And now Here's the Final chapter.**

* * *

 **_30 YEARS LATER_**

Lisa finished looking at an old file and set it down on her desk. She looked at her clock, noting it was 7:30 in the evening. She sighed and got up from her chair from behind her desk and looked around her office to make sure things were in place. After a thorough check, she left her office and entered the house's hallway.

"Mother, are you going to read us a bedtime story now?" she was asked.

A with blond messy hair, brown round-framed glasses, a round face, wearing a red pajama set looked up her. She looked down and smiled.

"I'm ready, gather the others in the living room and I'll be there in 5 minutes," she said.

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed.

He ran off to do as his mother said. Lisa went to her bedroom and took off her lab coat revealing a dark green sweater and dark brown pants. She walked to her living room where three children were waiting in front of a couch.

"Did you procure a book?" she asked.

A boy that looked like Lisa in her childhood days, minus having to wear glasses, and wearing a blue onesie give Lisa a book to read.

"This one is wonderful, and it doesn't have a predictable ending," he said.

She took the book from his hands and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Everyone in a comfortable position?" she asked.

The three kids nodded. A girl that looked like Lisa as a child but with an attempt for a ponytail in her hair, and wearing a purple onesie took off her glasses climbed up on the couch and laid her head in her mother's lap.

"I guess everyone is now," Lisa replied.

She cracked open the book and started reading the story out loud. Midway through, the girl on her lap had fallen asleep. She noted that her two sons were still awake. After the final page, she closed the book.

"I think it's time for bed," she said.

"But mother, shouldn't is there any way to negotiate a stay; an extension to bedtime?" the blond and oldest boy asked.

"You ask that each time, and I agree, and you fall asleep about 20 minutes later, so I let you try again," she said.

"Thanks, I know I'll beat the clock this time," he said.

Lisa lifted her daughter up from her lap and got up from the couch. Then, she picked up the girl and held her in her arms. The middle child picked up the glasses for his sister and mother. They walked in a line. Lisa put her daughter in the bed, covered her up with the comforter.

"Good Night, may you have good dreams," she said.

The two boys wished their sister a good sleep. The last person out turned off the lights and closed the door. They walked to another room. The middle of the kids in age jumped into his bed. Lisa covered him with the comforter. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I need help with a math problem, tomorrow," he said.

"Noted; we'll work on it," she replied.

"Thanks, goodnight Mom," he said.

He got comfortable in his bed tried to close his eyes. Lisa turned off the lights and turned on a nightlight. She and her eldest son walked to the next room.

"Night Mother," he said.

"Good Night, I'm sure you'll be sleeping soon," she said.

He gave her a hug and she returned the favor.

"I'm feeling a little tired, myself, got engrossed in some old files," she said.

"How old?" her son asked.

"My earliest of days of scientific exploration," she replied.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Not tonight, I'm just going to put them away," she said.

"I want to help, you did give me an extension," he replied.

She wavered and let him come with her to the office. Her office was relatively neat and tidy, minus the scattered file folders.

"I thought you kept these digitally stored?" her son asked.

"Yes, they are backed up digitally, I still like having hard copies," she said.

He looked at a group of stacked manila folders and poked them with his finger. Lisa prompted him to put them in a specific file cabinet. Working together, they had achieved putting most of the folders back.

"It's fascinating to see you as a child," he said.

Lisa turned her head and saw him looking at the folder she looked at before reading the bedtime story.

"Yeah, I didn't say read the folders," she said.

"So, this is when you found out about Grandma and Grandpa isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, I hadn't opened this one since I last scanned it; guess it brought back some memories," she replied.

"And you're sure, I'm not adopted?"

"Anything to try and stay awake, huh? No, you just inherited my recessive gene for hair."

"I just like hearing you mention it, are you going to do this DNA test stuff on us?"

"I'm sure I've already done such."

"Do any of us carry uncle Lincoln's white hair gene?"

"There's a chance, not as much as my mother and her brother and sisters had."

"Can I have a midnight snack?"

"It's 8:24 PM."

"Can I have an 8:24 PM snack?"

"You still aren't tired?"

He shook his head. She picked up the file and put it in the proper filing cabinet. They left the office. Lisa went to check on the others: her other son had gone to sleep, and her daughter was still sleeping. In the kitchen, she went to the fridge to get a pudding cup and gave it to her son, who was sitting behind the counter.

"I need a spoon," he replied.

She handed it to him, already knowing what he was going to say. Even though he tried, he did succumb to sleep before finishing the pudding cup. Lisa looked at her watch.

"Well you made it 25 minutes," she said, "A new record."

She walked over and pulled the chair to get the boy up he was up once again, but barely. They walked to his room where he plopped right into his bed. She covered him with the comforter and kissed him on the forehead. "Good Night."

Lisa went to her room and memories rushed around her head. She remembered the times she'd fall asleep in a spot and someone would pick her up and put her to bed, or as she got taller and heavier a nudge to get up and go to bed. She took a shower, put on PJ's and went to bed herself.

The next morning, Lisa woke up early. The sun's rays hadn't yet shined. She went to her lab and started doing some research before anyone else woke up. It was quiet in there with just the sound of humming from the lights above. After working for over an hour, she looked at one of her screens and saw her daughter waking up.

"Good morning," Lisa said to her daughter.

"Good morning, Mommy, isn't the result of the earth's rotation beautiful?" she asked.

"Do you require some sustenance?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I could eat a horse, though I don't want to eat one," her daughter said.

"Come on," Lisa said.

Lisa was never a cook, but she was an inventor. It worked out for her busy days to be able to something to eat without much effort. She pressed a few buttons and a machine started up.

"You want some scrambled eggs?" Lisa asked.

"Yes please, and that's it," the girl replied.

"Yes, I know what your avoidances are," the mother answered.

"Hey look, it's a message from Uncle Tommy," the girl said pointing at the screen.

Lisa adjusted her glasses and looked at the screen. It was a message from Tommy, indeed.

"Is he coming to visit?" her daughter asked.

"Doesn't say it here in the message, he was just telling me about his family getting a new Canis lupus familiaris," Lisa replied.

"Umm, what does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't taught you that yet, that's a dog," she said.

"Are there pictures?"

"Here you look, while I get the food on a plate for you."

Her oldest child came into the kitchen.

"You want your regular?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, and good morning, Mother," he said.

"Good Morning," she said.

"Uncle Tommy got a dog," his sister said.

"Cool, let me see," he said.

Later that morning, while her kids were studying, she was in her lab working on some projects when the doorbell rang. She went upstairs to her door where a man dressed in a suit was standing.

"This is for you, ma`am," he said.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" she asked.

"We all know you," he said with a rude tone.

She accepted the brown envelope and closed the door.

"I swear, those people the government sends, are getting ruder," she said.

She opened the envelope and pulled out some papers. The government wanted her assistance on a space travel project; this was a nice change of pace from the normal summons to congress.

"Yeah, like I'm going to help with another bloated space program obsession," she replied.

"Mother, I'm having a difficult time figuring out this equation, you said you were going to help," her younger son said.

"I did say that let's go look at this problem," she replied.

Later on, the doorbell rang again, and she looked at the screen. This time it wasn't the government coming to visit.

"Hello, Lisa," Darcy said.

"Nice to see you, Darcy, you ready to take the kids out?" Lisa asked.

"Of course, it's going to be fun today!" Darcy said with excitement.

"I'm sure you'll show them good activities today," Lisa replied.

"You should join us," she said.

"I have important work to do today."

"Come on, you should really come with us."

Darcy had a smile on her face with a hint of pleading. She was good at that, and always could convince Lisa to change her mind. Good thing she never used this power for evil.

"I got a letter from the government to help with a space program thing, I should get on working with that," Lisa replied.

"The woman that said the government spends too much on unnecessary things is going to help them work on missions to Venus?" Darcy asked.

"I was saying that because they summoned me to congress over a small affair," Lisa said.

"Please, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Most people were stuck working their jobs while Lisa had equable freedom. She was already convinced.

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

Darcy hugged Lisa.

While Lisa's kids played at the park Darcy and she walked around.

"How's your family doing?" Darcy asked.

"I'm guessing everyone is doing fine; Tommy has procured a dog," Lisa answered.

"Dogs are cute; you should get one," Darcy said.

"Maybe I should make a robot dog," Lisa replied.

"That's no fun."

"It would be easy to train and none of the mess."

"I'm surprised your children aren't robots: they aren't, are they?"

"You know they aren't."

"You had dogs when you were a child."

"Yes, but that was always a combined effort of care, and Lana didn't mind mess."

"In speaking of Lana, how many races does she have left?"

"I'm thinking seven or eight; should check."

"Are you going to see her final race?"

Lisa was quiet as she checked to see where her children were for a second.

"Lisa!"

"Hmm, what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, I'm going to attend in person, when I check the date you should come with me."

"Really, in person, that's really sweet of you."

"She is my family, and I will see her."

"Sure, I'd like to go with you."

"Wonderful, maybe bring your son too."

Darcy felt the breeze against her skin and looked at the sky that barren of clouds. She enjoyed the sky being that way.

"How's your younger brother," Darcy asked.

"You sure are curious about my family today, aren't you?" Lisa asked.

"I always found your family interesting," Darcy said.

"Maybe, I should ask how's your family?" Lisa asked.

"Alright, I guess mine is doing well," Darcy replied.

Some time passed and Lisa's daughter found her.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Guess, we should go somewhere and eat," Darcy said

They walked into the restaurant where they greeted by a woman.

"Welcome to Lynn's table, how many in your party?" she asked.

"Miranda, it's me, Lisa," Lisa said.

"Oh, hey Lisa that's a nice name," Miranda said.

"I'm the Lisa that is related to the person running this place," Lisa said.

"Oh, you're related to Lilly?"

"Yes, you should know this since, I'm also related to you," Lisa replied.

"Oh yeah, let's find a spot for you guys then," she said.

She found them a spot and gave them menus then quickly walked back to her spot at the door.

"Which relative is she?" Darcy asked.

"Leni's eldest daughter," Lisa answered.

"Mommy, I want fries," said Lisa's daughter.

"Hold on, give everyone else time to figure out what they want," she said.

"I want fries too," said her younger son.

"I want a burger with fries," said her oldest son.

"My equation on fries always proves true, do the rest of you want burgers too?" Lisa asked.

The kids nodded. Darcy made her order of a chicken Caesar salad, while Lisa ordered herself some chicken tenders and fries.

"You still eat like a four-year-old," Darcy said.

"Well, you eat how a women's magazine for older woman told you to eat," Lisa said.

Lisa saw the frown on Darcy's face sometimes her tongue was sharp without her noticing it, she had always been that way.

"Sorry Darcy," she said.

"Guess, I shouldn't fault what you eat," Darcy said.

"Mother, do you think we can see aunt Lilly?" Lisa's oldest son asked.

"Maybe, after we finish eating, when the food shows up," Lisa replied.

To their surprise, they wouldn't have to wait to see Lilly after all. Lisa looked up and saw a blond woman wearing a chef's jacket with dark pants.

"Aunt Lilly!" Lisa's child said in unison.

"Miranda told me you guys were here so, I decided to say hello,' she said.

"You have wonderful timing, we were just conversing about you," Lisa said.

"Glad you decided to visit," Lilly said.

"Are you going to sit with us?" asked Darcy.

"I'm sorry, I should get back to the kitchen to cook," Lilly replied.

"Can we have a hug, Aunt Lilly?" Lisa's daughter asked.

"I couldn't deny you that," Lilly said.

The three kids got up and hugged Lilly. Lilly gave them kisses on the forehead and walked back to the kitchen. When the food arrived, Lisa, her kids, and Darcy ate.

"What have you been working on, Lisa?" Darcy asked.

"A new invention," Lisa replied.

"I'm surprised at how you can still have so many new ideas for inventions," Darcy replied.

Lisa snickered a little at that comment. Darcy was right, for all the years she had been alive she had been inventing, there were times she has a "writer's block" on inventing but it would always be short-lived.

"Got this idea from my travel to Brazil, working on invention where one could put a device in their ear and be able to understand other languages with ease," Lisa said.

"That is a great idea, but how about reading others as well?" Darcy asked.

"I already thought of that as well so, I'm working on both," Lisa said.

"I hope you are being careful," Darcy said.

"I'm always careful," Lisa replied.

Darcy poked her salad with her fork grabbing a chunk of chicken with a piece of lettuce and tomato. She ate the bite and wiped her face with a napkin.

"I remember when you were working with radioactive material as a kid; I'm surprised you've survived," Darcy said.

"I was always careful, you know, "Lisa said.

"You made my hair fall out when I was six."

"We were bald for about weeks, then I found my hair growth formula, otherwise no adverse effect."

"Do you still have that extra toe?"

"Hey, that's mom's lucky toe," Lisa's younger son said.

Lisa finished her food and ordered desert of an ice cream sundae. This caused her kids to also want ice cream so, she ordered them banana splits. Darcy ordered a sundae as well.

"You're the best mom in the world!" Lisa's daughter shouted.

"It try to be; remember that when you become a teenager," Lisa replied.

"That will only be me exerting my independence to venture properly into adulthood," her daughter replied.

"I still don't know how you managed to have all three kids sound like you," Darcy said.

"It's the work of genetics, I have no control over how those work," Lisa replied.

"I remember there was a time, I couldn't understand one thing you would say, or think you were making jokes, we've been friends too long."

"I hope you aren't trying to declare an end to it."

"No way, I couldn't do that ever."

"How'd did you become friends with Mommy, anyways?" Lisa's younger son asked.

"That's an interesting story, actually," Darcy said.

"It's not that interesting, and it's long," Lisa said.

Darcy looked her friend's red face and smiled.

"Now, it's alright Lisa, we've been friends for years and it's rather sweet honestly," Darcy said.

"I really want to hear this," Lisa's older son replied.

"Please, Mom?" her daughter pleaded.

Lisa let out a breath and begrudgingly nodded. Darcy told the kids the story of how Lisa and she became friends all those years ago. Lisa was shaking a little as she had always felt guilty of what she did and didn't want her children to think lowly of her for such actions.

"She felt bad about wanting to use me for a good grade and I think she had become real friends by accident, and we've been that way ever sense," Darcy finished.

The woman got up and went to Lisa's side and hugged her. "She also gives the best hugs," she replied.

The kids piled up themselves and hugged Lisa and Darcy.

"Mom would like love to see this," Miranda said as she took a picture.

"Hey, are you going to gawk, or are you going to join in?" Lisa asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Miranda said.

Lisa smiled as she was being covered by hugs. She was happy that she had a large and loving family, and a good friend who all cared about her and she cared about them. Even as life and time had caused many of them to be separated, she still held them in her heart.

"Guys, this is a restaurant and I don't want complaints," Lilly said. She had come out from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Come on Aunt Lilly, join the fun," Lisa said, "I want a you to give me a hug,"

Lilly couldn't help but smile. "Well this is my family folks, so I'm putting the family in family restaurant, excuse me," she said. Then she joined in the long and extended mass hug.

* * *

 **That's it for this story. I wanted to jump ahead for the last chapter to show How Lisa was doing. Kept some things abstract like if Lisa is married or not, her kids'names. If the kids have a father or she created her kids from science. I also figured that 30 years later, Lynn Sr. would have retired from restaurant business and why not have Lily run it. I may do more with a future Lisa and family. You can tell me what you think about that. Also would include other future Louds.(In or out of this alternate universe is possible) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
